Entre Leones y Serpientes
by Roxanne90
Summary: Lily no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que James limpió con un dedo suavemente su mejilla. Se había puesto muy serio y la miraba intensamente, como si no la hubiera visto en su vida de aquella manera. Estaba enamorada de James Potter...
1. Uno de Septiembre de 1977

_**Disclaimer:** Nada nadita nada de esto es mio, yo solo me aburro en verano y paso de estar tirada en el sofa siendo totalmente improductiva...y como no me han dado trabajo en la perfumeria ni en los hoteles (¬¬), me dedico a alimentar y fortalecer un poquito mis neuronas. Todo esto es de J.K. Rowling, la warner y asociados o lo que sea. Y no gano ni un euro por esto (este verano estoy senteciada a vivir de limosnillas). _

Capitulo Uno: **"Uno de Septiembre de 1977"**

Era 1 de septiembre de 1977, y una joven pelirroja, alta y de buena figura, con unos ojos verde esmeralda brillantes y una tez nacarada, que rondaría los 17 años se abría paso dificultosamente entre la muchedumbre que entraba y salía de la majestuosa estación de King´s Cross. Dificultosamente sobre todo porque cargaba con un gran baúl caoba en un carrito metálico y una jaula con un ruidoso inquilino: Verny, su odiosa lechuza y cuyo apodo había puesto cariñosamente en honor del "maravilloso" novio de su hermana. A Lily no le gustaba ni la estúpida ni arrogante lechuza ni el estúpido y arrogante novio de Petunia, y no se explicaba como su hermana podía salir y disfrutar de la compañía de aquel joven obeso machista ultraconservador. A Vernon Lily nunca le cayó bien, y eso que ella intentó ser agradable, pero resultó que la antipatía era mutua.

Aquella agradable mañana del primero de septiembre Petunia había llevado en coche a Lily a la estación una hora antes de que el Expresso de Hogwarts partiera hacia su destino, porque tenía "otras cosas más interesantes que hacer que llevar a su hermana rara a la estación para ir a un estúpido colegio de chiflados que no hacían más que vivir del cuento".

Lily suspiró abrumada al recordar el desagrado, la antipatía y los celos que transmitían los ojos de su hermana mayor. Su relación de pequeñas siempre había sido buena, Petunia cuidaba de Lily y ambas se divertían juntas, pero fue demasiado para la hermana mayor el verse desplazada por la pelirroja, que había resultado ser bruja, y cuyos padres se sentían plenamente orgullosas de ello. Lily se enteró por casualidad de que Petunia había escrito a Dumbledore, que fue a visitarla la primera vez para explicarle su mágico don, para que la dejase entrar al colegio. Sabía que su hermana no la odiaba por lo que era, la odiaba porque era algo que ella jamás llegaría a ser, y que deseaba fervientemente.

Un fuerte golpe en el costado la hizo regresar a la tierra y alejar sus cavilaciones de la estación. Miró con desagrado la espalda de un joven ejecutivo, que la había golpeado con un maletín y que ni siquiera se había dignado a pedir perdón.

"Idiota…" pensó sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Lo decías por mí, Lily?- preguntó una seductora voz masculina…

Lily se giró desviando la vista de la espalda del joven ejecutivo con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal por la sorpresa y lamentó que aquel maravilloso día comenzara tan mal…

-Tú no, tan temprano no por favor…-se lamentó llevándose una mano a la pesarosa a la cabeza.

Delante suya, a apenas un par de metros, sonreía abiertamente como si un anuncio de dentífrico se tratara un joven alto, delgado y musculoso, con el pelo completamente alborotado y unos ojos dulces y pícaros, castaños, enmarcados en unas gafas torcidas de forma estudiada. Era el famoso y codiciado merodeador James Potter.

Yasmine Ailann Roberts deseaba ser en ese momento cualquier persona menos ella misma. Era una joven alta, de piel bastante morena y rostro ovalado, de labios carnosos y ojos cafés. Su cabello era largo (le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda) y liso, de un color castaño oscuro que no llegaba a ser negro, y que al sol adquiría un color rojo fuego. Siempre había sido curvilínea, delgada pero de anchas caderas y piernas torneadas y firmes, pero con el paso de los años había pasado a adquirir una silueta femenina y estilizada. Sobra decir que a ella no le gustaban nada sus curvas, sobre todo porque consideraba que no tenía demasiado pecho para compensarla, pero sus amigas en Hogwarts se metían con ella porque a pesar de sus quejas era una de las jóvenes más solicitadas del castillo. Sin embargo, en la actualidad sus críticas a su cuerpo habían pasado a la historia al ganar seguridad en sí misma.

Pero el motivo por el que no deseaba ser ella misma en ese momento no era ni mucho menos su físico. Se encontraba en la parte trasera de un todoterreno gris que su padre conducía con torpeza entre el ajetreado tráfico de las calles londinenses. El coche no había sido ampliado por magia ("algunas cosas muggles hay que dejarlas tal cual las crearon" había dicho su padre, amante de los coches) y se encontraba encogida entre su hermano pequeño, Owen Roberts, de 13 años, un jovencito de pelo negro y puntiagudo y piel aún más morena que su hermana, que empezaba su tercer curso en Hogwarts, y que para Yasmine era su peor pesadilla, y entre Michelle Abigail Roberts, su otra hermana de 15 años, una joven de cara preciosa y pelo largo, rubio oscuro y lleno de pequeños y graciosos bucles que era la niña mimada, por ser la más pequeña de sus padres. El cuerpo de Michelle era muy parecido al de su hermana, y ambas solían llevarse bastante bien normalmente. Normalmente era cuando a la joven quinceañera no le daban sus neuras adolescentes con altas dosis de hormonas y dejaba de hablar a Yasmine, en palabras de la chica, o cuando a Yasmine no le daban sus ataques de ira inexplicables y decidía asesinar con la mirada a todo el que se le ponía por delante, en palabras de Michelle.

El caso es que la pobre chica se hallaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso mientras oía a su madre regañarla por lo ceñido de sus vaqueros y a su hermana por el amplio de su escote, mientras su hermano Owen discutía con su padre sobre lo que podía o no podía hacer con las calabazas de las huertas del colegio y mientras su gata, Ada, la volvía loca de angustia con sus intensos maullidos de protesta por ir encerrada en aquel transportin de mimbre que olía a cerrado.

"Será un viaje de lo más entretenido" pensó la joven mientras intentaba abstraerse de todo el ruido que la rodeaba por unos segundos.

No había sido un verano fantástico para Estelle Simons. Seis días de trabajo a la semana, 10 horas diarias, en aquel bar cutre y mugriento del Callejón Diagon, aguantando a toda clase de magos y seres mágicos desagradables que no hacían más que mirarla de forma…"ughh!" Una joven de rizados cabellos pelirrojos se estremeció al recordar su trabajo de verano…"al menos he conseguido dinero" pensó para consolarse mientras observaba el tráfico de la ciudad y deseaba fervientemente llegar a Hogwarts y olvidarse de todo… La vida de Estelle no había sido fácil. Cuando contaba tan solo con 13 años su padre, de origen muggle había contraído una usual enfermedad muggle, cáncer, que lo había ido debilitando poco a poco, hasta que, como era de esperar para todos, murió. Fue un golpe duro, pero no la afectó tanto como ella se pensaba que lo haría, o tal vez se sentía demasiado culpable como para no darse cuenta de lo rota y dolida que estaba. Culpable por no estar a su lado, porque sentía demasiado miedo como para abandonar el colegio e ir a su lado, porque se sentía incapaz de verlo morir poco a poco. Su madre, Lise, era una bruja alegre y joven, y seguía siéndolo tras la muerte de su marido, a pesar de lo enamorada que estaba el matrimonio. Estelle la admiraba por su fuerza y su valor para seguir adelante con su vida, por seguir dándole apoyo y fuerza y por seguir queriéndola pese a haberla dejado prácticamente sola durante la convalecencia de su padre.

Ahora su madre trabajaba en el ministerio como ayudante de la ayudante de la ayudante de un cargo importante del ministerio, ni siquiera sabía cual, y Estelle había tenido que trabajar para poder seguir cursando sus estudios en Hogwarts. En realidad no le importaba, sabía que se lo debía y además había aprendido mucho a lo largo de esos veranos de trabajo en trabajo mal pagados. La joven pelirroja tenía un hermano mayor, de 23 años, que trabajaba en San Mungo como sanador y las ayudaba como podía. Pero acababa de terminar sus estudios y su salario era inferior al mínimo. Estelle quería y admiraba también a su hermano, era su ejemplo a seguir.

Recorrió con una mirada azulada a los demás pasajeros, que de vez en cuando le lanzaban indiscretas miradas de censura. Seguramente se preguntarían que hacía una joven muchacha con un baúl de gran tamaño y una lechuza de profundos ojos ambarinos que miraba con insolencia a los pasajeros.

Estelle sonrió y sacó una chuche para Aymerick, pues así se llamaba el ave, mientras pensaba que era mucho más divertido alarmar a todos los muggles que llevar el baúl minimizado en el bolsillo del pantalón.

--

-No me importa lo que quieras darme, Padfoot, no le pienso meter esa bolsita de semillas malolientes a Bonnie Katlemore en la túnica, así que deja de insistir porque no vas a conseguir nada- un paciente Remus Lupin intentaba ignorar las súplicas de su joven amigo mientras rodaba unos impresionantes ojos dorados.

-Moony, tío, me has defraudado…-Sirius Black, alto y atractivo, miraba con desdén a la diana de su broma- es que es tan estirada…uf no puedo con ella.

-Ya… y lo que Anaïs te dijo de ella no tiene nada que ver- Remus se ganó una reprobatoria mirada por parte del animago de ojos grises esta ocasión.

-¡Es que yo no soy ningún cretino egocéntrico ni mucho menos! – se quejó el joven.

-Olvídalo, Sirius- le aconsejó Remus, que si que pensaba que su amigo era algo egocéntrico pero que no tenía ganas de discutir- es hora de que vayas aprendiendo a aceptar las críticas y a madurar.

-No me hables más así por favor- Sirius se fingió asustado- además, yo soy perfecto, no tengo que aceptar ninguna crítica- bromeó. El licántropo, muy a su pesar, sonrió ante el comentario.

Avanzaron entre la multitud de estudiantes y de repente, entre el blanco vapor del tren, se abrió un pequeño claro en el que vislumbraron a James y a Lily juntos, hablando animadamente, sobra decir que a ambos se les descolgó la mandíbula medio metro, ya que la relación entre los dos jóvenes nunca había sido precisamente de cordialidad.

-¿Pero que ven mis ojos, Remus?- preguntó Sirius pasmado.

-Eeeh, ¿y los míos?-preguntó el licántropo mientras se los frotaba insistentemente.- dame un pellizco Pad.

-¿Ein?- preguntó extrañado.

-Tú dámelo, anda- pidió el chico de pelo castaño claro.

El pellizco llegó en forma de colleja que echó al licántropo unos pasos hacia delante.

-Pero serás desgr…¡Peter!- exclamó al ver al personaje que le había dado la colleja. El chico bajito y regordete le sonrió de forma algo pomposa.

-Hola Remus, Sirius…espera un momento…-interrumpió la sesión de "amistosos" saludos al fijarse en la estampa James-Lily sin sangre ni heridos de por medio- Debo de estar soñado…¡Auch! ¡Remus!

-Era para comprobarlo- replicó el joven de ojos dorados mientras Sirius se carcajeaba de la colleja que el licántropo le había dado a Peter en venganza.

Sirius agarró a ambos de la manga de las camisas y se acercaron entonces a James y Lily, que se volvió del color de su pelo al ver al resto de los merodeadores acercándose…

-Hola James! Lily! ¡que alegría verte!, ¿Qué tal el verano?- preguntó Sirius alegremente mientras Lily se escabullía discretamente…- ¿Lily?

-La has espantado tío…- se quejó James con una sonrisa. Sirius alzó una ceja extrañado, el año pasado si hubiera arruinado una de sus escasas conversaciones civilizadas con la pelirroja lo habría capado directamente.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¡Ah! Ni siquiera me ha gritado, hemos estado hablando tranquilamente, relajados, cómodos…

-¿De qué?- preguntó Peter con interés.

-Del tiempo- respondió James orgullosísimo de su tema conversación con la pelirroja.- ¿qué? ¡es un avance!- se defendió al ver a sus tres amigos por los suelos, muertos de la risa…

-

Lily había huido literalmente nada más ver aparecer a los amigos de James, lo último que le faltaba era una sesión de bromas que durarían semanas. Si le hubieran dicho que iba a tener una conversación civilizada con James hace un par de meses ella se hubiera reído como una loca, pero la cuestión es que aquella hora hablando con James había pasado de lo más rápido y ni siquiera había sentido deseos de apuñalar al joven cuando este había utilizado su mirada de corderito degollado ante el recibimiento de la pelirroja… La verdad es que se había pasado todo el verano pensando en aquellos profundos ojos marrones, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sacudió su larga melena rojo oscuro para despejar sus pensamientos y saltó con agilidad al tren portando su baúl y la jaula de Verny, en busca de un compartimento vacío en el que esperar a sus amigas, que estarían a punto de llegar.

-¡Quedan 5 minutos para que el dichoso tren salga y nos quedemos en tierra!- gritó Yasmine exasperada mientras sus padres y sus hermanos seguían discutiendo a la vez que avanzaban rápidamente entre la muchedumbre del andén de la estación.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y la joven giró el rostro mientras avanzaba decididamente hasta la barrera mágica y la atravesaba. De inmediato apareció ante ella la imagen de un andén cubierto de una neblina plateada repleto de padres y alumnos dándose el último adiós. La joven, enfurruñada, se giró y se despidió con la manos de sus padres, ya les enviaría alguna carta excusándose. Entró en el tren y suspiró aliviada. Odiaba llegar tarde a todos lados.

Empezó a caminar a lo largo de los pasillos ocupados por estudiantes que, como ella, buscaba a sus amigos

-¡Yasmine!- la joven se giró rápidamente al oír su nombre y se encontró cara a cara con una joven morena, de pelo corto y ojos astutos, que le sonreía mostrándole todos los dientes y sin un ápice de alegría brillando en su mirada.

-Anaïs… - contestó la joven con mucho menos entusiasmo-¿ que tal el verano?

-¡Ha sido fantástico! He estado en Grecia, Turquía…. Buahh, no sabes lo emocionante que es todo aquello, me lo he pasado en grande, además había cada bombón…- señaló guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice. Yasmine sintió ganas de vomitar nada más ver el guiño de la joven.

-Fantástico…yo también me lo he pasado genial- le contestó animando la voz un poco y pese que ella no le había preguntado…

-Me alegro por ti, a ver si quedamos algún día y nos tomamos algo por ahí, en Hogsmeade, hace muchísimo tiempo que no hablamos- respondió la joven a modo de despedida.

-Si, estaría bien- Yasmine pensó que ojala no llegara ese día jamás. No entendía las ansias de Anaïs por seguir queriendo mantener el contacto con ella, ya que ella misma había sido la que lo había roto. A comienzos del curso pasado Anaïs y Yasmine eran uña y carne, las mejores amigas. Yasmine pensó que jamás volvería a conectar con alguien así. La morena de pelo corto pertenecía a Ravenclaw, y siempre se habían llevado muy bien, pero a finales de quinto se unieron aún más y ese verano ambas lo pasaron juntas en un campamento en el norte del país. Todo iba sobre ruedas, ambas se entendían y se divertían juntas, hasta que, por culpa de un chico, se vio la verdadera cara oculta de la ravenclaw.

Ese chico resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el galán de la escuela Sirius Black, que empezó a interesarse por una asombrada Yasmine que no hacía mucho caso porque no se fiaba del joven. Se lo contaba todo, absolutamente todo, a Anaïs, incluidas sus dudas y miedos ante las propuestas amorosas del chico. Y, entonces, justo y cuando Yasmine se había decidido a darle una oportunidad al animago, su amiga del alma intercedió y nadie sabe como acabó en la cama del joven de ojos grises.

Por supuesto, Yasmine dejó de confiar en Anaïs, pero al contrario de lo que habría hecho cualquier persona normal, ella ni siquiera le recriminó a la ravenclaw aquella deslealtad, simplemente dejó de contarle cosas, y previniéndose del futuro distanciamiento, Anaïs se las arregló para hacer creer a todo Hogwarts que Yasmine era una chica extremadamente celosa y que habían discutido por culpa de Sirius. Por desgracia para ella, Anaïs era una joven popular e influyente en Hogwarts y no fue fácil para ella adaptarse a su nueva vida de "miradas que matan" por parte de gente con la que ella siempre se había llevado bien.

Yasmine perdió contacto total con ambos, a él lo ignoraba completamente, pese a que ya no tenía ninguna clase de relación amorosa con Anaïs, pero eran muy buenos amigos, y ésta trataba de volver a acercarse a la joven, que no tenía ganas de volver a pasarlo tan mal como lo pasó.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al compartimento ocupado por Lily y la pelirroja de pelo rizado, Estelle, que la miraban sonrientes y la abrazaron entre lágrimas de alegría.

-Este verano casi ni nos hemos visto, y esto no puede suceder más- aseguró Estelle con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Descuida, no pienso tener un verano tan aburrido como éste en mi vida, os he necesitado cada día- Yasmine sonrió tristemente

-¡Vamos! Hace un día maravilloso, volvemos a Hogwarts, estamos otra vez juntas…. –Lily presumía de una sonrisa demasiado ancha para ser normal

-Y has hablado con James- terminó Estelle ante la sorprendida mirada de la pelirroja- os vi hablando en el andén, no me acerqué para no molestar.

-Y sí, he hablado con Potter, y todo sigue tan normal como siempre. Nos toleramos, pero somos totalmente incompatibles- replicó sonando más segura de lo que se sentía.

Estelle y Yasmine intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Ya sabían ellas que no todo era tan normal, pues la pelirroja no había parado de nombrar a James en sus cartas durante todo el verano, e incluso sospechaban que ambos podían haberse carteado alguna que otra vez (opción que Lily negaba una y otra vez cada vez que se la preguntaban, demasiado insistentemente).

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal todo? Menudo verano te has pegado Yas- dijo Lily cambiando descaradamente de tema.

-Si te refieres a mi viaje a Ibiza genial, pero solo fueron dos semanas, el resto lo pasé mortalmente aburrida sin hacer más que estar tumbada en la cama oyendo protestar a mi madre todo el día- respondió la joven haciendo un ademán para restar importancia al asunto.

-En realidad nos referíamos a que no te has estado precisamente quieta, pillina- aclaró Estelle con una sonrisa divertida en la boca…- ¿o es que ese tal morenazo ibérico llamado Carlos no era lo suficiente bueno en la cama?- rió la joven ante el sonrojo de Yasmine.

-Carlos… - la joven sonrió soñadoramente- es fantástico, creo que si no viviera tan lejos sería una bonita historia de amor- repuso en un suspiro…

-¿¡Carlos?! ¿¡quién diantres es Carlos!?- Sirius Black escuchaba atentamente con la oreja pegada al compartimento de las jóvenes al lado de un James Potter que se tapaba la boca con la mano para ahogar la risa y que no les descubrieran. Ambos habían ido a "averiguar" que ideas tenía la pelirroja de su conversación matutina, aunque no había sacado nada claro. Remus se había quedado leyendo y Peter comiendo, no tenían ganas de follones tan temprano.

-Está claro, un potente amante español de tu querida Yasmine- replicó James ganándose una mirada de censura de un cabreado Sirius.

-Vámonos Prongs, ya has visto que a tu pelirroja la situación le parece tan normal como siempre- refunfuñó el animago de ojos grises malhumorado.

James siguió a su amigo por el pasillo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza sin que su amigo lo viera.

-Si hace casi un año no la hubieras cagado con Yasmine, ahora estaríais juntos y felices, pero lo de Anaïs fue…

-Por favor, Prongs…ya tengo bastante con haberme enterado de que ha estado con otro. Y además yo no quiero estar con nadie en plan serio ahora- replicó Sirius dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta de un compartimento. Al momento salió de él una joven morena de pelo corto.

-¡Anaïs!- gritó efusivamente Sirius mientras le daba un abrazo a la joven, que sonrió abiertamente halagada por el recibimiento.

-¡Sirius! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Apenas hemos hablado este verano, solo un par de cartas y un par de copas. Además no deberías ir por ahí dando golpes en las puertas de los demás- se quejó la joven haciendo círculos en el pecho del joven con el anular.

Desde la posición de Sirius, que había quedado de espaldas al pasillo, no pudo ver la mirada de reprobación y tristeza de la joven de ojos marrones que tenía detrás.

-Disculpadme, necesito ir al lavabo- dijo Yasmine fríamente.

-¡Yas! – Sirius se sobresaltó y se alejó un paso de Anaïs que frunció levemente el entrecejo apenas un segundo, luego dibujó una sonrisa falsa en sus labios y lanzó una calculadora mirada a la joven. A todos los presentes les pasó desapercibidos el gesto, ya que Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado mirando apreciativamente a la joven de pelo largo, que había cambiado aún más para mejor si cabía ese verano, y la susodicha estaba demasiado ocupada mirando con desagrado al animago. A todos excepto a James, que jamás le había gustado Anaïs y nunca le había transmitido demasiada confianza y al que el leve gesto de la joven le había producido cierto recelo.

-Yasmine, estábamos aquí, hablando del verano, ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Has conocido a algún amor veraniego?- preguntó Anaïs de forma casual. Sirius se tensó a su lado.

-Pues la verdad es que sí, y puede que se pase por aquí alguna vez para verme, a Hogwarts digo- mintió Yasmine comprobando el gesto de ira que había atravesado las bellas facciones del animago.- nos vemos luego- y con un elegante gesto esquivó a los tres jóvenes y avanzó con paso decidido por el estrecho pasillo.

-¿No es genial Sirius? Ojalá que venga algún día y nos lo presente. A lo mejor son novios y todo- aventuró Anaïs observando el rostro impasible que presentaba Sirius en ese momento.

-Ojalá…- murmuró el animago como si deseara totalmente lo contrario.

-Bueno cariño, luego nos vemos- le dio un beso en la mejilla a un sorprendido Sirius y se perdió en el interior de su compartimento con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro que quedó oculta a los dos gryffindors.

-¿Ves a lo que me refería, Padfoot?- James negaba con reprobación observando a Sirius, que se mesaba el cabello incómodo.

-Anaïs es una buena amiga, James, no voy a dejarla de lado solo por un capricho de Yasmine- declaró el joven con pesadumbre.

-Me parece que Anaïs quiere verte como algo más que un simple amigo- y dejó al animago solo en mitad del pasillo mientras se dirigía en busca de Remus y Peter.

Por su parte, Yasmine había aguantado las ganas de llorar que le habían entrado con entereza, se lavó la cara con agua fresca y se observó en el espejo del baño del tren. Una joven de tez morena y ojos grandes y expresivos le devolvió una lánguida mirada. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba bien, y no estaba segura de que ese año fuera a traer nada bueno, era como un mal presentimiento…después de lo que había pasado.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, cuando el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y estrellado, notaron como el tren reducía notablemente la velocidad y las tres jóvenes cambiaron sus ropas muggles por las túnicas de Hogwarts, y bajaron no sin dificultad del tren cargadas con su equipaje.

-Me parece a mí que alguien necesita una mano- dijo una alegre voz masculina mientras una gran mano le quitaba cuidadosamente el baúl a Estelle y lo cargaba sin dificultad.

-¡Connor!- la joven pelirroja abrazó al alto y robusto muchacho de pelo rizado y ojos claros que le sonreía a su lado. Estelle le dio un gran abrazo y entre risas las tres muchachas le saludaron.

-El mismo, y ¿por qué nadie me saluda a mí?- protestó un muchacho de piel blanca y delgado, de ojos color verdi-marrones.

-¡Axel! Me alegro de verte- saludó Lily dándole un efusivo abrazo al joven.

Axel Stump y Connor Arthur Brent siempre habían sido amigos. Prácticamente nacieron juntos. Axel un par de días antes que Connor, y eran inseparables.

Connor era un joven alto y robusto, y su familia siempre había pertenecido a la clase alta del mundo mágico. Su padre era un magnífico juez del Wizengamot y su madre realizaba importantes donaciones a instituciones mágicas para ayudar a los desvalidos y pobres. Ambos tenían una importante fama en el mundo mágico y eran muy queridos por todo el mundo. Connor disfrutaba humildemente de la importancia de sus padres y era también bastante reconocido en Hogwarts. Su prima era Anaïs, y ambos se llevaban de maravilla, y a causa de ello Yasmine había visto su relación amistosa con el joven perjudicada, a pesar de que eran muy buenos amigos. Era uno de los motivos por los que no quería ver a Anaïs ni en pintura.

Axel, al contrario que Connor, era un joven procedente de familia humilde. Sus padres no tenían importantes trabajos, pero se llevaban bien con todo el mundo, de modo que Axel se pasaba casi todo el verano en casa de Connor. Ambos habían caído en Gryffindor, y compartían habitación con los Merodeadores, con los que tenían una buena relación de compañerismo pero no eran grandes amigos.

-¿Nos acompañáis al carruaje? Esto está empezando a humedecerse- observó Lily mientras unas tímidas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a filtrarse entre el repentinamente nubloso cielo.

-Mi prima me está esperando- se excusó Connor, lanzando una breve mirada a Yasmine, que miraba hacia otro lugar.- En el banquete nos vemos- se despidió rápidamente.

Axel se encogió de hombros y lo siguió tras despedirse de las chicas con un gesto de incomprensión.

-Es todo por mi culpa- se lamentó Yasmine con gesto agotado.- desde que ocurrió aquello con Anaïs y Sirius soy como una enfermedad, una plaga, y todo el mundo me evita.

-Eso no es así cariño- Estelle se acercó a ella y la abrazó para consolarla, pero la joven se soltó suavemente del abrazo y emprendió cabizbaja el camino a uno de los carruajes que había vacíos. Lily y Estelle intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y la siguieron.

Las tres chicas compartieron su carruaje con Bonnie Katlemore (la diana de las bromas de Sirius en la estación) y con Jane Elisabeth Grey. Bonnie pertenecía a Hufflepuff mientras que Jane era una rubia ravenclaw. Las dos jóvenes se llevaban muy bien con las gryffindor, y charlaron animadamente del verano durante su trayecto al castillo.

El Gran Salón estaba tan lleno como siempre, y los hambrientos estudiantes esperaron pacientemente a que se terminara la ceremonia de selección de casas de unos asustados jovencitos mientras Estelle repetía una y otra vez que cada vez venían en tamaño más pequeño y se preguntaba como era posible.

La comida fue suculenta y abundante. Los Merodeadores estaban sentados a unos metros de las tres jóvenes, y Lily no cesaba de mandar discretas miradas hacia un James que reía alegremente los chistes de dos jovencitas quinceañeras, Michelle Roberts, la hermana de Yasmine, y Norah Jones, su mejor amiga. Ambas parecían gemelas por su aspecto y porque nunca se las veía a la una sin la otra y podían presumir de tener un alocado y excéntrico sentido del humor. Sirius acompañaba a su amigo en las risas y al poco se les unió Remus y un Peter embobado con la joven Michelle.

-Podrías decirle a tu hermana que se andara con cuidado- aconsejó una Lily que estaba empezando a sentir un doloroso pinchazo de…¿celos?¿celos porque James Potter se reía junto a una chica divertida, guapa y joven, y hermana de su mejor amiga? ¡imposible!- es por Peter claro, mira como la está mirando- se apresuró en contestar reprimiendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Mi hermana tiene gusto Lily, y además novio- le aclaró Yasmine poniendo los ojos en blanco- es Byron Stone, el de Hufflepuff, y no creáis, se parece bastante al galán de Black. Ya he tenido alguna que otra charla con ella pero no me hace caso.

-Tal vez no sea así, deberías darle alguna oportunidad, podría ser tu futuro cuñado- le dijo Martha Valec, una gryffindor de sexto curso y amiga de Yasmine que había escuchado la conversación- no es mal chico, yo lo conozco. Es un poco irresponsable y un poco inmaduro pero no malo.

La joven hizo un gesto con la mano que dio a entender que no le apetecía seguir hablando del tema, no llevaba una buena racha y sus amigas ya empezaban a darse cuenta del mal humor de la joven.

La cena terminó a la hora y media de haber terminado la selección, y los alumnos estaban empezando a notar el cansancio y adormilamiento producido por la comida. En ese momento, una campanilla sonó y Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.

Murmuro un "sonorus" y su voz retumbó en todo el Salón.

-Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. El colegio os abre las puertas a vosotros, los que estáis a punto de terminar, y los que aún no habéis empezado.

-Odio estos discursos aburridos- se lamentó Sirius en su mesa, cruzando los brazos y jugando con un tenedor.

-Comienzan años difíciles- pero el inicio del discurso parecía prometedor, ya que una nube de comentarios en voz baja recorrió el comedor.- todos sabemos que durante este verano, un temible mago en contra del mestizaje y el avance entre muggles y magos ha aparecido y nos amenaza con mayor fuerza que nunca- afirmó el anciano mago con voz firme, todos los alumnos escuchaban atentamente- ya hemos sufrido duras bajas, pero nada en comparación con lo que nos espera. Y ahora, más que nunca, es cuando debemos permanecer unidos a favor de la amistad, la igualdad y el amor. Sin estos tres ingredientes, nunca podremos vencer a los miedos ni la guerra que nos acecha. Recordad, permanecer unidos significa el triunfo de la verdad y de la amistad por encima de todas las cosas.- el discurso parecía finalizado, pero entonces, en el serio semblante del mago, apareció una jovial sonrisa que relajó el ambiente y a los alumnos.- y ahora procedamos al nombramiento de las dos personas de cada casa, chico y chica, que serán nuestros Premios Anuales este año.

Se escuchó un murmullo de aplausos poco entusiastas y nerviosos. Todos los alumnos de séptimo curso se miraban preocupados entre sí.

-De la casa de los astutos, Slytherin, los premios anuales serán: ¡Gladys Rise!- una joven alta y delgada, de prominente busto y rostro bello pero serpentino se alzó sacudiendo su larga y castaña melena con arrogancia, y permaneció en pie unos segundos.- y Severus Snape- un joven de pelo largo a la altura de los hombros y con pinta de no saber qué era un champú se levantó entre sorprendido y ofuscado por la noticia. Su compañera le mandó una mirada de desagrado que él ignoró por completo. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores donde Horace Slughorn, jefe de la casa Slytherin y profesor de pociones, les adornó el uniforme con una insignia verde y plateada con las inciales PA.

-Prosigamos- dijo entonces Dumbledore cuando los tenues aplausos poco entusiastas cesaron.- De la casa de los trabajadores, Hufflepuff, los premios anuales de este año serán: Bonnie Katlemore- la joven de pelo largo y rizado de color cobre y nariz parecida a la de un cerdito se levantó coquetamente de su asiento con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, los aplausos no fueron en esta ocasión muy efusivos tampoco.- Y Peter Grace- un joven delgado y con una amplia boca, amigo de los merodeadores y también seductor nato, se levantó con una sonrisa incómoda en el rostro y repitieron la operación de sus otros dos compañeros.

De la casa Ravenclaw fueron elegidos, Anaïs Martin, entre un bufido de insatisfacción de Yasmine, y Adrien Wilkinson, un joven de tez blanca y ojos verdes que bebía, al parecer, los vientos por Estelle, y ambos recogieron sus insignias azul-plateadas entre aplausos en esta ocasión más calurosos.

Yasmine observó como Sirius prefería un largo silbido a la joven ravenclaw y giró rápidamente la cabeza para no observar como ésta le devolvía el cumplido con un beso volador. Lily le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa y ella sonrió agradecida.

-Y por último, Gryffindor, casa de los valientes y leales- todos pudieron apreciar una sonrisa de orgullo en el anciano director-este año los beneficiados de este premio serán Lilian Evans y James Potter- esta vez un aullido de vítores y aplausos se extendió por la mesa de Gryffindor, seguida de suspiros de las jóvenes enamoradas del merodeador al dedicarles éste una amplia sonrisa que hizo cabrear a una sorprendida Lily. Ambos recogieron sus insignias rojiamarillas y se sentaron en la mesa, Lily con la cara del color de su pelo.

-Solo decir que este año los encargados de realizar la preparación de los eventos y las fiestas, y colaborar con los prefectos, son los premios anuales, que trabajarán juntos y en armonía para la estabilidad de las casas y de todos nosotros…y ahora, ¡a dormir!

Unos pocos aplausos cansados se extendieron por la sala y el arrastrar de sillas y los bostezos de cansancio fueron extendiéndose paulatinamente por el Gran Comedor. Los prefectos conducían a los recién llegados a sus casas con rapidez.

La habitación de las chicas de séptimo se encontraba en la zona más alta de la torre de Gryffindor. Era redonda y en ella había cinco camas con doseles rojos colocadas en círculos. Entre cada cama había una ventana, excepto en tres huecos ocupados por grandes armarios de roble y una puerta con forma de arco que daba a un baño con una gran bañera y varios lavabos, con espejos ovalados por encima de éstos.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- canturreó Estelle mientras se tumbaba en su cama sin desvestir.

Lily ya se había puesto su camisón y Yasmine la imitaba, cuando entraron por la puerta dos alegres chicas entre risas. Eran sus compañeras de cuarto.

-¡Iona, Kate!- gritó efusivamente Yasmine. Eran sus compañeras de cuarto desde siempre, y aunque eran buenas amigas no tenían la estrecha relación que tan pronto habían ganado Lily, Estelle y Yasmine.

-¡Yasmine! Menudo moreno, estás preciosa- dijo Iona, una joven morena de pelo rizado y nariz puntiaguda mirándola con aprecio y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Kate la abrazó también y entre las cinco intercambiaron saludos.

-Buenos, chicas, creo que es hora de acostarse, mañana va a ser un día eterno- propuso Lily ahogando un bostezo.

-A sus órdenes, señorita Premio Anual- se burlo Kate mientras recibía un cojinazo de Lily- ¡era broma!

Y entre risas, cada chica fue quedándose lentamente dormida, sin sospechar que iba a comenzar su último y más ajetreado año en Hogwarts, y también el más peligroso…

--

_Bueno bueno bueno...soy novata en esta página y hace millones de años que no escribo (desde los quince, tres añitos exactamente). En fin, espero que este capitulo no haya decepcionado, sé que es el primero y no es gran cosa ni tiene gran interés, pero en fin, se trata de una introduccióncilla para ir haciendo boca. Peeero necesito opiniones, críticas (a ser posible constructivas) y nada más, que espero que os guste aunque sea un poquito y me lo digáis (si no también claro). El segundo cap lo subiré prontito..._

_un KisS muy grandee_

_¨¨RoXy¨¨_


	2. Tu camino y el mío

Capítulo 2:

Capítulo dos: **"Tu camino y el mío"**

El 2 de septiembre de 1977, primer día de clase para los alumnos de Hogwarts, amaneció con un cielo sorprendentemente cálido, con apenas un par de nubes haciendo sombra a un sol anaranjado que parecía decirles adiós tras un verano caluroso como lo había sido el de ese año.

Lily, Estelle y Yasmine se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en un lado de la mesa de Gryffindor acompañadas por Axel, Iona y Kate. Connor saludaba a su prima Anaïs en la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero ésta parecía más ocupada mirando con rabia al otro extremo de su misma mesa.

Mirad con quién está hablando Sirius esta mañana- dijo Kate logrando captar la atención de sus compañeros.

Todos levantaron rápidamente la cabeza dirigiéndola hacia donde Kate señalaba. En la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba Sirius hablando animadamente con Claudy White, una de las jóvenes procedentes de las familias más ricas, elitistas y poderosas del mundo mágico, y que por nada del mundo pensaban echar a perder su linaje de sangre limpia de generaciones y generaciones. El año pasado Sirius fue prometido en uno de esos matrimonios obligados entre su familia y la de la White, y el joven había hecho lo imposible por dejarle claro a Claudy que no deseaba ser su esposo ni de aquí a mil años. Por su parte, la joven ravenclaw no era una de esas chicas que corrían tras el merodeador dejando su dignidad arrastrada por los suelos. Ella era una mujer poderosa, influyente, y ni mucho menos iba a desgastar sus tacones para perseguir a Sirius, su lema fue: "ya vendrá a mí" , como bien dejó caer ante Yasmine el curso anterior mientras el animago iba tras ella, y parecía saber lo que estaba diciendo a la perfección.

¿Pero qué..?- James, desayunando a un par de sitios del grupo de gryffindors junto a Remus y Peter, se atragantó con una cucharada de cereales al darse cuenta de la escena que todos los alumnos del colegio miraban con interés- Este…tío…es ¡idiota! – exclamó entre toses mientras intentaba respirar.

Lily sonrió con ternura y se acercó al joven de pelo revuelto para ayudarle a limpiarse, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

Es que has mirado en el peor momento- se burló la pelirroja mientras le limpiaba la túnica manchada de leche con un movimiento de varita.

James sonrió y se acarició el pelo distraídamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No, creo que lo peor está ocurriendo ahora- Lily levantó la cabeza y observó cómo Sirius desayunaba lengua esa mañana (la de Claudy, para ser más exactos).- será mejor que vayas a animar a Yasmine, no creo que eso le siente demasiado bien. A veces pienso que Sirius tiene paja en vez de cerebro ahí dentro- se lamentó James tristemente.

Claro…yo, eh…sí, buena idea- titubeó Lily ante las palabras de James. ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado con el James de siempre? ¿Dónde estaba aquel idiota engreído y cruel cuyo ego era mayor que el mismo castillo? ¿aquel que no paraba de acosarla y gastarle bromas con tal de conseguir una cita? ¡Si ni siquiera le había dicho una vez en 24 horas si quería ser la madre eterna de sus futuros pequeñines!. Se levantó confundida y se acercó a Yasmine, que sonreía automáticamente sin ninguna alegría y que tenía la mirada perdida en los cereales.

Estoy bien, Lily- alzó su castaña mirada a la pelirroja e intentó sonreír sin titubear- hay más tíos que piedras en el mundo, ¿tú crees que por alguien tan… tan así me voy a poner mal? ¡hace falta mucho más que eso para hundirme!- exclamó la joven morena en un arrebato de autoestima. – además, no te creas que yo me voy a estar quieta- le dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, que sonrió sin estar más aliviada.

En cierto modo, Yasmine se sintió un poco más aliviada, ver a Sirius liándose con Claudy, a pesar de que realmente le doliera, no había hecho más que convencerla de que de haber aceptado el año pasado salir con él antes de que Anaïs lo estropeara todo habría sido el mayor error de su vida, y no pensaba amargarse por aquel niñato insolente que pensaba que podía herir sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. Por otro lado, no le había pasado desapercibida la mirada envenenada que Claudy le había lanzado desde los brazos de Sirius. Nunca le había caído bien la ravenclaw, y en realidad nunca había hablado con ella directamente. Claudy White era una joven alta, con cuerpo de modelo y un rostro apacible de mirada oscura y penetrante. Tenía un largo cabello rubio y siempre iba vestida de la forma más clásica y a la moda posible. Sobra decir que tenía mucho en cuenta su aspecto, para ella fundamental, y que iba derrochando elegancia y clase por todos los poros de su piel. Era aquello lo que más intimidaba de la joven, esas miradas frías y cargadas de suficiencia que dirigía a las "masas populares" y de afecto y simpatía que dirigía a los de su clase.

Mirad, ya viene McGonagall, creo que lleva los horarios de este año- informó Estelle, que hasta ese momento había tenido la vista fija en Adrien Wilkinson, Premio Anual ese año en ravenclaw, que sonreía y saludaba por señas a la joven gryffindor.

La jefa de la casa se aproximó al grupo con semblante serio y dijo:

Aquí tenéis los horarios de las asignaturas este año, contáis con algunas horas libres que van a ser de todo menos libertad, y de unos fines de semana de no levantar la cabeza de los libros. Es vuestro último año y, sin duda, el más importante. Cursaréis las siguientes asignaturas comunes: Astronomía, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Herbología, Historia de la Magia, Pociones, y, como no, Transformaciones. El resto serán optativas y podréis cursar como máximo dos para vuestros ÉXTASIS.- mientras hablaba, había ido repartiendo horarios a cada uno de los alumnos de Séptimo de su casa, que se habían quedado algo aturdidos tras el mini discurso severo de la profesora. Ésta le tendió el último horario a un sonriente Sirius que acababa de llegar de la mesa de Ravenclaw y se marchó con paso ligero dejando un incómodo silencio en el grupo nacido de la llegada del merodeador de ojos grises.

Yasmine, sin embargo, se levantó y saludó con una sonrisa al moreno de ojos grises, que le devolvió una mirada burlona.

Mi primera clase es cuidado de las criaturas mágicas- dijo a sus amigas- nos vemos en Pociones, tenemos dos horas antes de comer- y se giró alegremente dejando a paso rápido el comedor.

¡Yas! Espera nosotras también tenemos cuidados- Kate se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y cogió a una despistada Iona de la túnica arrastrándola hacia el vestíbulo del castillo.

Estelle, vamos o llegaremos tarde a Aritmancia- urgió Lily a la otra pelirroja, que volvía a lanzar breves e intensas miradas a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Remus observó durante un segundo como ambas pelirrojas desaparecían del comedor y lanzó una mirada de censura a Sirius.

¿Pero en qué coño estás pesando? El año pasado no soportabas a la White.- preguntó con dureza a Sirius.

Tú lo has dicho, Moony, fue el año pasado- replicó incómodo el merodeador.

¿Y qué parte del cerebro se te ha derretido para empezar a actuar como a tu familia le gustaría que actuases?- le recriminó el licántropo dolido. Cogió su mochila y se marchó enfadado.

Prongs, tío, ¿cuánto falta para la luna llena? Está insoportable- protestó el animago buscando ayuda en James.

Esta vez no, Pad, ¿es qué no te das cuenta? La familia de Claudy está totalmente en contra de los semihumanos, su padre es una de las manos derechas de Umbridge en lo referente a joderles la vida a todos ellos.- le recordó James pesaroso- el año pasado tenías eso muy en cuenta, ¿qué te ocurre?

Yo…no lo sé. Pero Claudy me gusta, está buena.

¡Vamos, hombre!- James hizo un gesto a Peter para que lo acompañara a Aritmancia y ambos abandonaron a un confundido Sirius en el comedor.

Las primeras semanas fueron agotadoras para los alumnos de séptimo curso. Si en sexto las cantidades de deberes, y hechizos que aprender y memorizar eran ingentes, este último año parecían haberse multiplicado por cien. A todo esto se añadía la presión de que, además de aprobar, muchos alumnos necesitaban sacar una nota adecuada para poder cursar sus estudios fuera de Hogwarts. Este era el caso de Estelle, que pretendía ser medimaga en un futuro cercano. Su hermano era sanador, y él había sacado brillantemente su último curso en Hogwarts, con nueve excelentes ÉXTASIS.

¡Sin estudiar!- se quejó Estelle, mientras se pasaba por milésima vez los dedos por el enmarañado cabello anaranjado- y yo no sé ni cómo acabar esta maldita redacción de historia de la magia, ¡no sé ni de quién estoy escribiendo!- se desesperó.

Estaban en la sala común en una de las pocas horas libres que tenía, y sentado en un sofá rojo Remus la miraba divertido. Se acercó a la joven y le puso las manos en los hombros para relajarla.

Remus…- saludó la agobiada joven- esto es un caos- se lamentó.

Creo que deberías empezar poniendo el título- le aconsejó mirando por encima el trabajo.

Estelle se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró cansada.

Si quieres te puedo ayudar- se ofreció el licántropo al verla tan abatida.

No es necesario, si no…si no quieres- Estelle enrojeció hasta las puntas de forma inmediata. Era algo que odiaba, pero siempre que se encontraba nerviosa o avergonzada su rostro pecoso se volvía del color del fuego.

Claro que si quiero- respondió Remus haciéndose el ofendido- yo tampoco la he hecho, podríamos hacerlo juntos…el trabajo, digo.- Estelle se rió y volvió a enrojecer rápidamente.- además, James está perdido, Peter está durmiendo y Sirius…no sé donde está y no me importa- esto último lo dijo rápidamente, y Estelle no preguntó.

James no estaba perdido ni mucho menos, o sí, tal vez perdido en la imagen de una bonita muchacha cuyo cabello rojo oscuro y ojos verdes le traían loco. Estaba en la biblioteca aparentemente estudiando, pero llevaba casi media hora observando a la joven estudiar mientras dejaba volar su mente en fantasías que hace un par de años le habrían parecido de lo más empalagosas. Esa joven le había enamorado. Estaba total, completa y absolutamente enamorado de ella. "Hasta las cejas" pensó conteniendo una sonrisa que Sirius habría tildado de estúpidamente bobalicona y suspiró, pensando los años que había perdido comportándose con ella como un arrogante egocéntrico que se creía el ombligo del mundo, por miedo a aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Por ella hasta dejaría de meterse con Snape, o tal vez no, tendría que pensárselo. Y no sólo estaba el hecho de que cada vez tuviera más claro que el joven de pelo grasiento se traía algo oscuro entre manos, relacionado con el demente que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, no. También estaba la amistad que había tenido con Lily, y ese amor pasional que el gryffindor sabía que Snape sentía por la pelirroja. Apretó los puños con el fin de contener las imágenes homicidas que se le pasaron por la mente hacia el slytherin.

Deberías estudiar más, y espiar menos, James- le susurró una aterciopelada voz femenina en el oído. Del susto James terminó en el suelo ante una burlona Lily.

Lily…yo…no me había dado cuenta- ¿por qué tartamudeaba? ¡él nunca había tartamudeado delante de ninguna chica!

Lily rió divertida y le tendió la mano al joven, que al rozarla sintió como sus piel se erizaba y un cosquilleo eléctrico se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Al parecer la pelirroja lo notó también, ya que lo soltó en cuanto James estuvo de pie mirándola de una manera profunda, curiosa por saber si ella había notado también la descarga. Lily entendió perfectamente la mirada del joven y durante un segundo sintió miedo al hecho de que él parecía entender perfectamente el lenguaje no verbal de ella.

No pasa nada- murmuró Lily bajando la vista nerviosa- creo que iré a estudiar a la Sala Común, a veces me agobia un poco la biblioteca- se excusó, y salió rápidamente de allí, sin dejar tiempo para que James protestara.

Pero no se dirigió allí, sino que caminó presurosa hasta la gran puerta del vestíbulo y salió al exterior. Necesitaba aire, para despejar su mente y su cuerpo, pero la tranquilidad le duró bien poco.

¿Ahora le llamas James?- preguntó una siseante voz destilando rabia.

Snape…¿realmente te importa? Creí que lo tuyo no era el espionaje, aunque estaba segura de que me equivocaba- respondió Lily tensándose visiblemente. Le tenía un cariño especial a Snape, había sido su mejor amigo, aquel que le había mostrado por primera vez muchas maravillas de ese mágico mundo, y que la había abandonado por culpa de unos malditos prejuicios y por el amor incondicional a la magia oscura.

Ese maldito arrogante, es cruel. Y sabes que te hará daño.

¿El mismo daño que me hacías tú cada vez que me escupías sangre sucia a la cara, Snape?- respondió la joven dolida ante la afirmación del chico.

El joven no respondió.

No hace falta que contestes, Severus- Lily bajó la mirada tristemente- tú ya elegiste tu camino, y yo el mío. Sin embargo, siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda si la necesitas- esta vez la pelirroja sonrió y lo miró con cariño.

No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia- replicó fríamente el sly, y se perdió en la oscuridad arrastrando por el pedregoso suelo su capa negra.

Lily se quedó sola, sonriendo tristemente a la oscuridad. Había visto algo de vida en los profundos ojos negros de Snape, y para ella aquello significaba algo, por muy pequeño que fuera.

El segundo fin de semana de septiembre, James, capitán y cazador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, convocó las pruebas de entrada a la plantilla, pues algunos componentes ya habían abandonado la escuela y la plantilla necesitaba una renovación.

Así que aquel sábado de mediados de septiembre un grupo numeroso de gryffindors se congregó en el campo de quidditch con el fin de entrar en el legendario equipo liderado por el merodeador, que se enfrentaba a su último año de capitán.

Sirius y Remus, junto con James, tenían sus puestos de cazadores asegurados, y componían lo que mucho llamaban el "trío maravilla". A falta de un buen buscador en los últimos años, habían ganado los partidos a base de encestar las quaffles en los tres aros de forma casi constante a lo largo del partido. Eran unos cazadores inigualables cuya amistad no hacía más que aumentar la extraña y a la vez mágica sincronización de la que gozaban, como si en cada momento del partido supieran en qué lugar exacto del campo se hallaba cada uno.

De esta manera los puestos que quedaban libres eran los dos golpeadores y el guardián, y James esperaba poder encontrar al fin aquel año a un buen buscador que les pusiera por delante en el marcador por primera (y última) vez en Hogwarts.

El día, a medida que iba avanzando, se iba tornando cada vez más oscuro y frío, abandonando los últimos retazos del verano y dando lugar a un otoño nada acogedor.

El humor de James iba empeorando a la vez que el tiempo, y poco a poco empezaba a desesperarse al no encontrar jugadores de calidad.

¡Un inútil! Dile que no vuelva a pisar el campo ni para ver un partido- y Sirius no ayudaba mucho con el carácter agrio con el que se había levantado aquel sábado, aunque James sabía que también se debía a que Remus, sentado justo en el lado opuesto al merodeador, había optado por no dirigirle la palabra mientras siguiera saliendo con Claudy White.

Podías ayudar un poco en vez de criticar a todos los que hacen las pruebas- rezongó James aturdido y mareado al no encontrar jugadores medianamente adecuados.

Yo cogería a Martha Valec como guardiana- aportó el licántropo con una nota de indiferencia en la voz, como si no fuera con él, aunque ya se estaba cansando de aquel infructuoso día mientras podía estar estudiando en la Sala Común tranquilamente.

Moony, querido, ese humor debe ser falta de sexo, porque aún no toca luna llena. Y seguro que has dicho a Martha por las tetas, porque por otra cosa…- insultó Sirius hastiado por el tono del joven de ojos dorados.

Como respuesta, el mencionado se levantó impasible y sin mirarlo abandonó el campo seguido por una mirada de censura de Sirius y otra de cansancio de James.

Creo que Martha lo ha hecho bien, ha parado cuatro de los seis tantos y ha sido la que mejor ha volado. Solo le hace falta entrenar un poco y estará lista- decidió James tras unos segundos de reflexión. Lanzó unas chispas rojas al cielo y la joven sonrió en la distancia al capitán con alegría al haber sido aceptada en el equipo. El resto de alumnos de gryffindor que optaban a guardianes abandonaron el campo cabizbajos y decepcionados.

Por otro lado, en la grada:

- Creo que James ha elegido bien, era la mejor sin duda- aprobó Yasmine observando como un grupo numeroso de alumnos se disponían a realizar las pruebas para golpeadores.

Estelle asintió conforme y Lily gruñó con la cabeza enterrada en el libro de encantamientos de ese curso.

No deberíais haberme convencido para venir, tenemos que estudiar y es una absurda pérdida de tiempo- se quejó mientras lanzaba una furibunda mirada al otro extremo de las gradas.

Pues nos vamos- resolvió Yasmine con una sonrisa traviesa siguiendo la mirada de Lily.

¡Ni hablar! ¡No hasta que esas… enanas hayan dejado de gritar el nombre de James Potter debido a que yo haya devorado sus cuerdas vocales!- rugió la pelirroja con rabia. Segundos después se dio cuenta de su error y miró con odio a Yasmine y a Estelle, que se revolcaban de risa en el suelo.- traidoras…- murmuró volviendo a enterrar la cara en el libro. Momentos como esos eran los únicos que confirmaban que Lily se estaba enamorando (o ya lo estaba profundamente) del joven merodeador de gafas, ya que no soltaba ni prenda a sus amigas y sólo podían hacer conjeturas.

Habló la que bebe los vientos por Black y no es lo suficiente valiente como para luchar por él- dejó caer maliciosamente Lily cortando de raíz la risa de Yasmine.

Yo no bebo los vientos por nadie.

Si que lo haces.

O no.

Que sí.

Que no.

Entonces, haz las pruebas para golpeadora y demuéstranos a Estelle, a mí, y al resto de Hogwarts que eres capaz de trabajar en equipo junto a él sin que ello afecte para nada a vuestra salud ni la del resto- Yasmine entrecerró los ojos oliéndose a encerrona y lanzó una mirada interrogante a Estelle, que se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabía nada.

Vaya, no eres capaz…¡ay! Que transparente eres querida- volvió a machacar Lily con tono decepcionado.

Para cuando Lily había terminado de decir querida, Yasmine ya estaba plantada en el campo gritando que le dejaran ahora mismo una escoba.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó sonriendo estupefacta Estelle.

James me dijo que necesitaban una golpeadora y que intentara convencerla para jugar, sabe que vuela muy bien y que vendría bien al equipo- respondió Lily lanzando una mirada de odio a las jovencitas que seguían animando al capitán. Tras, al parecer, reflexionar unos segundos, cogió su varita y murmuró algo incomprensible para Estelle, que observó atónita como las jóvenes animadoras se llevaban la mano a la garganta sin parar de toser y sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra derecha. Todas salieron corriendo al castillo asustadas al poco tiempo.

¡Eres malvada Lily!- exclamó asombrada Estelle por el arrebato de la pelirroja, que les lanzó una mirada que bien podía haber dicho: "os lo advertí".

¡Lily la estaba cuestionando! ¡A ella! ¡A Yasmine Ailann Roberts! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Iba a demostrarle que podía jugar perfectamente al lado de su ex – pretendiente y salir ilesa tanto física como sentimentalmente, que ya no significaba nada para ella y que no permitiría que le tomara el pelo nunca más. Que no le importaba que saliera con una estúpida clasista que parecía que le habían metido un gran palo por el culo para andar y que la miraba como si fuera un gusarajo podrido, que ella valía mucho más que toda esa mierda.

Dame una escoba ahora mismo Potter, porque te voy a demostrar lo buena golpeadora que puedo llegar a ser- dijo amenazadoramente al llegar al campo. El joven capitán lanzó una vieja escoba a la joven que lo miraba hecha una furia y que por ello pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de suficiencia de James, que pensaba que Lily había hecho un gran trabajo.

¿Pero qué bicho raro le ha picado a esta ahora?- le preguntó Sirius mientras observaba como la joven daba un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y salía volando con precisión y rapidez mientras su larga melena oscura ondeaba al viento.

Creo que ya tenemos golpeadora, Padfoot- sentenció James mientras Yasmine arrancaba de un manotazo el bate a un chico enclenque y lanzaba una bludger al lago con una insospechada fuerza- creo que sí…

El otro golpeador elegido resultó ser un robusto muchacho de quinto con la cara llena de acné, Peter Wilson, que acertó con pasmosa precisión al palo de algunas barredoras de sus compañeros. El último fichaje resultó ser la joven Michelle Roberts, hermana de Yasmine, cuya rapidez en la escoba y buena vista le habían otorgado el puesto de buscadora.

Al final de la tarde, James sonreía cansado pero satisfecho de su nuevo equipo.

El primer partido es en noviembre, aún tenemos tiempo de entrenarnos bien y hacer una brillante temporada- opinó mientras caminaba al lado de un taciturno Sirius de vuelta al castillo junto con el nuevo equipo. El sol se estaba poniendo y les regalaba unas maravillosas vistas de un lago rojo y negro. Entonces Yasmine se separó del grupo y se dirigió con pasos ligeros a la arenosa orilla, cerca de un sauce llorón que le prestó sus raíces como asiento.

Ahora vuelvo, Prongs, tengo que hacer una cosa- murmuró Sirius a su amigo que asintió preocupado con la cabeza al ver donde se dirigía el joven.

Padfoot- llamó cauteloso- ten cuidado, no seas bestia.

Sé lo que hago, James, no te preocupes- y sin demorarse más tiempo salió corriendo tras la joven.

El primer contacto que habían tenido con ella había sido a finales de verano. Ella sabía que un loco demente que odiaba a los muggles pretendía acabar con la paz y estabilidad del mundo mágico, y le había parecido repugnante, a pesar de que los prejuicios por la pureza de sangre ya estaban muy extendidos en él, pero jamás pensó que aquello pudiera afectarla de manera especial, al menos por ahora, ya que aún no había habido víctimas mortales ni los ataques eran muy sonados. Pero allí estaba ella, una calurosa mañana de finales de agosto, y preparando su baúl para partir rumbo a Hogwarts, cuando recibió esa extraña carta escrita con aquella tinta rojo oscuro que parecía sangre y una letra estilizada y cortante, instándola a asistir aquella misma tarde a la colina cercana al mar que había a las afueras del pueblo en el que vivía, Peacehaven, muy cerca de Brighton.

Era una gryffindor, si, y para nada cobarde, es más, una curiosidad innata la obligó a acudir a su encuentro, sin saber que podía jugarse mucho más que la vida en ello.

Estás aquí, Roberts- una voz masculina y poco agradable la despertó de sus ensoñaciones antes de rememorar aquella fatídica tarde de verano.

Black- se lamentó hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas. Se sentía tan desdichada.

El joven se acercó a ella, quizás demasiado, obligándola a levantar la cabeza para poner distancias entre ellos, pero vio como el animago la miraba entre curioso, airado y despectivo.

¿por qué te has presentado a las pruebas de golpeadora? Creí que querías tenerme lo más lejos posible- preguntó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

La respuesta viene en forma de uno de mis más terribles defectos: mi orgullo.- dijo casi cómicamente- además, Lily me engañó- añadió en voz un poco más baja.

El merodeador siguió mirándola intensamente, con el ceño fruncido, pensando qué decir. Sentía por aquella extraña muchacha una atracción que podía llamarse animal, y se volvía loco al no entender el distanciamiento de ella y al temer que ella no sintiera lo mismo que él, una fuerte quemazón por dentro cada vez que se miraban.

¿quieres algo más? ¿o puedo disfrutar de mi soledad a gusto, Black?- preguntó la joven al cabo de un rato. No soportaba estar cerca de él sintiendo ese extraño vacío en su estómago y preguntándose por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil.

Pero Sirius no se fue, sino que se acercó y se aproximó a ella tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban, oliendo su aliento de vainilla, su miedo, su sorpresa. Y de repente sintió como un fogonazo en su interior, un calambre intenso que le decía que se acercara y la besara salvajemente y terminara haciéndole el amor allí mismo, refugiados por ese triste árbol o se largara corriendo de allí de inmediato.

Pero fue ella la que con destreza se apartó de él, aún sentada en el suelo, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y el rostro demudado por el miedo y la sorpresa.

No soy para ti, Black- dijo con firmeza pegando la espalda al tronco del árbol- y nunca lo seré. Tú has nacido para la clase de gente como Claudy o Anaïs, yo no quiero ser un adorno que a veces te acompaña y que solo sirve un par de noches, no soy así.

El animago la observó brevemente con aquella intensa mirada que la había dejado completamente asombrada y luego cambió su expresión por la misma que había traído a la orilla, una hosca mirada cargada de desprecio y burla. Sonrió sin alegría y le espetó:

Tienes razón, no eres suficiente para mí.

Yasmine le observó irse con ese caminar elegante que lo caracterizaban pensando que bien habría sobrado aquel insulto por su parte y sintiéndose inferior al resto del mundo. Se tumbó en la hierba mojada y dejó que ríos de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Y septiembre fue terminando, envolviendo a los alumnos en un ambiente cada vez más frío y agobiante, pues tenían que estudiar 25 horas al día y apenas tenían tiempo para descansar. Esto, claro está, era algo natural para todos los humanos excepto para Sirius y James, y una cada vez más taciturna Yasmine. Estos tres eran unos de los pocos a los que bastaba con leer por encima los apuntes para guardarlos bajo llave en su portentosa memoria. Sin embargo, mientras los dos primeros usaban su maravilloso tiempo libre para molestar a sus compañeros y gastar bromas, Yasmine o se dedicaba a escribir largas cartas con una sonrisa soñadora de enamorada que ponía de los nervios a Sirius, o hacía compañía a sus amigas mientras estudiaban. Eso cuando no desaparecía largas tardes sin decirle a nadie a donde iba. Desde su última conversación con Sirius, éste se había mostrado cada vez más frío o indiferente con la joven, y cruel cuando la buscaba con la mirada mientras se daba el lote durante las comidas y los recreos con Claudy.

Pero la que peor llevaba los estudios era una agobiada y neurótica Estelle:

-¡Necesito fiesta! ¡fiesta! ¡fiesta! ¡fiesta!- gritó un miércoles por la noche haciendo que todas las cabezas de la sala común se giraran en su dirección. Remus sonrió divertido en otro extremo y Lily se mordió el labio del susto.

-¡ Vas a conseguir que se me salga el corazón por la boca, maldita loca!- exclamó enfadada- ¿y qué miráis vosotros?- le espetó a un grupo de primero que seguían mirándolas boquiabiertos.

No puedo más, Lily- se lamentó golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa- lo mío no es el estudio, no se me quedan las cosas por más que lo intento.

Eso es porque estás saturada- dijo Remus acercándose a ella- ¿quieres chocolate?- preguntó tendiéndole una barrita de cacao negra- te sentará bien.

Estelle sonrió y aceptó el dulce.

Necesito aire, salir, tomar unas copas, bailar…- dijo mientras se movía al son de una música imaginaria. Estelle era una joven alegre y le encantaba por encima de todo, las grandes fiestas. Una gran fiesta que incluyera música, alcohol y chicos guapos. Era conocida por algunas de sus borracheras y por su desatino con los chicos. Era popular entre ellos y conocida por sus errores a la hora de sus elecciones amorosas. O bien acababa cansada de ellos o, como pasaba la mayoría de las veces, la dejaban con el corazón hecho trizas. Pero la pelirroja parecía no escarmentar, y sus relaciones siempre seguían el mismo patrón.

¿cuánto llevas sin hacer eso? ¿un mes? Espérate a que llevemos aquí un par de semanas más, te vas a volver loca- se burló Lily sonriente.

Creo que falta poco para la primera salida a Hogsmeade, creo que será dentro de dos semanas. Además a final de mes es la fiesta de Halloween- le recordó Remus para aliviarla.

¡Fiesta!- gritó Estelle levantando los brazos con alegría.- que falta me hace..¿Lily? ¿te pasa algo? Estás blanca.

La fiesta de Halloween, tenemos que montarla entre todos los Premios Anuales, lo había olvidado.

Bueno aún tenéis tiempo, no te preocupes, queda un mes. – Intentó tranquilizarla Remus.

Odio esas tonterías. Me gusta ir claro, pero no organizarlo yo, seguro que es un desastre- se quejó la joven de ojos verdes.

No es para tanto, y espero divertirme- la amenazó Estelle señalándola con un dedo. Remus sonrió ante el gesto.- aunque seguro que nadie quiere que sea su pareja.- añadió esta vez tristemente.

Yo estoy seguro que sí- replicó Remus alzando una ceja seductoramente y haciéndola reir.

En ese mismo instante una lechuza negra como el carbón abrió la ventana de un golpe entrando en la sala una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado, y dejando caer sobre el regazo de Estelle un pergamino enrollado. La joven lo abrió sorprendida y lo leyó.

¡Es Adrien!

¿Adrien Wilkinson?- preguntó Remus extrañado.

La joven asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

Y me ha pedido una cita para cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade- anunció con ojos brillantes.

Lily negó con la cabeza pensando que su amiga tenía menos luces que las mazmorras de Slytherin y vio como un contrariado Remus volvía a sentarse en el sillón y a sumergirse ceñudo en su lectura.

Remus no entendía a Estelle. No entendía como dejaba que la manejaran de esa manera, como jugaban con su corazón y luego lo dejaban tirado en el suelo. No es que estuviera enamorado de ella, por supuesto. Si, le parecía guapa y era simpática y divertida y estaba loca, y tenía esa frescura e inocencia que le despertaba un sentimiento protector hacia ella. Sentía que necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara, que la despertara de ese sopor en el que parecía estar sumergida, aunque no lo demostrara, desde la muerte de su padre. Él podía ver el sufrimiento de la joven mejor que nadie, sentía su dolor y su rabia, y no soportaba ver como la pelirroja inocente ahogaba sus penas en las juergas, el alcohol y tíos que solo la querían para manosearla un rato y dejarla tirada sin ninguna clase de miramientos.

Remus había tenido unas cuantas novias desde que entró en Hogwarts, no eran nada serio y no habían sido duraderas, pero no era como James o Sirius, que pasaban de una a otra con una facilidad pasmosa y que actuaban como verdaderos don juanes. Si Remus no tenía novia era porque no había encontrado a la mujer que le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, y su "pequeño problema peludo", como bien James llamaba a su licantropía, no ayudaba a mejorar las cosas. El miedo al rechazo era para él tan grande que justo y cuando tenía que dar "el paso" con alguna chica se echaba atrás y la dejaba. Pero Estelle le estaba despertando, desde el curso anterior, un sentimiento distinto. No era precisamente amor, o eso creía él, pero sin duda alguna esa muchacha triste y alocada había logrado llamar su atención y romper todos sus esquemas. La observó de reojo mientras sonreía releyendo la nota de Wilkinson y se prometió a si mismo darle su merecido a ese engreído si se le ocurría hacer daño a Estelle.

Mis padres se han alegrado mucho de que estemos saliendo- informó Claudy, mientras masajeaba el cabello oscuro de Sirius, cuya cabeza descansaba en su regazo. Estaban juntos, en una gran cama de la Sala de los Menesteres, descubierta por los merodeadores en su segundo año en Hogwarts, después de una larga tarde de juegos y diversión nada inocentes. El merodeador gruñó disgustado.

¿Tus padres? ¿se lo has dicho a tus padres?- preguntó incorporándose y entornando peligrosamente sus ojos grises. Claudy se encogió de hombros y comenzó a peinarse despreocupadamente la rubia melena con los dedos.

¿Qué esperabas, amor? Llevamos un mes juntos, no se lo iba a ocultar- replicó maliciosamente. El merodeador la observó aún más enfadado.

No creo que haya sido buena idea, Claudy.

La joven se acercó seductoramente al joven, quitándose la fina bata de seda y mostrándole al merodeador su cuerpo desnudo, intentando desviar la atención de aquel tema del ofuscado merodeador.

Vamos, querido…creo que aún nos queda una larga tarde por delante, podemos pedirle a los elfos que traigan la cena aquí- susurró provocativamente en la oreja del animago.

Sirius, vencido por las hormonas y por la joven que jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, alejó la conversación de su mente y se dejó arrastrar por la ravenclaw hacia otro lejano lugar de su mente.

Pss…¡James!- llamó Sirius en clase de pociones, mientras el profesor Slughorn se encargaba de alabar el buen trabajo de Lily desde la otra punta de la mazmorra.

Estoy concentrado, Padfoot- respondió el animago lanzando una mirada asesina al profesor, que daba palmaditas a una sonrojada Lily en el hombro- como la toque una vez más… - Murmuró removiendo con demasiado ímpetu el caldero.

Creo que ya has echado a perder la poción, tío- se desesperó Remus mirando como el brebaje pasaba de ser de un límpido color verde a amarillo fangoso- ¡es la tercera vez esta semana! ¡nos van a castigar!

Cálmate un poco Rem- pidió James dejando de remover.

Así que Evans te pone y mucho mucho mucho- dijo Sirius ganándose una mirada de odio de James.

Eso no es nuevo, Pad, no te emociones- le espetó el joven de pelo azabache mientras Sirius se reía.

Ya decía yo que eso de rechazar algo así como veinte invitaciones de nenas dispuestas a pasar una noche lujuriosa de Halloween no era normal en ti, pero bueno, a más cabemos, ¿no Moo…quiero decir Wormtail?- el licántropo le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo corazón al animago que no se dio por aludido. Peter cabeceó entusiasmado.

Ya se lo he pedido a Brittany Chels.

¿Esa bajita con cara de ratón de Hufflepuff?- preguntó James olvidándose momentáneamente de la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Pero me ha dicho que no, que tenía novio. ¡seguro! ¿cómo ha podido resistirse a mis terribles encantos?- se preguntó en voz alta señalando lo ancho de su cuerpo con una mano, como si fuera un anuncio.

Ni Remus, ni James ni Sirius pudieron aguantar el ataque de risa que les entró.

Ejem ejem…- alguien con voz potente y muy cabreada los miraba por encima del caldero. Slughorn fruncía el entrecejo y los miraba acusadoramente.- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y un merecido castigo chicos, no es la primera vez que se os estropea la poción esta semana, así que después de clase os quedáis a diseccionar sapos y a clasificar sus órganos para las próximas pociones- dictaminó el profesor- vamos, es vuestro último año- dijo relajando el ceño y mirando con una sonrisa a Sirius y James, y pasando olímpicamente de Peter y Remus- no lo echéis a perder- y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y siguió examinando los calderos de sus alumnos.

-Gordo seboso- se quejó James- quería ir a la biblioteca- se lamentó.

A estudiar, seguro- se burló esta vez Remus.

- Iros a la mierda- y con un movimiento de varita y el gesto cabreado James hizo desaparecer el contenido del caldero.


	3. O ellos, o yo

Disclaimer: todo esto pertenece a Rowling y nada es mío...lo de siempre.

Capitulo tres: **"O ellos…o yo"**

El viento azotaba con fuerza sus cabellos, que parecían presos de un maleficio y no la dejaban ver con claridad. Notaba las espigas clavándose en sus piernas desnudas y veía como la arena de la playa dibujaba remolinos al son de una antigua canción. El sol estaba descendiendo en el horizonte y pronto se haría de noche. Pero a Yasmine no le daba miedo la oscuridad, ni el viento que parecía obligarla a retroceder, no le daba miedo nada y sin embargo no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que sintió al ver a aquella figura negra y alta, estilizada, cubierta por una capa y un turbante negro que no dejaban ver más que una delgada rendija a través de la cual se dejaban intuir unos ojos rasgados, rojizos e hipnotizadores. Unos ojos que la envolvieron y la atrajeron, que la instaron a dar un paso más mientras su mente se nublaba y no la dejaban pensar con claridad…

-¡No!- gritó Yasmine asustada, incorporándose bruscamente en mitad de la noche, con gotas de sudor perlando su frente.

-¡_Lumos_!- gritó una voz adormilada. La habitación se iluminó gracias a unas diminutas esferas doradas que flotaban en el aire. Era Iona.- Yas, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, no es nada, perdonad si os he despertado, era una pesadilla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- gruñó la voz de Lily desde su cama.

-Nada, Lily, duérmete.

_-Nox_- murmuró Iona apagando las luces.

Yasmine se levantó sigilosamente mientras sus amigas volvían a quedarse rápidamente dormidas, y bajó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor que a esas horas estaba totalmente desierta. Le dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, aquellas pesadillas no la dejaban dormir una noche seguida y sentía que cada vez le fallaban más las fuerzas. Se asomó a una de las grandes ventanas de la sala y observó como la gran luna llena se iba alejando cada vez más y como el sol iba despertando perezosamente entre los árboles del bosque prohibido. Miró un rato los terrenos y la casa de Hagrid, y de pronto el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver tres puntos negros saliendo de la linde del bosque con rapidez. Aguzó la vista y pudo distinguir…¿un ciervo? ¿un perro negro con una rata en el lomo? Aquel trío animal no pudo hacerle más gracia y optó por pensar que se lo había imaginado. Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó en frente de la chimenea, en la que quedaban unos pocos rescoldos de la noche anterior. Al cabo de unos minutos no recordaba ni al perro, ni al ciervo ni a la rata, pero un ruido procedente del cuadro la sobresaltó y la hizo incorporarse rápidamente.

Entre risas contenidas y susurros entraron en la sala nada más y nada menos que James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, que se quedaron paralizados y lívidos al ver a la joven en camisón, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una ceja alzada.

-¿Y bien? Dadme una razón para no comunicarle vuestra excursión a McGonagall y lo haré encantada.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó esperanzado James.

-Por supuesto, querido, ¿te hace pensar algo lo contrario?- preguntó hipócrita y dulcemente la joven acercándose cariñosamente a James y agarrándole por el fuerte brazo.-¿Qué os ha pasado?- preguntó fijándose por primera vez en las andrajosas y sucias vestimentas de los chicos- parece que hayáis venido de la guerra- dijo separándose (para gran alivio de Sirius) con una mueca de asco de James.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, nena, y ¿te parece buena excusa que queríamos pillarte en pijama porque estás buenísima con ese ajustado camisón?- respondió descaradamente el animago de ojos grises mirando de arriba abajo el largo camisón color salmón que se ajustaba al pecho de la joven, mientras arrastraba a sus amigos hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los chicos.- aunque seguramente estarás mucho más buena sin él- dijo asomando la cabeza segundos después de haber desaparecido por el hueco.

-¡Serás…!- gritó roja como un tomate Yasmine tirándole un cojín a la cara que falló por muy poco. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no era suficiente para él y luego se metía con ella de esa manera?

-Fallaste, adiós, princesa- y dedicándole un último y provocativo guiño desapareció escaleras arriba.

-Por los pelos, Prongs- dijo aliviado Sirius tumbándose en la cama del merodeador de ojos castaños conteniendo un bostezo.

-Deberíamos haber mirado el mapa antes de entrar y haber usado la capa.

-No soy yo el que últimamente tiene la cabeza en otro sitio, Prongs, cierta pelirroja te trae loco y no sabes ni donde vives- se burló Sirius.

-¡Ese es el problema! Cierta pelirroja inteligente de más y con una curiosidad innata que puede traernos ciertos problemas. ¿crees que Yasmine no se lo va a contar a sus amiguitas? Tenemos el riesgo de que nos descubran- le explicó alterado en susurros, ya que Connor y Axel estaban durmiendo en la misma habitación.- no podemos dejar que se enteren, debemos ser cuidadosos.

-Ok, captado _mon capitain_, ahora, me voy a ducharme- y levantándose ágilmente ganó con facilidad a Peter en una carrera a la ducha y se encerró en el baño.

James se tumbó en su cama y contempló el dosel. Lo que menos le apetecía es tener que enfrentarse a Lily en lo referente a ese pequeño secreto de Remus, y no pensaba traicionar a su amigo por nada del mundo.

Esa mañana de un jueves de primeros de octubre, los gryffindor de séptimo compartían su clase de Herbología con los slytherin, y los ánimos estaban caldeados. James no perdonaba a Snape su antigua amistad con Lily, y el desprecio con que éste la había tratado y no hacía más que mandar al pelo grasiento del chico montones de semillas que al romperse desprendían un espeso jugo amarillento y muy maloliente.

-Así sabrá lo qué es un champú- dijo James, coreado por las carcajadas de Sirius y un amago de sonrisa de Remus.

Por otra parte, y tras hacer desaparecer aquel asqueroso jugo, Snape sonreía con malicia mientras observaba como Lily le lanzaba incrédulas miradas a James.

-Creí que había cambiado, chicas- susurró tristemente mientras podaba un clavel con colmillos que había inmovilizado previamente.- pero sigue con sus estúpidas bromas.

-Vamos, Lily, no le juzgues por eso, es divertido- intervino Estelle.

-Y además esa serpiente se lo merece- apoyó Yasmine mientras miraba con odio a Snape. Todos sabían que gryffindors y slytherins no destacaban precisamente por su amistad, pero últimamente la joven mostraba una inquina excesiva hacia los miembros de esta casa.

-Vosotras también no, por favor- se lamentó Lily alzando los ojos al cielo y conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Y lo peor está por llegar, después de Herbología tenemos dos horas de pociones con Slughorn y su casa- dijo Estelle- por lo menos esa asignatura se me da medianamente bien, no tanto como a ti Lily, pero por lo menos espero aprobarla.

-El resto de la clase transcurrió lentamente mientras los alumnos podaban los claveles con colmillos y daban de comer a las plantas carnívoras ratones e insectos muertos.

-Esto es un asco- se quejó Iona alcanzando a las tres amigas al salir del invernadero- cada vez hace más frío, y he oído que a lo mejor suspenden la salida a Hogsmeade.

-¿¡qué?!- se alarmó Estelle- ¡no pueden hacernos esto! ¡necesito salir de aquí!.

-Cálmate Estelle, y no grites, te va a oír hasta el calamar gigante- la reprendió Lily- ¿por qué la van a suspender?

-Dicen que han visto un par de mortífagos en las afueras del pueblo, rondando por las montañas. Han doblado la vigilancia y no saben si nos dejaran o no salir del castillo.

-Al parecer la cosa está jodida- dio Kate, inusualmente callada, uniéndose a la conversación- han desaparecido varias personas del ministerio y están culpando de ellos a los seguidores del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.- no sabía que esto podía llegar a ser tan serio, pero por lo visto…

-Yo quiero salir…- siguió lamentándose Estelle mientras entraban al vestíbulo del castillo y seguían su camino a las mazmorras.

-¿Salir a dónde, sangre sucia?- preguntó una voz femenina nada educada y chillona. Las jóvenes gryffindors se giraron con rapidez sacando las varitas.

-Gladys…sabes que nunca nos ha interesado lo que tu neurona pueda decir- respondió fríamente Lily aún con la varita en alza.

-Otra sangre sucia más, parece que a todas os hacen pelirrojas-se burló la slytherin.

-Vete a otro con ese cuento, por ejemplo al loco demente y oscuro, y déjanos en paz- espetó Lily dándose la vuelta.

-No sabéis con quien os metéis, no os podéis ni imaginar dónde podéis acabar nada más que por enfrentaros al Señor Oscuro- increpó la joven con voz siseante.

-Si tan oscuro está, Rise, dile que encienda la luz- dijo James Potter llegando por detrás de la joven de serpentino rostro burlonamente.

-Potter…otro traidor de sangre, acabaréis todos muy mal- siguió amenazando Gladys.

-Acabaremos mal, pero tú acabarás en Azkaban, y allí no estarán ni mamá ni papá para llamar al "Señor-no-sé-dónde-está-la-luz" y salvarte el pellejo.- añadió James con un tono cada vez más amenazante.- déjalas en paz.

-Sabemos defendernos solas, James. – dijo Lily mirando con confianza al merodeador- no hace falta que te metas.

-Vosotros si que encontrareis vuestro merecido cuando salgáis de debajo del ala de Dumbledore, donde no pueda protegeros- y lanzando una mirada de asco a todos los gryffindors se giró y entró con rapidez a las mazmorras.

-Uggh, me recuerda a Bellatrix- dijo Sirius conteniendo un escalofrío.- está como un cencerro.

-Es peligrosa.- dijo tan solo Yasmine muy seria entrando detrás de la slytherin en las mazmorras.

Lily le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a James y entró al aula seguida de Estelle, Iona y Kate.

-A día de hoy, la poción que realizaremos será la Vigorizante. ¿Alguien sabe para qué se utiliza esta poción? Lily, por supuesto.- concedió con una amable sonrisa Slughorn a pesar de que había algunas manos levantadas, entre ellas la de Snape.

-Como su nombre nos hace pensar, esta poción incremente al máximo la potencia y la fuerza en una persona- dijo solícitamente la pelirroja.

-¡Perfecto! 20 puntos para Gryffindor, Lily, ¡como siempre brillante!- Slughorn no se fijó en la mirada homicida que James le dirigía- pues bien, buscad en vuestro Libro de Pociones Avanzadas y tenéis exactamente hora y media para prepararla.- y con una palmada entusiasta comenzó a pasear por la clase mientras los alumnos comenzaban el trabajo.

-Personalmente prefiero preparar comida, esto de las pociones no me gusta nada- al parecer Yasmine había recuperada su humor normal- ¡qué asco! ¿quién podría tomarse una poción que llevara cucarachas muertas?- dijo la joven mientras sacaba del armario un bote lleno de éstas negras y grandes.

-¿una cucaracha cómo esa que llevas en el hombro, Roberts?- preguntó la vocecilla chillona de Gladys mientras sus amigas sly se reían sin parar. A Yasmine casi se le paró el corazón al ver su túnica cubierta de cucarachas negras que le reptaban por la túnica.

-¡Aaaaah!- empezó a agitarse nerviosamente y a dar brincos por toda la clase, pero antes de que Slughorn se diera cuenta del barullo, Sirius sacudió la varita y las cucarachas desaparecieron del cuerpo de Yasmine.- Gracias, Black- musitó sorprendida la gryffidor. Sirius le lanzó una mirada penetrante y siguió trabajando.

-No entiendo a los tíos.- se quejó al llegar a la mesa que compartía con Lily y Estelle.- son muy raros- dijo lanzando miradas breves a Sirius.

Estelle y Lily cabecearon apoyando el comentario, pero no dijeron nada ya que la poción estaba adoptando una forma viscosa y compacta y las jóvenes estaban demasiado ocupadas dándole vueltas a la masa en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

-Según esto una vuelta más y se hará un líquido color granate al añadir las cucarachas machacadas- leyó Yasmine mientras sus amigas se limpiaban el sudor de la frente.- ¿quién va a machacar las cucarachas?- preguntó temiéndose lo peor. Las miradas que le lanzaron sus amigas le confirmaron sus temores- que asco.

Al cabo de un rato, la poción estaba de un color muy parecido al granate y había dejado de ser tan sólida.

-Esto casi está, tenemos que dejarla hervir durante un cuarto de hora y después añadir unos cinco gramos de cuernos de bicornio pulverizados, y dejarla reposar 24 horas. – comunicó Lily satisfecha.- somos unas máquinas- añadió en un ataque de orgullo.

-"Sois" unas máquinas, yo solo he espachurrado unas cuantas cucarachas- puntualizó Yasmine.

-Voy a por el cuerno de bicornio pulverizado- Estelle se separó de sus amigas y, sorteando calderos, se dirigió al armario de los ingredientes.

Y en un momento ocurrió todo, Lily se despistó un segundo y lanzó una fugaz mirada a James, descubriendo que el joven la miraba embobado, y de repente algo explotó.

La mazmorra se llenó de un humo amarillo espeso que comenzó a marear a los alumnos, y el líquido hirviendo del caldero de Gladys Rise saltó por los aires y fue a parar a la cara y cuerpo de Estelle, que regresaba con un paquete de cuerno de bicornio en la mano. De inmediato el aula se llenó de chillidos de dolor de la joven que se retorcía en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Slughorn hizo desaparecer todo el humo con un movimiento de su varita, y Remus, dándose cuenta del estado de la joven, se abalanzó saltando calderos y la cogió en brazos.

-¡A la enfermería! ¡Llévala a la enfermería! – gritó el lívido y alterado profesor. Pero Remus ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y antes de que el profesor hubiera terminado de gritar ya subía de dos en dos los escalones del vestíbulo.

-¡Todo el mundo a comer! La clase ya ha terminado- ordenó el profesor saliendo rápidamente de la mazmorra, para comprobar el estado de la alumna.

La orden fue acatada de inmediato y la mazmorra se quedó vacía. En ella sólo quedaban Liy, Yasmine, James, y Sirius. Peter se había largado rápidamente ya que decía que estaba muerto de hambre (como siempre).

-La he visto- murmuró Yasmine conteniendo la ira y la rabia que se iban extendiendo por sus venas.- A Rise. He visto como lanzaba una chispa al caldero cuando pasaba Estelle y cómo lo ha hecho estallar por los aires.

-Será zorra- despotricó Sirius.

-Deberíamos ir a ver como esta Estelle- dijo Lily evitando mirar a James.

-Antes haremos otra cosa, Lily. ¿tú sabes como preparar Filtro de los Muertos?- preguntó Yasmine con una mirada de loca que asustó a los otros tres. Lily la miró preocupada, pero de repente una sonrisa se extendió ampliamente en su rostro.

-¿Sabíais que erais unas pequeñas malvadas?- preguntó James alzando las cejas sorprendido.

-De pequeñas nada- protestó Yasmine.

-¿Y nos lo dice un merodeador, rey de las bromas y las venganzas?- preguntó Lily fingiéndose decepcionada- Yas, pásame el asfódelo y el ajenjo, Sirius, ¿serías tan amable de pasarme raíces de valeriana y buscar las judías soporíferas?- preguntó dulcemente la pelirroja.

Sirius se aproximó al estante más asustado por la sonrisa azucarada de la pelirroja que por lo que planeaban hacer.

-James, haz el favor de llenar el caldero de unos tres cuartos de agua- murmuró Lily mientras buscaba un libro entre los estantes del profesor Slughorn.- se va a enterar esa guarra de quienes son los gryffindor y de que nadie se mete con ellos- murmuró más para sí que para los demás malévolamente.

Quemaba mucho, aunque el remedio para quemaduras de madame Pomfrey era eficaz y poco a poco el dolor iba remitiendo. Aunque no estaba segura del efecto que tendría sobre Remus el verla toda llena de aquella pasta anaranjada. Sin embargo observó al muchacho en la puerta, lanzando breves miradas nerviosas hacia la cama en la que se encontraba y sin atreverse a acercarse. Aquel chico le intrigaba. Siempre le había

causado una gran curiosidad, con sus educadas maneras y aquel aura de misterio envolviéndolo continuamente. Además estaban esos ojos, esos ojos dorados que transmitían tantas cosas cuando los mirabas, que te dejaban entre exhausta y para nada impasible. Siempre se habían llevado bien, eran buenos compañeros y ella admiraba y apreciaba mucho su compañía. Sin embargo estaba notando un leve cambio en el comportamiento del joven, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta, pero no se lo iba a decir a Lily, no quería que su amistad se estropeara.

Cuando Remus vio a la joven retorcerse de dolor en el suelo de la mazmorra y se dio cuenta de las carcajadas de satisfacción de Gladys Rise, la rabia lobuna que lo embargaba se desató en su interior. Pero ya habría tiempo de encargarse de la slytherin, estaba seguro de que Yasmine también se había dado cuenta, pues había visto como observaba a la sly con el entrecejo fruncido, ahora lo que importaba era poner a Estelle a salvo y aplacarle el dolor de las quemaduras. Así que sin pensar en nada más, prácticamente voló por encima de los calderos y cogió con delicadeza el menudo cuerpo de la chica echando a correr a la enfermería.

-

El Filtro de los Muertos requería unos tres días de reposo, por lo que después de terminar la poción con la ayuda de los dos merodeadores, las jóvenes lo metieron en una botellita y lo guardaron bajo llave en el baúl de Lily, después de borrar por completo todas las huellas del crimen de la clase de pociones. Estelle permaneció toda la tarde en la enfermería, pero sus amigas no podían faltar a las clases de la tarde y no pudieron hacerle compañía, aunque prometieron cenar esa noche con ella, ya que la agobiante enfermera no la iba a dejar salir de allí hasta al día siguiente.

A media tarde, poco antes de que terminaran las clases, Estelle sintió unos pasos acercándose a su cama.

-Estelle…¿estás despierta?- preguntó una suave voz de un joven no especialmente guapo pero con cierto atractivo.

-¡Adrien! ¿qué tal?- Estelle se alegró de que aquella horrible masa anaranjada le cubriera el rostro, pues así su sonrojo pasaba completamente desapercibido, aunque tras pensarlo unos segundos pensó que tal vez no fuera una ventaja y se lamentó de tener aquel horrible aspecto.

-Bien, ¿qué tal estas tú? Me he enterado de tu accidente y…quería ver cómo estabas- explicó el joven sentándose en la cama de enfrente de la joven.

-Bien, estoy bien, un poco cansada de este potingue y de tener estas horribles pintas, pero bien- dijo señalándose el rostro y riendo abiertamente, para intentar ocultar su vergüenza.

-Yo creo que estás genial, con ungüento o sin el- declaró el joven de ojos verdes con sinceridad.

Estelle le sonrió, sin saber que decir.

-Yo…eh, esto…quería saber si aún seguía en pie mi proposición para ir a Hogsmeade- dijo Adrien titubeante.

-¡Por supuesto! – se apresuró a contestar Estelle. – No lo dudes ni un minuto…si tu quieres claro- repuso insegura.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿quién no querría salir con una pelirroja tan guapa y simpática?

-Si tuviera ese potingue en la cara, yo desde luego no- respondió Yasmine detrás del joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Cómo estás cielo?- preguntó a la vez que se acercaba a la cama de la chica y le daba un protector abrazo ganándose las protestas de la pelirroja.

-¡que duele Yas!

-Lo siento lo siento lo siento- se disculpó la joven retirándose rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está la quemadita?- preguntó Lily cariñosamente abalanzándose sobre la cama imitando a Yasmine y volviendo a despertar las protestas de la herida.

-Yo…creo que me iré. Luego nos vemos, Estelle, mejórate pronto- y con una seductora sonrisa nacida de la nada el joven ravenclaw abandonó la habitación.

-Mmm, mira la tía, parece una calabaza humana y va y sigue ligando- señaló Lily mirando divertida a Yasmine, que asentía con una sonrisa de admiración en sus labios.

Estelle salió como nueva de la enfermería al día siguiente, el viernes previo a la primera salida a Hogsmeade, que al final no fue suspendida, pero se alertó a los alumnos que fueran siempre en grupos numerosos y no se adentraran en sitios solitarios o las lindes boscosas que rodeaban el pequeño pueblecito. Aquel viernes por la noche, los alumnos de Gryffindor comentaban la salida, nerviosos los de tercero, ya que era la primera vez que lo visitarían, y entusiasmados el resto.

:

-Voy a llevar a Claudy a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas- informó Sirius en voz deliberadamente alta a sus amigos, mientras Yasmine, de espaladas a él, fingía sentir una gran indiferencia por la noticia.

-A mí Adrien me ha dicho que me tiene preparada una sorpresa- dijo Estelle para aliviar el tenso silencio que se había extendido entre el grupo de amigas.- estoy impaciente.

-Te ha dado fuerte con ese chico- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Yo tengo planes mañana, no creo que salga a Hogsmeade- informó con sequedad Yasmine sin mirar a sus amigas a los ojos.

-¿qué? ¿eso significa que me dejáis sola? Malas amigas- espetó Lily ofuscada y se enfrascó violentamente en la lectura del libro de encantamientos, ante la mirada de disculpa de ambas jóvenes.

-Siempre te puedes venir con nosotras, Lils- ofreció la rubia Kate, que había escuchado el final de la conversación.

-Si, será divertido, así entre las tres ligamos más- opinó Iona entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos azules en una mueca traviesa.

-Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo- se desesperó Kate poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Claro, ahora me dirás que tú no, ¿verdad?- dijo Iona dándole un amistoso golpecito en el brazo.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón, Lily te vienes con nosotras- declaró firmemente mientras los demás reían.

-Pues me parece que no va a poder ser- James se acercó por detrás al grupo y sonrió a las jóvenes.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Kate con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Porque Lily y yo tenemos una cita- anunció el joven mostrando toda una galería de dientes blancos.

-¿ah si? ¿y como es que yo no sabía nada de nuestra cita, James?- preguntó divertida Lily.

-Porque en realidad es una reunión de Premios Anuales para preparar Halloween, me habéis pillado- rezongó el joven decepcionado- aunque Adrien ya se ha librado, dice que tiene no se qué que hacer pero que se acercará un rato si puede- dijo mirando intencionadamente a Estelle, que enrojeció hasta las uñas de los dedos de los pies- al final tanta inteligencia no va a ser más que astucia, pero en fin, eso nos deja a nosotros dos Lily…

Y a 5 premios anuales más, James- terminó la pelirroja con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Eso se podrá solucionar, ya lo verás.- y dicho esto volvió con sus amigos mientras las jóvenes mirando a Lily interrogantes. Esta vez fue ella la que enrojeció por completo, pero el enfado con sus amigas pareció habérsele pasado súbitamente.

La miraba profundamente, con angustioso interés, penetrando hasta lo más profundo de su mente. Ella misma pudo ser testigo de cómo se paseaba a sus anchas por cada uno de sus recuerdos. Vio a Lily sonriente, colgando una bola en el árbol de Navidad del castillo cuando tenían 13 años, vio a Estelle llorando desconsoladamente tras enterarse de la muerte de su padre, a James embrujando a Snape y a Remus con unas ojeras pronunciadas, cansado, a Anaïs hablando cómplice al oído de Sirius, que sonreía divertido. Pudo apreciar de refilón su primera y dolorosa vez en quinto con su novio de entonces, y la felicidad y el éxtasis al que había llegado con su amante español, Carlos, aquel mismo verano. Entonces vio a sus padres riendo felices, vio a su hermana mayor delgada y deprimida y a su sonriente hermano pequeño volando en escoba. Vio a Michelle riendo feliz con los rizos al viento. Y supo que la tenía, que la tenía a su merced para todo lo que quisiera, que haría lo que fuera con tal de que sus seres queridos no sufrieran ningún daño.

Había caído en la trampa.

Yasmine sabía que estaba sonriendo, una risa malvada y cruel que se reflejaban en aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, que habían invadido hasta su más profunda intimidad, que la habían dejado completamente desnuda y vulnerable.

-Viniste, tal y cómo te pedí, ¡que temeridad!- exclamó lanzando al aire una carcajada sin alegría. Se acercó un poco más a la joven, que estaba paralizada del pánico, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido obedeciendo la anónima carta. El cielo se encapotó de repente, envolviéndolos en una densa oscuridad. A lo lejos se oyó un fuerte trueno.- ¿no tienes miedo, Yasmine Ailann Roberts?- preguntó Voldemort, mientras, lentamente, alzaba las manos y se quitaba el turbante. Yasmine ahogó un grito al ver aquel rostro demacrado, inhumano, cetrino, que más bien correspondía a una serpiente que a una persona. El mago oscuro sonrió con crueldad y suficiencia ante la despavorida mirada de la joven.

-¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó Yasmine, sacando las fuerzas de la nada, intentando no desmoronarse y caer de rodillas ante Voldemort. Éste profirió una risa aguda, sin humor, a la vez que sacó la varita en un rápido gesto y desarmaba a la joven, que se había llevado la mano al bolsillo de la falda. Yasmine profirió un alarido, pues había notado una dolorosa descarga en su mano, y observó como su varita saltaba por los aires y aterrizaba entre las espigas, a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Matarte? Es posible- dijo mirándola impasible y sin abandonar aquella sonrisa cruel. Empezó a caminar, rodeándola, apresándola en el centro de un círculo imaginario, como un depredador a su presa.- pero creo que antes me servirás de mucha ayuda- con un gesto de varita la obligó a aproximarse hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. A Yasmine se le erizó el vello, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, pero lo miró con decisión, el temor se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.- un león traicionero, te llamaría yo- rió Voldemort haciendo alusión a la casa de Hogwarts de la joven- a Dumbledore le entusiasmará la idea de tener un espía a mi servicio dentro de su propia casa de valientes y leales leoncillos domesticados- alzó los ojos al cielo, satisfecho con la idea que se le presentaba.

-Jamás haré nada a tu servicio- escupió Yasmine. Inmediatamente supo a lo que se exponía. Voldemort movió con rabia su varita y la joven sintió como un puño se clavaba en su estómago, dejándola sin aliento y lanzándola al suelo con brutalidad. Cerró los ojos dolorida y comenzó a respirar con rapidez, con tal de recuperar el resuello, pero Voldemort no la dejó, se acercó raudo a ella, como una sombra, y tomó la barbilla de la joven con sus largos y blanquecinos dedos. Ella se estremeció con el frío contacto y de nuevo se sintió desfallecer.

-Claro que lo harás, jovencita, claro que lo harás- asintió el mago recuperando la sonrisa diabólica.

-Antes muerta- replicó entre jadeos Yasmine.

-¡Todo a su tiempo!- exclamó divertido Voldemort- ya tendremos tiempo de matarte y torturarte dolorosamente… después de que me ayudes. Tu destino se decidió en cuanto decidiste venir a tu cita, Yasmine. ¿No sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿te peleaste con mamá?- preguntó haciendo una deforme mueca burlona con los finos labios- mamá no te quiere ¿verdad? ¿ese es el problema? ¡no te preocupes! ¡Tan solo tengo que aparecerme en tu maravillosa casa y matarlos a todos!- exclamó con maldad el mago tenebroso.

-¡No! ¡No por favor no! ¡Eso no! ¡No les hagas daño!- exclamó la joven asustada, mientras un escalofrío de miedo y terror recorría todo su cuerpo.

-¿ves? Va a ser mucho más sencillo convencerte de lo que pensaba, Yasmine. Tu eliges- levantó una mano y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos- o ellos…o yo.

A partir de ese momento, Yasmine no volvería a ser la misma, su temeridad empezaría a traerle consecuencias nefastas, para ella, y para todo el que la rodease.

_Hola a __tods__!! muchas gracias Evasis por decirme lo de los reviews anónimos, no tenía ni idea la verdad. A ver si así os animáis (y me animáis) y dejáis algún review más!! en fin, la historia es de Lily y James y todo lo que les rodea, amigos, familiares...bla bla bla. Pero Yasmine tiene un papel importante porque será clave en el desarrollo de una de las tramas de la historia, pero ya lo iréis viendo. En fin, que os divirtáis y espero que os guste!!_

_un besoo enorme_

_Roxy_


	4. Hojas de otoño secas

_Buenoo, hola a todoss!! últimamente estoy actualizando muy deprisa y no sé cuanto tiempo esto va a poder ser así!! jeje sobre todo porque me deprimo de los poquitos reviews que_ _me encuentro!! pero gracias a los que habéis dejado vuestra opinión que la valoro mucho y me anima un poquito más a escribir._

_**Camila:** jaja muchas gracias!! en realidad el encuentro de Yasmine y Voldemort es un recuerdo de ella del final de aquel verano, ya ha ocurrido y ha salido ilesa (al menos por ahora). Voldemort la quiere utilizar para algo y ya veremos para qué...no hay que fiarse ni un pelo del loco demente!! lo puse en el capitulo dos. Un besote y muchas gracias de veras!!_

_**Criiis:** gracias a ti también y me alegro de que te guste, espero que este también sea de tu agrado jeje. un bessoooo _

_De los otros fics cortos, gracias a **Haley Grint** y **hg-rw-4ever** ("Por siempre juntos") y a** keniliz** ("Si tan solo me mirara") Sois los mejores!! jeje besotes grandesss._

_Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling la warner y nada es mío (algo si que si eh?? jeje)..._

Capítulo cuatro. **Hojas de otoño secas**

Aquel sábado de mediados de octubre las hojas marrones de los árboles habían formado una gruesa y uniforme capa en los jardines del castillo. Era un día nublado, y el sol filtraba sus débiles rayos entre las nubes dando al paisaje un mágico ambiente otoñal. Lily sonrió al salir a la fría mañana intentado recoger toda la esencia de aquel día. James la contemplaba a cierta distancia con aire soñador. Era tan hermosa, con ese pelo rojo ondeando al viento, esa piel blanca que ansiaba acariciar y esos ojos verdes, comunicativos, vivos…no quería morir sin haberla mirado profundamente y haberle dicho todo lo que sentía. Una extraña aprensión se apoderó de él en ese momento, pero sacudió la cabeza despejándose y se reunió con Remus, que charlaba con Anaïs en la entrada del castillo. Vio a Lily perderse tras las grandes puertas y sintió gran alivio al pensar que pronto estarían juntos, aunque fuera con cinco molestos Premios Anuales más.

-¡Hola James!- dijo la ravenclaw con una radiante sonrisa- le estaba preguntando a Remus por Sirius, tengo que hablar con él. ¿no lo habrás..?

-¿Visto? No sé, estaba desayunando con Claudy- vio la leve arruga que había aparecido en el sonriente semblante de Anaïs y sonrió para sus adentros- hoy pasaban el día juntos- le comunicó con extraña satisfacción. Claudy no le gustaba, pero Anaïs tampoco era santo de su devoción, y se preguntó de dónde había heredado Sirius su mal gusto para las mujeres.

-Vaya…-murmuró Anaïs- bueno, ya lo buscaré por ahí, nos vemos en la reunión, James- y se alejó despidiéndose de ellos con la mano.

-No me gusta Anaïs- declaró James a Remus.

-¿Por qué? no parece mala chica, excluyendo el año pasado claro, aunque creo que se arrepiente, si no no estaría tan pendiente de Yasmine y Sirius- dijo distraídamente Remus, parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada.

James lo miró perplejo pero decidió dejar para más tarde la conversación en la que hablaban de la pérdida grave de intuición propia de Remus, ya que éste no parecía estar muy por la labor de pensar en esos momentos.

-¿y dónde vais hoy?- preguntó James sacando de su ensimismamiento a Remus, que miraba con los ojos levemente entrecerrados como Adrien le daba la mano a Estelle pomposamente al salir del Gran Comedor, haciendo sonreír a la joven, y la acompañaba cogida del brazo hasta el exterior. Al pasar por su lado, Estelle le lanzó a James, Remus y Peter, que acababa de unirse a los jóvenes, una sonrisa a modo de saludo, que al licántropo le costó mucho devolver. Luego dirigió sus profundos ojos dorados a James y le dijo:

-He quedado con Shyne para ir a tomar algo y dar un paseo, cómo tú ibas a estar ocupado y Peter al final consiguió una cita con una hufflepuff, me busqué un plan.

En ese momento una guapa chica de unos dieciséis años se acercó por detrás al grupo de amigos y tapó los ojos de Remus con unas pequeñas manos de afiladas uñas pintadas de azul eléctrico y les dirigió a los otros una etérea sonrisa.

-Y aquí está mi cita- dijo Remus sonriendo y olvidándose momentáneamente de Estelle y Adrien. El joven se volvió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la gryffindor de sexto. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, y, a excepción de sus amigos, era la única chica que conocía su secreto. Esto se debía a que ambos, en parte, compartían una misma raíz semihumana. La abuela de Shyne había sido mordida en su juventud por un licántropo, desarrollando la enfermedad, y estando embarazada de la madre de la joven. Su abuela no superó el ataque y, al estar el embarazo en un estado muy avanzado, la madre de la gryffindor sobrevivió heredando el lobuno legado de la abuela de Shyne, aunque no podía considerarse una licántropo plena, pues no se convertía en loba las noches de luna llena y simplemente se encontraba más irascible de lo normal en esos días, oía y veía a personas a largas distancias y había desarrollado desde chica una rapidez y agilidad sobrehumanas. Todas estas características, aunque en menos proporción, fueron legadas a su hija Shyne, que en cuanto vio a Remus supo que había algo de él que habitaba dentro de ella, y el sentimiento fue de inmediato mutuo.

Cuando Shyne iba a cuarto y Remus a quinto curso, ambos comenzaron una relación sentimental, y aunque se dieron cuenta al poco tiempo de que no funcionaban como pareja, se buscaban sexualmente hablando cada vez que necesitaban descargar tensiones o simplemente disfrutar un rato, siempre y cuando no estuvieran ligados a otra persona. Aquel era uno de esos días, y Remus notó esa atracción animal y ese deseo de huir de las presiones que lo agobiaban al mirar a los ojos claros de la joven, que le devolvió una mirada de entendimiento.

-¿nos vamos?- preguntó la joven de pelo oscuro mirando a Remus con cariño y apretándole una mano suavemente.

-Vámonos- respondió Remus ejerciendo el también presión sobre la mano de la chica.- James, Peter. Luego nos vemos- y con una sonrisa lobuna descendió los escalones de piedra que llevaban a los jardines.

James se quedó observando a la pareja y luego se volvió a Peter, pero éste ya estaba baboseando con su cita y James alzó los ojos al cielo resignado. Ya creía que tendría un agradable paseo a solas a Hogsmeade cuando una voz gritó su nombre a sus espaldas y se giró. Era Sirius, y corría hacia él para darle alcance.

-¿Vas a Hogsmeade solo?- preguntó el moreno de ojos grises cuando llegó a su lado.

-Tenemos reunión de Premios Anuales, pero es dentro de hora y media- respondió el joven de pelo revuelto- ¿y Claudy?

-Ha ido a arreglarse- dijo Sirius lanzándole una mirada de soslayo- ¿ya no te enfadas conmigo por salir con ella?- preguntó desconfiado el animago.

James se encogió de hombros y le respondió:

-Eres mayorcito para saber lo que hacer con tu vida amorosa/sexual, sabes que soy tu amigo y que te apoyaré en lo que sea, aunque no me gusta Claudy demasiado, me recuerda a…tus padres- concluyó James, observando la mueca de disgusto que hizo Sirius- claro que es muy probable que me equivoque, aunque esa obsesión por la pureza de sangre…no me gusta ni un pelo.

-Los ataques están siendo cada vez más numerosos, están desapareciendo cada vez más personas y el grupo de mortífagos de Voldemort está aumentado. No sabía que había tanta gente obsesionada por la pureza de sangre y esos rollos- dijo Sirius volviéndose repentinamente serio- y no son solo Slytherins, ya no sabes en quién puedes confiar. Estoy deseando salir de Hogwarts y combatir de verdad, acabar con toda esta mierda, o por lo menos ayudar en lo que pueda- dijo haciendo con las manos un gesto de impaciencia.- esto ya no me vale, ya no somos niños.

-Y lo haremos, amigo, juntos, como siempre- James apretó con fuerza el hombro de Sirius y le sonrió con una confianza y seguridad mayor de las que sentía. Sabía que se exponían a la muerte al acabar Hogwarts, y aquello no lo asustaba o acobardaba, pero simplemente el hecho de perder a sus amigos, o a…Lily, le hacían marearse y perder el control de sus emociones. No iba a permitir que nada malo les pasara nunca.

-En ese momento llegaron a un pequeño puente de madera que atravesaba el camino a Hogsmeade. Allí descansaban Lily, Kate e Iona, mirando la grisácea superficie del agua del río que el puentecillo sorteaba.

Los jóvenes las observaron a la vez que se acercaban, Kate e Iona parecían estar discutiendo y Lily sonreía divertida ante la escena.

-Hola chicas ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué discutís?- preguntó James a la vez que notaba como el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver a Lily sonriéndole.

-Iona dice que ha visto un espíritu del agua, ¡cómo si eso fuera posible!- exclamó mosqueada Kate- y ahora quiere que nos quedemos a ver si aparece de nuevo. ¡sencillamente ridículo!- se lamentó la rubia alzando los brazos hastiada.

-Por su parte, Iona la contemplaba con el entrecejo fruncido sin creerse el comportamiento de su amiga, y lanzaba breves miradas a la superficie en movimiento del agua.

-¿por qué demonios es tan ridículo?- preguntó dolida por el comentario de Kate.

-Por la misma razón que lleva intentando explicarte Lily en los últimos diez minutos, Iona- respondió Kate con dureza, se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, dando por terminada la conversación. Iona se giró hacia Lily, que la miraba con un deje de infinita paciencia y sin desdibujar la sonrisa divertida de su rostro.

-Iona, los espíritus del agua no habitan en cutres riachuelos mal regados- explicó la pelirroja- y mucho menos se presentan a los humanos con facili…

-¿¡Pero y si se despistó!?- replicó la joven morena interrumpiéndola- ¿no es posible?

-¿Por qué te interesan tanto esos bichos?- preguntó cansada Kate dándose la vuelta y encarándosele.

-Yo… no es que me interesen Kate, y no son bichos- protestó la morena sin desvelar su verdadero interés.

-Dicen que si ves algún espíritu del agua, te conceden el deseo más ferviente de tu corazón- respondió Sirius mirando a Iona con tranquilidad. Ésta le devolvió una mirada insegura, algo asustada, y Kate relajó el rostro y miró a su amiga con extrañeza.

-Los espíritus del agua habitan en los lagos del norte, mucho más al norte de lo que nosotros estamos, Iona, no ha podido ser eso lo que has visto- insistió Lily, mirándola con cariño.- ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué es lo que no nos has contado?

En ese momento la joven se derrumbó, cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, las convulsiones recorrían su cuerpo como descargas y Kate se arrodilló a su lado, abrazándola, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Calma, Iona, calma. ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué te ha pasado?

Tras unos momentos, en los que Iona pareció haber recuperado la compostura, y se había dejado arrastrar por James hacia un lado del camino donde habían convocado una silla de madera en la que la joven se sentó, Iona tomó aire y los miró con los ojos rojos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Al pasar por el camino, los alumnos rezagados se quedaban mirando al grupo con curiosidad, pero James los hizo seguir su camino sin muchos miramientos.

-Es…es mi abuelo- dijo sonándose con un pañuelo que Lily le tendió- lleva unos tres días desaparecido, y nadie sabe donde puede estar…yo..yo creí, que si…el espíritu del agua… ya sabéis- añadió soltando una carcajada incrédula y triste.- no quiero que haya sido víctima de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis. Están habiendo tantas desapariciones, y todos aparecen muertos bajo esa horrible marca…Tengo miedo.- y volvió a sollozar descontroladamente.

-Creo, creo que será mejor que me vaya a Hogwarts con ella. Lo siento Lily- dijo Kate con la voz tomada.

-No te preocupes, ve con ella, iré al castillo en cuanto pueda escaparme de la reunión- prometió Lily a la joven rubia.

-No es necesario, Lily, disfruta de tu salida por nosotras, por favor- contestó Kate. Lily asintió y le dio un beso a una desconsolada Iona y las dos gryffindors se alejaron lentamente de ellos tres, camino del castillo.

Lily, Sirius y James se quedaron solos a un lado del camino. Ninguno supo que decir mientras observaban alejarse a las gryffindors, y cuando se perdieron de vista, James resopló y golpeó con rabia el tronco de un árbol, que se estremeció y unas cuantas pequeñas hojas marrones cayeron de él y quedaron atrapadas en el revuelto pelo del chico sin que éste se diera cuenta.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! –gritó con rabia.- no me puedo creer que se pueda estar tan jodidamente loco.

-Vamos, Prongs, tal vez no haya sido…

-Pad, tanto tú como yo sabemos qué ha sido del abuelo de Iona- espetó James cabreado.

Lily contempló sorprendida el ataque del chico y una lucecita se encendió en su pecho, admiración, respeto, cariño…no sabía especificarlo porque eran una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que la aturdieron. Pero pronto se recuperó y se acercó a James, que la miraba con los ojos entornados, aún destilando rabia por todos sus poros. Su rostro se relajó en cuanto la pelirroja puso una mano blanca y pequeña en su brazo, y le dio un suave apretón. James la miró a sus ojos, y aquellos ojos verdes le transmitieron una calidez y una paz que nada ni nadie le había dado nunca. Se sintió abrumado por la cantidad de sensaciones que lo embargaron en ese momento, perdido en aquella mirada esmeralda.

-Todo saldrá bien, James, tanto mal, tanto dolor, no pueden triunfar siempre- le dijo hablándole con seguridad, con cariño- os sonará cursi- dijo lanzando una breve mirada a Sirius, que sonreía sorprendido por la escena- pero yo siempre he creído en el amor, la amistad ante todas las cosas, y creo que siempre triunfarán por delante de la maldad y el odio- añadió bajando la mirada azorada.

James pensó que no podía haber nadie más inocente, más tierno que Lily en el mundo. La miró como nunca antes la había mirado, sorprendido, y, hasta un poco asustado, más asustado de lo que la había mirado nunca. Aquel sentimiento de miedo a la pérdida que había experimentado en su conversación anterior con Sirius volvió a él con más fuerza que nunca.

-Eso…eso es muy bonito- dijo James atropelladamente. Lily rió abiertamente, con una risa clara, alegre, que era música para los oídos de James.

-O no…Es una empalagosería, ¿verdad, Sirius?- preguntó la joven al animago de ojos grises, que fue sorprendido por ella aguantando la risa a duras penas.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Lily, no me reía de lo que habías dicho- se excusó el moreno rápidamente- en realidad me río de la cara de empanado que se le ha quedado a James.

El aludido salió de momento de sus ensoñaciones y miró ceñudo a su amigo, que ahora no se molestaba en ocultar su risa. Lily le acompañaba, se acercó más a James y se puso de puntillas, alzando una mano para quitarle las hojas de la cabeza sin dejar de reír.

-El señor Potter nunca está atontado, ¿verdad? Tiene que estar ojo avizor para rescatar a alguna damisela en apuros- se burló Lily mirándolo a los ojos. James no supo que contestar pero sonrió. Pensó que estaba quedando como un idiota pero verdaderamente la pelirroja le había dejado sin palabras por el gesto.- pero ahora la damisela en apuros soy yo, y tengo dos estupendos guardianes que me acompañarán a Hogsmeade, ¿no es así?- preguntó cogiendo a Sirius cariñosamente de un moflete, como una abuela demasiado cariñosa.

-De eso nada- dijo el moreno muy serio apartándose de la joven- ¿o es que no sabes que las pelirrojas dan mala suerte? Yo no voy a ningún lado con ninguna pelirroja- sentenció Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

Lily se hizo la ofendida mientras le daba una colleja cariñosa al animago, y mientras James los contemplaba bromear sin saber si sentirse bien o sentirse mal. Todas sus dudas se disiparon en cuanto vio a Lily sonreírle y cogerse de uno de sus brazos, aunque del otro fuera colgada de Sirius, en ese momento, James se consideró el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Estelle se sentía cómoda con Adrien, aunque verdaderamente no habían llegado a hablar de nada especial, tan solo de las clases, los profesores y el quidditch. Adrien era el buscador de ravenclaw, y era bastante popular entre las chicas por ello. Estelle ignoraba las miradas celosas de muchas jovencitas mientras caminaba enganchada del brazo del joven, y sonreía ante las bromas de éste. Ella siempre sonreía, siempre sinceramente, aunque se preguntó qué sería de ella si dejara de sonreír, si se mostrara ante alguien como verdaderamente era, si demostrara su dolido corazón, si alguien conseguía sacarle una sonrisa detrás de todo el sufrimiento que llevaba escondido en el pecho. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Remus, sonriéndole, también se sentía muy a gusto con él, le transmitía algo, no sabía exactamente qué, pero sabía que él, al igual que ella, tenía el corazón y el alma lastimados.

-¿Estelle? ¿Me estás escuchando?- la voz de Adrien y el apretón que le dio en el brazo la hicieron sonreír automáticamente.

-Perdona, me he quedado un poco colgada- se disculpó- ¿qué me decías?

-Te estaba preguntando por tus amigas. Os veo siempre juntas, sois tres en una- bromeó el ravenclaw- ¿cómo son Lily y Yasmine?- preguntó con interés. Tal vez era que la mayoría de la conversación la había dirigido él y quería oír hablar a su acompañante un rato.

Estelle sonrió ampliamente al recordar a sus amigas y lo miró con los ojos chispeantes.

-Son lo mejor- respondió radiante- ellas me han ayudado mucho siempre. Lily es especial, tiene algo, indescriptible. Te hace sentirte bien nada más que con que sonría un poco, pero cuando se pone dura… -hizo un gesto con la mano que daba a entender que era mejor agarrarse para pasar la tormenta -Pero siempre saca lo mejor de todos, a veces me siento…no sé, siento que ella sabe todo lo que pienso, pero que lo guarda celosamente hasta que yo misma decido contárselo. Y Yasmine…bueno Yasmine es una rebelde. Ella se considera la oveja negra de su familia, aunque en realidad están muy unidos todos. Son cuatro hermanos, ¿sabes? Ella, antes de ser amiga nuestra, no había tenido mucha suerte con sus amistades.-dijo sin especificar- y en el fondo creo que es la más débil de todas, y esconde esa debilidad tras un muro inquebrantable de orgullo, sarcasmo e ironía. Aunque es muy cariñosa y un trozo de pan. Las quiero un montón- concluyó con otra enorme sonrisa.

-Vaya, suena genial- dijo Adrien con sinceridad- y tú ¿cómo eres?

Estelle se quedó helada ante aquella pregunta. ¿cómo era ella?

-Eso lo irás descubriendo tú mismo- dijo eludiendo la respuesta. Por suerte a Adrien pareció bastarle y no volvió a insistir.

-Bueno, bella pelirroja…hemos llegado- comunicó satisfecho Adrien. Estelle se paró sorprendida ante la puerta de un pequeño y coqueto establecimiento.

-¿El salón de té de madame Tudipié?- preguntó con una sonrisa precavida.

-Es lo más romántico que he encontrado en Hogsmeade- se excusó el ravenclaw- ¿pasamos?

Estelle lo miró y asintió, y se perdieron en el interior del pequeño y cálido establecimiento.

-

Yasmine contemplaba el techo del dosel rojo de su cama, y miró el pequeño reloj de pulsera por enésima vez. Pareció estar satisfecha de la hora que era porque se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso unos ajustados vaqueros, un largo jersey negro de lana de escote redondo, que cubrió con una bufanda roja y amarilla, colores de su casa. Se peinó el largo cabello distraídamente y se calzó unas altas botas oscuras. Por último cogió su gruesa capa negra y se la echó a los hombros, apretando el cierre de plata con un suave "clic". La nueva carta recibida hacía una semana lo decía con claridad:

_A la salida de Hogsmeade, a las una en punto, en la cueva de la montaña que hay tras la casa abandonada._

En realidad no tenía ni idea de dónde era, pero confió en orientarse debidamente en cuanto entrara en el pueblecito. No podía haber salido antes pues sus amigas la habrían visto, así que esperó un par de horas hasta que estuvo segura de que ellas ya estaría lejos y ocupadas. Salió de la Sala Común y bajó hasta el vestíbulo intentado evitar a todos los estudiantes posibles, cogiendo atajos y bajando la cabeza cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien. Una vez fuera, en los jardines de Hogwarts, tomó el camino a Hogsmeade pero lo hizo a un lado, ocultándose entre los árboles por si algún alumno se había rezagado o volvía demasiado temprano y la reconocían. Vio a Kate abrazando a Iona en el camino de vuelta al castillo y se alegró de haber tomado aquella decisión. Aunque la alegría le duró más bien poco. En realidad, desde que había aceptado aquella orden del Señor Oscuro, se sentía despreciable, se odiaba a sí misma y sentía que traicionaba a todo el mundo. Sintió un fuerte mareo y se paró, apoyándose jadeante en un árbol. El miedo, la inseguridad y la culpabilidad se hicieron presa de ella, pero en cuanto recordó la amenaza de Voldemort reanudó el paso a más velocidad.

Eran cerca de las una cuando, a las afueras de Hogsmeade, distinguió una casa un poco más alejada del resto y con peor aspecto que las demás. Detrás de ella comenzaban a alzarse unos pocos árboles, y a medida que subía la linde de la montaña la espesura se iba haciendo cada vez mayor. El silencio que la rodeaba era casi irreal, y el vello se le erizó al escuchar ruiditos que podían ser animales hambrientos o bien criaturas completamente inofensivas. Se armó de valor y siguió ascendiendo la montaña, ignorando los ruidos y gritos animales que la rodeaban. Cuando llegó a una zona donde los árboles empezaban a escasear y la montaña se hacía cada vez más abrupta y escarpada, Yasmine tenía la capa algo rasgada y los vaqueros manchados del verdín de los troncos de los árboles. Miró hacia arriba y distinguió un saliente en la montaña, trepó con agilidad hacia él y ante ella se alzó la entrada de una lúgubre cueva.

-Pasa- dijo una voz femenina, ronca y profunda.- ya ha llegado.

Yasmine entró intentando dominar el miedo que sentía y, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, distinguió la figura de una mujer alta, de pelo largo y moreno, y muy atractiva, que la observaba con altivo desdén y desprecio en unos ojos oscuros y profundos. Era Bellatrix Black, Lestrange en breve tiempo, prima de Sirius, y Yasmine la recordaba de Hogwarts, ya que hacía menos de un año que la mortífaga había terminado su último curso en el castillo.

A su lado, un hombre alto, corpulento y rubio, que rondaría los 25 años, observó a Yasmine con una avidez y lascivia que la hicieron estremecerse.

-¿ es una sangre limpia, Bellatrix?- preguntó pasándose la lengua por los agrietados labios.

- ¿Y eso que más da ahora, Rowle? aunque parece ser que sí- respondió la mujer con fiereza- pero es una gryffindor, es un león- dijo, pasando de la ira a la burla en un milisegundo- es una leoncilla atrapada de Dumby que pasará a ser una serpiente traicionera.

A Yasmine se le revolvieron las tripas con el comentario de Bellatrix.

-Jamás seré una sucia serpiente como vosotros- espetó con rabia.

En un segundo Bellatrix había alzado la mano y le había golpeado la mejilla con fuerza, arañándola con sus largas uñas negras. Aquella expresión de fiereza y locura habían vuelto a su mirada.

-Jamás vuelvas a ser tan insolente, maldita niñata. Y qué no te oiga nuestro amo, porque si no recibirás una a una las cabezas de tus papaítos y tus hermanitos, ¿me has oído?- gritó tironeándole del pelo. Yasmine asintió débilmente y se llevó una mano al arañazo de la mejilla, que comenzó a hincharse y sangraba profusamente.

-Bien hecho, Bella, me encanta esa manera que tienes de imponerte- dijo el otro mortífago admirado, pero tan sólo se ganó una mirada despectiva de su compañera.

-Cállate estúpido- chilló la morena mortífaga- por tu culpa casi nos pillan, idiota. Mira que dejarte ver en ese bar, ¡las órdenes eran claras! ¡ocultos en las montañas, borracho de pacotilla!

En la mente de Yasmine resonaron las palabras de Iona: _"Dicen que han visto un par de mortífagos en las afueras del pueblo, rondando por las montañas"_

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta y se encaró a la joven. Ya no había solo burla en sus ojos, había rencor, odio, desprecio y maldad.

-Nuestro señor está muy seguro de que realizarás con éxito la misión, por tu propio bien, está más que claro, y si el no duda yo tampoco lo hago- dijo con orgullo, y a continuación se dispuso a explicarle la maléfica orden de su malvado amo.

Shyne vibraba, tal y como el lo hacía, le estaba clavando las largas uñas en la espalda y aquello hizo que la adrenalina, la pasión que había entre ellos, aumentara con creces. Estaban en una cama de matrimonio en una habitación en penumbra alquilada en uno de las tres tabernas del pueblo, "El dragón dormido", no tenía el lujo de las Las Tres Escobas pero era muy superior a las camas con chinches de "Cabeza de Puerco". Al cabo de un rato, el joven se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de Shyne, cuya mirada clara relampagueaba y desprendía un brillo especial.

-Te he echado de menos este verano, Remus- dijo respirando entrecortadamente- casi había olvidado lo liberador que era hacer el amor contigo- reconoció entre sonrisas dulces. Se incorporó y besó al animago apasionadamente.

-No tienes límites, Shyne- se asombró con una sonrisa el licántropo, devolviendo un nuevo beso aún más ardiente.

-Es por eso que aún no he encontrado al amor de mi vida, Remus- replicó la joven- ni siquiera un hombre que sepa ponerme en mi sitio. El licántropo gruñó ante el comentario, y ella rió abiertamente- excepto tú claro- dijo acariciándole el rostro suavemente.

-Es una pena que no funcionara, ¿no?- dijo el licántropo mirándola profundamente con aquellos ojos dorados, hipnóticos. Shyne alzó la mirada y suspiró.

-No es día para hablar de cosas tristes, Remus- cortó la joven con delicadeza. Él no sabía que ella seguía enamorada de él y aquello le causaba un doloroso pinchazo en el corazón.-además- miró el pequeño reloj que reposaba en una sencilla mesita de noche- aún nos queda tiempo para divertirnos- y con una sonrisa traviesa se abalanzó hacia el joven, que prevenido, le agarró las muñecas y la puso bajo su cuerpo.

-Eres toda una lobita peligrosa- regañó el licántropo cubriendo de besos la piel desnuda de la joven gryffindor, que sonreía halagada.

La reunión estaba siendo mortalmente aburrida. Lily tamborileaba los dedos con desesperación en la mesa de la posada "Las Tres Escobas", mientras oía las aburridas peroratas de la hufflepuff Bonnie Katlemore sobre lo importante que era hacer una fiesta clásica con vestidos de princesita y de principitos. Además, pensó que sería mucho más agradable bañarse en pleno invierno en pelotas con el calamar gigante que seguir soportando las miradas de asco de Gladys Rise, que tenía la nariz fruncida como si evitara respirar el mismo aire que Lily, y los penetrantes ojos de Snape que recorrían una y otra vez el rostro de la gryffindor como si quisiera verle las muelas, los músculos y el cerebro sin necesidad de rayos X. Por lo menos, pensó aliviada la joven, James, Peter Grace y Anaïs parecían tan aburridos como ella. Peter le caía bien, y le hacía reír a menudo con los irónicos y a veces de tan sinceros, dolientes comentarios que le hacía a la hufflepuff, que no se daba por aludida, y la slytherin, que, al no enterarse de lo que el joven le decía, se reía sin gracia y seguía mirándole con esa mueca de asco permanente en sus perfectos labios de sangre limpia. El gen del humor sarcástico estaba completamente perdido en ambas chicas.

-¡Basta!- gritó Lily, pensando que ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo de aquel precioso día. Dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Bonnie, que había alzado su naricita, muy parecida a la de un cerdito, en señal de disguto y una cargada de desagrado a Gladys, que giró la cabeza acentuando su mueca de asco.- lo siento chicos, pero me niego a pasar un Halloween tan aburrido como los de todos los años. Parece mentira la falta de imaginación que hay últimamente en Hogwarts. – Lily miró a sus compañeros, y por primera vez parecieron prestar un poco de atención. James le sonrió mostrándole su apoyo- es una fiesta de miedo, terror, ¡fantasmas, momias, hombres lobo (James perdió un poco el color del rostro pero se repuso rápidamente, ignorando la mirada de suficiencia que Snape le mandó desde la otra punta de la mesa, pero que no pasó por alto Lily), vampiros, demonios!- Lily se dio cuenta de que se estaba emocionando demasiado- disculpad, es que es mi fiesta favorita- se excusó enrojeciendo levemente ante las risas de sus compañeros y el resoplido de desagrado de Gladys.

-Entonces- dijo James dirigiéndose a Lily- propones que hagamos una fiesta de disfraces…terroríficos.

Lily asintió entusiasmada.

-¡¡Podemos encantar el gran comedor, las armaduras, los jardines del castillo…!!- exclamó Anaïs demostrando un entusiasmo quizás un poco exagerado. Lily asintió rápidamente.

-Yo me encargo de las bebidas, claro- dijo Peter sonriendo ampliamente con su gran boca llena de dientes grandes y blancos y prestando atención por primera vez en toda la mañana. Todos sabían que eso era lo que más le entusiasmaba de todo, y Lily se lo imaginaba a menudo montando una cadena de pubs nocturnos (y diurnos, por qué no) al salir de Hogwarts.

-Está bien- concedió Lily. Sin saber cómo se había convertido en la organizadora de la fiesta.

-Supongo que yo puedo encargarme también de la decoración- dijo Bonnie aprobando por primera vez la idea de Lily.

-Y Adrien y yo podemos hablar con Dumbledore para que nos deje contratar algún grupo de música- colaboró James- mis padres nos pueden ayudar, les escribiré en cuanto Dumbledore nos de el permiso.

-¡Genial! Tenemos la música, las bebidas, el tema (disfraces de terror), la decoración…- todos se giraron y miraron interrogantes a los dos slytherins, que aún no habían abierto la boca.

-Supongo que Gladys y yo podemos ayudar en la decoración y organización- dijo Snape secamente fulminándolos con la mirada. Gladys dio una brusca cabezada y se levantó con un rápido movimiento. Se acarició el largo cabello y dijo con su característica voz aguda:

-Si ya hemos terminado, me voy, tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer que compartir mi tiempo con chusma como vosotros.

-¿Ah, si? ¿cómo qué?- preguntó Peter sonriendo ampliamente e ignorando por completo el insulto. Gladys arrugó la nariz y se perdió tras la puerta del bar.- ¡ah! ¡claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Va a la pocilga a oler el fantástico aroma de los cerdos para que no se le quite esa expresión tan preciosa de asco que tiene- explicó el joven arrancando carcajadas de todos. Incluso Snape pareció torcer los labios en una sonrisa, que rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca de desdén. Él también se fue de allí, y lo siguió Bonnie, que ahora parecía mucho más entusiasmada con la idea del baile. Allí quedaron Anaïs, Peter, James y Lily.

-¿os hace otra cerveza?- preguntó Peter, los demás asintieron. Se fue a la barra y James lo acompañó.

-Uff,no me cae nada bien Gladys- declaró Anaïs mirando a Lily con aquellos ojos astutos. Lily le sonrió pero no contestó- es una clasista de mierda llena de prejuicios- siguió la joven.

-Por desgracia hay muchas personas así hoy en día- dijo Lily mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

-Creo que has tenido una idea genial- le dijo Anaïs, intentando ser halagadora con la pelirroja- ya es hora de que nos lo pasemos bien de una vez en Halloween, ¿no crees? También podíamos hacer que se fueran por parejas, aunque claro si no se quiere se puede ir sola- propuso la ravenclaw. Lily asintió sin pensarlo demasiado.- oye, ¿sabes si Sirius iría con Claudy?- preguntó Anaïs de forma casual. Lily la miró un poco sorprendida.

-No sé por qué debería saberlo yo- cortó de inmediato, aunque se dio cuenta de lo dura que había sonado su respuesta- quiero decir, supongo, no lo sé, es su novia, ¿no?

-Te lo preguntaba porque últimamente se te ve mucho con James, y cómo es su mejor amigo…además hay rumores de que ellos dos no están demasiado bien, Sirius vino el otro día a hablar conmigo y está destrozado- dramatizó Anaïs, hablando con un tono simpático y dulce- pero perdona si te ha molestado, no lo pretendía.

-No, no me ha molestado- dijo la pelirroja, que no recordaba haber visto a Sirius destrozado aquella mañana- es que no lo sé, lo siento.

-No pasa nada Lils- repuso la morena cogiendo la mano de Lily aceptando sus disculpas. Lily intuyó en ese gesto y en el hecho de que la había llamado por su diminutivo más peligro que si le hubiera contestado de mala manera.

En ese momento llegaron James y Peter, y James alzó la jarra de cerveza por encima de sus cabezas.

-Por la mejor fiesta de Halloween que nunca ha habido y nunca habrá- dijo teatralmente. Sus compañeros brindaron animadamente y charlaron y bebieron durante el resto de la tarde.

Estelle no podía comprender cómo Adrien podía haber fallado tanto en lo referente a sus propios gustos: ¿el salón de te de madame Tudipié? Se preguntó desilusionada. A ella no le gustaban esa clase de cursilerías, y mucho menos en su primera cita, y tampoco pensaba que esa era la imagen que daba, de niña cursi y repeinada. Adrien era guapo, inteligente y divertido, y un caballero y tal vez no propuso ir a otro lugar menos…empalagoso, para no herir sus sentimientos, y decidió darle una segunda oportunidad, pero su reticencia al lugar quedaba clara, pues sus risas eran menos abundantes y más forzadas que las anteriores.

-Estelle…- la joven dirigió su celeste mirada a Adrien, que la miraba incómodo- esto, yo…te ¿Te gustaría venir al baile de Halloween conmigo?

Estelle sonrió abiertamente por primera vez en la última media hora, y suspiró aliviada.

-Claro que sí, Adrien, iré contigo al baile- aceptó ella. A partir de ese momento empezó a pensar que Adrien la había llevado a aquel lugar para ganar su confianza, y que podía alegrarse de que por primera vez no la hubieran llevado a un lugar solitario para ir directamente al grano. Tal vez Adrien era aquel chico amable, y cariñoso que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo…

--

Sirius miró el reloj por milésima vez aquella mañana. Se había separado de James y Lily a la entrada de Hogsmeade, y había esperado en la pequeña placita del pueblo a que Claudy llegara. No solo le hacía esperar una eternidad allí solo, sino que además, cuando la vio acercarse, la vio rodeada de sus inseparables y selectas amigas, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa:

-Nos vamos de tiendas, amor- sentenció la rubia dándole un breve beso en los labios. Sus amigas le sonrieron aduladoras y con cierta petulancia. Y allí estaba él, en mitad de aquella tienda de túnicas viendo una y otra vez el pase de modelos de su novia y las demás chicas, siendo consultado para luego ser ignorado, y aburrido hasta la locura. ¡si ni siquiera les podía ver un poco de piel! Eran tan estiradas que se cambiaban detrás del biombo y las túnicas eran tan clásicas y sosas que le dejaban totalmente frío. ¡a él!¡ a Sirius Black! Para colmo a Claudy no le pareció buena idea eso de montárselo en uno de los probadores, y eso que era una de las fantasías sexuales que Sirius quería cumplir. La joven le rechazó con un fuerte manotazo y una mirada que decía "¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?" cuando el animago la abrazó sugerentemente por la espalda. Después de las túnicas les toco el turno a los zapatos, y después a los bolsos, y después a las plumas…y llegó a la hora de comer mareado y con la cabeza llena de telas, tacones de diversos tamaños y plumas de todos los colores. Se descubrió a sí mismo preguntándose como sería pasar una mañana en Hogsmeade con Yasmine, y a partir de ese momento la guapa morena no salió de sus pensamientos. Y de nuevo allí estaba él, quedaba muy poco para volver al castillo, y lo estaba deseando, sentado en aquella pequeña silla del salón de té más cursi que nunca había visto, con Claudy cogiéndole la mano y hablando sin parar de un futuro que ni mucho menos pensaba compartir con ella, pensando en la chica que lo traía de cabeza y jurándose y perjurándose no volver a poner los pies en el establecimiento de esa pequeña mujer de pelo negro y moño apretado.

Por suerte para él, a Claudy pareció servirle lo suficiente que los vieran juntos en un lugar público para acallar los rumores de ruptura de la pareja, se levantó y lo cogió con firmeza y sin una chispa de cariño de la mano, y salieron de aquel pequeño y agobiante lugar. Pasaron al lado de Estelle y Adrien y el chico la saludó con un guiño juguetón que para nada le gustó a Claudy.

-Me encantaría que dejaras de hacer esas cosas- le dijo fríamente una vez fuera del local.

-La estaba saludando nada más, no seas paranoica- le espetó Sirius. Empezaba a pensar que aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-Ya- contestó con dureza la ravenclaw, echando a andar a paso ligero, agitando su larga melena.

Sirius suspiró hastiado y la siguió sin saber muy bien por qué. No le apetecía nada hablar con ella en ese momento.

--

James y Lily salieron de "Las Tres Escobas" un rato antes de las 7, hora de regreso al castillo. Habían pasado una tarde agradable y Lily decidió darle una oportunidad a Anaïs que no hacía más que intentar agradar a la pelirroja. Al final habían acabado teniendo una divertida conversación feminista delante de dos machos cabríos que fueron fácilmente ofendidos. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado rápidamente. Habían comido con Anaïs y Peter y se habían quedado toda la tarde charlando, jugando a las cartas y gastando bromas.

Ahora estaban allí solos, y James vio el gesto de frío que la muchacha hizo al salir del local. Se quitó su capa y se la echó a Lily sobre los hombros.

-Se te ha olvidado la capa, pelirroja despistada, y luego vas por ahí predicando en contra de los hombres unineuronales- bromeó el joven. Lily hizo ademán de devolverle la prenda pero James le puso con suave firmeza las manos sobre los hombros- los hombres seremos más tontos, pero aguantamos mejor el frío.

Lily sonrió y la aceptó, la verdad es que estaba tan helada y nerviosa que agradeció que estuviera anocheciendo para que James no pudiera ver su sonrojo. Pero, aprovechando que estaban solos, recordó que tenía una duda pendiente con el animago.

-James…¿Por qué te ha mirado Snape así cuando he dicho lo de los disfraces? Tú has parecido palidecer y él te ha mirado…no sé…raro- dijo la pelirroja mirando precavida al joven, que parecía haber vuelto a perder el color. Luego la miró y le sonrió amablemente.

-Cosas de Snivell…digo de Snape Lily, ni yo entiendo la mente retorcida de los slytherins a veces- respondió con soltura, tocándose nerviosamente el pelo. Lily no insistió, cuando el tuviera que decirle algo, que saliera de él mismo.

-Lily…

-¿Sí, James?

-Yo…esto… te…te. Bueno es igual.

-¿Qué si me que?- preguntó Lily parándose y obligando a mirarle a los ojos.

-Yo…me preguntaba que si tú, y yo,bueno los dos, que si querrías…

-Me encantaría ir al baile contigo, James…- respondió la pelirroja mirando al chico con sinceridad.

-¿Pero?-preguntó él con voz ahogada.

-Pero…pero nosotros somos los organizadores, y me temo que tendremos poco tiempo para disfrutar- respondió Lily algo decepcionada consigo misma.

-Entiendo…- respondió James abatido.

-James…lo siento de veras, pero, de todas formas vamos juntos ¿no? Como organizadores pero juntos- dijo la pelirroja intentado animarlo.

-No importa, y por lo menos un baile me concederás, ¿no?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo provocativamente.

-Uno y mil más, James Potter- respondió sonriendo la joven. Entonces, como algo natural, sin pensarlo siquiera, se enganchó del brazo del joven y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. James la rodeó con el otro brazo y ambos caminaron lentamente hacia Hogwarts, perdiéndose entre los últimos rayos de aquel anaranjado sol otoñal.

--

Yasmine llevaba llorando horas, echada de nuevo entre las ramas de aquel sauce, testigo de los momentos más duros de la joven. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara inusualmente blanca, surcada de lágrimas y llena de pequeñas manchas rojas. Estaba agotada, hambrienta y deprimida, y sin embargo ni soltar un río de lágrimas la harían sentirse mejor, ni podría entrarle una gota de comida en el cuerpo. Había pensado en tirarse al lago y morir de una pulmonía, en beberse el caldero entero de la poción del Filtro de los Muertos o en saltar desde lo alto de la torre de Astronomía, pero una y otra vez acudían a la mente las palabras de Bellatrix: _recibirás una a una las cabezas de tus papaítos y tus hermanitos. _

Si algo malo les pasaba a ellos, jamás, jamás se lo perdonaría. Sabía que no podría vivir con ello el resto de su vida, y sus opciones eran claras: u obedecía las órdenes, o mataban a su familia. De ambas formas salía perdiendo. Sabía que Voldemort la mataría en cuanto cumpliese su cometido, y que además se llevaría por delante a gente buena, gente inocente, así que ambas posibilidades eran igual de malas.

Volvió a maldecirse, una y otra vez, por aquella estúpida decisión de acudir a una cita con un desconocido sin ser consciente de lo que podía pasar, lo único que pensaba es que prefería que la hubiera matado allí mismo que tener que soportar la tortura de temer por su familia y amigos y caminar lentamente hacia su propia muerte.

No sabía como iba a ser capaz de mirar a sus amigas a la cara, a sus compañeros, sin que en ella se despertara el terrible monstruo del arrepentimiento y la deslealtad, no sabía como iba a aguantar más tiempo así, porque para nada podía mentirles, y hacerles daño de la manera en que se las iba a hacer, porque las palabras de Voldemort, en boca de Bellatrix, le ponían el vello de punta cada vez que sonaban, limpias y claras, en su mente: _atraer al león más valiente, más puro, más leal de la casa de los leones, a las mortíferas fauces de la serpiente letal. Pues solo la sangre derramada del más verdadero de los leones, podrá darle la fuerza más grande, más terrible, a la más astuta y poderosa de las serpientes._

--

_En fin, cuarto capítulo finished! actualizar actualizaré la semana que viene algun día de ella. Por favor, opiniones, críticas, lo que queráis, no os pido dinero ni la vidaa!! solo un pequeño y maravilloso review si os ha gustado. un kiss de limonada fresca para este caluroso verano._

_Roxy_


	5. Robert Beggson

_Gracias **Laura **y **Jusse** (aquí y en potterfics...jeje gracias de veras) por los reviews. _

_**Disclaimer**: la mayoria de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Rowling, Warner Bross y asociados..._

_Espero que os gustee ._

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Capítulo cinco: "**Robert Begson."**

James no entendía por qué se sentía tan vacío. Lily no le había dicho que no, es más, había dejado claro que le encantaría ir al baile con él, ¿entonces por qué tenía esa sensación de derrota tan aplastante oprimiéndole el pecho? Ahora maldecía el día en que le dieron el Premio Anual. Si eso significaba no poder ir al baile con Lily ya sabía por dónde podían irse metiendo la dichosa insignia. Aún así le esperaban dos semanas de estar juntos casi las 24 horas al día. Entre las clases, los preparativos, y los ratos de la sala común, veía con mayor frecuencia a la pelirroja de sus amores. Y lo mejor de todo…aún no le había tirado ningún libro de los más gordos a la cabeza…aquello no pintaba nada mal… Y allí estaba ella, tan guapa como siempre, con sus dos amigas camino de clase, saliendo por la puerta del gran comedor. Un fuerte golpe en la cara le sacó de su ensoñación. Sirius le acababa de tirar una tostada a la cabeza y ahora él y Remus se reían a carcajada limpia…por poco tiempo, por lo menos hasta que dos vasos de leche fría les dieron un temprano baño matutino y se les quedó helada en el rostro.

-Desde que está enamorado, nuestro Prongs está perdiendo el sentido del humor- refunfuñó Sirius dándole un codazo a Remus que asentía indignado mientras James les dedicaba una burlona sonrisa y una panda de chicas se acercaban a los dos merodeadores para limpiarles la túnica gustosamente.

Lily maldecía por lo bajo el tener que organizar el maldito baile de Halloween, aunque en un principio le hubiera entusiasmado la idea de llevar a cabo una de sus asignaturas pendientes, ahora se lamentaba de no ser una alumna más que, emocionada, esperaba a su galán al bajar las escaleras del vestíbulo ataviada con un precioso vestido de…¿zombi?. Iba camino de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras junto a Estelle y Yasmine, cuando se hizo la pregunta del millón: ¿iba alguien más a impedir que Lily Evans pudiera pasar una noche de Halloween agradable junto a James Potter? La respuesta vino de los labios de Yasmine.

-Lily, Begson- dijo con voz cansada.

-¿qué?- preguntó la pelirroja despistada.

-Begson, Lily, Robert Begson, ese que va fardando de ser francés porque su apellido tiene esa horrible "G" en medio que no sabe pronunciar- explicó un poco alterada Yasmine. Desde que habían vuelto de Hogsmeade estaba casi siempre taciturna y controvertida con los demás- viene con esa sonrisa suya que dan ganas de vomitar y con una lila violeta hacia aquí, que original- añadió reprimiendo un bostezo.

Pero Lily se había quedado muda del asombro y se enfadó consigo misma por no ser lo suficientemente rápida para darse la vuelta y echar a correr lo más rápido posible en la dirección contraria al joven, que la agarró del brazo sin borrar aquella sonrisa pastelosa y le plantó la lila violeta en las narices.

-Pagga ti…Lilian de mi cogasón…-dijo forzando demasiado las "g" y haciendo que Yasmine pusiera los ojos en blanco con hastío y Estelle esbozara una sonrisa entre divertida y mordaz.

-Eeeh, Robert…¡cuánto tiempo!- exclamó Lily mientras miraba sorprendida como el joven le besaba con pasión la mano que ahora agarraba la flor. -¿dónde has estado? No te he visto por aquí.- dijo la joven insegura de darle mucha cuerda y procurando retirar la mano lo más rápidamente de los besos del francés.

-Oooh, mon amour, eso es una histoguia muy laggaaa, aunque supongo que te la podré contagg de p a pa en nuestgaa sita…¿veggdad?- preguntó mirando de una forma que consideraba seductora a Lily, pero que en realidad le habían quitado el hambre a la pelirroja por lo menos hasta que cumpliera los 27.

-¿Cita? ¿qué cita?

-Mon chegiee, tú egues y segás mi pagueja del baile de Alloween- sentenció el joven francés con una seguridad aplastante.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntaron dos voces distintas a la vez. Una era la de Lily, que no sabía donde meterse en aquel momento y deseaba con todo su corazón que se abriera un agujero en la tierra para desaparecer de la vista de todos (y, sobre todo, de Robert Begson), y la otra era la voz crispada de un James Potter que tenía los puños cerrados y pensaba utilizarlos para sacarle el azúcar a golpes de la empalagosa sonrisa de su nuevo enemigo.

-Pogg supuestoo- afirmó sin prestar atención al merodeador, al que parecía que si oía una palabra más del francés le estallaría la vena de la sien, que palpitaba peligrosamente- el año pasado, Lilian, tú me pgometiste que vendrgías conmigo a este gan acontesimiento. Me lo jugaste, amogg.

-Ohh, yo… esto…- Lily titubeaba sin saber que contestar mientras cinco pares de ojos se fijaban en ella esperando a que confirmara, o mejor aún, negara lo que el chico acababa de decir. Esos cinco pares de ojos eran los de Yasmine, que la miraba como si lo estuviera flipando en cuadros escoceses, Estelle, que aún no había borrado la mueca divertida de los labios, Sirius, cuya boca colgaba medio metro del asombro, Remus, que la miraba con una ceja alzada y James, pero aquella mirada de disgusto no le gustó nada a Lily, era una mezcla de enfado y decepción que le estaban haciendo un feo agujero negro en el estómago. Por si faltara decirlo, Begson miraba el reflejo de su dentadura en la ventana. Era un chico que para muchas habría sido atractivo, ya que era alto, quizás demasiado corpulento y musculoso, y tenía el mentón y la barbilla muy pronunciados, miraba a las chicas como si lo adorasen con aquellos ojos azul brillantes y se pasaba el día mesándose el sedoso pelo negro, haciéndole competencia directa a la elegante melena de Sirius Black, lo único negativo del chico era que su mente tenía un grave déficit de neuronas, que era un narcisista redomado, que se consideraba un coleccionador de trofeos (sobre todo chicas), le gustaba la caza y para colmo era gran fan de la tauromaquia (imperdonable en opinión de Yasmine). Casi nada negativo, vamos.

-Bueno, ¿si o no?- preguntó James alterado.

-Si, bueno, se lo prometí- admitió Lily al fin. Yasmine se tapó la boca ahogando un grito y la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, Estelle miraba a Lily y a Begson alternativamente y negaba incrédula con la cabeza, Sirius se había desmayado, Remus la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y James ya no la miraba, sino que había encontrado muy interesante el techo abovedado del pasillo en el que estaban. El único que parecía feliz con la respuesta de Lily era Begson, que la miraba sonriente, cómo si se hubiera hecho con una gran cabeza de ciervo con una larga cabellera pelirroja que colgar en su impecable pared de conquistas. Pero la alegría le duró bien poco- pero no puede ser.

Al francés se le desencajó la mandíbula de la sorpresa, y todos los demás respiraron aliviados.

-¿Cómo que no? Me lo pgometiste, ¡no me puedes haseg esto, Lilian! Cgeí que tú no egas de las chicas que gompían sus promesas- exclamó indignado. Él jamás perdía un trofeo, y Lily Evans era la chica más bella de Hogwarts, así que lo único lógico y admisible es que fuera con él al baile.

-No puedo, Robert…digo Begson- Lily rectificó en cuanto vio la mueca que hizo James al oírla pronunciar el nombre de su recién nombrado archienemigo número uno- porque soy una de las organizadoras del baile, y no puedo asistir como alumna, sino que estaré toda la noche encargándome de que todo salga como debe salir- explicó Lily mirando temerosa al chico que había recuperado la sonrisa rápidamente, aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

-Vegás, mi amog- dijo agarrándola por los hombros- ya lo tenía todo pensado, he hablado con Bonnie, que, como sabes, tiene un novio fuera del país y va a venir expgesamente a la fiesta, y…

-Creí que el baile era solo para alumnos- dijo Remus, que estaba viendo por dónde iba a tirar el moreno francés y no le gustaba un pelo.

Begson se encogió de hombros y siguió ignorándolos completamente, como si solo estuviera con Lily en mitad de un pasillo lleno de alumnos.

-Pues bien, Bonnie ha hablado con Dumbledore, paga pgeguntagle si los ogganisadogues pueden acudig al baile como alumnos nogmales, con sus guespectivas paguejas.

-Y le ha dicho que no, claro- afirmó Sirius, que se había recuperado del desmayo y ahora miraba con odio al francés.

-No, se lo ha pegmitido, siempgue y cuando esté todo listo y no queden flecos pog ahí sueltos- confirmó explotando la única pompa de esperanza que quedaba en el pecho de Lily- y como tu me pgometiste el año pasado que iguías conmigo costase lo que te costase, te he tomado la palabga- dijo Begson soltando a la gryffindor- así que, mon cheguie, nos vemos en el baile- y dándole un beso en la mejilla salió andando resueltamente sin ver como Remus y Sirius agarraban a James para que no se tirara a su yugular.

Lily se cubrió la cabeza con las manos desesperada, no podía creer su mala suerte, ahora que todo iba tan bien con James…

-Que te lo pases bien viéndote reflejada en los dientes del francesito- le espetó James dándose la vuelta bruscamente y dirigiéndose a la clase, Sirius y Remus le siguieron despidiéndose con la mano de las jóvenes.

-Lily vamos, ya llegamos cinco minutos tarde a defensa- instó Estelle a su amiga, que se había quedado muda y con la mirada aguada fija en la espalda del animago.

-Soy una estúpida, una idiota, una imbécil- se autoinsultó mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con una mano.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Yasmine ganándose una mirada de perdonavidas de Lily- ¿qué?, Lily, es Begson, ¡Begson! ¿Cómo estuviste para prometerle semejante burrada a semejante idiota?

-Pues veréis…

Estaban en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una clase teórica aquel día, y Lily se dispuso a contarles a sus amigas el motivo por el que aquel idiota engreído se creyera con derecho alguno de exigirle promesas a ella, mientras la profesora Miranda Wellington, cabeceaba distraídamente en su asiento y se oía el rasgueo de plumas y los cuchicheos en el aula.

Hacía exactamente un año se aproximaban las fiestas de Halloween en Hogwarts, y Lily estaba hasta las narices de todo aquello. Había rechazado a más de diez pretendientes que venían con sonrisas seductoras y con el corazón lleno de esperanza a ganarse a la pelirroja, y todos se habían dado la vuelta con una mueca de dolor en el rostro tras ser rechazados implacablemente.

-¡ Será idiota! ¿me ha visto cara de cangrejo o que? ¡quiere que vaya con "un bonito vestido rojo como mi pelo"! Este ya no es ni original, creo que voy a tirar la toalla. – dijo Lily fastidiada mientras sus amigas veían cómo el destrozado muchacho se alejaba cabizbajo. Estaban sentadas bajo un árbol de los jardines de Hogwarts durante un recreo.

-Ya, pero quieres que te lo pregunte una persona en concreto para poder rechazarle de la forma más cruel posible y decidir entonces no ir al baile ¿no es así?- preguntó Estelle inocentemente. Lily la miró ceñuda, pero no le dio tiempo a replicar.

-¡vamos, Lily! Siempre es así, ¡todos los años! Tú lo que estas es preocupada porque Potter aún no te ha dicho ni mu sobre el baile- replicó Yasmine pinchando un costado de la pelirroja con el índice y sonriendo de forma traviesa.

-¡Eso no es cierto! No estoy esperando nada de ese engreído patán, y no quiero que me invite al baile ni mucho menos- se defendió Lily dándole un manotazo a Yasmine en la mano.

Estelle y Yasmine se miraron escépticas, pero no les dio tiempo a contestar mordazmente a la pelirroja porque en ese momento se abalanzaron sobre ellas Kate, Iona, y Jane, una chica de ravenclaw, con sonrisas calificadas como "tenemos el cotilleo del año y estamos a punto de contároslo" .

-¿a qué no sabéis qué? ¿a qué no sabéis qué? ¿a qué no sabéis qué?- preguntó casi histérica Jane mientras sacudía las manos nerviosamente y daba pequeños brincos en torno a las gryffindors.

-Es obvio que no, no nos lo has contado- replicó Lily de mal humor.

-¡a ver si lo adivináis!- exclamó la rubia ravenclaw ignorando el comentario.

-Uufff, es que a nosotras eso de la Adivinación, nanai de la china- dijo Yasmine fingiendo frustración.

-Jane, ¡cuéntalo ya!- exclamó Estelle divertida.

-Vale, pues resulta que…- comenzó la joven.

-James Potter ha invitado al baile de Halloween a Leslie Bell- terminó Kate ganándose una reprobatoria mirada de Jane y una carcajada de Iona.

-¿a esa cabeza hueca de Hufflepuff?- preguntó sorprendida Yasmine- le creí con más gusto.

-No creo que James pensara en su cabeza cuando la invitó- razonó Iona haciendo un gesto ostensible que abarcaba su pecho en dimensiones mucho mayores a las reales. Las demás asintieron comprensivas, menos Lily, que se había quedado con los ojos y la boca tan abiertos que parecía que le habían hecho un encantamiento aturdidor.

-¿Lily?- preguntaron sus amigas. La pelirroja se puso del color del fuego y entrecerró con fuerza las mandíbulas, cerró los puños y tensó los brazos mientras empezaba a temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Oh, oh… La vena, Yas, la vena- avisó Estelle mientras señalaba la sien de Lily, que comenzaba a palpitar peligrosamente.

-¡Todo el mundo a cubierto!- gritó Yasmine cogiendo a sus compañeras de las mangas de las túnicas y arrastrándolas al castillo.

El grito de Lily Evans se escuchó en todos y cada uno de los rincones de Hogwarts, el bosque prohibido, Hogsmeade y alrededores. Los vecinos del pueblo creyeron que se trataba de la ira de los espíritus que habitaban la Casa de los Gritos desde hacía seis años, y cerraron puertas y ventanas. Hagrid salió con la ballesta en alto de su casita y las sirenas del lago nadaron velozmente hacia las profundidades en busca de refugio, incluso Dumbledore se atragantó con el caramelo de limón que estaba a punto de comerse tranquilamente en su despacho. El eco se mantuvo presente durante unos días en los maltratados oídos de todos aquellos que fueron víctimas de aquel grito lleno de furia…o eso contaban Estelle y Yasmine cuando rememoraban entre carcajadas la escena ante una ofendida Lily, que mantenía que aquel grito no llegó a salir de su delicada garganta y no hacía más que seguir desatando las risas de sus amigas ante esta afirmación.

Si bien la furia de Lily no se desahogó en forma de berrido sobrenatural, bien se encargó ella, al día siguiente, y delante de todos los alumnos posibles, y sobre todo de James Potter, de que Robert Begson, digno sucesor de Gilderoy Lockhart (que había abandonado el colegio hacia un par de años, no sin antes llevarse el regalo de despedida marca merodeadores: se fue sin un solo rizo verdadero, lo único que había en su cabeza, aparte de la peluca, era una bonita calva reluciente y brillante), le pidiera ser su cita para Halloween.

La pelirroja aceptó encantada la propuesta sincera del chico y le dio un sonoro y largo beso delante de todos. Sobra decir que esta vez a quien empezó a palpitarle peligrosamente la vena de la sien fue a James…

El caso es que Lily, dándose cuenta de su error, decidió ponerse gravemente enferma para aquella noche de gala y aburrimiento al lado de su fantástica pareja, y el joven no tuvo más remedio que hacerle prometer, jurar y perjurar miles de veces que al año siguiente ella sería su flamante acompañante, punto que a la pelirroja se le había "olvidado" mencionar a sus amigas descaradamente. El francés desapareció misteriosamente de Hogwarts aquellas navidades, y nadie volvió a saber nada más de él hasta aquel mismo día. Tiempo suficiente para que a Lily se le olvidara completamente su promesa de acudir al baile con él ese año.

-Y tiene que ser ahora…- se lamentó mirando a sus amigas desesperada.

-Ahora que James y tú estáis empezando a disfrutar con vuestra presencia- terminó Estelle derrochando falsa inocencia por todos los poros de su blanca piel.

-Si...-admitó Lily ceñuda y de mala gana.

-¡Si! Lo conseguimos, ¡lo ha admitido!- exclamó Yasmine eufórica.

Se hizo el silencio a su alrededor y la joven cayó en la cuenta de que quizás había sido demasiado entusiasta. Todos miraban al trío de amigas asombrados, excepto los merodeadores, que alzaban una ceja suspicaz.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Roberts- gruñó la profesora mosqueada porque alguien hubiera interrumpido su siesta- buenas tardes, chicos, podéis salir del aula.

:

Aquella misma tarde, cuando en Hogwarts los rayos del sol se iban apagando poco a poco y el cielo brillaba con un particular color anaranjado, Yasmine se dirigió a las huertas del castillo, cerca de los invernaderos donde la profesora Sprout impartía Herbología. Rodeó las grandes calabazas del huerto y bajó por un pequeño sendero que conducía a una diminuta y coqueta cabaña de madera que tenía una forma rectangular, y que parecía prima hermana de la casita circular de Hagrid. Esta cabaña tenía una chimenea de la que aquel momento salí un humo grisáceo con un olor característico que a Yasmine le encantaba, y sonrió nostálgica al recordar la primera vez que había ido a aquel lugar. La casita tenía un pequeño jardincito y detrás tenía su propia huerta, que quedaba cercana a los límites del bosque Prohibido. A Yasmine no le hizo falta tocar la puerta de la cabaña, pues una mujer que aparentaba unos 60 años, diminuta y ágil, la observaba venir con unos ojos grises eléctricos, que parecían desprender chispas. Estaba sentada en uno de los escalones de madera del porche.

-Hola, Ada- saludó la joven con una sonrisa de alegría en los labios.

-Vaya, la señorita Roberts se ha dignado venir a verme, después de estar mes y medio en el castillo- dijo con una voz fuerte, que denotaba un gran carácter- ah- dijo levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha- y para ti soy la profesora Millow- dijo muy seria.

-Vamos, Ada, he estado ocupada- se disculpó Yasmine abrazando a la mujer, que sonrió al fin y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla- pero tenía ganas de verte- añadió provocando una carcajada sarcástica y alegre de la profesora.

-No es que fuera la primera vez que se veían en el curso, pero si la primera de éste que Yasmine se había decidido a ir a visitarla. Y su razón era de peso.

Margarite Anthea Ada Millow era una bruja excepcional. A sus 65 años conservaba la agilidad y la rapidez mental que tanto la habían caracterizado de joven. Su pelo siempre había sido corto, antaño de un castaño claro y suave, y ahora de un color gris eléctrico, al igual que sus ojos. Tenía una pequeña nariz que parecía oler las mentiras a un radio de un km de distancia, unos ojos brillantes, vivaces, a los que no se les escapaba nada y una boca pequeña, de labios finos que siempre llevaba pintados de un color rojo chillón. Tenía un vocabulario mordaz, en ocasiones viperino, pero era una excelente persona con un gran corazón.

Ada, como Yasmine la llamaba, pues de sus tres nombres era el que más le había gustado e incluso había llamado así a su gata, había cursado sus 7 años de estudio en Hogwarts de forma eficiente y admirable. Había cosechado unos cuantos amores gracias a su palabrería y carácter, pues aunque no era una belleza excepcional era bastante guapa. Incluso se le habían atribuido, años después de dejar la escuela, algún que otro romance con el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, y a Yasmine realmente no le extrañaba nada que fuera cierto. Había combatido mano a mano junto al director contra Grindelwald y sus seguidores, y se había ganado cierta fama y prestigio entre la comunidad de magos de Gran Bretaña. Pero a Ada lo que realmente le gustaba eran los animales. Las extrañas criaturas mágicas y animales fantásticos y sus peculiaridades, y a ello se había dedicado el resto de su vida, tras la derrota del mago oscuro.

A sus 30 años se casó con un hombre al que amó con todo su corazón hasta que, 20 años después, y durante un feo ataque de vampiros en Transilvania en uno de los múltiples viajes de la pareja, murió desangrado, y Ada, destrozada y dolida, decidió volver a Gran Bretaña y comenzar una vida nueva. Pronto y gracias a la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore, accedió al puesto de profesora de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas con grandes méritos pues era muy querida por todos, pese a su fuerte carácter y personalidad y sus severas maneras. Ada jamás olvidaría a su marido fallecido, pero al volver a Hogwarts volvió a sentir esa llama no apagada del todo y esa conexión con el director que la hicieron sentirse viva de nuevo en mucho tiempo.

Cuando, en su tercer curso, Yasmine empezó a dar clases con Ada, la profesora consiguió transmitirle todo el entusiasmo y la curiosidad necesaria, además del amor por los animales, para que la joven decidiese que después de Hogwarts se prepararía para ser Cuidadora y Sanadora de Animales y Criaturas Mágicas, cosa que, aunque Ada no se lo dijera directamente, la llenó de orgullo y satisfacción.

La mujer vivía en la actualidad y durante todo el curso en aquella pequeña cabaña de madera que tenía unas preciosas panorámicas del lago, del castillo, del bosque y las montañas, pues era amante de la naturaleza y había rehusado a vivir encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de un castillo. Su casita estaba llena de gatos, kneazles, mitad de uno y de otros y dos perros, un pastor alemán altivo y hermoso y una elegante pastor belga, que eran toda la compañía que Ada necesitaba. A pesar de ello, desde que maestra y pupila habían conocido sus gustos comunes, la joven la visitaba a menudo y mantenían largas e interesantes conversaciones. "Siempre se aprende algo de Ada Millow", les decía Yasmine a sus amigas cada vez que le preguntaban por la curiosa amistad entre ambas.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te preocupa?- preguntó la profesora mientras acariciaba el lomo de Sila, la perra negra que movía el rabo a Yasmine.

La joven tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-En realidad nada, solo me apetecía ver esta puesta de sol contigo y hablar- mintió Yasmine sabiendo de antemano que las mentiras no funcionaban con la profesora.

-Y tú sabes que eres muy transparente, en cuanto te he visto venir sabía que algo pasaba. Cuando algo te preocupa, tienes los ojos tristones y te aparece una raya aquí- dijo pinchándole con un dedo en el entrecejo- sin embargo, cuando vienes tranquila y relajada, tus ojos desprenden vida, niña.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó curiosa Yasmine.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-No lo sé, a veces creo que me conoces mejor que mi propia madre.

-¡Tú madre!- exclamó Ada soltando una risotada divertida- niñita, tu madre y tu sois tan iguales, tan idénticas, que chocáis una y otra vez como el mar y las rocas de un puerto. Y en el fondo sabéis que no podéis vivir la una sin la otra.

-Ya…- murmuró Yasmine secamente. Había hablado muchas veces con la profesora de la mala relación que traía con su madre, y ella siempre había contestado de forma similar a la de ese día, pero Yasmine no lograba aún encontrar los parecidos tan obvios que Ada veía entre ellas.

-Pero no es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

-¿cómo diantres…?

-¡Diantres! Dice- volvió a reír estruendosamente mientras cogía a un gatito pequeño y lo acariciaba lentamente. El gato comenzó a ronronear con fuerza. – querida Yasmine Ailann Roberts- dijo tranquilamente con su gris mirada fija en la superficie del lago, que lanzaba destellos anaranjados. Yasmine pudo jurar haber visto un par de peces revoloteando unos segundos en la superficie y volviendo a caer al agua.- cuando vienes a hablarme de tu madre, vienes alterada, nerviosa y crispada, y hoy, hoy estás más que triste, querida. Eres como el tiempo, una sola señal de cambio en las nubes, la temperatura o el viento y puedes predecir que pasará mañana, aunque temo decirte que aunque para mí sea fácil, a medida que creces también es más difícil saber qué es lo que hay en esa cabecita…¡era tan fácil leerte el pensamiento cuando tenías solo 13 años y eras una niña traviesa y asustadiza!- exclamó con nostalgia. Pero se recuperó pronto y volvió a endurecer el semblante. Rara vez Ada Millow se mostraba triste o melancólica (excepto cuando se pasaba bebiendo hidromiel en la cabaña de Hagrid).

-Ada…¿cuándo sabes qué es lo correcto?- preguntó Yasmine con la vista aún fija en la suave superficie del lago- ¿cómo elegir el camino correcto? ¿tomar la decisión adecuada?- miró a la anciana, que volvía a tener esa expresión escrutadora en sus vivos ojos. Tardó un rato en contestar.

-Supongo que lo correcto es aquello que tu creas que está bien, que es lo que más va a favorecerte a ti..y a las personas que te rodean- respondió mirándola tranquilamente.

-Y yo supongo que la opción más adecuada no siempre es aquella que te favorezca a ti misma, ¿verdad?

-Eso depende, tan solo, de una cosa, mi querida niña: depende de tus prioridades en esta vida- y esbozó una sabia sonrisa que Yasmine no pudo devolverle.

--

Sirius por fin había conseguido escapar del gran comedor sano y salvo, ya que Claudy lo había secuestrado y obligado a cenar con él, y ahora sus amigos ya se habían marchado, excepto Peter que seguía zampando como si fuera lo último que iba a hacer en su vida. Estaba hasta las narices de oír cómo Claudy y sus amigas esnob despotricaban en contra de Lily, a la que había tratado de defender inútilmente en un par de ocasiones y al final, hastiado, había decidido marcharse alegando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aunque en realidad no podía considerarse una excusa porque era la verdad más grande del mundo. El motivo del enfado de las raven era el tema de la fiesta: el terror. A él le había parecido fantástico y se había alegrado de que por fin fueran un poco originales en Hogwarts para esas fiestas, y así lo había dicho a su novia, que consideraba que negarse a una bonita y elegante túnica de gala era un crimen, y ganándose una mirada de desdén e incredulidad por parte de todas las presentes.

Ahora caminaba lo más rápido posible hacia la torre de Gryffindor por si a su querida novia se le ocurría ir a buscarlo a protestar, y casi sin darse cuenta se chocó contra la espalda de una figura que iba en su misma dirección.

Ambos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente y cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado oyó un resoplido de indignación y una voz muy familiar decirle de muy malas maneras:

-Black, ¿te importaría dejar de aplastarme cinco segundos por favor? Resulta que yo soy una persona normal y corriente y por ahora necesito el aire para respirar y vivir. No puedo vivir solo de mi encanto sobrenatural como tú.

Sirius sonrió ante el comentario y comenzó a levantarse tranquilamente, pero cuando Yasmine creyó que se había librado de la presión del chico este se volvió rápidamente y aprisionó las muñecas de la joven contra el suelo.

-¿acaso te molesta?- preguntó acercando demasiado su boca a la de Yasmine, en opinión de ella. Una fuerte ráfaga eléctrica los traspasó a ambos de nuevo, y quedaron conectados en una intensa mirada que sólo un osado se atrevería a interrumpir.

-Eeeeh, ¿Sirius?- preguntó una ratonil voz. El osado había llegado.

Peter- dijo el animago lanzándole una mirada furibunda y disminuyendo la presión que ejercía en Yasmine, momento que la chica aprovechó para desasirse y escapar de la presa.

-Bueno, ya si eso habláis vosotros, yo me voy- y sin dar lugar a muchas explicaciones la chica dio media vuelta y desapareció en tras esquina del pasillo.

-Eeeh, es que…yo, yo…Claudy me ha mandado a decirte que está enfadada contigo por no haberte despedido de ella, jeje- dijo el chico riendo nerviosamente, una risa muy parecida a la de un pequeño roedor.- y la verdad después de lo que acabo de ver no me extraña nada…

- Ya, ¿y a mi que?- y sin abandonar la mirada de odio por la interrupción y sobre todo por el motivo de ésta siguió el camino a la torre de Gryffindor seguido de cerca por Peter.

: :

Por otro lado, los entrenamientos de quidditch ya habían empezado y James no gastaba el mejor humor aquellos días porque según su opinión sus jugadores podían dar mucho más de sí de lo que estaban dando. Sólo los más allegados al capitán y los que habían oído la discusión que había tenido con la pelirroja el viernes por la noche antes del primer entrenamiento podían saber a qué se debía verdaderamente el humor de perros de James, aunque a esas alturas lo más seguro es que todo Hogwarts conociera la famosa y sorprendente escenita, ya que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo sin discutir y les pilló a todos desprevenidos. Todo comenzó con un humilde intento de acercamiento de la pelirroja a James, que la evitaba y la miraba de mala manera desde el encontronazo que habían tenido con Begson. Claro que ignoraba que esa misma tarde James había pillado al francés proclamando a los cuatro vientos que asistiría al baile con ella y aquello había conseguido que el muchacho de pelo revuelto estuviera aún más irascible de lo normal.

- James...- dijo llamándolo lo más suavemente posible. El muchacho estaba recostado en el sofá que había en frente de la chimenea de su sala común, con Remus y Sirius, que se apresuraron a dejarlos solos sin ninguna clase de excusa e ignorando la mirada asesina que James les dirigió. – yo...quería hablar contigo.- dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose agradecida de que no tuviera que decir todo lo que pensaba delante de los otros dos merodeadores.

Como toda respuesta James emitió un gruñido de asentimiento.

- Bien... yo, yo... ¿tanto te molesta que vaya con Begson al baile?- ni siquiera supo por que había dicho aquello, porque no era lo que había estado planeando con Yasmine y Estelle, que se quedaron con cara de estupefacción y sorpresa nada más oír la pregunta de la pelirroja (estaban detrás del sillón, en una mesa cercana, escuchando la conversación junto con Sirius, Remus, y todo el resto de la sala común)- vamos, lo digo porque podías decírmelo claramente en vez de ir por ahí mirándome como si fuera un gusarajo, no es lógico- era plenamente consciente de que no estaba arreglando nada, es más, si había una remota y diminuta posibilidad de que James la perdonara ésta acababa de ser devorada por su letal orgullo recién nacido.

Contempló con el entrecejo fruncido como la mueca de asombro de James pasaba a convertirse de nuevo en furia.

- Mira Evans, si no vas a pedir perdón ya puedes estar dando media vuelta y no empezar con tus lógicas que no me interesan nada.- espetó James duramente posando la vista en el fuego. Ella notó un fuerte nudo en el estómago cuando oyó su apellido en lugar de su nombre en boca del chico. Pero él había conseguido lo que quería, había logrado enfurecerla como hacía tiempo que no lo conseguía.

-¡¿pedirte perdón!?- chilló Lily fuera de sí- ¿¡pedirte perdón a ti?!- se había puesto roja de ira y si había alguien no se había enterado de que estaban discutiendo ahora hasta los cuadros les prestaban atención.- mira, señor "soy un engreído y todo el mundo tiene que pisar el suelo que piso" no me vengas con esas porque yo a ti no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación.

- Entonces déjame en paz y no te vuelvas a dirigir a mí- dijo James aún sin mirarla. El joven sentía que aquella vuelta de Hosgmeade con la cabeza de Lily apoyada en su pecho había quedado muy atrás en el tiempo.

- ¡Eso haré, Potter! ¡Eso haré!- gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡y a mí me gusta que me miren a la cara cuando hablo a la gente!- espetó haciendo un brusco movimiento de varita en el aire involuntariamente. Sin proponérselo todos los libros de la Sala comenzaron a volar por los aires, la mayoría dirigidos a James pero golpeando a todos los que encontraban a su paso. Lily se giró dignamente y sin necesidad de esquivar los libros e ignorando el caos que había desatado desapareció tras el hueco de las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas.

James se refugió bajo la mesa en la que estaban sus dos amigos, Estelle y Yasmine.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a la loca esta ahora? Debería haberme pedido perdón y suplicado que fuera con ella al baile en vez de ponerse a cercenar cabezas con libros asesinos- dijo James de forma arrogante. Con su comentario se ganó dos miradas de femenina censura y otras dos de "este chico no aprende" por parte de sus amigos.

- Esa era la idea inicial, James, pero tú también podías haberte mostrado un poco más receptivo- repuso Yasmine mirándolo con ligero desdén.

- Tal vez si la pelirroja no fuera por ahí besuqueando a estúpidos sin cerebro- saltó Sirius en defensa de su amigo y picado con Yasmine por haberlo dejado solo en el pasillo la otra noche y sin despedirse siquiera.

- Lily no ha besado a nadie- a su vez Estelle defendió a su amiga mientras Sirius y Yasmine se lanzaban miradas asesinas mutuamente.

- Aún no- añadió Remus, que también estaba mosqueado con Estelle aunque ni él mismo sabía por qué.

- Está bien, Yas, somos dos contra tres, vámonos- y agarrando a su amiga de la manga de la túnica la sacó de debajo de la mesa e hizo una floritura en el aire. Al contrario de lo que esperaba que sucediera, los libros comenzaron a volar con más velocidad y ambas jóvenes tuvieron que acostarse en el suelo para no ser atropelladas por una docena de pesados tomos de pociones descontrolados.- ups, parece que no ha salido muy bien.- dijo Estelle sonrojada.

Yasmine resopló con cansancio y murmuró unas palabras a la vez que hacía en el aire un extraño gesto con la varita, remotamente parecido al que había hecho Estelle. De inmediato los libros cayeron pesadamente al suelo y ambas pudieron seguir su camino al cuarto para acompañar a Lily en su ataque de rabia o tristeza, según cual dominara por encima de la otra.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor terminó demasiado parecida a un escenario de los restos de una devastadora guerra.

-Al final tenía que terminar tirándome algún libro a la cabeza- James suspiró y lanzó al aire una sonrisa cuya alegría brillaba por su ausencia.

...

A Yasmine siempre le había encantado volar, sentirse la reina del cielo y sentir el viento en su cara, notar su largo cabello ondeando a su espalda y, ante todo, ese sentimiento de libertad...de liberación. En cierto modo nunca había entendido a Lily, que no se llevaba muy bien con las escobas, ni a Estelle, que era demasiado patosa volando y además le daban pánico las alturas. Sin embargo aquella mañana de aquel nublado sábado de mediados de octubre no estaba disfrutando de la sensación que tanto le gustaba, ni ella ni al parecer el resto del equipo, ya que la furia de James se había incrementado desde la noche anterior y estaba pagando su mal humor nacido del enfrentamiento con Lily con los miembros de su equipo, sobre todo los nuevos. De modo que Martha Valec estaba más que desquiciada nada más empezar el entrenamiento al fallar un tiro que el mismo James había lanzando con fuerza. Yasmine y el otro golpeador no lo estaban haciendo nada mal, no les costaba demasiado orientar correctamente las bludgers, pero aún les hacía falta técnica y entrenamiento, y al parecer James consideraba aquello un grave atraso para el equipo y los castigaba con comentarios insidiosos y miradas de despreciativo desdén.

Pero sin duda alguna, la que peor lo estaba pasando era Michelle, hermana de Yasmine, y buscadora del Gryffindor aquel año, que aún no había localizado la snitch aunque tan solo llevaran volando cinco minutos y James la acosaba por ello.

- ¡Si me gritas no me ayudas, James!- protestó la muchacha de pelo rizado cuando ya no aguantó más al capitán gritándole que como no encontrara la snitch en un minuto la haría pasarse la mañana haciendo una carrera de obstáculos con las ramas del sauce boxeador para que adquiriera velocidad.

El joven la miró circunspecto y se dio la vuelta para seguir criticando a la guardiana, Martha, que acababa de fallar otro tanto de Sirius y había tenido la mala suerte de que James la viera.

- Mira James- dijo acercándose rápidamente al chico y mirándolo ceñuda- Sirius, Remus, y tú sois los mejores cazadores del colegio, por muy buena guardiana que sea, que aún no lo soy, me costaría parar los tantos, así que no repitas que me vas a destituir o seré yo misma la que dimita.

- No veo la diferencia, Valec, pero este equipo siempre ha sido el mejor y debe seguir siéndolo, ¿entendido? Así que me importa un rábano cómo lo hagas pero antes de comer has tenido que parar todos los tiros que lancemos si o si, ¿queda claro?- replicó James con una nota de acero en la voz que solo tenía cuando se ponía muy serio o estaba muy enfadado.

La joven guardiana dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los aros de gol.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, a la hora de comer, Yasmine y su compañero golpeador bateaban con mayor facilidad las bludgers que se dirigían a atacar al equipo, a Martha tan solo se le habían escapado unas pocas quaffles y a Michelle cada vez le costaba menos alcanzar la snitch, con lo que todos estaban orgullosos del trabajo excepto James, que seguía cabreado pues no había podido terminar de desfogarse con sus jugadores, ya que al finalizar el entrenamiento todos habían dominado casi a la perfección sus movimientos y no había cabida para réplicas o quejas del capitán.

- Estoy desesperada chicas, no sé que hacer- murmuró una melancólica Lily tumbada boca abajo en su cama, acariciando a Ada, la gata de Michelle, que ronroneaba tranquilamente.

- Si te refieres a James, te recordamos que la salida que tuviste no vino a cuento- replicó enfadada Estelle.- ¡te pasaste por lo alto todas las proposiciones que estuvimos haciéndote! Que yo sepa en ninguna se incluía el hacer una estúpida y borde pregunta a James sobre si le importaba o no que fueras con Begson. ¡está claro que le importa y eso ya lo ha dejado más que claro!

- Es que me estaba poniendo nerviosa con ese aire insolente y de superioridad con el que estaba actuando, ¡él no es quien para tratarme así!

- Recapitulemos, Lily- dijo Yasmine saliendo del baño con un albornoz y el cabello envuelto en una toalla- de modo que últimamente no os peleabais, pasasteis el día entero en Hogsmeade juntos y el otro día casi admitiste que te gustaba. Y para ti que se moleste por lo de Begson no es normal.

- Esta bien, me pasé, ¡me puse nerviosa!- volvió a excusarse de nuevo Lily mientras se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente.

- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Estelle mirándola duramente. Lily la miraba sin entender y la joven alzó los ojos al techo de la habitación- ¡tienes que pedirle perdón!

- ¡Jamás haré algo que el me haya dicho que haga!- explotó Lily bruscamente mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama, asustando a la gata.

- Entonces, mientras te dure el orgullo, ya sabes lo que puedes ir haciendo, ¿no?- dijo Yasmine lanzándole una mirada de crítica y cogiendo a Ada en brazos.

- Vas a ver delante de tus narices como cientos de chicas se sortean a un James Potter más seductor y atractivo que nunca- sentenció Estelle.

Lily las miró con el ceño fruncido y se dejó caer esta vez en su cama. Pasó un rato en el que ninguna de las tres dijo nada, cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que, Yasmine, terminando de vestirse, dio un respingo y un gritito que sobresaltó a las otras dos.

-¡Lo había olvidado! ¿y el Filtro de los Muertos?- preguntó a Lily que se había incorporado rápidamente y había empezado a buscar algo en su baúl.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Estelle desorientada.

- Es para Gladys- dijo Lily mientras sacaba del baúl una pequeña botellita rellena de un líquido de color negro oscuro.

-¿Cómo?

- ¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a hacer lo que te hizo y salir indemne?- preguntó Yasmine solemnemente.

Ante la mirada de curiosidad e incredulidad de Estelle, entre Yasmine y Lily le contaron lo que ocurrió cuando Remus se la llevó a la enfermería.

Cuando terminaron el relato, Estelle sonreía agradecida pero con la pinta de tener un "pero" a punto de salir de sus labios.

- Gracias, pero no era necesario que hubierais hecho todo eso por mí. No es necesario tomar represalias.

- ¿Quée? Mira, lo vamos a hacer, lo quieras o no, nadie hace daño a nuestras amigas, ¡quién sabe que te hubiera ocurrido se te llega a pillar más cerca!

- ¿has olvidado el dolor de las quemaduras? ¡porque yo no dudaría en darle a esa cerda racista su merecido!- exclamó Yasmine vengativa.

- No quiero que lo hagáis, no quiero que os pillen y os castiguen por mi culpa- Estelle se negó pero vio determinación en los rostros de sus amigas, que ahora se miraban de forma cómplice y calculadora.

- Será en Halloween- sentenció una Lily cuyos ojos verdes relampaguearon de emoción.- no pienso dejar que se salve de preparar el baile- añadió encogiendo los hombros distraídamente. Sus amigas rieron ante el comentario.

--

_En cuanto al capítulo de hoy, Ada es una nueva incorparación y viene para quedarse un tiempo... sé que Dumbledore en la historia real es gay, cosa que me parece estupenda y genial, pero necesitaba que en mi fic hubiera tenido esta relación con la profesora de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.Espero que no os importe. Dejad algún review si eso veis qeu no estáis muy ocupados y tal...xD_

_Próxima actualización:semana que viene, no sé que día, pero a finales... un besote grande de leche condensada...mmmm_

_Roxy._


	6. Una madre loca, un diablo con lazo y

_Hola a todos!!_

_Seguramente os sorprenderéis de que ya esté de vuelta, pero este capi me ha salido casi solo, aunque sea el más largo de todos los que llevo, y como en una semana lo más seguro es que no pueda actualizar (a lo mejor un poco más). Lo dejo aquí ya. No creo que a partir de ahora actualice tan de seguido pero os aseguro que los reviews animan bastante (aunque en mi caso sean poquitos TT), así que gracias de corazón a los que habéis dejado alguno. Un besazo a todos, se os quiere!_

_Contestaciones:_

_**Entre Leones y Serpientes**_

_**Camila:** mente organizada?? jaja que va, mi mente esta hecha un caos, aunque se hace lo que se puede y espero no dejar demasiadas cosas sueltas por ahí. Un besazo y gracias guapa!_

_**LilyEvansss:** hola!! bienvenida a mi fic jaja, si, la verdad que es una lástima lo de Robert siempre hay alguien que lo estropea todo. Un besiito y espero que te guste el chap!!_

_**Jusse:** hola otra vez!! sabes? creo que ya no actualizare más en Potterfics, me da muchos problemas, asi que a partir de ahora solo subiré capitulos aquí. El grito de Lily fue de rabia y pobres de los que se cruzaron con él!! y Ada si, es misteriosa, ya veremos por donde anda. Tus dudas se resolverán pronto jaja. Un besoo y gracias por estar ahíi._

_**En cuestión de segundos**_

_**Evasis:** y tanto que no es justo, a mi me da no sé que de pensar lo que podía haber sido y no es, pero en fin, la vida a veces es así de injusta. Un beso y gracias por el review._

_**Minerva Tonks Black**: siento que te hayas puesto mal! la verdad es que no es agradable. A mí también se me hizo muy duro ese capi del libro, también terminé a lágrima viva. Un beso._

_**eetta:** muchas gracias por el review. un besazo grande._

_**Por siempre juntos**_

_**saralpp:** yo también los prefiero vivos, y menos mal que rowling no hizo de las suyas y acabaron bien, aunque más de una vez leyendo el 7º temí por la vida de los dos. Ese mini fic lo escribí antes de leer el último, y menos mal que quedaron todos vivitos y coleando. Un beso guapa cuidate._

_En fin, espero que os guste este capi y me lo hagáis saber (tanto si sí como si no). _

_**Disclaimer:...**lo de siempre. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, la Warner...y yo no gano ni un euro con esto. _

_--&--_

Capítulo seis: **"Una madre loca, un diablo con lazo y un trol de regalo****"**

-Estás francamente horrorosa- dijo Estelle conteniendo un escalofrío.

-¡Gracias! Que me digas eso hoy es un gran honor- respondió risueña la joven que tenía frente a ella. Ésta tenía la piel blanca y nívea como el mármol. Unas ojeras negras, profundas y con muy mal aspecto rodeaban los hundidos ojos, que ahora tenían un color azul pálido realmente tétrico. De las comisuras de los labios rojos oscuro corrían dos hilillos de sangre que se perdían siniestramente en la barbilla, y dos colmillos largos y afilados, con las puntas ensangrentadas, sobresalían de forma espeluznante de la boca de la joven- aunque personalmente pienso que soy una vampiro muy sexy- presumió dando una vuelta sobre sí misma coquetamente. Llevaba una túnica negra de falda muy corta y con vuelo, complementada con un corsé granate de encaje muy ceñido que le hacían un generoso escote y dejaban su pecho casi descubierto. Calzaba unas botas negras y altas de tacón largo y fino. En el cuello llevaba un fino rosario negro cuya cruz se perdían en el estrecho canalillo. La capa negra y corta ondeó en el aire cuando Yasmine giró sobre sí misma.

-¡Sexy si te pones una bolsa en la cabeza!- gritó Lily desde el baño, donde llevaba más de media hora encerrada preparando su disfraz.

-¿y estropearme el peinado?- replicó alegremente tocándose con cuidado el elegante moño que se alzaba majestuosamente en su cabeza, dejando caer algunos mechones oscuros que ella misma se había rizado- ¡ni hablar!

-No te preocupes, no creo que Henry se moleste en mirarte a la cara, lo vas a tener ocupado mirando otras partes de tu cuerpo- bromeó Estelle.

Henry Bitterman había sido, al fin, el afortunado chico que llevaría a Yasmine al baile de Halloween. La joven gryffindor había rechazado a numerosos alumnos deseosos de pasar la noche con ella, hasta que Henry se presentó y le dijo a una sorprendida Yasmine: " No soy como todos los demás, te vas a sorprender". Ninguno de los anteriores le había dicho semejante frase directa, y como además, en palabras de la gryffindor: "estaba muuuuuy bueno", aceptó la cita de buen grado. Aunque sí que le sorprendía e intrigaba bastante ya que a pesar de ser muy admirado entre las chicas apenas se le conocían un par de novias y era muy tímido, y no era la clase de chico que Yasmine pensara que podía soltarle semejante frase- bomba para que fuera al baile con él.

Henry era hijo de muggles, compañero y amigo de Adrien, la pareja de Estelle, y cazador del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Era un muchacho alto y fornido, con una hermosa melena corta color cobre y ojos negros de mirada intensa. Su rostro poseía facciones un tanto duras, pero que en conjunto le hacían poseer un encanto y atractivo inusual. Yasmine ya se había fijado en él en un par de ocasiones, y desde que el chico le pidió la cita para el baile ya habían compartido miraditas breves y chispeantes durante las comidas, clases y recreos, y ante un Sirius Black cuyos instintos básicos animales y asesinos rugían con la intención de conseguir la cabeza de su enemigo de trofeo, y que le estaban causando una temprana úlcera de estómago. Yasmine se engañaba a sí misma cuando negaba en su interior que pillar al merodeador en plenas miradas asesinas con Henry no le causaba una gran satisfacción, pero ya estaba decidida a disfrutar de aquella noche y a olvidar momentáneamente sus muchos y oscuros problemas (en ambos sentidos), ser una joven más, con la única preocupación de bailar, beber y pasar la noche con sus amigas y un chico guapo y cariñoso que no le causaran tantos disgustos como el merodeador de ojos grises.

-¿No querrás que te muerda no?- preguntó amenazadoramente Yasmine entreabriendo los labios y mostrándole a Estelle los afilados colmillos- mira que me los he arreglado con magia y he decidido darles uso antes de que vuelvan a encoger.

-Dales uso con Henry, ¡no conmigo!- chilló Estelle mientras corría por la habitación perseguida por Yasmine que alzaba los brazos por delante suya de forma bastante cómica.

-O con Black- dijo la voz de Lily, que acababa de salir del baño. Estelle se paró de golpe mirando de hito en hito a la otra pelirroja y Yasmine se golpeó contra ella bruscamente, aunque también se había quedado sin palabras.

-¡Liy! ¿Estás loca no?¿No irás a salir así?- gritaron las dos jóvenes a la vez. Hasta Yasmine había olvidado que su amiga acababa de nombrar al merodeador.

-¿Y darle el gusto a James Potter de ir hecha un zombi horroroso con pústulas en la cara al baile? ¡quiero que vea lo que se pierde!- gritó tozuda e indignada Lily. Tal vez resultara irónico, pero su disfraz era el de una bruja, una bruja tal y como lo percibían los muggles aunque para nada terrorífica. Llevaba una túnica larga y negra también. Las mangas eran largas y amplias con adornos naranjas en los bordes, al igual que en los bajos del vestido, que arrastraban por el suelo ocultando los tacones de vértigo que se había puesto. La falda de la túnica en cuestión tenían una larga raja que dejaba la pierna izquierda de la pelirroja al aire casi hasta la cadera. El escote era igual de generoso o más que el de Yasmine, y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Ni siquiera llevaba verruga, sino que iba maquillada llamativamente de forma que resaltaba sus facciones al máximo. El pelo lo llevaba muy liso y suelto, y se había puesto un gran gorro puntiagudo de color negro con adornos naranjas. Las uñas las lucía largas y rojas brillantes. En una palabra, estaba espectacular.

-Me siento fea- murmuró bajito Yasmine, de modo que solo pudo oírlo Estelle, que ahogó una risita algo histérica y dijo apesadumbrada:

-Veréis cuando me veáis con mi vestido, me vais a dejar en ridículo.

-¡Pero Lily!- exclamó Yasmine sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo- ¡Todos los años intentando hacer un Halloween decente con trajes horripilantes y originales y vas tú y te vistes de princesita!

-Pero esto es por fuerza de causa mayor- dijo Lily mirándose en el espejo, y sintiéndose menos segura que antes de vestirse- además no voy de princesita- Se tocó la pequeña nariz con la punta de la varita y de inmediato se formó una fea verruga oscuro que adornó su rostro- ¡ups! se me había olvidado la verruga- dijo más para sí que para sus amigas.

-¿qué fuerza de causa mayor?- preguntó curiosa Estelle.

-Veréis- dijo Lily volviéndose hacia ellas y poniendo las dos manos con las palmas hacia arriba, como si sostuviera una caja invisible.- aquí está James Potter, y su estúpido orgullo y egocentrismo- bajó la mano derecha como si un James Potter de unos 30 centímetros se hubiera aparecido sobre ella, sonriendo a Yasmine y Estelle seductoramente- y aquí está el idiota unineuronal de Begson- dijo bajando la otra mano como si el muchacho en versión mini se hubiera materializado en ella, tocándose extasiado sus voluminosos bíceps y pasando por completo de las gryffindors- Después de duras y largas reflexiones conmigo misma, decidí pasar de vestirme de muerta en pleno proceso de putrefacción a atractiva brujita muggle con verruga en la nariz incluida. ¿qué creéis que le daría más rabia al ego de Potter? El zombi asqueroso o la bruja bomba sexual?- dijo bajando al máximo la mano en la que supuestamente sostenía al muchacho de gafas que ahora la miraba alternando muecas de enfado y placer al verla vestida así- La balanza se compensa sola.

-Lily últimamente estás siendo demasiado retorcida- le advirtió severamente Estelle mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño para vestirse ella. Pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

-Si, pero he de reconocer que tu plan es excelente- dijo Yasmine mirándola con orgullo casi maternal- cuando James te vea así vestida colgada del brazo de Begson se va a querer tirar al lago con pesas atadas a los tobillos.

-Lo sé, aunque creo que primero tirará al idiota de Robert- Lily se frotó las manos sonriendo ampliamente satisfecha- pero ahora, Yas, nuestro otro plan- dijo bajando la voz- Estelle no debe enterarse, no quería que lo hiciéramos. Y cuando dije que lo haríamos en Halloween no puso muy buena cara.

-Se va a enterar igual- replicó Yamine encogiéndose de hombros. Su amiga asintió resignada.

-Bueno, no importa. Tú distraes a sus amiguitas y yo le echo la poción en la copa a Gladys.

-Creo que nuestro plan tiene muchas lagunas, Lily, si tuviéramos una capa invisible o algo parecido al menos… como nos equivoquemos y durmamos a otra persona nos la cargamos.

-Me haré un hechizo desilusionador, Yas, no te preocupes. Con tanta gente espero que no reparen mucho en mí.

-Peter Grace ya se encargará de ello, creo que ha estado importando whisky de fuego de Hogsmeade.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco pues a pesar de que aquella noche iban a transgredir unas cuantas muchas normas y leyes su espíritu de responsable exprefecta y premio anual vigente seguía siendo inflexible.

-Bueno, toma tú otro frasco de poción por si algo falla y yo no puedo dársela, recuerda que con un par de gotas basta para tenerla dormida y bien calladita una temporada- dijo la pelirroja tendiéndole un frasquito a Yasmine lleno de un líquido negro- pero no lo uses si no es contra Gladys- le advirtió mirándola duramente unos segundos. Parecía haberle leído el pensamiento a Yasmine, que ya se imaginaba a Claudy White dormida apaciblemente en una vitrina acristalada cual Bella Durmiente en su séptimo sueño.

-Vale- accedió la chica vampiro de pega a regañadientes.

Lily se guardó el frasco en un bolsillo de la túnica y Yasmine se lo escondió en el escote guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja pícaramente.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió estrepitosamente y ambas chicas se volvieron con rapidez intentando borrar de sus rostros la culpabilidad que sentían, y no les fue difícil pues nada más ver a Estelle esa culpabilidad fue sustituida por una mueca de incredulidad que también se esforzaron por omitir en cuestión de segundos.

-Estelle estás…original- dijo Yasmine con una sonrisa titubeante en el rostro.

-¿Vas de calabaza gigante?- Lily fue más directa.

-¿No os gusta? Bueno, como soy pelirroja y tal, es una tontería, pero como mi hermano siempre me decía calabaza de pequeña me hizo gracia. – No les contó que durante su estancia en la enfermería Gladys había pasado con sus amigas a reírse de su aspecto con el ungüento naranja después de ser ella misma la que había provocado las quemaduras a la gryffindor. La habían llamado calabaza de forma mucho menos cariñosa que su amiga y esa era su particular manera de decirle a Gladys que le importaba bien poco el aspecto que pudiera tener para ser feliz. Pensó que Lily y Yasmine no entendería aquel tipo de venganza y que el dato del recochineo de Gladys no haría más que enfurecerlas más y animarlas a cometer la locura que le habían comentado y a la que ella se había negado.

Ahora Estelle vestía lo que parecía una enorme cáscara de calabaza gigante y redonda, con sus protuberancias y arrugas incluidas. La cara se la había pintado de un naranja suave y llevaba purpurina en labios y ojos. El pelo se lo había tintado de verde mediante magia aunque aún quedaban unos retazos pelirrojos, y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas mallas naranjas. Calzaba unos tacones color verde esmeralda con brillos muy bonitos que eran la parte del traje que más gustó a sus amigas.

-Está hasta dura…- se asombró Yasmine golpeando el disfraz de la pelirroja de pelo rizado.

-¿Y con eso piensas salir por el agujero del retrato?- preguntó incrédula Lily- no creo que puedas salir ni de la habitación.

-Necesitaré un poco de ayuda, pero sí- dio Estelle empezando a notar los inconvenientes de su disfraz.- pero tranquilas, debajo llevo una túnica, no pienso ir metida aquí toda la noche que esto da mucho calor.

-Espero que no sea una mini túnica de las tuyas, Estelle Simons…

-Lily, no te comportes como mi hermano y ayúdame a salir de aquí anda…

--&--

Los alumnos de Gryffindor mayores de catorce años, que iban a asistir a la fiesta de Halloween, esperaban impacientes a que los relojes de la sala marcaran las ocho. De forma un tanto misteriosa y siniestra, los Premios Anuales habían sugerido que fueran por grupos correspondientes a cada casa al Gran Comedor, sin revelar la verdadera necesidad de cumplir esta orden, de modo que allí estaban, a cinco minutos de cumplir el plazo de hora limitado y lanzando de vez en cuando breves miradas al Premio Anual que estaba presente, y que parecía mucho más nervioso que todos ellos juntos, aunque por distintas razones.

-Remus, ¿no crees que das mucho el cante, amigo?- preguntó preocupado un James Potter casi invisible.

Un chico con mucho pelo en la cara y las manos, que presumía de sus largos y puntiagudos dientes y de unas uñas amarillas y afiladas le lanzó una lobuna mirada de superioridad.

-¿me vas a decir que mi disfraz es malo? Habla el que va disfrazado de fantasma.- se burló el licántropo.

- No sería malo, Moony…en otras circunstancias.- replicó el merodeador de gafas sin borrar la preocupación de sus transparentes facciones.

- Está genial, Prongs, es muy…irónico- dijo la cabeza de Sirius Black, después de soplar hacia arriba para apartar de los ojos grises un rebelde mechón de pelo negro que caía elegantemente en su rostro. Desde hacía un tiempo estaba empezando a defender a su amigo por todo y a intentar volver a ganarse su amistad, perdida por culpa de Claudy. Él consideraba un avance que el licántropo solo lo llamara "pelota de mierda" y no desistiría hasta que no le perdonase del todo. Aunque tal vez se olvidaba de la parte más importante, "dejar a Claudy" . En esta ocasión fue completamente ignorado por su amigo, que no se molestó en darle las gracias por defenderlo.- seguro que es más cómodo que ir de decapitado, esto de no tener la cabeza en su sitio marea un poco.- dijo mientras sus manos la cogían y la intentaban poner sobre sus hombros sin mucho éxito- lástima que hasta media noche no pueda volver a pegármela.

- Eso por no hablar del disgusto que le has dado a Nick casi decapitado, Sirius, lo he oído lamentarse de lo mal educados que son los jóvenes de hoy en día, que se ríen de uno en sus propias narices o algo así…- dijo Shyne mientras se acercaba al grupo de amigos. Era la pareja de Remus e iba vestida a conjunto con él, de mujer lobo, también muy peluda y llena de arañazos, vestida con ropas andrajosas. Sonrió al licántropo que la miraba divertido.- vaya, Remus, parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común esta noche.

- Yo os recuerdo que hay ciertas gryffindors peligrosas y muy inteligentes que no verán nada divertido tu traje, Rem- insistió James.

- ¿Qué gryffindors peligrosas, James? ¡Remus! Bonito disfraz, es muy original- dijo Estelle alegremente, que acababa de bajar de la habitación seguida y ayudada por Yasmine y Lily.

James, Remus, Sirius, Shyne, y Peter, que acababa de llegar e iba vestido de la Muerte, una Muerte regordeta, bajita y para nada escalofriante, miraron asombrados a la calabaza gigante.

-Tu traje sí que es original, Estelle- repuso Remus con sinceridad- eres una calabaza preciosa- añadió consiguiendo sacar los colores de la joven.

Estelle le sonrió agradecida e intentó acabar con el inexplicable gusanillo que le estaba empezando a agujerear el estómago al ver a Shyne cogida del brazo de Remus, y sintió una nueva y profunda antipatía hacia la guapa muchacha con la que siempre se había llevado bien.

-Pues a mí sí que me parece divertido tu traje, Remus, creo que eres un licántropo muy atractivo. – opinó Lily dedicándole una sonrisa aduladora al chico. James apretó los puños, pero le dio más miedo lo que podía significar la frase de la pelirroja, y maldijo interiormente a Remus por ser tan descuidado e irresponsable, novedad aquellos días, ya que Remus era el rey de la discreción y la responsabilidad. Pero pronto sus preocupaciones se le olvidaron porque vio su venganza servida en bandeja de plata ante el comentario de Lily de inmediato.

-Bueno bueno bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es mi preciosa pareja de baile!

Todos los presentes se giraron y vieron venir a Michelle Roberts, hermana de Yasmine, ataviada con un ajustado traje de cuero rojo. En el pelo rubio oscuro y rizado llevaba dos pequeños cuernos y una larga cola roja ondeaba tras ella. Señaló a James con el tridente que llevaba y éste lanzó una llamarada de fuego que rodeó al merodeador, que lo acarició con las manos sin quemarse.

-¿¡qué?!- gritaron Lily y Yasmine a la vez. Lily intentó recuperarse y se puso a toser intentado ocultar su asombro, cosa que no consiguió con éxito, pero Yasmine miraba a su hermana como si se planteara seriamente cogerla en brazos encerrarla en algún armario para escobas toda la noche.

-¿Estás seguro de querer ir al baile con una diablilla peligrosa?- bromeó Michelle acercándose al grupo. Aquel comentario puso mucho peor a su hermana, que ahora se pensaba si mandarla por correo urgente a casa con sus padres.

-¡Michelle!- exclamó Yasmine.- ¡quítate eso ahora mismo!- gritó haciendo un ademán protector y cubriendo el cuerpo de su hermana con el suyo propio.- además, ¿tú no tenías novio?- dijo lanzando una desconfiada a James.

- No le des órdenes a tu hermana, Roberts, en mi opinión está increíble- replicó Sirius para picar a la joven.

-Que no te oiga tu noviecita decir eso, Black- le espetó ésta.

- Hazle caso, Yasmine, no me des órdenes…y no me hables de mi novio- intervino Michelle en esta ocasión apartándose de ella- además, tú no eres la más apropiada para quejarte, no vas de monjita precisamente- se defendió observando a su hermana de arriba abajo.

Lily no sabía si ponerse a maldecir a James y a Michelle, a la que estaba cogiendo una manía peligrosa, o ponerse a gritar y llorar desesperadamente. Durante toda la semana había soportado escenitas de chicas rogándole al merodeador ser su pareja para el baile (parecía que tenía un imán para presenciar aquellas incómodas situaciones y no le gustaba un pelo), y cómo éste se zafaba de ellas elegantemente prometiéndoles una cita futura (pero la pelirroja se encargaría de que eso no sucediera, por el bien de la interesada), pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar que la negativa del chico podría ser porque ya tuviera pareja, y mucho menos que ésta fuera la hermana de su mejor amiga. James ni siquiera la había mirado, a pesar de que ella había hecho todo lo posible por estar impresionante, y empezó a echar de menos su traje de zombi putrefacto.

-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que ir todos los gryffindors juntos al gran comedor?- preguntó Michelle, que todavía era víctima de las miradas de censura de Yasmine y de rencor de Lily, pero que no se daba por aludida.

-Porque el camino va a ser terrorífico- explicó James- pero yo estoy aquí para protegerte- dijo cariñosamente y haciendo que Lily se pisara un pie con uno de sus tacones para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera aquella imagen y contener los celos y la rabia que la estaban invadiendo.

-Si….deberíamos irnos ya, son las ocho- dijo Remus mirando a su alrededor, e intentado evitar ningún derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

James se dirigió a la salida de la sala, al hueco del retrato, y Lily le siguió por detrás. Ambos se colocaron uno al lado del otro y James silbó con fuerza para atraer la atención de todos mientras Lily le susurraba:

-¿Qué demonios significa esto, Potter?

-¿El qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Michelle!- gritó Lily en un desesperado susurro.

-Michelle es mi pareja, no significa nada raro.

Lily no insistió, recordó su pareja de baile y le dieron ganas de ponerse mala de repente y encerrarse toda lo noche, o un mes entero si hacía falta, en su habitación. Como el año anterior.

-Bien, saldremos todos juntos de la sala común y nos seguiréis Lily y a mí por los pasillos que os indiquemos, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo James dirigiéndose a todos sus compañeros.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento general y empezó el movimiento. La salida de la sala fue rápida, sólo ralentizada por el hecho de que Estelle se quedó atrancada y Lily tuvo que hacer un potente hechizo de desatasque para sacarla de allí, pero Estelle no estaba ni mucho menos acomplejada sino que salió riendo a carcajada limpia y diciendo que aquel hechizo provocaba unas cosquillas increíbles.

-Que simpática que es esta chica- se asombró Sirius mirándola admirado- cualquiera se hubiera puesto a llorar de vergüenza por quedarse atascada y no habría salido de su habitación en un año, y ella se echa a reír, sencillamente genial.

-No todas somos como tu novia y sus amigas, Black- comentó con voz cantarina e inocente Yasmine cuando pasó por su lado. El merodeador le dio la razón interiormente pero no dijo nada más sino que fue corriendo detrás de la morena y le agarró por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro sostenía su propia cabeza.

-¿Sabes que me encantas con ese vestidito de vampiresa, Yas?- preguntó con un tono seductor y meloso que encendió todas las alarmas en Yasmine.

-A mí me encanta que por primera vez hable contigo y no tenga que mirarte a tu cara, cariño- respondió la joven igual de melosa ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Porque no quieres- Yasmine se giró un segundo nefasto (o maravilloso) en el que el merodeador había puesto su cabeza a escasos milímetros de la de la chica y al girarse se habían rozado los labios en un fugaz beso que puso muy contento al merodeador y aún más alerta a Yasmine.

-¿Qué pasa si cuando termine el hechizo no estás al lado de tu querida cabeza, Black?- preguntó ella fingiendo una curiosidad que logró asustar al merodeador. Unas manchas rosadas podían dejarse ver en las pálidas mejillas de Yasmine, fruto del anterior encontronazo.

-Pues…- el animago no sabía si contestar o no.

-Porque sería maravilloso encerrar tu cabeza en uno de esos armarios cutres y solitarios, y ver tu cuerpo, que me gusta más que tu cerebro por cierto, danzando por ahí sin saber a dónde ir- dijo como si fuera la cosa más graciosa que había oído en su vida.

-No serás capaz…- el cuerpo de Sirius puso la cabeza a sus espaldas protectoramente.

-Sabes que sí- y dicho esto y antes de que el merodeador pudiera evitarlo se coló entre un hueco que dejaron dos alumnos delante suya y se perdió de vista.

-Esta chica siempre me deja igual- se lamentó Sirius.

El primer pasillo que atravesaron fue relativamente tranquilo, tan solo saltaron unas cuantas arañas del techo hacia los alumnos y un par de chicas echaron a correr histéricas mientras se las quitaban de encima. El comentario de James sobre si volverían a verlas…vivas no alivió mucho al resto de sus compañeros, que se agruparon haciendo una piña humana y asustada.

Pero justo y cuando un gallito alumno de cuarto se quejó de lo soso que estaba siendo todo aquello, las luces del pasillo en el que se encontraban en ese momento se apagaron y la más densa oscuridad se cernió sobre ellos. El chico que se había quejado lanzó un grito despavorido y todos oyeron una especie de chasquido y como éste se caía al suelo y empezaba a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo.

-¡James! ¡Has sido tú!- le regañó Lily reconociendo la maldición que hacía que una persona no pudiera mover las piernas a voluntad sino como el mago que lo había hecho quisiera.

-No tienes pruebas- le recriminó el mago.

-Te he oído- se irritó Lily.

- Pues pruébalo.

Lily se giró ofendida, aunque no sabía exactamente hacia qué lugar porque en aquel pasillo había un encantamiento de oscuridad total, de modo que decidió quedarse quieta mientras el agobio empezaba a cundir entre sus compañeros, que no sabían qué hacer y que esperaban las órdenes de los Premios Anuales. Esperaban órdenes porque además de la oscuridad que se había apoderado de ellos, se encontraban aislados en aquel lúgubre pasillo, ya que había aparecido una fuerte barrera mágica que les impedía seguir hacía delante o volver hacia atrás en su recorrido. Tan solo algunos parecían no prestar mucha atención a la oscuridad y a la inmovilidad en la que se hallaban. Entre ellos estaban Sirius, que bostezaba aburrido(o mejor dicho, su cabeza bostezaba aburrida, porque su cuerpo estaba apoyado elegantemente en una de las paredes, separado del resto pero cerca de Estelle, a la que si quería podía tocar el disfraz con tan solo alargar un poco el brazo), y Remus, que hablaba en susurros con Shyne. Estelle estaba asustada pero aquella cáscara de calabaza gigante le hacía sentirse protegida. Yasmine iba tocando de uno en uno a los alumnos buscando a sus amigas y ya había metido el dedo en más de un ojo a un asustado muchacho que creía que era algún espíritu vengador, hasta que dio con la gran calabaza de Estelle.

-Quiero llegar ya al Gran Comedor- susurró Estelle a Yasmine cuando ésta llegó a su lado y se lo hizo saber.

-Acabamos de salir casi de la sala común, queda un rato todavía.

-Odio la oscuridad, Yas.

-Somos gryffindors valientes, Estelle- repuso ella apretando la mano de su amiga para calmarla y sonriendo divertida, aunque también estaba un poco harta de aquella oscuridad tan…oscura.

Muchos empezaron a gritar _"lumos"_ sin mucho éxito, y cuando James pensó que ya se había divertido bastante con sus asustados compañeros y Lily se lo hizo notar de mala manera, se dispuso a seguir la marcha, pero antes de que nada de eso ocurriera, el pasillo se vio invadido por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que venía arrastrando ruidos escalofriantes y maldiciones terroríficas. Los alumnos se agarraron entre ellos, a Yasmine la cogieron fuertemente de la cintura y la chica intentó desasirse sin mucho éxito, temiendo que fuera Sirius, pero desistió al tocar una cabeza donde tenía que estar y de que la estatura era mucho más pequeña que la del merodeador, además de su que perfume era distinto y… de todas formas quien fuera parecía que no pretendía soltarla por los siglos de los siglos. En el fondo hubiera deseado que fuera él, pero se alejó rápidamente de aquel pensamiento porque sin previo aviso el suelo que pisaba se vino abajo y la oscuridad se acrecentó aún más si podía, dejándola mareada y desorientada por momentos. En un tiempo que le parecieron horas cayó sobre una superficie dura y se levantó pesadamente aún con la persona que rodeaba su cintura agarrada fuertemente y ahora lloriqueando nerviosamente.

_-¡Lumos_!- gritó al aire. De inmediato un conjunto de diminutas lucecillas rosadas se hicieron dueñas de la estancia en la que se encontraban. Miró a su acompañante, que estaba envuelto en una vaporosa túnica negra y que sostenía en una de sus manos temblorosas una hoz larga y aparentemente afilada. Era Peter Pettigrew. Pero además, una voz femenina carraspeó y Yasmine descubrió en la esquina de la habitación a una Michelle Roberts que la miraba como si la culpara de todos sus males- Genial.- murmuró sarcástica en un suspiro. Iba a ser una noche muy larga…

--&--

Lily maldijo en esos momentos a quien se lo hubiera ocurrido poner aquella trampa como obstáculo de camino al gran comedor, y lo maldijo aún más cuando una voz conocida y odiada dijo en voz alta ¡_ Lumos_! y una docena de esferas de color dorado y rojo alumbraron la pequeña habitación en la que estaban y que parecía un armario para escobas. James Potter la miraba con la confusión y la incredulidad pintadas en el rostro, y una mueca incómoda se hizo presa de sus facciones al ver con quien compartía armario en aquellos momentos.

-¿a quién demonios se le ha ocurrido semejante idea?- preguntó Lily culpando con la mirada al merodeador.

- A mí no me mires…- se defendió el semitransparente chico de gafas.- seguro que ha sido una de esas ideas retorcidas de los sly…o Gladys o Snivellus.

- ¡No le llames así!- saltó Lily de inmediato recordando a su ex amigo.

-¿cómo quieres que le llame?- preguntó James con una nota de acero en la voz- Severus, ¿tal vez? Eso te lo dejo a ti, solo tú podrías llamar por su nombre a una asquerosa serp…

No pudo acabar, ya que el bofetón de Lily resonó en el estrecho habitáculo.

--&--

-Guau, que pasada…- se maravilló Sirius cuando se había recuperado del mareo con la ayuda de Estelle, que le daba aire agitando una mano. Para desgracia del merodeador, su cabeza había escapado de sus manos justo y cuando caían, y el mareo que cualquier persona normal habría sentido se había multiplicado por mil, además del golpe que se había metido al caer en el suelo duro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Estelle con la cabeza del merodeador apoyada en el pecho del cuerpo de éste, que movía las manos y las piernas intentando levantarse.

-Si…pero créeme, eso del decapitado ha sido la peor idea que he tenido nunca.- le dijo divertido y mareado a la vez.

-A mí me gusta, aunque debe ser incómodo- repuso Estelle sentándose en el suelo como pudo.-¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-Buscaremos una compuerta o algo por el estilo por aquí- dijo Sirius como quien se queda encerrado en una habitación sin salida todos los días- ya me ha pasado alguna vez.-añadió encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola pícaramente.

Acto seguido los dos jóvenes comenzaron a tocar las paredes con las varitas en busca de algún ladrillo que al ser pulsado les llevara a algún lado, como la entrada del callejón Diagon.

--&--

-De acuerdo, ¿estoy soñando o nos acabamos de quedar solos en medio de un pasillo lleno de gente?- preguntó Remus atónito a Shyne, que estaba a su lado agarrada de su brazo y con la misma cara de sorpresa. Al pasillo habían vuelto unas tenues luces que lo alumbraban escasamente, pero lo suficiente como para adivinar que no había resto de sus compañeros.

- Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí antes de que se vuelva a activar el hechizo de oscuridad total- dijo su compañera tomándolo del brazo y avanzando a rápidos pasos por el pasillo. Las barreras habían desaparecido y podían avanzar libremente.

-¿Dónde estarán?- preguntó Shyne al cabo de un rato.

-Ni idea, seguramente sería idea de James o algo, le habría parecido muy divertido.

- Si pero él también se ha esfumado.

- Shyne…

- No creo que si él hubiera organizado esto se hubiera ido el también.

- Shyne.

- No es lógico.

-¡Shyne!

-¿qué, Remus?- preguntó irritada la joven mirándolo con los ojos claros entrecerrados. No le gustaba que interrumpieran sus cavilaciones.

- que a no ser que te guste ser aplastada por un troll gigante en mitad de un pasillo mejor que nos demos la vuelta y corramos.

Delante de dos chicos y con cara de tener muchas ganas de usar la porra gigante que sostenía, los miraba un troll de cuatro metros que ocupaba el pasillo entero y que no parecía ser de aquellos que si se lo pedías amablemente podía apartarse del camino sin problemas. Los había localizado y se había levantado lentamente. Ahora estaba a menos de dos metros de ambos, que se habían mirado pensando que más les valía a los Premios Anuales irse escondiendo antes de que los pillaran porque a ellos también se les ocurrían muchas cosas que hacer con aquella porra gigante.

-Calma, Remus ,calma- dijo Shyne que se había quedado petrificada y que parecía mucho más nerviosa que su…¿amigo?.

- ¡Corre!- gritó éste cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola. No llegaron muy lejos puesto que justo a la entrada del pasillo en el que habían sufrido la oscuridad se alzó ante ellos una barrera de humo negro que no les cortó completamente el paso.

--&--

-Podíais ayudar para variar, no tendría que hacerlo yo todo sola- se quejó Yasmine mientras seguía tocando su varita uno a uno todos los bloques que formaban la pared de la habitación. Michelle se había rendido hacía un buen rato y Peter estaba en una esquina, encogido de miedo.

- Es inútil, ya lo hemos probado todo y aquí no ha pasado nada- replicó Michelle de mal humor.- vamos a pasar un bonito Halloween.

- Bueno, si tú quieres quedarte aquí toda la noche es tu decisión, ¿y a ti que te pasa, Peter?¡para de una vez! Me estás poniendo nerviosa- el muchacho hipaba de vez en cuando y miraba lloroso a las dos jóvenes.

- ¡que yo soy el amigo tonto de tres buenos merodeadores que siempre muere!- exclamó casi al borde de la histeria.- ¡voy a morir!- y acto seguido enterró la cabeza entre las piernas y se puso a respirar ruidosamente. Michelle lo miraba de hito en hito preguntándose como un tío tan idiota podía haber llegado al último curso de Hogwarts y Yasmine se estaba pensando si ir y darle dos buenas bofetadas para espabilarlo y de paso desahogarse ella.

- No va a morir nadie, Peter- le dijo secamente- ¿es que no sabes estar ni cinco segundos separado de tus amiguitos?

- Podrías tener más personalidad, ¿sabes?- le dijo Michelle al enano como si fuera un consejo en lugar de un insulto.

Peter no contestó pero siguió respirando ruidosamente. Al cabo de unos minutos, Yasmine se dejó resbalar por la pared abatida y miró a su alrededor aburrida.

-Henry debe estar esperándome- dijo apesadumbrada.

-¿Henry?- su hermana la miraba curiosa- ¿el cazador de ravenclaw?

Yasmine hizo una señal de asentimiento y Michelle bufó.

-¡¿Pues ya podías habérmelo dicho no crees?!

-Claro, como si tú me lo contaras todo.- replicó enfadada Yasmine.

-Tú no me has preguntado nada.

-Hay cosas que no hacen falta preguntar, Mich, deberías saberlo.

Michelle sonrió lacónica ante el diminutivo que había empleado su hermana, hacía mucho que no la llamaba así.

-No has estado muy receptiva, Yas.-dijo con suavidad.

Yasmine guardó silencio. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts sus preocupaciones la habían absorbido por completo y apenas había hablado un poco con su hermana, como antes solían hacer.

-He estado ocupada…con cosas- respondió ante la mirada interrogante de la chica de pelo rizado.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Ya sabes, estudios…cosas así.

-¿Y qué haces yendo al baile con Henry en lugar de con Sirius? No me digas que lo prefieres antes que a él- dijo como si fuera lo más absurdo que podía oír.

-Aclaremos dos puntos: a) no te metas con Henry, b) Sirius tiene novia, c) aunque no tuviera novia no me interesa lo más mínimo.

-Eso son tres puntos- replicó Michelle con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ya…

-Y bien, ¿qué quieres saber?- preguntó esta vez Michelle.

-Pues…¿qué ha pasado con tu novio?

-Mi novio ha pasado a la historia- respondió haciendo un juego de palabras.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que al principio todo es muy bonito hasta que él decide que una de las cosas que tiene que hacer antes de morir es acostarse con una de las amigas de su novia.- dijo intentando no llorar.

-¿Y James…?- preguntó Yasmine para no tener que interrogar a su hermana sobre si se había acostado ella o no con su ahora ex novio. Ya abordarían ese tema más tarde.

-James me ha ayudado mucho, Yas. Es una gran persona y me ha apoyado en todo desde que se enteró. Nos llevamos bien, es majete. Además, en cuanto le dije que me quedaba sin pareja para el baile él se ofreció a ir conmigo.

-Yo también podía haberte ayudado, Mich, si me lo hubieras contado.

-Has estado muy ocupada.

-Para eso nunca estaría demasiado ocupada- replicó Yasmine, esta vez era ella la que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Aunque hubiera sido de aquella manera, había conseguido tener la primera conversación casi civilizada con su hermana en dos meses que llevaban en el mismo castillo, y aquello la llenó de una gran desesperanza, ¿tan metida en su mundo había estado? No es que no tuviera motivos, pero no había estado al lado de Michelle cuando ella la había necesitado. A partir de aquel día todo cambiaría. Volvería a ser la misma Yasmine de antes, aunque aún le quedaran algunos problemas y gordos por resolver, con el tiempo encontraría alguna solución para ellos.

-Mich, prométeme que si te encuentras mal, o algo te pasa, me lo contarás, y yo te ayudaré en todo lo que sea posible- esta vez no se molestó en ocultar sus lágrimas, y ambas hermanas se fundieron en un lloroso y emotivo abrazo.

Sin previo aviso, las paredes de la habitación comenzaron a vibrar violentamente y Peter dio un salto en la esquina donde se encontraba. Comenzaron a oírse de nuevo los gritos escalofriantes y antes de que las luces que Yasmine había producido se apagaran vieron como Peter corría despavorido a esconderse en un cesto de mimbre que había en la esquina de la pequeña habitación antes de que a ninguna de las hermanas les diera tiempo a advertirles de que antes ese cesto no estaba ahí. En un breve suspiro resignado que ambas hicieron de forma idéntica siguieron al chico cuyos gritos ahora se escuchaban muy lejanos…

--&--

-No era necesario que hicieras eso, Evans- dijo al cabo de un rato James Potter, aún con la mano en una sonrosada mejilla.

-Y tú no tenías porque haber insultado a Snape, Potter- dijo la pelirroja tozudamente. – pero lo siento.- añadió en voz baja.

Ambos estaban sentados con las piernas encogidas, aunque aún así casi se rozaban los pies.

-¿Tanto te importa él?

-No es él, James, es… es por ti.- no reparó en que acababa de llamarlo James de nuevo, aunque el aludido sí que lo hizo.

-¿Por mí?

-No quiero que seas como él.

-Lily…- el joven habló con una dulzura muy parecida a la que había empleado en Hogsmeade. Ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Notaba su corazón galopando salvajemente en su pecho, nervioso, incontrolable. – tenías que haber venido al baile conmigo.

Otra vez, siempre tenía que estropearlo todo en los mejores momentos, no podía haber guardado su rencor ni cinco segundos.

-No entraba en mi competencia, te lo dije, y no me creíste.- la calidez había desaparecido del ambiente.

-Podías…

-No, no podía. El día que quieras creerme estaré aquí como siempre lo he estado, mientras tanto…aunque no creas que tengo mucha paciencia.- ¿por qué esas ganas de besarlo, olía su aroma, estaban tan cerca, lo más natural para ella en ese momento era lanzarse a sus brazos y dejarse abandonada al torrente de pasión que sentía en ese momento y que James también sentía, ella lo sabía, aunque no sabía cómo.

James suspiró y la contempló unos segundos. Se había puesto tan guapa…aunque le gustaba más al natural, no podía negar que aquella Lily despampanante no despertaba todos sus sentidos, y menos en aquel lugar tan estrecho. Aún no se explicaba cómo podía haberse contenido tanto tiempo en vez de lanzarse y hacer lo que hacía tanto tiempo deseaba hacer: besarla. Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron concentrarse unos segundos y, no con poco esfuerzo, se dispuso a pronunciar las palabras mágicas:

-Lily, yo te…

Pero entonces la habitación empezó a vibrar y a moverse como si la hubieran metido en una lavadora gigante. Del techo comenzó a caer polvo y arena y los ruidos fantasmales que habían oído en el pasillo volvieron a resonar con fuerza. La oscuridad se hizo presa de ellos y Lily, sin poder evitarlo, se abrazó fuertemente a James, que a su vez abrazó protector a la pelirroja mientras todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

--&--

-Realmente es la habitación más rara en la que he estado nunca- declaró Sirius mientras se acariciaba su preciada cabeza con ambas manos. Estelle y él ya lo habían probado todo, y nada había dado resultado. Seguían igual de encerrados que hacía media hora.

-El baile va a comenzar…-se lamentó Estelle abatida.

-La verdad que a mí eso me da bastante igual- le confesó Sirius sentándose a su lado. Ella lo miró interrogante.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque será otra noche aburrida hablando de los romances más recientes de Hogwarts, de criticar vestidos y chicas y todo ese rollo…

-Que aburrimiento- opinó Estelle.- Lily, Yasmine y yo nos lo pasamos bastante bien. Bailar, beber un poco y ligar con chicos guapos.

A Sirius se le retorció el estómago cuando se imaginó a Yasmine coqueteando con un atractivo desconocido.

-Claro que siempre están vuestras bromas para darle el toque de gracia a la noche- repuso la joven pelirroja mirándolo divertida.- a saber que haréis este año…

-En realidad, nada, estamos bastante liados y no hemos planeado nada este año- dijo Sirius con aire melancólico, recordando viejos tiempo.- de verdad, a quien se le ocurriera esta bromita se lució…

Y sin previo aviso se repitió la misma operación que en las otras habitaciones. Las paredes retumbaron, los ruidos llegaron, y por arte de magia apareció un cesto de mimbre en una esquina de la habitación. Sirius cogió a Estelle de la mano antes de que el techo comenzara a desprenderse y la ayudó a meterse en el cesto (donde milagrosamente cupo con su voluminoso disfraz) y él la siguió, como si fuera algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado a hacer todos los días.

--&--

Yasmine aterrizó secamente tras Michelle, y ésta después de Peter, que seguía encogido de miedo y sin querer mirar hacia delante. Se encontraban en una sala amplia, pero muy oscura, con gruesas raíces y ramas esparcidas irregularmente por el suelo, y con una luz azulada muy tenue procedente de una trampilla que había en el techo. Olía a humedad y podrido, y a pesar de que no estaban completamente a oscuras, no podían ver con claridad lo que había ante ellas.

-Esto es cada vez mejor- dijo Yasmine sarcástica, tras sacudirse el polvo del traje y observar donde estaban.

-Voy a morir, voy a morir…¿dónde están Sirius, James y Remus?- repetía Peter una y otra vez.

-Mira enano gordinflón- le espetó Michelle cogiéndolo de la túnica negra y haciendo que se levantara- como no dejes de repetir que vas a morir y sigas haciéndonos sentir como unas inútiles te dejamos aquí solo.- le amenazó. Peter farfulló algunas disculpas que ni él entendió, pero dejó de hablar y eso relajó a las hermanas.

-Bien, si atravesáramos la habitación tal vez…

-No- dijo Yasmine simplemente- escucha bien.

-No oigo nada, Yas- dijo Michelle al cabo de unos segundos.

-Shhh…

-Tengo miedo- susurró Peter mientras escuchaban caer gotas de agua en algún lugar de la estancia.

-Por ahí puede haber un pasadizo.- dijo Michelle esperanzada.

-Callaos los dos- esta vez Yasmine habló con tono autoritario. Ambos obedecieron sin poner ninguna pega.- aquí hay algo más. ¿de verdad no lo oís?

Peter y Michelle no contestaron, pero hicieron gestos negativos con la cabeza.

-Yas, creo que deberíamos…

Y entonces una de las raíces se movió y cogió a Peter del tobillo, que empezó a gritar como un cerdito asustado a punto de ser sacrificado. Otra rama se dirigió a Michelle, que se enrolló con fuerza a su alrededor y la arrastró hacia el centro de la habitación. Yasmine fue más rápida y esquivó unas cuantas raíces que pretendían apresarla.

-¡Es un lazo del diablo!- gritó Michelle casi sin aliento.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Os dije que oía algo! _¡INCENDIO!- _gritó Yasmine con fuerza, de su varita emergió un fuerte haz de luz dorada seguida de grandes llamaradas de fuego que iluminaron toda la estancia. Escucharon un grito ensordecedor y la planta soltó a sus víctimas, que cayeron al suelo rodando estrepitosamente. Pero el Lazo del Diablo había muerto y el suelo estaba temblando, empezando a resquebrajarse por muchos sitios. Yasmine vio a su hermana levantarse trabajosamente y a Peter tumbado en el suelo, inmóvil, mientras la estancia comenzaba a llenarse de humo por el hechizo.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó desesperada. Corrió a trompicones por la habitación, esquivando raíces que aún se movían y saltando tramos de suelo que se estaban desprendiendo a un oscuro vacío. Llegó al lado de Peter, donde Michelle ya la esperaba, y entra ambas cogieron al chico que farfullaba cosas sin sentido acerca de que iba a morir. El suelo temblaba descontroladamente y como pudieron, tropezando y cayéndose, ambas hermanas corrieron al otro extremo de la habitación donde vieron un pequeño agujero a través del cual se filtraba una luz anaranjada. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Michelle saltó al agujero y Yasmine metió a Peter tras ella, y en el último segundo se desprendió el trozo de suelo que quedaba firme y que Yasmine consiguió saltar milagrosamente metiéndose ella también en aquel pequeño hueco.

--&--

-¡Remus!- Shyne había tocado aquella pared de humo oscuro y había salido volando por los aires al primer contacto, pasando por encima del troll que la miró desconcertado y se centró en su enemigo principal al no tener a la otra víctima a la vista.

Remus vio a Shyne caer casi al final de aquel pasillo inmóvil, tras ellos, y deseó con toda su alma que no le hubiera ocurrido nada grave, pero ahora era él el que estaba solo ante el peligro.

-Hola… esto…amigo- dijo forzando una inocente sonrisa que despistó momentáneamente al gigante troll. Remus era un buen mago, y no era un crío, pero en aquel momento las ideas le escaseaban y pensó que era mejor no moverse, no dar un paso en falso que pudiera ser fatal. Se llevó disimuladamente su mano al bolsillo de detrás del andrajoso pantalón que llevaba y palpó su varita, pero antes de que pudiera cogerla el troll había alzado el mazo por encima de su cabeza y lo había dejado caer encima del licántropo pesadamente, momentos después de que éste se apartara ágilmente. Vio que estaba a unos tres metros del troll, y pensó que tal vez la próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte, así que encomendándose a Merlín hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento. Tocó la pared de humo al igual que había hecho Shyne y de momento notó como una fuerza tiraba de él hacia arriba dando vueltas, víctima la misa propulsión que la muchacha había experimentado. Pero él ya estaba prevenido y cayó limpiamente en el suelo apoyando una mano para no resbalarse por delante de su amiga, con tan mala suerte que en el vuelo su varita cayó lejos de donde se encontraba en ese momento. El troll se estaba mosqueando, siempre estaba acostumbrado a aplastar con el mazo todo lo que se le pusiera delante, y aquel ser molesto estaba poniéndolo muy nervioso. Así que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia los dos jóvenes. Remus se interpuso entre el monstruo y Shyne, que estaba despertando de su breve desmayo. El gigantesco troll volvió a dejar caer la maza con fuerza y Remus cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. El licántropo miró hacia arriba y vio como la maza chocaba contra un escudo invisible que relampagueó con el violento golpe. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Shyne concentrada al máximo. Pero el hechizo no iba a durar mucho más ya que la joven estaba algo débil por su brusca caída. Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a su…¿amigo? Mientras el troll seguía golpeando cada vez más insistentemente el escudo, que empezaba a acusar los impactos. En la que parecía que iba a ser la última gran sacudida, mientras el trol alzaba la maza por encima de su cabeza poniéndose hasta de puntillas, Remus abrazó a Shyne protectoramente en sus últimos segundos de vida, y entonces oyeron un fuerte chasquido y algo pesado cayó encima del troll que dejó suelta la maza encima del convaleciente escudo protector. Ésta salió despedida por los aires hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, y el troll cayó hacia delante, donde cinco segundos antes habían estado Remus y Shyne.

-¡Me ha roto el vestido!- gritó Lily en mitad del pasillo mientras hacía un rápido hechizo para arreglar la tela estropeada.

-No te quejes, que tú has caído en blando. Maldita cabeza dura tenía el bicho ese.- dijo James resoplando mientras se levantaba aturdido tras la pelirroja.

-No tengo la culpa de que tú fueras antes que yo.

James no pudo contestar porque Remus le dio un abrazo de oso que lo dejó sin respiración.

-¡Siempre tan oportuno, Prongs!- gritó alegremente olvidando momentáneamente que era uno de los Premios Anuales que habían preparado todo aquel lío.

-¡Por aquí, chicos!- gritó Shyne con urgencia. En la pared había aparecido un panel grande de los que solían guardar pasadizos y atajos en el castillo. Los cuatro gryffindors corrieron y se metieron tras aquel tapiz, que desapareció segundos antes de que el troll, recuperado del golpe, se chocara contra la pared con tanta fuerza que volvió a quedar inconsciente.

--&--

Sirius cayó elegantemente en la nueva habitación, y esperó a que Estelle llegara tras él para ayudarla a incorporase. La nueva estancia estaba iluminada tan solo por la resplandeciente luz de una media luna que los observaba burlona a través de unos amplios ventanales.

-¿dónde estamos ahora?- preguntó Estelle en un susurró que retumbó en la estancia. Estaba realmente sorprendida del dominio de la situación que parecía tener el animago.

- No lo sé, pero mira a tu alrededor.

En las paredes de aquella habitación había numerosos armarios, y en mitad de la misma, había un baúl de madera bastante viejo que se movía de vez en cuando violentamente y lanzaba extraños susurros y lamentos al aire.

-¿qué crees que hay ahí dentro, Sirius?- preguntó asustada Estelle, acompañando al merodeador hacia el misterioso baúl. Sirius lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados (su cabeza seguía sujetada por uno de sus brazos).

- Habrá que comprobarlo- dijo al cabo de unos segundos- Estelle, retírate por favor- y caballerosamente puso un brazo extendido entre ella y el baúl. Cuando consideró que ella estaba fuera del área de peligro, cogió su cabeza con una mano y con la otra alzó la varita y dijo suavemente:

- _Alohomora- _el cerrojo hizo un suave "click" tras el chorro de luz azulada que desprendió la varita y la tapa se abrió haciendo mucho ruido. Sirius acercó su cabeza para mirar el interior del baúl pero no vio nada, estaba realmente oscuro, hasta que una sombra salió de él rápidamente apartando al animago que no se cayó al suelo de milagro y aterrizó cerca de Estelle.

La joven observó aquella sombra unos segundos desconcertada, sin saber qué hacer. Miró a Sirius pero éste tenía la vista fija en aquel ser insustancial que sin previo aviso empezó a convulsionarse y cambiar de forma a la velocidad de la luz.

-Es un boggart- dijo Sirius, pero Estelle ya no le escuchaba.

Delante de ella apareció un hombre de mediana edad. No era ni alto ni bajo y tenía el pelo claro, con algunas canas tempranas adornando sus cabellos. Miraba a Estelle con simpatía, casi con agrado, aunque sus ojos eran fríos, y la vida en ellos estaba totalmente ausente. Pero no fue aquello lo que más sorprendió al merodeador, no. Fue la cara ensangrentada del hombre, los rasguños, las heridas y la sangre que adornaban todo su cuerpo. Pero vio a Estelle, que miraba a aquel hombre con el rostro desencajado, pálido, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando la oyó hablar.

-Papá…- murmuró como si estuviera hipnotizada, paralizada en el sitio. El hombre siguió acercándose poco a poco a Estelle, y cuando estaba a un metro de ella, lanzó a la joven una mirada acusadora, y una risa sardónica salió de su garganta.

-Tú me dejaste morir solo- dijo con voz aguda, fantasmal.

Estelle cayó de rodillas, hundida por el propio peso de su desesperanza. Sirius pensó que aquella imagen que tenía frente a él era cruel, mezquina. Una muchacha vestida de calabaza arrodillada ante un hombre moribundo, que al parecer era su padre, y se dijo que ya era bastante por aquella noche. Había conseguido mantener la compostura delante de Estelle para no ponerla nerviosa ni asustarla, pero aquello ya era demasiado. Se acercó a la extraña pareja y cogió a Estelle de un brazo. Ella no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar por el animago al otro extremo de la habitación. Entonces Sirius se encaró al boggart, que volvía a cambiar rápidamente de forma.

Sirius observó unos segundos a su madre. Walburga Black era una mujer alta y estilizada. Tenía el pelo negro adornado con algunos mechones blancos, recogido en un moño estirado colocado en la nuca. A pesar de que se notaba que era bastante mayor, seguía manteniendo intacta una elegante belleza, que Sirius había heredado. Tenía unos ojos oscuros, inquisidores, pero la mueca de desagrado y desdén que dominaban sus facciones la hacían parecer aún más vieja y mucho menos agraciada de lo que realmente era. Vestía una larga túnica negra ajustada en el pecho y en la cintura, y tenía las manos de dedos largos y elegantes juntas por delante de su cuerpo. Miró a su hijo con desprecio, con odio, mientras de su boca empezaron a brotar insultos y terribles maldiciones. Sirius la contempló unos segundos y durante un breve momento una triste nostalgia pareció atravesar sus bellas facciones. Después sacudió la varita y murmuró silenciosamente _"Riddíkulo", _su madre apareció vestida con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta muggle, con unas deportivas blancas, y la mujer se miró asustada y comenzó a gritar de nuevo improperios, o por lo menos lo intentó, ya que en su rostro no había rastro de boca alguna, había desaparecido dejando tan solo una fina piel. El merodeador lanzó al aire una sonrisa sin alegría alguna y vio como su madre se volatilizaba delante de sus narices. El boggart se ocultó raudo y veloz en uno de los armarios de la habitación, esperando a que sus siguientes víctimas lo encontraran y él pudiera volver a encarnar sus más terribles miedos y desesperaciones.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Estelle, que ahora estaba a su lado y le había puesto una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, a pesar de que él no daba muestras de agitación alguna.

Era curioso, se dijo a sí mismo Sirius, él pensaba que debía consolarla a ella, que estaba pálida pero parecía recuperada, y no al revés. Su madre le había dejado un extraño vacío en su interior.

-Sí, lo estoy, ¿Tú cómo…?

-Bien, estoy bien- respondió ella antes de que él terminara de hacer la pregunta.

Sirius notó las ganas de la pelirroja de no hablar del tema.

-Sirius…

-¿Sí?

- ¿Me harías un favor?

-Claro.

-Por favor, no le digas a nadie lo de…lo de… lo de mi boggart.

- No hay problema, ¿harías tú lo mismo por mí?

- Por supuesto- ambos se sonrieron plenamente seguro de que sus secretos estaban a salvo.

- Mira, Estelle- Sirius señaló al baúl, que seguía abierto pero que ahora desprendía una luz azulada. Fue ella quien esta vez le cogió de la mano y ambos se metieron dentro del baúl, desapareciendo de aquella siniestra habitación, cuya única compañía era la del boggart del armario y la sonrisa burlona de aquella media luna de octubre.

--&--

Estelle y Sirius aterrizaron con suavidad en una nueva estancia, pero la reconocieron pronto y también a todos los que estaban en ella.

El vestíbulo estaba adornado con telarañas enormes y parecía abandonado y descuidado, aunque estaba adornado de forma muy estudiada y para nada natural. Las luces eran doradas, brillantes, y el ruido de la música y el ambiente llegaba hasta sus oídos. Estaban sentados a los pies de una compuerta pequeña con forma de arco, y Sirus notó un golpe a sus espaldas.

-¡Muévete! ¡Estás obstruyendo el paso!- le gritó un alumno de Hufflepuff que conocía de vista.

Sirius se apartó desconcertado y se colocó al lado de Estelle.

-¡Hola, Pad!- gritó James alegremente cuando lo vio. Sirius vio que tenía el pelo revuelto semitransparente cubierto por una capa de polvo y arenilla. A su lado estaba Lily, con cara de pocos amigos. Remus y Shyne también estaban allí, ambos tenían algunos morados en los brazos y en la cara.

-¡Tú!- gritó una voz femenina muy cabreada. Yasmine tenía un feo corte en la mejilla y sus ojos desprendían tanta rabia que parecían soltar chispas. Sirius pensó que se refería a él, para no variar, pero la joven pasó como una centella a su lado y se dirigió con un dedo amenazador en alto a James- ¡y tú!- gritó mirando también a Lily.- ¿A quién se le ocurrió la magnífica idea del lazo del diablo?- gritó como si estuviera loca. Michelle se acercó a ellos con el ceño fruncido y la cara llena de hollín, ayudando a un Peter que farfullaba cosas sin sentido sobre una muerte y el amigo tonto y débil de tres magníficos merodeadores.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Remus, que parecía haber recordado que Lily y James eran los Premios Anuales- ¿y lo del magnífico troll quién, eh?- Shyne se puso a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

-¿y el boggart?- preguntó Sirius con un tono tranquilo muy peligroso.

-¿y la banshee?

-¿y los duendecillos malignos?

Un grupo cada vez más numeroso de alumnos comenzó a agruparse en torno a los dos Premios Anuales, gritando indignados las penurias que acababan de pasar y Lily y James se miraron asustados, temiendo por sus vidas.

-¡Esperad!- gritó entonces la pelirroja cuando parecía que todos los alumnos iban a sacar sus varitas y a vengarse sin piedad de ellos.- ¡nosotros también desaparecimos, no lo planeamos!- gritó a la desesperada. -¡yo también me pregunto quién ha hecho todo eso, como vosotros!- James asintió nerviosamente a su lado.

-¿Entones no os ha gustado mi terrorífica sorpresa?- Albus Dumbledore miraba a sus alumnos con una sonrisa inocente y un deje de decepción por no haber causado la emoción que pretendía. Los jóvenes de hoy en día se asustaban con cualquier cosa…- ¡Es Halloween!

--&--

_Próximo capítulo: el baile de Halloween... ¿matarán los alumnos a su director?¿que ocurrirá con Gladys?¿habrá reconciliación total entre Lily y James?..._

_¿os ha gustado?_

_¿qué os ha gustado más? ¿y menos?_

_¿que os parecen los disfraces de los chicos: originales, cutres...?_

_En fin, comentad que un review no hace daño!! un besoote grande sabor melón._

_Roxy_


	7. La balanza se compensa sola

_**Disclaimer**: La mayoría de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Rowling, la warner...bla bla y más bla._

_**Adhara Ajdar:** yo también estoy muy muy indignada jaja, es cierto, aunque vamos, has conseguido sacarme los colores!! Sinceramente, me gusta escribir, y creo que aunque no tuviera ni un solo review seguiría haciéndolo (tal vez con menos ganas), pero bueno, el tuyo del capi anterior me vale por mil. Muchas gracias guapísima, creo que algún review más como el tuyo y lloro y todo. Espero que te guste y que lo difrutes. Un besazoo muyyy grande._

_**Carla **(En cuestión de segundos): muchas gracias! a mí tampoco me gusto el final que han tenido Lily y James, la verdad, pero en fin. un beso!_

**amo Ron y Hermione **_(por siempre juntos): es triste si, en realidad el contexto del fic es una misión de la orden de Ron y Hermione, y suponiendo que Harry estaba ocupado en otra misión o en otro lugar, no pudo ayudarles. Gracias a Rowling que al final les dio un buen final no? un beso!_

_--&--_

Capítulo siete: "**La balanza se compensa sola"**

-¿Entones no os ha gustado mi terrorífica sorpresa?- Albus Dumbledore miraba a sus alumnos con una sonrisa inocente y un deje de decepción por no haber causado la emoción que pretendía. Los jóvenes de hoy en día se asustaban con cualquier cosa…- ¡Es Halloween!

- ¿Es que tiene demasiados alumnos y se quiere librar de unos cuantos o qué?- le preguntó Yasmine descargando su furia en el sonriente profesor. Algunos alumnos se habían retirado intimidados o habían perdido el interés al enterarse de que había sido el anciano director el de la gran bromita y no los Premios Anuales.

- ¡Pero si ha sido muy divertido!- exclamó este sin inmutarse por el tono de Yasmine y las miradas homicidas que le estaban mandando el reducido grupo de alumnos que se habían quedado.

- ¡No! ¡Es que quería deshacerse de los Premios Anuales! ¡quería que nos mataran!- esta vez fue Lily la que saltó, intentando adentrarse en la retorcida mente de su director.

- Claro…- dijo James con frotándose el mentón pensativo.- ¡es eso!- decidió al cabo de unos segundos.

- Os equivocáis, como muchas otras veces- dijo Dumbledore sin dejar de sonreír- os acabáis de enfrentar académicamente a unos cuantos retos mágicos que forman parte de vuestro aprendizaje- les dijo ahora serio- y además…creo que tal vez algunos de vosotros habéis resuelto vuestras diferencias en el camino- añadió lanzándoles una mirada escrutadora.

Yasmine y Michelle se miraron y se sonrieron tímidamente. Sirius apretó con fuerza una mano de Estelle, Remus y Shyne se dieron un cariñoso achuchón y Lily y James…seguían siendo Lily y James, tan cabezotas como siempre.

-Se va a tener que buscar una excusa mejor- sentenció la pelirroja. Y sin ni siquiera despedirse, se marchó aireando su melena dignamente.

-¿James?- preguntó Dumbledore al muchacho de gafas. El aludido se encogió de hombros y siguió a la pelirroja. Michelle suspiró y se despidió de sus compañeros, caminando lentamente tras su pareja de baile.

-Qué disfrutéis de la noche- les deseó el director a los demás dedicándoles un guiño amistoso. Después se adentró al Gran Comedor, y los gryffindors vieron su gran sombrero puntiagudo perderse entre la multitud de alumnos.

-Está como una regadera- declaró Shyne frotándose un moratón que tenía en la mejilla.

-No, solo es algo extravagante- la corrigió Estelle notando de nuevo ese gusanillo inexplicable en el estómago al verla tan cerca de Remus.

-Sea lo que sea, ha conseguido asustarnos aunque sea un poquito, y esa es la esencia de un buen Halloween- opinó Remus, que ya casi se había olvidado de que un troll de cuatro metros había estado a punto de hacerlo papilla hacia menos de una hora.

-La verdad es que sí- le apoyó de nuevo Sirius. El licántropo le dirigió una seria mirada y se giró hacia Shyne.

-¿Nos vamos?- la joven asintió y ambos entraron también en el Gran Comedor.

-Mirad, por ahí vienen los ravenclaws- dijo Estelle señalando la escalera del vestíbulo. Un grupo variopinto de alumnos bajaba las escaleras con pinta de haber pasado los peores momentos de su vida. Todos excepto un muchacho de cabello cobrizo que se reía estruendosamente y que contrastaba con todos los demás.

-¡Henry!- exclamó Yasmine. Su cara se iluminó y se dirigió corriendo al sonriente chico.

-Que idiota…- murmuró por lo bajo Sirius lanzando una despectiva mirada a la pareja de Yasmine. Estelle sonrió divertida y le dijo:

-Allí esta Claudy, Sirius.

El merodeador puso los ojos en blanco cómicamente y cogió una mano de la pelirroja.

-Ha sido un placer compartir un boggart contigo- le besó la mano caballerosamente y se fue hacia su estirada novia.

-¿Estelle?- una voz conocida la llamó por detrás. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Adrien disfrazado de un pirata elegante. Tenía un ojo morado y la joven intuyó que no era maquillaje.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo?

-Antes de nada, decirte que te tienes un disfraz muy … original- puso una cara extraña y Estelle creyó que iba a decir raro en lugar de original, como si esperara otra cosa por parte de la pelirroja- ahora puedo contarte nuestra aventura con la terrible araña gigante.

--&--

-Hola mi encantadora vampiresa- dijo con voz alegre Henry Bitterman besando la mano de la chica como momentos antes había hecho Sirius con Estelle.

-Que caballeroso el señor…- ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos intentando poner nombre al disfraz de su pareja.

-Señor capitán Bitterman- dijo rápidamente- yo pensaba disfrazarme de muerto viviente o algo así, pero Adrien me convenció de que me disfrazara de pirata. A cambio yo sería el capitán y él mi tripulante. Además, estoy tuerto.

-¿qué?

-Que me he quitado el ojo.

-Venga, vamos. ¿en serio?

-¿quieres verlo?

-¡No!

-Era para hacerlo más realista.

-Oh, interesante- dijo Yasmine con una seductora sonrisa. Se acercó al chico como si fuera a besarlo, y él, desprevenido, no supo cómo reaccionar, de modo que antes de que se diera cuenta ella ya había dejado al aire un ojo negro, hipnótico, pero intacto. Sonrió a Henry que suspiró fingiendo indignación.- ¿Qué tal si entramos?

Henry asintió y ella se enganchó de su brazo coquetamente mientras se dirigían con algunos alumnos rezagados al interior del Gran Comedor.

--&--

-¡Claudy!

La muchacha, que iba de princesa medieval perfecta, se giró y se quedó mirando al cuerpo sin cabeza que se dirigía hacia ella en esos momentos. Su cara era un poema. Una mezcla de incredulidad y asco.

-¿y tu cabeza?- pudo preguntar al fin haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Aquí- el chico la cogió en alto con las dos manos y le sonrió orgulloso.

-¿te parece divertido?- le preguntó irritada.

-¿El qué?- el merodeador estaba confundido.

-Tu disfraz.

-A mí sí.

-¿a ti y a quien más? No contestes, a tus amiguitos, Potter, el enano gordinflón y el pobretón de Lupin. Seguramente a la idiota de Roberts, a Evans y Simons también, y a todos tus compañeros, pero a mí no. Pégate la cabeza. El traje está bien- dijo mirando de arriba abajo la elegante túnica negra que llevaba su novio.

-No puedo pegarme la cabeza, Claudy.- Sirius no solía quedarse sin palabras, pero su novia lo había dejado completamente KO con el comentario anterior, que para nada se esperaba.

-¿y piensas ir toda la noche así?

-Solo hasta las doce.- replicó él, ya estaba empezando a mosquearse por la actitud de su chica.

-Pues entonces hasta las doce.

Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue con su grupo de estiradas amigas dejando a Sirius más solo que la una.

-Mejor para mí- farfulló el animago adentrándose solo al Gran Comedor.

--&--

Cuando todos los alumnos llegaron al Gran Comedor, cosa que tardó un buen rato en pasar dado que algunos incluso tuvieron que ir a la enfermería víctimas de ataques de pánico donde una enfermera Pomfrey muy cabreada les esperaba maldiciendo las homicidas ideas que tenía el director del colegio, el banquete dio comienzo.

La decoración del Gran Comedor, frente a la del resto del castillo, era espectacular. No tenía nada de terrorífico, aunque estaba decorada exquisitamente y todos tuvieron que reconocer en ella el buen trabajo de los Premios Anuales.

Del techo de la sala, cuyo cielo era límpido y estrellado, colgaban numerosas esferas doradas con ligeras cintas transparentes que rozaban a los alumnos cuando caminaban por el salón. Las cuatro mesas habituales de cada casa habían desaparecido, sustituidas por una veintena de mesitas circulares repartidas estratégicamente, dejando frente a la mesa de los profesores un amplio espacio circular donde se realizaría el baile. Corrían rumores de que habían contratado al grupo de música "La caverna del Troll", cosa que hizo mucha gracia a Remus y Shyne, y James les confirmó aquella misma noche el rumor a sus amigos. Él, Adrien y los padres de James habían convencido al grupo para que fueran a tocar sus temas al baile Halloween. De modo que todos los alumnos estaban pendientes de que llegara el momento en que los profesores se levantaran de sus asientos y cambiaran la larga mesa por un escenario con sus estrellas del momento.

-A mí la vegdad no me emosiona demasiado. En Fgansia hay muchos ggupos mejogues que este.- farfulló Robert Begson, sentado al lado de Lily, que estaba intentando insonorizarse los oídos unos minutos pero que no encontraba el momento de hacerlo. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa junto con Yasmine, Estelle, Henry y Adrien, que habían aceptado ir a la mesa que sus parejas prefirieran. Fue en principio un alivio para Lily, quien pensó que ya no tendría que soportar las aburridas peroratas del año de Begson en Francia, pero que se equivocaba completamente. Al chico, como siempre, no parecía importarle en absoluto que hubiera alguien más presente que él mismo. Además, Yasmine parecía muy entretenida y Estelle ya empezaba a reír casi por todo lo que le decía Adrien, aunque no lo hubiera ni oído. Y eso que Peter Grace aún no había comenzado a repartir el famoso whisky de fuego.

-No para de mirarla, ¿podría sacarle los ojos?- preguntó James Potter a Michelle, que a su vez observaba como en una mesa cercana, una de sus amigas cenaba la lengua de su ex.

-¿y la lengua? ¿podría yo cortarle la lengua?

Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-Podríamos probar a divertirnos un rato esta noche- propuso James.

-Vosotros lo tenéis fácil- les espetó Sirius, sentado al lado de Remus y Shyne- mi novia no me quiere porque estoy decapitado.

-Bueno, tú no la quieres a ella, y no está decapitada.- Remus miró a su amigo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le sonrió comprensivo. -¿Cuándo vas a hacer lo que debes?

Sirius lo miró sorprendido por el extraño acercamiento de su amigo.

-Pronto, Rem, te lo prometo- ambos amigos se sonrieron y, levantándose rápidamente, se dieron un emotivo abrazo.

- Son como niños- dijo Shyne con lágrimas en los ojos. James asintió pensando que tal vez la noche no estuviera tan mal.

-Y ahora…tengo que hablar con vosotros dos- el merodeador de gafas se levantó y arrastró a sus dos amigos a una esquina solitaria, excusándose a Shyne y Michelle, y aprovechando que los alumnos se encaminaban en masa delante del improvisado escenario esperando a sus ídolos rockeros.

--&--

-¡Vamos a bailar! ¡Vamos a bailar!- exclamó Estelle con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos azules chispeantes. La música había empezado a sonar con fuerza y la primera canción era movida y con un tono pegadizo.

-¡Síííííííííííí!- gritó Yasmine, también con las mejillas coloradas y una alegría extrema.

Lily también se levantó, seguida de Henry, Adrien y Robert.

-No, no, no- Estelle se acercó a su pareja y le puso un dedo en el pecho- el primer baile siempre es para nosotras…solas.- la pelirroja, además, cogió su varita, y golpeó la cáscara de calabaza de su disfraz, que sorprendentemente al momento se desprendió y desapareció, dejando a la vista el cuerpo de la muchacha cubierto con una túnica de color verde esmeralda oscura, muy corta y con un generoso escote. Por suerte llevaba las medias naranjas, pensó Lily, que puso los ojos en blanco, pero así era Estelle y no cambiaría nunca.

Yasmine reía y Lily también. Adrien puso las manos en alto con las palmas hacia afuera atónito y a modo de disculpa. Y se sentó en la mesa junto con los otros dos muchachos, esperando el espectáculo. Robert se sintió decepcionado de no ser esta vez el centro de atención.

De camino a la pista, Lily observó a James, Sirius y Remus hablando solos apartados del bullicio, cosa que el pareció absolutamente extraña, pero se olvidó en cuanto Yasmine la cogió de una mano y Estelle de otra y comenzaron a bailar entusiasmadas.

Estelle bailaba, reía, se divertía con sus amigas. Volvía a ver los rostros sonrientes de Yasmine y Lily y se abandonó, como siempre hacía, al vaivén de la música, alejándose por completo de la tensión, los miedos y la rutina diarios. Entraba en una especie de trance donde lo único que importaba era bailar, reír y sentir la euforia que solo el alcohol podía causar corriendo por sus venas. No estaba borracha, pero aquel punto de felicidad que a menudo sentía que le faltaba venía a ella raudo y veloz, embriagándola, inhibiéndola. Sentía la mirada fija de Adrien en su cuerpo, de los chicos y chicas que las rodeaban observándolas entre curiosos y envidiosos por su falta de complejos, por ese entendimiento y esa libertad de la que las tres disfrutaban.

A Lily no le gustaba beber, la primera vez que había bebido en una fiesta de fin de año a la que había ido con Estelle acabó vomitando y jurándose que nunca más volvería a probar el alcohol. Aunque la experiencia no hubiera terminado bien, podía recordar aquel punto de gracia que daba al principio, que la hizo hablar sin ninguna clase de reparos con el chico que le gustaba por aquel entonces. El hecho de que el chico ni le hiciera caso tal vez fuera determinante en que lo que era nuevo para ella terminara haciéndole daño. Se sintió estúpida por haber llegado a ese punto, y aunque de vez en cuando tomaba alguna copa cuando salía de fiesta con sus amigas, nunca jamás volvió a emborracharse ni sintió ningún deseo de desinhibirse como entonces.

Yasmine, en cambio, podía considerarse un punto medio entre ambas, o tal vez ni siquiera se parecía un poco a alguna de ellas. Mientras que Estelle, cada vez que salía de fiesta con ellas, NECESITABA un par de copas, y Lily apenas si probaba un trago, ella bebía si le apetecía. Había noches en las que si le acercaban una copa salía huyendo del alcohol y no quería ni olerlo. Sin embargo, otras veces el cuerpo se lo pedía, y aunque la mayoría de las veces sabía controlarse y conocía hasta que punto podía llegar, también algunas Lily había tenido que hacer de madre de ambas y al día siguiente de lo que habían disfrutado era de un buen y gordo resacón.

Pero ahora, lo único que les importaba era la música. Estelle comentó en voz alta y entre risas que James y Adrien habían sabido elegir bien, y ellas les habían dado la razón y habían seguido bailando como si nada ni nadie en el mundo existieran a su alrededor.

Al cabo de un rato, Adrien, Henry y un aburrido Robert Begson se les acercaron y se les unieron al baile. Lily no duró mucho más, no entendía como no le había cortado la mano a Robert desde el primer momento en que se le había ocurrido ponerla en su cintura. Así que alegando que iba a por bebidas porque tenía mucho calor se alejó del grupo no sin antes lanzarle una elocuente mirada a Yasmine, recordándole que aún tenían que hacer algo aquella noche, y que debían darse prisa.

Llegó a la mesa en la que servían las bebidas y se encontró con Connor, que iba vestido de troll, y a Axel de esqueleto. Lily les saludó alegremente y pidió un vaso de zumo de calabaza fresco.

-¿no te apetece mejor un chupito de whisky de fuego, Lily?- le preguntó desde detrás de la barra Peter Grace, que sonreía aún más ampliamente que de costumbre con su gran boca.

-Como te pillen, Peter…- dijo Lily, Peter hizo un gesto quitándole hierro al asunto.

- No es para tanto, no va a pasar nada.

Lily lo dudó mucho pero no replicó. Cogió su vaso de zumo de naranja y se dio la vuelta, cuando a menos de un palmo de su nariz apareció Robert, que la cogió de un brazo con demasiada fuerza y le sonrió. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

-Robert…

- Lilian, queguida… ¿pogqué no vamos fuega?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ahora, Robert.

-Ahoga, tú lo has dicho, mi amog- la presión aumentó y Lily intentó zafarse sin éxito. Fue entonces cuando vio a James hablando con Leslie Bell, la pareja del chico del año pasado, y durante una fracción de segundo en el que el moreno de gafas se giró y la miró, Lily actuó como si se hubiera bebido de golpe tres barriles del famoso whisky de fuego: besó a Robert. Fue un beso para nada romántico, hosco y sin sentimiento, coreado por una oleada de murmullos de asombro de las personas que los rodeaban. Al cabo de lo que parecieron millones de años, Robert se separó de ella. James ya no la miraba, pero se despidió de Leslie y se fue a la mesa con sus amigos, Shyne y Michelle, que la miraba como si pensara que era tonta. Tan tonta como se sentía.

-¿Vamos fuega ahoga?

- Sí, Robert, pero antes tengo que hacer algo, si no te importa- y deseando que la tierra la tragase, Lily consiguió desviar lo suficiente la atención del francés para librarse de su mano- espérame fuera, en los asientos que hay en frente de la gárgola de los jardines.- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y antes de que pudiera andar mucho más otra mano la cogió con fuerza y tiró de ella hacia un lado.

-¿¡estás loca?!- era Yasmine, que la miraba enfadada- ¿qué haces besando a Begson?

- No lo sé, no lo sé- Lily se llevó la mano a la cabeza, recordando a James hablando con Leslie.- ha sido una gilipollez.

- Ni que lo dudes- la regañó su amiga.

-No me eches el sermón ahora, Yas, ¿Qué quieres? Henry está allí solo.

- Nuestro plan.

-¿qué?

-¡Gladys!- exclamó exasperada Yasmine- está sola, y tiene su copa a su lado. Ahora o nunca. Y Estelle está con Adrien, así que no se dará cuenta.

- Bueno, allá vamos.

- Lily, he pensado que es mejor que la despistes tú. Contigo se concentrará más que conmigo, te odia más.- se encogió de hombros ante la mirada ofendida de la pelirroja- es verdad, yo seré traidora de sangre, pero tú eres hija de muggles. Además, yo puedo usar la poción que me diste- explicó la morena sacándose la botellita de líquido negro del escote, donde permanecía milagrosamente intacto. Lily asintió resignada, tal vez una pelea con la slytherin le aclarara las ideas.

Mientras caminaban por el borde de la estancia, evitando que la gente las viera, Yasmine murmuró unas palabras y se golpeó la cabeza con la varita. Lanzó un pequeño gritito al sentir como si un huevo se le rompiera en la cabeza, pero cuando Lily la miró tan solo pudo percibir una leve distorsión en la pared. El hechizo era bastante bueno, y a Yasmine ya no era posible diferenciarla entre el gentío.

-Suerte, Lily- le susurró su amiga, antes de dirigirse por delante de ella a la mesa en la que estaba sentada Gladys.

Lily llegó unos segundos después, ella sí podía ver dónde estaba Yasmine, o tal vez sólo lo intuía, pero el caso es que allí estaba ahora, cara a cara con Gladys Rise.

-¿querías algo, sangre sucia?- le espetó cuando la vio allí callada. Arrugó aún más la nariz que de costumbre.

-Sí- contestó la pelirroja con firmeza. Una firmeza que le habían dado la estupidez que había cometido y que la incentivaban a hacer una locura.- quería preguntarte algo.

Gladys la miró con asco, pero Lily pudo percibir un rastro de curiosidad en sus serpentinos ojos.

-Quería saber…- dijo tomando aire- si esa cara de asco la tienes siempre, o si tienes que ir a oler cerdos a la pocilga para que se te note más.- pronunció cada palabra regodeándose en su significado, recordándolas de cuando Peter Grace las dijo en las Tres Escobas. Vio cómo la slytherin la miraba, entendiendo poco a poco el significado de sus palabras- no te favorece nada, ¿sabes?- añadió con desdén.

Gladys se levantó de su silla, tenía la cara blanca como la tiza, y las manos estiradas, con los puños cerrados. Lily vio como la distorsión del ambiente que ahora era Yasmine se acercaba a la mesa, y como un par de gotas negras caían a la copa de su enemiga y se disolvían, sin dejar rastro. Lo que no vio fue la mano de Gladys, tan solo sintió un dolor punzante en su mejilla, y oyó los gritos e improperios que le estaba lanzando la chica como si vinieran de muy lejos. Algunos alumnos se habían acercado a curiosear, pero Lily no les dio tiempo de ver nada más. Miró a Gladys sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos y desapareció tras la puerta del comedor, camino de los jardines.

La slytherin seguía gritando, aunque la pelirroja ya no estuviera delante. Y Yasmine se materializó a su lado de repente, con la copa de la chica en las manos.

-¿qué calor, no? ¿no tienes sed?- le preguntó inocentemente. Gladys cogió el vaso sin percatarse si quiera de quien le hablaba, y bebió violentamente de él. Tan solo pudo hacer una mueca de asco más antes de caer al suelo completamente dormida.- vaya, no sabía que hacía efecto tan rápido- se preocupó Yasmine. Después se encogió de hombros y usando la varita disimuladamente colocó el cuerpo dormido de Gladys en la silla, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y manchándose su bonito cabello del zumo de calabaza que había derramada en ella.

- ¿No deberías estar con tu novio, Roberts?- le preguntó al oído una voz muy conocida y en un tono que la hizo derretirse hasta los huesos. Suspiró pacientemente antes de darse la vuelta y hacer como si no le afectara nada que estuviera tan cerca de ella.

- Black…Henry no es mi…¡vaya! Pero si ya tienes cabeza- exclamó soltando una carcajada. No entendía por qué aquello le hacía tanta gracia, pero para ella tenía algún sentido extraño.- tengo calor, creo que voy a por más bebida.- decidió en un momento pensando que los encantos de Sirius podían esperar. El animago la siguió desconcertado.

- Yasmine, ¿estás bien?

- Nunca he estado mejor, ¿y tú?

- Yo diría que estás un poco…

- ¿loca?

- No, bueno sí, pero…

- ¿buena?- dijo soltando una carcajada y agarrándose a una silla con la que por poco se choca.

- Si, lo estás, pero no era…

- Un momento- de repente lo miró como si lo entendiera todo- tú lo que quieres es ligar conmigo- de nuevo otra carcajada.- después de mi whisky de fuego, y ponte a la cola, cariño, Henry estaba antes- y antes de que el merodeador pudiera seguir a Yasmine alguien lo cogió con fuerza de la túnica y lo arrastró. Era James, Remus le acompañaba.

- Lily ha salido a los jardines, donde la esperaba Begson, es nuestro momento, si llegamos antes que ella- le informó de corrida.

-Sí, pero Yasmine…

- Está con Henry, Pad, déjala por hoy- le contestó su amigo.

--&--

Lily no sabía porque había besado a Begson, bueno, en realidad si lo sabía. Había notado esa punzada de celos extraña cuando vio a James hablando con Leslie. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar aquello? ¿Es que no había un tío en el mundo que no fuera James Potter y que la hiciera sentirse igual que él? Ella jamás se enamoraría de alguien así, iba en contra de sus principios… Iba metida en sus tribulaciones cuando una voz algo distorsionada la llamó desde detrás de unos setos. Se asomó curiosa y vio a Begson, que le señalaba el banco para que se sentara a su lado. "está bien" pensó Lily, "ya es hora de empezar a hacer las cosas bien de una vez". Se acercó al chico y se sentó a su lado, lo más alejada que pudo de él.

-Robert, verás, tengo que decirte algo.

-Hay mucho tiempo paga hablagg, pego ahoga no, Lilian de mi cogasón- dijo cogiéndola fuertemente de ambos brazos y acercando su cabeza a la de ella.

-¡Robert! ¡Para! ¡ Estate quieto!- gritó la pelirroja empezando a asustarse e intentando zafarse.

-¡Tú me besaste, Lilian, fuiste tú!- chilló extasiado el francés, obligándola a repetir lo que unos momentos antes había hecho ella. Lily no sabía qué hacer, el chico la tenía inmovilizada y ahora notaba su aliento apestando a alcohol tan cerca que la mareaba. El muchacho intentó meter la lengua en su boca mientas una de sus manos buscaba ansiosa la raja de la túnica de la chica palpando sus muslos sin ningún cuidado. La pelirroja estaba desesperada, así que mordió con fuerza el labio inferior del chico, que profirió un alarido de dolor, y, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, le dio una bofetada que la lanzó fuera del banco y la dejó en el suelo, dolorida y con la cabeza dando vueltas. Y todo aquello hubiera acabado mucho peor si alguien, que venía corriendo de algún lugar, no se hubiera lanzado encima del francés y le hubiera dado un puñetazo que lo despistó por segundos.

-¡Maldito cabrón!- gritó James Potter fuera de sí.- ¿cómo te atreves?- pero Begson ya estaba más espabilado y se lanzó al joven de gafas, propinándole otro puñetazo que puso un ojo morado a James. La pelea hubiera seguido y seguramente ambos hubieran acabado muy mal si no fuera porque Sirius y Remus aparecieron de momento después de su amigo, y ambos lanzaran a la vez un hechizo aturdidor al francés, que cayó hacia atrás estruendosamente.

Lily había contemplado la pelea con los ojos abiertos de par en par, echada en el suelo y con la mano en la mejilla dolorida. Se levantó como pudo y se acercó a James, que les gritaba a sus amigos por no haberle dejado acabar con el francés él solo.

-James…- Lily no sabía que decir, quería darle las gracias, pero él la miró con sus ojos castaños entrecerrados, con odio.

-¿estás contenta ya?- le espetó.

-Yo…

-¡Ha estado a punto de hacerte mucho daño, Lily!- gritó el moreno, y por primera vez Lily notó como su voz temblaba.

-Yo, lo siento…gracias, James.

-¡No me las des! ¡Tú le besaste a él! Si no fuera porque le vi hablando con un capullo de slytherin acerca de si esta noche serías suya, ahora mismo…- no pudo acabar la frase.

-Pero…- Lily no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más, las lágrimas caían solas por sus mejillas, y sentía las manos temblorosas por todo lo que acababa de vivir en unos segundos, por todo lo que James había hecho por ella y lo poco que se lo había agradecido, se sintió sucia, ruin.

-Lily…- de nuevo escuchó, aunque parecía muy lejano, aquel tono cariñoso y preocupado que le había oído en Hogsmeade. Notó como el chico la abrazaba y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, notando una calidez y comodidad que nadie le había dado nunca con un simple abrazo. Y en aquel momento, y a pesar de todo, deseó con toda su alma besarle, oler para siempre su aroma y oír su voz susurrarle al oído- ya pasó, Lily…

Pasaron unos minutos, que a ambos se le antojaron segundos, cuando una voz nerviosa carraspeó interrumpiendo el momento. James miró a Sirius, que le devolvía una mirada incómoda.

-James…tenemos que darnos prisa o…

-O se despertará- dijo Remus.

-¿qué…?- empezó a preguntar Lily, pero se cayó ante la sonrisa divertida que al chico de gafas se le había dibujado en el rostro, y siguió su mirada hasta el cuerpo de Begson, tumbado en el suelo.

-¿no te importará, no?- preguntó James desconfiado.

-¡James!- exclamó Lily mirándolo como si estuviera loco.- ¡menuda pregunta! Pero antes…- la pelirroja comenzó a buscar algo en su túnica, y al poco sacó una botellita transparente llena de un líquido negro.

-¿no será…?- comenzó a preguntar Sirius, quien también empezaba a sonreír divertido.

-¿Filtro de los Muertos?- preguntó Lily- sí, lo es, y se va a tragar la botella entera.

-¡Pero puede estar dormido años!- exclamó Remus alarmado.

-¿y a alguien le importa?

-En realidad no…- respondió el licántropo encogiéndose de hombros, pero aún algo preocupado.

Aún así, Lily ya se había acercado a Begson, y con algo de miedo y repugnancia, le abrió la boca y le introdujo el líquido entero en la boca. Un hilillo negro resbaló de la comisura de los labios del chico…

--&--

-¿qué te crees que haces con mi novio, Roberts?- preguntó una petulante voz segundos después de que Sirius fuera arrastrado por sus amigos.

Yasmine se giró sobresaltada y miró con aburrimiento a Claudy White.

-¿yo? Nada, querida, no te preocupes. Si te preocupas es tu culpa, por ser la novia de un merodeador- le respondió ella imitando el tono altanero de la ravenclaw. Siguió caminando hacia donde servían las bebidas, pero Claudy no se dio por vencida y la siguió.

-Tienes razón, Roberts.- le dijo mientras la morena pedía con una sonrisa un chupito de whisky de fuego.

-¿ah, sí? ¿en qué, exactamente?- preguntó la aludida fingiendo interés, y bostezando descaradamente.

-En lo de que no debo preocuparme.- dijo ignorando las señales de aburrimiento de la gryffindor. Yasmine asintió dándole la razón efusivamente.

-Ahora ya puedes irte a buscar a tu noviecito y pasarlo bien los dos, White, y también puedes dejarme a mí en paz de paso- dijo empujando a la joven suavemente.

- No debo preocuparme porque un hombre como Sirius jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. – dijo Claudy dándose la vuelta y mirándola astutamente.- él es un gran mago, sangre limpia y atractivo, inteligente. ¿y tú?. Solo eres una mocosa que le interesó por un tiempo, pero que serías como un juguetito nuevo con el que entretenerse unos días. Eres sangre limpia pero… en fin, Sirius jamás podría tener nada contigo, él mismo me dijo todo eso el otro día.

Yasmine se quedó paralizada unos segundos, asimilando la información. Por una parte no quería creer lo que la chica que tenía delante le decía. No quería creer lo del juguetito y jamás pensaría que a Sirius le importaría ni un poco la clase de sangre que pudiera tener, pero con sus palabras, Claudy había conseguido herirla en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente, White?- dijo fríamente. Toda la euforia que el whisky le había dado aquella noche se había evaporado rápidamente.

- Qué no eres lo bastante buena para él, cariño- dijo con voz afectada la ravenclaw- lo siento, por mucho que te esfuerces jamás podrías estar con alguien como Sirius…y yo sí.- se giró de forma teatral pero no dio ni un paso cuando Yasmine la llamó de nuevo.

-¡Claudy!- la muchacha se giró aún con la satisfecha sonrisa bailándole en el rostro de porcelana.- tal vez yo no sea tan buena como tú y tu novio, pero no voy por ahí con la ropa sucia.

-¿qué quieres decir? ¡mi túnica no está sucia!

- ¡Ahora sí!- y le lanzó el líquido rosado y pegajoso que había en un gran vaso encima de la barra, manchándola de arriba abajo.

- ¡Roberts!- gritó la ravenclaw agitando las manos para sacudirse el ponche de encima.

-¿qué ha pasado? ¡Claudy!- Sirius acababa de llegar corriendo y se encontró con semejante imagen. Su novia completamente mojada y pringosa y Yasmine con un gran vaso en la mano, mirándola con odio.

- ¡Ha sido ella!- gritó Claudy alzando un dedo acusador hacia Yasmine- ha dicho que estaba harta de que estuviéramos juntos, que deseaba ser yo, y que me odiaba por ello.- comenzó a llorar mientras se abrazaba al animago que la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Yasmine?

-¡¿qué?!- escupió ella, mirándolo con rabia- ¡yo no soy el juguete de nadie, Black!- sorteó a la pareja y se fue derecha hacia Henry, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó al chico con voz temblorosa. Éste la miraba sorprendido.

-¿a dónde?

- A dónde sea- contestó con la voz extrañamente aguda Yasmine.- Me da igual, a un lugar más íntimo.

- Ha sido Black, ¿verdad?- dijo él duramente. Yasmine lo miró sorprendida- vamos, Yas, ¡todo el mundo sabe cómo es! Vámonos.- y cogiendo a la joven de la cintura ambos se marcharon del gran comedor antes de que comenzase el gran lío de verdad.

--&--

Cuando James, Sirius, Remus y Lily llegaron al Gran Comedor, se preguntaron por qué los profesores aún no habían dado por terminada la fiesta, viendo el desmadre en el que se había convertido el baile de Halloween. Realmente Peter Grace había tenido éxito con las bebidas, pues una gran mayoría de alumnos cantaban, reían y hablaban como si se hubieran hecho el hechizo _"sonorus"_. Claro que los profesores no se quedaban atrás, Dumbledore bailaba salsa con 

Ada Millow, y McGonagall lanzaba gorgoritos al aire acompañada de Hagrid. Filtwick levitaba a divertidos alumnos y Sprout tenía el sombrero de hierbas calado hasta las orejas, sin darse si quiera cuenta. Nada más entrar, Sirius había salido corriendo hacia un lado al distinguir a Claudy y a Yasmine discutiendo a pleno pulmón, y al ver como la morena le lanzaba un gran vaso de ponche a la rubia encima. James fue a otro lado ya que había divisado a Michelle, que se reía junto a Shyne descontroladamente mientras hacían un potente hechizo de las lenguas unidas al ex de la hermana de Yasmine y a su amiga traidora. Ambos jóvenes intentaban separarse sin mucho éxito mientras sus lenguas permanecían firmemente unidas.

Lily y Remus se quedaron solos a la entrada, pero el licántropo rápidamente se separó de la pelirroja porque había visto algo que no le gustó un pelo.

Estelle hacía un largo tiempo que apenas veía, sentía ni sabía dónde estaba. Remus la vio rodeando con los brazos a un Adrien que la miraba lujuriosamente y no paraba de manosearla sin importarle que ella estuviera en condiciones o no de decir qué prefería. Estaban en un rincón solitario, aparentemente bailando, pero el licántropo ya se había percatado de las intenciones del ravenclaw y se dirigió como una bala hacia la pareja.

-Ejem…Adrien- llamó el chico. El aludido le devolvió una mirada de mala gana- creo que Estelle debería irse a la cama- dijo con firmeza.

-Estelle está donde debe estar, Lupin, no te metas- le espetó el joven de ojos verdes.

-¡Remus!- gritó Estelle con la voz distorsionada por el alcohol.- hola, cadiño…

Estelle se intentó soltar del ravenclaw, pero casi se cae de bruces.

-Será mejor que me la lleve de aquí- dijo el chico aún mirándola libidinosamente.

-No, creo que es mejor que la lleve yo a la enfermería, Wilkinson.- replicó Remus.

-¡quieres meterte en tus asuntos, Lupin!- gritó Adrien perdiendo la paciencia- tanto tú como yo sabemos lo que ella quiere, ¿verdad? Ella es así- dijo intentando mirar con complicidad a Remus, que le devolvió una mirada de asco.

-¿y luego qué? ¡Vas a destrozarle el corazón! Además, no puedes saber si ella quiere o no, ¡está borracha!

-¿corazón? ¿borracha? En todas las fiestas está borracha, Lupin, y una chica con corazón no andaría liándose con el primer tío que se le pone a tiro, es una pu…

-¡Cállate!- gritó el licántropo con los ojos dorados fijos en los verdes de Adrien- no la insultes.

-Vaya, vaya… así que tenemos un merodeador enamorado- dijo mofándose el ravenclaw.- no quieres que me acueste con Simons- era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-¿ya no es Estelle?

-Ahora no me escucha. – y no se equivocaba, la pelirroja reía sin parar sin mirar a un punto fijo.

Y todo ocurrió en un momento, Remus aprovechó un segundo de despiste de Adrien y se movió como una centella, cogiéndolo del pañuelo de pirata que llevaba alrededor del cuello y estampándolo contra la dura pared.

-Déjala- dijo con una calma que precedía a la tempestad- o te arrepentirás.

-Esto no quedará aquí, Lupin- aseguró Adrien mientras se zafaba del puño del chico con brusquedad.

-Cuando quieras y cómo quieras- repuso el licántropo.

El viernes, a las 11, en la torre norte. Quien gane, se lleva a Estelle.

Remus hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento y el ravenclaw se marchó. Estelle lo miraba divertida.

-¿vais a jugar a algo?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿por qué se ha ido Adrien?

- No, ahora no, ven conmigo Estelle- la pelirroja se levantó y enganchó al brazo del licántropo, que la miraba más perdido que nunca.

--&--

James llegó al lado de Lily tras entender que no podía hacer nada con Michelle y con Shyne, que se habían hecho muy amigas. La pelirroja contempló al moreno unos segundos y luego pensó que mientras les explicaba a sus amigas el motivo de su disfraz, dijo algo en lo que llevaba toda la razón: "la balanza se compensa sola", y James se lo había confirmado. No podía ir por ahí pensando que ojalá encontrara a otro chico que la hiciera sentir como él, porque ese chico era él. A partir de ahora podía hacer dos cosas: volver a ser amiga de James y dejar que todo surgiera solo, o seguir ignorando sus sentimientos y no disfrutar de lo que realmente podía pasar, que podía ser o bien maravilloso o un completo desastre, pero ahí estaba la emoción: la incertidumbre de lo desconocido, mantener la esperanza intacta y la ilusión brillando con fuerza en su corazón.

-Lily…¿crees que ya?- preguntó el chico de gafas. La pelirroja rió con ganas.

-¿qué mejor momento que este?- dijo mirando a su alrededor.- tal vez incluso pongamos algo de cordura en todo este caos.

-Lo veo difícil- opinó James. Lily le dio la razón.- en fin, a la de una, a la de dos…y a la de tres.

Ambos alzaron sus varitas a la misma vez y las luces del Gran Comedor se apagaron de repente. Un grito ahogado de todos los alumnos en común quedo suspendido en medio de la oscuridad, que duró unos segundos. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido, y cuando las luces se encendieron, en mitad de la pista de baile había algo que antes no estaba allí.

Robert Begson, o por lo menos lo que parecía ser una estatua de cera del chico, se encontraba petrificado en una extraña posición. Abrazaba a un espantapájaros muy feo y llevaba puesto un tutú rosa que le quedaba perfecto. Tenía dos largas orejas de burro (idea de Remus), los labios pintados de un rojo muy llamativo y el pelo cortado al cero (idea de Sirius), y un bonito rabito de cerdo que hacía conjunto con el tutú rosa (idea de Lily y James).

Los gritos de asombro rápidamente se convirtieron en risas ahogadas y más tarde en carcajadas estruendosas. Todos los alumnos señalaban al chico, que parecía profundamente dormido y ajeno a las risas que estaba causando.

Y la tal vez la imagen de aquel muchacho en una situación tan vergonzosa como ridícula hizo de detonador para que la cordura regresara a la mente de los profesores. McGonagall ordenó a voces a los alumnos que volvieran a sus habitaciones, que ya era demasiado tarde, y Dumbledore, mientras se iban, movió su varita haciendo desaparecer a Robert al momento. Muchos juraron ver como al director se le escapaba una sonrisa más que divertida, y ni siquiera a Filtwick, jefe de ravenclaw, casa de Robert, pudo reprimir la carcajada. En cinco minutos las únicas personas que quedaban en la sala eran los profesores y Gladys Rise, apaciblemente dormida en su silla con su inmaculado cabello mojado y pringoso. Dumbledore sonrió entre nostálgico, alegre y desesperado preguntándose si sus queridos merodeadores habían vuelto a la carga tras un tiempo de vacaciones...

--&--

_Próximo capii, la semana que viene si es posible. Ya véis, si os animáis y queréis dejar algún review, por mí de fábula!!_

_Roxy_


	8. Hadas de Media Noche

_Hola a todos!! volví, sé que un poco tarde pero este capi es largo. Espero que lo disfrutéis!! un beso!!_

_**Lily Evansss:** me alegro que te rieras con lo de Robert jeje, a que se lo merecía?? un besazo guapa!! espero que te guste!_

_**Camila:** ya puedes leer lo del baile jeje, no sé por qué pero me da la impresión de que no suben todos los capis a la misma vez en todos lados. Un besazooo!!_

_**Jusse:** yo le diré que te envíe una foto Michelle vestida de diablilla jajaja. Si, yo también haría algo con tío Dumbledore, se ha pasado un rato! otro beso para tí!!_

_**Adhara:** que te hacen tus amigas que llevas moretones?? jaja es lo que tiene a veces salir de fiesta, te entiendo perfectamente! Y sí, se llevarán la bronca, pero algo harán. Espero que te lo pases genial en tus vacas, que fijo te las mereces (dónde has ido?? pura curiosidad jeje). Un besazoo y gracias por el review!_

_**Dramione Black** (Si tan solo me mirara...): si los 18 son demasiado pronto jeje, aunque yo también me lo pensaría si fuera James Potter quien me lo pidiera. Un beso!! y gracias por leer y opinar!!_

_**Flor** (En cuestión de segundos): sé que es triste, pero me alegro de que te gustara y te pareciera tierno. Un beso y gracias!!_

_--_

**Capítulo ocho: Hadas de media noche**

Noviembre había llegado al castillo de Hogwarts, envolviéndolo en una densa bruma grisácea que calaba hasta los huesos y que obligaba a los habitantes del colegio a llevar continuamente gruesos abrigos de lana y largas capas que los protegieran del húmedo frío.

Aquella mañana, dos días después del accidentado baile de Halloween, mientras Lily, Yasmine y Estelle desayunaban tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor, llegaron las primeras lechuzas tempraneras para entregar el periódico a los alumnos subscritos al Profeta, cartas de familiares y amigos y algunos encargos a diversas tiendas. Las chicas no esperaban correo, por ello cuando tres elegantes y majestuosas lechuzas pardas se posaron frente a ellas se miraron desconcertadas y curiosas. La lechuza dirigida a Estelle picó la tostada de la joven, que le dio un manotazo haciendo que el animal ululara indignado y alzara el vuelo rápidamente, inmediatamente después de que la joven cogiera su carta. Yasmine, sin embargo, acarició suavemente a su lechuza y le dio a comer los cereales que había en su cuenco mientras desataba la carta de la pata del ave. Lily hizo lo propio, pero ninguna abrió el pergamino enrollado y sellado que tenían frente a ellas.

-¿quién puede habernos escrito?- preguntó la chica de ojos verdes a sus amigas. Ambas se encogieron de hombros.

- Odio las lechuzas- dijo Estelle mientras observaba a Yasmine aún entretenida con aquella.

- Y mira que no tienes a Verny, la tuya por lo menos es sociable- Lily no aguantaba a su lechuza, que era tan antipática y huraña como su cuñado.

-Son preciosas…- Yasmine miró distraída como la lechuza que le había entregado la carta alzaba el vuelo y se perdía por uno de los ventanales.

- Y sucias- añadió Estelle.

-Chicas…aún no hemos abierto las cartas.- Lily miró a sus amigas y señaló los pergaminos que reposaban en frente de cada una de ellas.

- No me gustan las cartas- murmuró Estelle.

-¿qué pasa?¿qué hoy no te gusta nada?- preguntó Yasmine entre curiosa y divertida por la actitud de su amiga.

-¿sabéis la sensación esa que se tiene cuando sabes que has visto u oído algo importante y no lo recuerdas, y eso te molesta aún más?- dijo Estelle ignorando a la morena. Lily asintió y Yasmine suspiró con impaciencia.

-¿se trata del baile?- preguntó Lily con cuidado.

- Si, es precisamente del baile, y no me acuerdo de nada.

- No estabas en condiciones de acordarte, Estelle- murmuró Yasmine. La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada molesta, pero luego dirigió su atención a la carta y la cogió con cuidado, como si fuera a morderle de un momento a otro. Sus amigas la imitaron y las tres las abrieron a la vez. Leyeron el contenido durante unos segundos y luego Lily bufó indignada.

-¡increíble!- exclamó alterada. Había enrojecido hasta las puntas.- ¿qué quiere ahora Dumbledore, matarnos en persona? Porque no me extrañaría nada. Este hombre está…- oyó un carraspeo y miró a sus amigas, que habían palidecido en un segundo- detrás mía, ¿verdad?

Se giró rápidamente y descubrió al anciano profesor con una sonrisa entre divertida y amistosa bailándole en el rostro.

-Bueno, señorita Evans… En realidad no es mi intención matarlos, lo veo totalmente innecesario- dijo tranquilamente. Lily enmudeció avergonzada.- pero no se preocupe, no van a morir aún, son muy jóvenes... A las ocho en mi despacho, ¿entonces?

- Si, profesor- dijeron las tres chicas a la vez. El anciano mago inclinó la cabeza conforme y se alejó de ellas a grandes pero tranquilos pasos.

- Me ha castigado fijo- dijo Yasmine repentinamente apesadumbrada.- le tiré el vaso de ponche a la estirada de la White delante de todo el comedor, seguramente me habría visto.

- Pero te quedaste a gusto, ¿no?- Lily le guiñó un ojo y le dio un cariñoso codazo.

- La verdad es que sí- la pelirroja consiguió hacerla sonreír con el comentario.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué nos las han mandado a Lily y a mí- dijo Estelle pensativa- que yo recuerde no hice nada.

- Tal vez yo algo si haya hecho- murmuró Lily en voz baja. Sus dos amigas la miraron interrogantes.- Robert…

- Déjalo, Lily- Yasmine lanzó una estruendosa y divertida carcajada.- ya decía yo que tenías algo que ver con eso. ¡y mira que no lo vi! ¡fue una lástima! Aunque por lo que me contaron…

Lily guardó silencio y durante unos segundos las tres chicas se dedicaron a contemplar el ajetreo del gran comedor.

- Mirad, parece que no somos las únicas que hemos recibido una cita de Dumbledore- Estelle señaló con la mirada a tres de los merodeadores, que acababan de entrar en el Gran Comedor e inmediatamente tres lechuzas se les habían aproximado para entregarle las mismas cartas que a ellas.

- Y no son los únicos, mirad- Yasmine señaló a Peter Grace, que sonreía despreocupadamente mientras leía la carta y se acariciaba el corto cabello rubio como si el inminente castigo no fuera más que una broma muy graciosa.

- Deberíamos irnos ya a clase- opinó Estelle mientras saludaba alegremente a Sirius, James y Remus. Yasmine se tensó en su silla cuando Sirius pasó tras ella y se la quedó mirando escrutadoramente, pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo.

- Para mí…es solo aire- se auto convenció Yasmine mientras salía junto a sus amigas a los jardines y respiraba profundamente, relajándose, e inhalando el frío aire de noviembre.

- A mí todo eso me parece muy raro, Yas- dijo Estelle. La chica había comentado de pasada a sus amigas el enfrentamiento con la ravenclaw la noche de Halloween, y ambas pensaban que había gato encerrado y no veían a Sirius capaz de pronunciar aquellas duras palabras.

- No creo que debas confiar en las palabras de Claudy, solo quiere tenerte alejada de él, eres una amenaza porque se ve kilómetros que a Sirius le gustas- Lily abrazó a su amiga cariñosamente mientras la morena enrojecía y sentía su corazón latiendo violentamente en su pecho a causa de las palabras de la pelirroja. En el fondo deseaba que tuviera razón, pero sabía que Claudy no mentía, que eran de clases distintas y siempre lo serían, que ella no era ni lo suficiente atractiva ni lo suficiente elegante para el merodeador.

-No lo sé, no lo sé…a veces creo que una relación con él solo me daría una úlcera de estómago. Además…Henry.

-¿Henry?- preguntaron a la vez Lily y Estelle.

-Sí, Henry. Cuando nos fuimos del baile me trató genial, estuvo apoyándome y todo eso. Y es muy guapo.

Lily y Estelle la miraron incrédulas. Si, Henry era guapo, pero las dos estaban convencidas de que Yasmine y Sirius tenían que haberlo intentado al menos, aunque sus orgullos chocaran continuamente tal vez lograran encontrar un punto medio en el que tener una sana relación.

Al final, Lily suspiró.

-Es tu decisión. Aunque piensa que si sales con Henry ya

-¡no he dicho que vaya a salir con él! Pero es agradable, y si me lo pidiera, no dudéis que lo intentaría.

-Si sobrevive…- susurró Estelle a Lily, que sonrió divertida.

-Muy graciosa- espetó Yasmine, mirándola como si no tuviera la más mínima gracia.

--&--

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de manera tan lenta como si, en lugar de pasar un minuto, pasaran horas. El sopor en el que parecían encontrarse se mantuvo hasta bien entrada la tarde, y cuando eran cerca de las ocho, y las chicas ya habían terminado de cenar, decidieron encaminarse juntas al despacho de Albus Dumbledore, tal y como se les indicaba en la carta recibida la misma mañana.

En la puerta esperaban James, Remus, Sirius, Peter Grace y una cabreada Claudy White con los brazos en jarras y muy cerca de su novio. Yasmine desvió la mirada rápidamente del merodeador de ojos grises e ignoró por completo a la ravenclaw, que se dirigió hacia ella con un dedo amenazador en alto.

-¡es por tu culpa!- chilló indignada- ¡tú fuiste la que me agrediste y ahora me van a castigar a mi también!

Yasmine le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio y le dio un manotazo a la mano de Claudy.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a señalarme, White, porque la próxima vez a lo mejor no es un vaso de ponche lo que te tiro- gruñó malhumorada.

El resto de la conversación hubiera derivado en una violenta pelea de gatas si Lily y Estelle no hubieran agarrado de la cintura a Yasmine para evitar que se lanzara hacia White y ésta no hubiera sido retenida por un fuerte brazo de Sirius, nada delicado, por cierto. La cogió con fuerza y determinación de un brazo y la separó de la chica de ojos castaños.

-Claudy, haz el favor de controlarte- dijo muy serio lanzando una fugaz mirada a Yasmine, que desvió la vista antes de encontrarse con sus ojos.

Tras esta escena, los ocho jóvenes permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que James, con aspecto cansado, miró el reloj y se aproximó a la gárgola de piedra que guardaba la entrada al despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

-Caramelos de limón.- murmuró.

La estatua les cedió el paso en cuestión de segundos, y los alumnos entraron en el hueco que conducía a las escaleras de caracol, Sirius cuidando de que Claudy estuviera lo más lejos posible de Yasmine y que le diera otro ataque de los suyos.

El chico de gafas llegó el primero y golpeó un par de veces la puerta madera antigua del director, que se abrió lentamente y con un chirrido algo desagradable.

-Creo que ya es hora de que vaya engrasando esta puerta- dijo el director con una sonrisa a sus pupilos, mientras todos entraban en la sala circular- buenas noches, queridos alumnos. ¿Qué tal las clases?- preguntó amablemente, como si no hubieran hecho nada reprochable y mucho menos merecieran un castigo.

Los chicos contestaron con unos "bien", "podrían ir mejor" bastante desconfiados y miraron a su director esperando la reprimenda.

-¡ah! Que maleducado soy- sacudió la varita elegantemente y por delante de cada uno de los jóvenes aparecieron cómodas sillas acolchadas- tomad asiento, por favor.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, el director se colocó detrás de su escritorio y juntó las manos por las yemas de los dedos. Esta vez si les dirigió una mirada un tanto severa, aunque el matiz de amabilidad seguía presente en sus rasgos.

-Creo que muchos de ustedes ya sabrán para qué les he llamado- lanzó una mirada a Claudy y a Yasmine, cada una sentada en un extremo de la habitación, y ambas se miraron con odio- aunque algunos puntos, tal vez deban aclarármelos- en esta ocasión recorrió uno a uno los semblantes de sus jóvenes alumnos de forma escrutadora, y cada uno reaccionó de una manera: Claudy le lanzó una mirada altanera pero vaciló unos segundos, era Albus Dumbledore, y aunque no le agradara lo más mínimo, podía hacer que la expulsaran con solo un chasquido de dedos; Sirius sonrió inocentemente, y se acarició la nuca de forma tan idéntica a como lo hizo James, que ambos parecieron gemelos en aquel mismo instante; Remus bajó la cabeza avergonzado; Lily miró ceñuda a su director, aún no le había perdonado la jugarreta de Halloween; Peter Grace seguía sonriendo ampliamente aunque se notaba la culpabilidad en sus ojos azules; Estelle enrojeció hasta las puntas, como era costumbre, y Yasmine miraba a la pared con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Fue la primera en hablar.

-¡ Sí! Yo le tiré el ponche a White, profesor, y castígueme, porque me lo merezco, pero jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho y ni mucho menos le pediré perdón a esa…

-Señorita Roberts…- Dumbledore la interrumpió antes de que la gryffindor pudiera ponerse en evidencia aún más, pero Claudy no desaprovechó su oportunidad.

-¿lo ve, profesor Dumbledore? ¡me odia! ¡siempre me ha odiado! Soy tan solo una víctima de todo esto- gimió falsamente y se echó a los brazos de Sirius, que le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda, con aspecto bastante resignado a decir verdad.

-No es, aún, señorita White, el momento de juzgar quien es la culpable, porque antes trataremos un tema mucho más interesante.- sus ojos azules se volvieron repentinamente fríos ante la exhibición de la ravenclaw, y ninguno de los demás pudieron reprimir el escalofrío y la vergüenza que el director les hizo sentir al notar la decepción que impregnaba cada una de sus palabras.- creo que ya estarán al tanto de que, al finalizar la fiesta de Halloween, dos alumnos de la escuela aparecieron profundamente dormidos, uno en un estado más… catastrófico que otros- los gryffindor no pudieron reprimir la sonrisa al recordar a Robert Begson con el tutú rosa y ocultaron su risa con toses o tapándose la boca, detalle que no le pasó desapercibido al director, que los miró resignado.- pues bien- prosiguió- ahora mismo, el alumno de la casa Ravenclaw, Robert Begson y la alumna de la casa Slytherin, Gladys Rise, se encuentran profundamente dormidos… ¿alguno sabe algo de esto?- su tono de voz era de nuevo amable, pero todos sabían que el director conocía de antemano la respuesta. - en caso de que no haya respuesta, temo que he de castigarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Porque sé a ciencia cierta, que alguno o algunos de ustedes están más que involucrados en esto.

Lily y Yasmine se miraron preocupadas, lanzaron una mirada a Estelle que a su vez miraba al director sin comprender.

-¿quiere decir, profesor?- preguntó tímidamente enrojeciendo de nuevo- ¿Qué hay dos alumnos de Hogwarts que han aparecido profundamente dormidos, y alguno de nosotros es el culpable?

- Así es.

-¿y cómo sabe que el culpable está entre nosotros?- preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

- Digamos que aunque anciano, uno saca sus propias conclusiones, y pocas veces me equivoco, señorita Simons.

Estelle guardó silencio un momento y pareció dudar, pero luego habló firmemente.

-Nosotras- dijo señalando a Lily y Yasmine- no hemos hecho nada, ellas estuvieron conmigo toda la noche, ¿no es así, chicas?

-En realidad…- Yasmine miraba a su amiga dudosa, si decía la verdad, Estelle se enfadaría con ellas tanto que tardaría millones de años en perdonarlas, por otro lado, si mentía y negaba la verdad, gente inocente como Remus, Claudy (aunque le importaba bien poco), Sirius, James y Peter pagarían sin tener por qué.

-En realidad no, Estelle- fue Lily la que optó por hablar al final.

-¿Cómo?

-¡no podíamos dejar que se saliera con la suya!- exclamó Yasmine mirando a su amiga suplicante.- ¡te hizo daño!

-Pero me prometisteis…

-Lo siento, Estelle- Lily bajó la cabeza arrepentida.

-Fuimos nosotras, profesor Dumbledore- dijo Yasmine- nosotras utilizamos el Filtro de los Muertos contra Gladys.

-Y contra Robert- añadió Lily.

-¿qué?- esta vez fue Yasmine la sorprendida.

-Sí, bueno, fui yo quien…

-¡Lily, Lily, Lily!- James, que había acabado sentado al lado de Lily, la agarró por los brazos amistosamente. La pelirroja percibió una mirada de advertencia del merodeador y dejó que hablara- ¡No seas egoísta y quieras llevarte todo el mérito! Fui yo quien le dio el Filtro de los Muertos a Begson, profesor Dumbledore- admitió mirando al director de frente.

-Yo también- Sirius se unió a James.

-Y yo…- Remus terminó por bajar la cabeza, en un momento le vino a la mente la imagen de Dumbledore mirándolo decepcionado, y las tripas se le revolvieron.

Hubo un breve espacio de tiempo en el que nadie habló, asumiendo la nueva información e intentando enlazar los hechos.

-Nosotros le robamos a Lily y Yasmine un poco de poción- dijo James al fin- Robert no se portó con su pareja como merecía, no lo hicimos por pura diversión- un destello acerado cruzó sus ojos marrones, normalmente cálidos y acogedores.

-La venganza es como una espada, James- Dumbledore le miró de repente con cansancio- la mayoría de las veces tiene doble filo.

-Y también, a veces, hay que arriesgarse a cortarse con uno de ellos- James miró fijamente al director, que terminó por sonreír con alegría e incluso a reír abiertamente durante un buen rato.

Los alumnos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos por la reacción de su profesor, y esperaron a que éste se limpiara las lágrimas de la risa y se repusiera.

-Un gran muchacho, si señor- dijo divertido hablando más consigo mismo que con sus alumnos- bien, deberíais saber- dijo ya algo más cuerdo- que la pena por utilizar el Filtro de los Muertos es la expulsión- a los afectados por la noticia palidecieron en cuestión de segundos- pero…dado que sus víctimas también merecían su pequeño castigo, y creo que ya tienen suficiente con ello, os doy otra salida: buscaréis, la segunda semana de Noviembre, uno de los ingredientes más difíciles de encontrar y fundamentales además, para preparar la poción que contrarresta los efectos del Filtro: polvo de alas de las hadas de medianoche.

-¿Hadas de medianoche?- preguntó sorprendida Yasmine, pero, a diferencia de Sirius, James, Remus y Lily, que parecían más bien alarmados, ella mostraba una sonrisa maravillada- ¿hay hadas de medianoche en el Bosque Prohibido?

Dumbledore asintió complacido por la actitud de su alumna.

-Pero profesor…- esta vez fue Remus el que habló- esas hadas solo salen en luna llena.

-¿y qué?- preguntó Claudy, a quien Remus no le caía bien y veía peligrar el peligroso castigo que Dumbledore les había impuesto, además de que no le había gustado un pelo el entusiasmo de su rival, a quien quería ver sufrir y llorar.

-Pues…en fin.- Remus sacudió la cabeza abatido, se merecía todo aquello y más.

-Usted, señor Lupin- dijo Dumbledore- será el encargado de preparar la poción que contrarreste los efectos del Filtro, no será necesario que los acompañe.

El merodeador de ojos dorados asintió agradecido, aunque estaba seguro que Dumbledore conocía sus desastrosos resultados de Pociones, pero la alegría se le fue pronto cuando vio asustado como Lily lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos segundos y el pánico se apoderó de él, aunque no lo manifestara exteriormente. La pelirroja, por su parte, entendía que estaba a punto de descubrir algo importante relacionado con el guapo merodeador, pero que se le escapaba de las manos, aunque fuera cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo…

-Entonces hemos terminado ya, ¿no? Podemos irnos- dijo Claudy sonriendo aduladoramente a Dumbledore, que le devolvió una taimada sonrisa.

-Pues verá, señorita White, además, usted, el señor Grace y la señorita Roberts serán los encargados de ayudar al señor Filch en sus tareas de limpieza y a Ada Millow del mantenimiento de sus animales y criaturas mágicas- dijo sin perder la sonrisa, aunque Claudy se quedó clavada en el sitio- sin magia- y casi se desmaya al escuchar las últimas palabras del director.

-Qué pena, se va a manchar sus delicadas manos de princesita- murmuró fingiendo tristeza Yasmine y haciendo que sus amigas se rieran, incluso Sirius esbozó una elegante sonrisa al oír a la joven.

-Bien…creo que eso es todo…que descansen pues- y con un leve movimiento de mano, Dumbledore les invitó a abandonar la estancia.

--&--

- Me van a descubrir- Remus no solía mostrarse nervioso o preocupado, pero la mirada de Lily aún acudía rauda y veloz a su mente como si de su peor pesadilla se tratara.

- ¿y no pensaste eso cuando te disfrazaste de lobito feroz, Rem?-James aún no le había perdonado lo de Halloween.

- Vamos, Prongs, no hurgues en la herida. Lo hecho, hecho está- Sirius se había acercado a sus amigos por detrás tras despedirse escuetamente de Claudy, que se dirigía a la torre de Ravenclaw junto a Peter Grace.

- No, tiene razón, soy un estúpido- se lamentó el licántropo mientras echaba un breve vistazo a la media luna que se alzaba tímidamente en el cielo- he sido un inconsciente últimamente, y yo no he sido nunca así…no sé que me está pasando.

Sirius y James carraspearon intentando ocultar la risa.

-Amigo mío, el amor a veces nos hace inconscientes- murmuró James, a la misma vez que Sirius se abalanzaba sobre el chico de ojos dorados y le revolvía el pelo amistosamente.

-¿qué dices? ¡te vas a enterar!- exclamó el licántropo sin poder contener la carcajada y lanzándose hacia James, que no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo.

Y así, entre empujones, puñetazos y risas, llegaron al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, que, bastante malhumorada, les reprendió por la hora de llegada y les amenazó con dejarlos dormir en el pasillo… amenaza que no duró mucho, pues la irresistible sonrisa de cachorritos inocentes que le dedicaron los tres jóvenes la hicieron cambiar súbitamente de opinión…al fin y al cabo, eran los merodeadores.

--&--

Estelle no les había dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto desde el despacho de Dumbledore hasta la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera las miró a la cara cuando, con el semblante extrañamente serio y el entrecejo fruncido, se había metido en la cama sin darles las buenas noches y había corrido los doseles bruscamente. Lily y Yasmine se miraron preocupadas y entendieron hasta que punto habían metido la pata. Estelle no solía enfadarse demasiado, es más, siempre intentaba ser positiva y ver el lado bueno de las cosas, pero que sus amigas le mintieran tan descaradamente parecía haberla herido en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y así, con el corazón encogido, se acostaron aquella noche Lily y Yasmine, y así se levantarían a la mañana siguiente, cuando descubrieran que Estelle no estaba en la habitación para darles los buenos días tan sonriente como se levantaba cada mañana.

--&--

-¿Qué hace una pelirroja tan guapa a estas horas de la mañana en la lechucería?

Estelle se giró sobresaltada y descubrió a Remus apostado en uno de los marcos de la puerta de forma abovedada. La miraba con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-Supongo que pensar- dijo sonriendo y volviendo a asomarse por uno de los estrechos ventanales de la habitación circular.

-No podías dormir- no era una pregunta, estaba constatando un hecho, y de repente se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaba Remus de ella y de cómo, en un segundo, aquello la turbó de tal manera que tuvo que alejarse un poco de él.

-No, no podía- respondió intentando serenarse.

-¿no huele un poco mal?

Estelle lanzó una carcajada al frío aire matinal.

-Son los excrementos de las lechuzas- aclaró la joven. Remus hizo un gesto de asentimiento, pero no dijo nada.- verás- Estelle se giró y lo miró a la cara. Observó a Remus mirar por la misma ventana que ella, como la suave luz blanquecina bañaba una parte de su rostro dejando la otra oculta en la oscuridad y como un mechón de pelo castaño claro rebelde le tapaba la mitad de su dorado ojo. De repente le dieron unas ganas increíbles de apartarle el aquel mechón del rostro, y así se vio ella misma haciéndolo, y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. Remus la miró con sorpresa, pero sus labios dibujaron una agradable sonrisa. Fue un momento íntimo, un momento especial en el que los ojos dorados de él se perdieron en los azules de ella y viceversa, hasta que, al fin, ella habló, y aquel momento mágico terminó, devolviéndolos a una realidad que ni mucho menos tenía que envidiar a aquel pequeño instante.- verás, es una de las zonas más altas del castillo- prosiguió Estelle intentando olvidar que el corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho a pleno galope- pero no la más alta, digamos que está en un punto medio, y eso me relaja bastante…además, las vistas son preciosas. Vengo aquí cada vez que necesito despejarme y aclarar mis ideas.

Remus la observó con interés, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que era lo que a Estelle le preocupaba.

-No te dijeron nada, ¿verdad? Lily y Yasmine no te dijeron lo del filtro.

-En realidad sí- Estelle bajó la cabeza en un gesto de incomprensión- pero les dije que no hicieran nada, que no quería que se metieran en líos.

-Y ahora están castigadas.

-Y ahora están castigadas- repitió ella como si fuera un resultado ridículo.

-Te quieren mucho, ¿lo sabes, no?- Estelle lo miró unos segundos, intentando descubrir a dónde quería llegar Remus.

-Lo sé.

-Créeme, yo hubiera hecho cosas mucho peores a Gladys si fuera ellas.- pero en la mente del licántropo la imagen de Adrien aprovechándose de una Estelle alcoholizada se repetía una y otra vez. Apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula, conteniendo la rabia que lo invadía cada vez que recordaba al ravenclaw.

-Pero esa no es la cuestión, me lo prometieron.- replicó ella observando intrigada la tensión del joven.

-Lo sé.

-¿nada más?

-¿qué vas a hacer?

Estelle suspiró con cansancio y volvió a perder la vista en el paisaje otoñal que les regalaba la naturaleza, se frotó las manos nerviosamente y lanzó una breve mirada a su acompañante.

-Pues… aunque no te lo creas, voy a acompañarlas en el castigo.

Remus la miró largamente, no parecía para nada sorprendido, es como si ya se esperase la reacción de ella, y simplemente sonrió cariñosamente a la pelirroja.

-Eres una chica muy especial, Estelle.- ella le miró sin comprender.

-En parte es culpa mía.

-No lo es, y tú lo sabes, pero irás, porque si no fueras, no serías tú, al fin y al cabo. Que tengas un buen día, nos vemos- y sin dejar de mirarla, Remus alcanzó la puerta, le guiñó un ojo y se perdió de vista tan rápidamente que a la joven no le dio tiempo ni a despedirse.

--&--

-Lily, Estelle no ha venido a desayunar- hizo notar Yasmine mientras removía los cereales sin ni siquiera tocarlos.

-Créeme, lo he notado- replicó la pelirroja, que no había dejado de mirar fijamente la puerta desde que habían entrado a desayunar.

-Soy idiota, fue mi culpa- se lamentó Yasmine pesarosa.

-No fue solo tu culpa, lo decidimos las dos, ¿recuerdas? Deberías dejar de echarte las culpas de todo, Yas.

-Y si no fuera por James, Lily, nos habrían expulsado- añadió la morena- recuérdame que le dé un beso de agradecimiento cuando lo vea.

-Déjame lo del beso a mí vale- replicó Lily molesta. Muy a su pesar, ambas sonrieron, relajándose unos segundos.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?

-¡Estelle!- exclamaron las dos gryffindors a la vez.

-Si, soy yo… que caras chicas, parece que habéis visto un fantasma.- bromeó la pelirroja.

-¡Estelle!- volvió a repetir Lily abalanzándose sobre su amiga y abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad! ¡no queríamos hacerte daño!- gritó Yasmine imitando a Lily.

-Chicas, chicas, chicas…- dijo Estelle separándose trabajosamente de sus amigas- está bien, estáis perdonadas.- Lily y Yasmine se miraron entusiasmadas.- pero no volváis a hacerlo.

-¡Prometido!- chillaron las dos amigas a la vez.

-Gracias, de veras, por todo.- en el fondo, no parecía enfadarle tanto la venganza de sus amigas.

-Bueno, mira el lado bueno- le dijo Lily mientras devoraba una tostada camino a Transformaciones, la primera clase del día. El hambre parecía haber regresado raudo y veloz tras la llegada amistosa de Estelle- por lo menos no tendrás que pasar una noche vagando por ese maldito bosque en busca de unas ridículas hadas.

-En realidad sí, os voy a acompañar.- respondió resueltamente.

-¿qué? No estarás en serio, ¿verdad?- preguntó Yasmine con un tono bastante peligroso.

-Sí, he hablado con Dumbledore, y no le ha parecido del todo mal.

-No te vamos a dejar, lo sabes, ¿no?- replicó Lily mirándola duramente.

-Creo que no tenéis opción- dijo Estelle con un brillo malicioso en la mirada- me lo debéis- y apretando el paso, las dejó atrás camino de la clase de Transformaciones dignamente…hasta que se dio cuenta de que iba por el camino incorrecto y volvió junto a sus amigas, que la esperaban conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

--&--

Y la semana pasó volando, y llegó aquel primer y helado viernes de noviembre, día en el cual Remus y Adrien se batiría en duelo mágico contra Adrien en pos de Estelle. Remus no había tardado en informar a James, Sirius y Peter del encontronazo con Adrien en Halloween y de aquel duelo, pero se ahorró la parte en la cual comentaba furioso lo mucho que le enfadaba que Adrien siguiera saliendo con Estelle, a expensas de que ésta apenas si recordaba lo que había hecho en el baile. Pero la rabia, tanto humana como lobuna, que lo invadían sumada a la proximidad de la próxima luna llena, lo llenaron de una determinación y una seguridad difíciles de derrotar, alentadas además por aquel íntimo momento que había vivido con la joven en la lechucería. Por otro lado, las reacciones de sus amigos fueron tal y como él se esperaba.

-¡Por fin algo de acción!- exclamó Sirius alzando las manos al cielo como si éste hubiera respondido a sus plegarias.

-¡Le daremos a ese ravenclaw lo que se merece!- gritó James con un puño amenazador en alto y con la emoción brillando en sus ojos castaños.

-¿más problemas? ¡no contéis conmigo!- Peter se cruzó de brazos indignado y muy, muy asustado. Sus amigos suspiraron y lo miraron como si no supieran que hacer con él.

De modo que, cubiertos con la capa invisible, los cuatro merodeadores (Peter obligado y a regañadientes) se encaminaban más contentos que unas castañuelas y a paso raudo y veloz a la torre norte, poco antes de que el reloj marcara las 11.

Aquella misma tarde, Yasmine había llegado puntualmente a su castigo. Ada la esperaba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida y astuta dibujada en sus finos labios. La joven suspiró y sonrió a su pesar, bajando la cabeza azorada.

-Así que ya te han castigado, jovencita- la reprendió Ada Millow. Yasmine se encogió de hombros sin contestar- ¿qué has hecho? ¿tirarle un vaso de zumo de calabaza a alguien?- preguntó socarrona.

-¡estaba defendiendo mi honor, Ada!- alegó Yasmine en su defensa. La profesora la miró sorprendida y luego estalló en carcajadas- y era ponche-añadió sin que la anciana la escuchara.

-¿honor? Para defender tu honor, Roberts, antes tienes que tenerlo- espetó una voz engañosamente suave a sus espaldas. Ada se calló de golpe y miró a Claudy White, que acababa de llegar, de arriba abajo escrutadoramente, aunque de forma discreta, como solía hacerlo cuando intentaba descubrir las intenciones de alguien. El resultado final no pareció gustarle demasiado, pues sus labios se fruncieron a la misma vez que sus cejas blanquecinas.-Mide tus palabras, jovencita. Además, vuestro honor va a quedar empañado por cientos de toneladas de excrementos de hipogrifo- estiró el brazo y señaló el amplio terreno vallado que se extendía a sus espaldas en el cual unos hipogrifos descansaban tranquilamente. Sonrió al ver la cara de asco que se le quedó a Claudy, y la de satisfacción de Yasmine, que adoraba a aquellas mágicas criaturas.

-Después de estar toda la tarde fregando los baños sin magia y con Filch pegado a las espaldas esto va a ser un paseo- opinó Peter Grace, que acababa de llegar junto a las chicas. Al parecer, toda la tarde de limpieza parecía haber borrado en parte su constante y enorme sonrisa.

-Bien, poneos esto- Ada se agachó y cogió de un cesto que había a sus pies lo que parecían túnicas gigantes y de un material bastante duro y resistente.- y esto también os hará falta- dijo tendiéndoles unos guantes gruesos color tierra- y esto- se alejó unos pasos y volvió con tres enormes palas de hierro.

Claudy contempló la pala, la túnica y los guantes con un asco infinito, y por un momento pareció que se iba a negar en rotundo a cumplir su castigo, pero la mirada de acero que Ada le dirigió le valieron para cerrar el pico unos segundos y obedecer a la profesora, de la que más tarde despotricaría sin piedad.

-Cuando termines- le susurró la anciana a Yasmine sujetándola del brazo y rezagándola de sus compañeros de castigo- puedes quedarte un rato, y a cenar.

-¡Pero Ada! ¡a partir de las nueve no puedo andar sola por el castillo!- exclamó apurada la joven. Ada sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Te castigan y ahora no te atreves a ir sola al castillo un poco tarde, niña?

-Está bien, pero si me pillan…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré.

Y durante dos largas horas, Yasmine, Claudy y Peter se dedicaron a dejar el prado como los chorros del oro. De modo que cuando el sol ya estaba casi oculto entre las montañas, Ada les dio permiso para irse y se quedó a solas con la gryffindor.

-Sígueme, chiquilla- dijo avanzando a sus acostumbrados pasos largos y ligeros. Yasmine tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarla. Había seguido a Ada cerca del grupo de hipogrifos.

-Este es Ileus- dijo señalando a un majestuoso hipogrifo negro, con las pupilas ambarinas y el pico oscuro- mi Ileus- la anciana se aproximó al animal sin ni siquiera hacer una reverencia, y le acarició las plumas de la cabeza. El hipogrifo se agachó dócilmente y se dejó acariciar.

Yasmine estaba maravillada, había visto y estudiado a los hipogrifos, pero aquellos animales siempre conseguían asombrarla sobremanera. Tal altivos, tan inteligentes, tan…humanos.

-Y esta, esta es Aleas- dijo acercándose a una hembra de hipogrifo, parecía joven y esbelta, y su plumaje era de un color cobrizo que le recordó al cabello de Henry. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran tan grises como el acero y de momento Sirius, en concreto sus ojos, vinieron raudos a su mente.- es la más joven de todos, pero es leal y valiente… me recuerda mucho a ti.

-Gracias- Yasmine apenas pudo corresponder al cumplido, ella misma estaba poniendo en juego su lealtad, aunque realmente no fuera decisión suya.

-Bueno, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?

-¿ahora? ¿no crees que es un poco peligroso andar a estas horas por aquí?

-¿y quién dijo andar?- preguntó Ada con una sonrisa aventurera y acercándose a Ileus.- yo prefiero volar, niña- y de un ágil salto, que para nada daba fe de su edad, se encaramó al lomo del hipogrifo que la acogió gustosamente.- acércate a Aleas, e inclínate ante ella, no tengas miedo.

Yasmine hizo lo que la profesora le ordenó, se inclinó solícitamente ante la joven hipogrifo, que la observó unos segundos debatiendo si era o no de confianza. Al final pareció ser de su agrado, pues correspondió entusiastamente a la reverencia de la joven.

-Ahora acaríciale un poco.

-Hola…Aleas- Yasmine sonrió complacida mientras acariciaba las suaves plumas del animal. Aleas se inclinó y rozó con el pico la cara de la joven, muy suavemente.

-¡Arriba!- gritó con alegría Ada.

Yasmine se acercó a los flancos del hipogrifo, y de un salto, se colocó encima del lomo del animal, apoyando los talones en el nacimiento de las alas. Oyó a Ada emitir un extraño ruido, y después Aleas empezó a moverse. Al principio no fue para nada cómodo, hasta que Yasmine no se hubo acostumbrado al movimiento del cuerpo del hipogrifo no se sintió del todo segura, pero al cabo de un rato, y cuando el resto de hipogrifos no eran más que un pequeño punto en el lejano suelo, se dejó llevar.

-¡Esto es maravilloso!- gritó a su profesora, que se había colocado a su lado. La anciana reía alegremente y espoleó a Ileus aumentando la velocidad de su vuelo. Aleas, para no quedarse atrás, hizo lo mismo, por lo que Yasmine se tuvo que agarrar con fuerza a las plumas del animal para no caer. Aunque ya no le importaba. Sobrevolaban Hogwarts, y nunca recordó haber visto una imagen tan bella. El castillo se alzaba imponente, majestuoso, inmenso, orgulloso tras miles de años coronando aquel lugar… podían ver la luz en algunas ventanas, pasaron rozando las torres más altas, y luego siguieron ascendiendo hasta que pudieron contemplar aquella maravillosa puesta de sol. El cielo tenía un matiz anaranjado, rosáceo, azulado… las estrellas empezaban a salpicar el cielo y el crepúsculo daba la bienvenida a la noche. Los hipogrifos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al lago, descendieron en picado y volaron a ras del agua. Yasmine se inclinó y pudo trazar una línea recta en su superficie, mojándose apenas la punta de los dedos…era una sensación tan liberadora, que podía haber permanecido horas y horas a lomos de Aleas, pero al cabo de un rato, el frío aire casi invernal comenzó a helarle las manos y el rostro y sus piernas empezaron a flojear de cansancio. Para entonces, ya estaban aproximándose a la explanada y aterrizando con suavidad, disfrutando de aquellos últimos momentos de emoción y libertad.

--&--

- ¡me has pisado!- gimió Peter agarrándose el pie con las manos para mitigar el dolor.

-¡shhh! ¡cállate! ¡nos van a descubrir!- susurró Sirius cabreado.

- ¡Echaos a un lado! ¡viene alguien!- exclamó James alterado mientras Remus tiraba de ambos y los metía en uno de los huecos de una de las armadura que había en el pasillo.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos mientras oían a alguien andar a paso ligero hacia el lugar donde estaban. Era Yasmine, y parecía procurar que nadie la viera, nada raro, teniendo en cuenta que casi eran las 11 de la noche y estaba prohibido merodear a esas horas por el castillo. Pero la tranquilidad le duró poco, pues una figura negra que andaba arrastrando los bajos de la túnica la alcanzó a tiempo y la cogió sin muchas ceremonias de un brazo, apretándola contra la amplia cristalera que quedaba justo en frente de la armadura tras la cual los merodeadores se habían escondido. James y Remus tuvieron que agarrar con fuerza a Sirius para que no saliera de su escondite, por lo menos hasta que no descubrieran de quién se trataba.

-¡Snape!- exclamó la joven en voz más alta de la que pretendía. Se llevó una mano a la boca asustada y miró a su alrededor por si había alguien que pudiera haberla escuchado.

-He insonorizado el pasillo, Roberts- contestó fríamente el slytherin ante la muda pregunta de ella.

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó ella de malas maneras zafándose de la garra del chico.

-He descubierto algo muy interesante, Roberts… - dijo amenazadoramente.- algo demasiado…oscuro.

-¡Shh! ¡cállate!- exclamó ella. A la luz de la luna, los cuatro merodeadores pudieron ver que tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas- no quiero saber nada más de todo esto.

-Pero tú eres…

-¡No! ¡He dicho que te calles!- Yasmine hizo ademán de seguir su camino, pero Snape la volvió a retener.

-Solo espero que sepas donde te metes, Roberts, tal vez no puedas salir tan fácil ya.

-Eso es solo asunto mío, ¿queda claro?- su voz sonó clara y fría, a pesar de que parecía bastante afectada.

Snape la contempló durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, tanto a ella como a los merodeadores, y luego la soltó y la dejó marchar. Observaron a Snape maldecir en voz baja y marcharse, mientras su túnica ondeaba de forma siniestra a sus espaldas.

-¿de qué va todo esto?- preguntó Sirius asombrado.

-Ni idea- James se acarició el cabello pensativo.- pero a mí no me da buena espina.

-¡Son las once, vamos a llegar tarde!- apremió Remus, tirando de ellos.- ya averiguaremos que se trae Snivellus entre manos.

Sirius, sin embargo, no se quedó más tranquilo, pero siguió a su amigo sin protestar, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de correr tras la morena e interrogarla a fondo sobre la extraña conversación que acababa de presenciar.

--&--

- ¿Preparado para perder, Lupin?- escupió Adrien mientras agarraba la varita con firmeza y entrecerraba sus ojos verdes.

Henry había ido con él, y parecía muy nervioso. A él no le gustaba discutir, pero si estaban por medio los merodeadores…mucho menos. No es que fuera un cobarde, sencillamente es que estaba mejor sin tener que enfrentarse a nadie. Al ver al amigo de Adrien acompañando al joven, James y Sirius habían decidido mostrarse también, por si tenían que intervenir, Peter había decidido permanecer oculto. Ahora, además del duelo de miradas asesinas entre Remus y Adrien, se sumaron a la pelea visual Sirius y Henry, que no le perdonaba al merodeador que hubiera hecho daño a Yasmine, y éste no le perdonaba que hubiera ido con ella al baile.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, Wilkinson.- dijo Remus en un susurro que destilaba peligro en cada sílaba.

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Protego!

Adrien había atacado casi sin avisar, pero Remus había sido más rápido y había interceptado el conjuro. La fuerza de ambos hechizos los lanzó hacia atrás a ambos. Adrien trastabilló y casi cayó al suelo, pero Remus saltó hacia atrás y aterrizó suavemente, sin tropezarse.

-Eso, es juego sucio- espetó Remus con peligrosa tranquilidad. Se puso en guardia, con una mano por encima de la cabeza, y la que sostenía la varita apuntando con seguridad al cuerpo de Adrien. El muchacho lo imitó y Remus procedió a atacar, sin pronunciar en voz alta el hechizo un haz de luz roja cruzó la habitación y casi impactó en el ravenclaw, segundos antes de que este moviera la varita apuradamente y convocara un hechizo para interceptarlo, pero no le dio tiempo a atacar puesto que Remus volvía a la carga una y otra vez, cada vez con más fiereza y agresividad, ante la atónita mirada de su oponente.

-Parece que no le hacemos mucha falta, ¿no? Que mal amigo, no nos va a dejar divertirnos a nosotros- se quejó Sirius a James.

-Este Remus…- dijo el chico de gafas sonriendo ante el espectáculo que les estaban dando.

Estaba claro cuál iba a ser el resultado del duelo, pues al cabo de un rato, Adrien estaba casi agotado y apenas le quedaban fuerzas para defenderse, mientras que Remus parecía más fresco que una lechuga. Decenas de rayos verdes, azules y rojos surcaban la sala a la velocidad del rayo, para luego revotar en el escudo invisible del ravenclaw y despedir miles de chispas de colores. Al poco tiempo, Adrien no tuvo más fuerzas para convocar un nuevo escudo y saltó a un lado, esquivando por los pelos el último hechizo de Remus.

-Me rindo, me rindo- dijo sin aliento.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

-Dejarás en paz a Estelle- afirmó acercándose a él hasta quedar a un par de metros. Adrien cabeceó vagamente y Remus se acercó aún más, agachándose a su lado y cogiéndolo por la pechera de la túnica- júralo.

-¡si! ¡lo juro!- exclamó el chico asustado y cansado. Remus volvió a sonreír con suficiencia y lo soltó, dándole la espalda para dirigirse a sus amigos, sin ver cómo Adrien se levantaba pesadamente y lo contemplaba con una mueca de rabia y locura dibujada en su rostro. Tampoco vio como alzaba la varita apuntando a la espalda del licántropo, pero Sirius y James si lo vieron, y Remus lo intuyó, pues momentos antes de que el ravenclaw pronunciara la maldición, tres desmaius lo golpearon violentamente lanzándolo contra la dura pared y dejándolo inconsciente.

-Llévate a tu amigo de aquí, Bitterman- ladró Remus al joven, que observaba al ravenclaw anonadado y a los merodeadores sin entender, pues no había visto el movimiento traicionero de Adrien.

-¡Maldito cobarde!- exclamó Peter indignado…aún oculto por la capa invisible.

--&--

Y de nuevo, casi sin darse cuenta, noviembre fue llegando a su meridiano, acercando cada vez más el castigo impuesto por Dumbledore. La luna llena se acercaba y Remus estaba cada vez más inquieto. En esta ocasión, no estarían sus amigos para divertirse con él, y para alejarlo de los humanas, ni para vigilar que no fuera a donde no debía ir. Habían visitado un par de noches la casa de los gritos para reforzar las maderas que cubrían las ventanas y puertas y adecuar una habitación para que Remus no tuviera que salir de ella. Por lo demás, el licántropo estaba más feliz que nunca, ya que apenas veía a Adrien y Estelle juntos, y el joven pasaba un poco más de tiempo con ella, cualquier excusa era fácil: estudiar, descansar, leer… se les veía juntos cada vez más a menudo, y la joven pelirroja apenas echaba en falta la compañía del ravenclaw, que parecía habérselo tragado la tierra.

James y Lily también atravesaban un período de relativa paz. No se veían tanto como al merodeador le hubiera gustado, pues entre los entrenamientos de quidditch, cada vez más numerosos a causa de la cercanía del primer partido de la temporada, y las responsabilidades de ella con los diversos clubes a los que estaba asociada, ni siquiera la excusa de que eran Premios Anuales les servía para disfrutar de la compañía el uno del otro.

En cambio, Sirius y Yasmine… eran harina de otro costal. El merodeador seguía con Claudy, y Yasmine aún seguía dolida por el comentario que Sirius supuestamente había hecho sobre ella. Una tarde de un lluvioso y nublado martes de noviembre, mientras los jugadores de gryffindor se dirigían al castillo tras un entrenamiento especialmente duro, el joven la agarró de un brazo y la retiró del grupo para poder hablar con ella. Yasmine, una vez se hubo dado cuenta de quien la había agarrado, se desasió con brusquedad del chico.

-¡qué manía tenéis los tíos con agarrar del brazo como si tuvierais pleno derecho a hacerlo!- exclamó malhumorada apartándose el pelo mojado de la cara.

-¿quién más te agarra del brazo, Yasmine?- preguntó Sirius con los celos brillando en sus ojos grises. La chica bufó divertida.

-A ti eso no te incumbe, ¿qué demonios quieres?

-Verás…resulta, que últimamente te veo pasar demasiado tiempo con Snape- soltó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa. La cara de Yasmine era una mezcla de confusión, incredulidad y hasta, podría haber jurado el merodeador, algo de miedo.

-¿¡qué?!- pudo decir al fin.- Black, no hablo con Snape. Nunca he hablado con él, y no me interesa en absoluto, no sé de dónde has sacado eso, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ¿¡qué más te da a ti!?

-Shhh, no grites.

-¿¡por qué?!- preguntó ella en el mismo tono- ¡tú no eres quién para decirme con quién debo pasar el tiempo, Black, ¿queda claro? ¡olvídame!- y volviendo a quitarse el cabello mojado del rostro, echó a caminar a paso ligero dejando detrás al merodeador.

Desde entonces, no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, y para Yasmine, el inminente castigo estaba empezando a traerle fuertes dolores de cabeza. No sabía si podría sobrevivir una noche entera con Sirius Black pegado a sus talones.

--&--

-No vienen, vámonos sin ellos- apremió esperanzada Yasmine a Estelle y Lily. Estaban esperando a Sirius y James en el vestíbulo del castillo para emprender la marcha hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

-No entiendo cómo Dumbledore nos deja ir solos, de noche, a ese lugar- Estelle contuvo un escalofrío y se envolvió aún más en su gruesa capa negra.

-Dumbledore confía en nosotros- dijo James Potter mientras bajaba la escalera de la entrada y se reunía con ellas. Sirius lo seguía de cerca y parecía bastante animado con la perspectiva de aquella salida nocturna.

-Pero tenemos que ir con cuidado- advirtió Lily mientras sonreía a James a modo de saludo- además, nos ha dado esto- sacó una bolsita marrón de un bolsillo de su capa y se las enseñó a los gryffindors.

-¿Para qué queremos una bolsita?- preguntó Sirius perdido.

-Ejem…te dijimos que te trajeras la neurona, Black- pinchó Yasmine.- ¿qué? Es que me lo ha puesto en bandeja- dijo ante la mirada de censura que le lanzaron sus amigas.

Lily suspiró resignada y abrió la bolsita de cuero marrón con un golpe de varita, pues estaba fuertemente anudada, y extrajo de ella lo que parecía un colgante de cadena dorada y larga, con una figura redondeada y aplanada, cuyo centro estaba adornado con una piedra de color esmeralda. Lily se lo echó al cuello y sacó un colgante más, esta vez de color rojo, que tendió a James. Había tres colgantes más, uno con la piedra rosa, que dio a Yasmine, otro azul para Estelle, y una gris para Sirius. Todos se colgaron aquellos extraños collares y miraron a Lily buscando una explicación.

-Es una especie de piedra de Kara- ante la mirada inquisidora de sus compañeros, prosiguió su explicación.- crea un escudo temporal que te aísla de hechizos, maldiciones, y ataques físicos.

-¿Cómo de temporal?- preguntó Sirius.

-Nunca he usado uno, pero creo que para hasta un par de horas después de media noche tendremos de sobra.- respondió la pelirroja.

-Bueno, a lo mejor no lo necesitamos- opinó Yasmine. La respuesta de sus compañeros vino en forma de mirada escéptica.

-Mirad, está brillando- dijo Estelle señalando su piedra aguamarina, que desprendía un brillo azulado.

-La piedra ya está funcionando, así que deberíamos darnos prisa.- Lily se abrochó la capa y se puso el gorro negro de la misma, internándose en la agobiante oscuridad que era dueña de los alrededores del castillo.

James no tardó en seguirla y luego fueron Estelle, Yasmine y Sirius.

Quedaba completamente claro que en menos de una semana, el invierno llegaría a ellos irremediablemente, pues el frío se hundió en los rostros de los jóvenes como cuchillos incandescentes. Sin embargo, se habían hecho un hechizo de calefacción que los mantenía cómodamente cálidos en el interior de sus ropas. No tardaron en dar alcance a los límites del bosque, y una vez llegado ese punto, Lily se detuvo en seco.

-Yas, tú eres la experta en Hadas de Medianoche- dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amiga en la penumbra de la noche. Tan solo les alumbraba la luz de aquella enorme luna llena. La aludida se puso a la cabeza del grupo y dijo con voz tranquila:

-Las Hadas de Medianoche salen a bailar a la luz de la luna llena durante exactamente una hora.

-De doce a una- dijo James. Yasmine asintió.

-No es fácil alcanzarlas, y si ven algún signo de peligro, no tardan en esconderse. Así que debemos ser sigilosos y ante todo, muy muy discretos- dijo mirando duramente a Sirius, que captando la indirecta, apagó las luces que salían de su varita.

-Para eso no hay problema, me he traído a una vieja amiga- James se palpó el bulto de su capa invisible debajo del jersey y sonrió confiado.

-¿y dónde están esas Hadas?- preguntó Estelle sobrecogida al escuchar el aullido terrorífico de un lobo en la lejanía- no habrá lobos por aquí, ¿no?- preguntó blanca como la cera. James y Sirius cruzaron una mirada de preocupación.

-Tenemos que buscar un pequeño claro bañado por la luz de la luna llena, cubierto de hojas secas y rodeado de árboles que lo oculten casi a la vista.

-¿cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Sirius asombrado. Yasmine se encogió de hombros y sonrió a la oscuridad.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros sabemos dónde está ese claro, ¿no, Pad?- James golpeó a su amigo en el hombro amistosamente. Sirius sonrió pero se callaron al ver a las tres chicas mirándolos fijamente, sin parpadear, creyendo que les tomaban el pelo.

-El prado estará al sur, donde se despejan los árboles, así que utilizaremos el hechizo brújula- dijo Yasmine sin fiarse un pelo de aquellos dos. Se puso la varita sobre la mano y murmuró unas palabras. La varita giró rápidamente señalando hacia delante y levemente inclinada hacia la izquierda. Yasmine aceleró el paso tomando aquella dirección.

Sirius y James optaron por no abrir más la boca, pues terminarían por delatarse a sus compañeras y no deseaban tener que dar explicaciones.

-Esto es muy aburrido- se quejó Estelle al cabo de un rato.

-¿qué quieres? ¿Qué nos devoren los Winguls?- preguntó Sirius divertido.

-¿Winguls?

-No hay Winguls en Escocia, Black, están más al norte- replicó Yasmine.

-Si que los hay, este bosque es más húmedo y frío que otros bosques de Gran Bretaña.

-Y más peligroso- añadió James.

-No hay Winguls- Yasmine siguió en sus trece.

-¡Si que los hay!- exclamó Sirius, que lo sabía por una desagradable experiencia en una de sus aventuras con Remus transformado en licántropo. Se cayó al darse cuenta de que otra vez volvía a hablar de más.

-¿y por qué estás tan seguro? ¿acaso has visto alguno?- preguntó Yasmine con una ceja alzada.

-¿alguien me va a explicar que son los Winguls?- preguntó Estelle terminando con la disputa de los jóvenes.

-Son unos nativos de algunos bosques de Gran Bretaña, los más fríos y húmedos, por lo que pueblan los del norte del país.

-¿y qué hacen?

-Digamos que les gusta la carne humana sin asar- dijo Sirius tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo son esos Winguls?

-Son pequeñitos, y se camuflan con las ramas de los árboles. Tienen las extremidades muy delgadas, como si fueran pequeñas ramitas, y en vez de pelo tienen una maraña de hojas. Las uñas las tienen muy puntiagudas y también los dientes, y los ojos son pequeños y oscuros. La verdad, no son muy agradables a la vista.- describió Yasmine.

-Qué miedo…- Estelle se estremeció al escuchar otro aullido feroz, y de repente tuvo muchas ganas de que aquella excursión acabara cuanto antes.

-Por otro lado, Lily se había quedado algo rezagada y le había hecho a James una señal para que la acompañara a su lado.

-James…

-¿Si, Lily?- contempló su rostro nacarado y sus ojos verdes brillando a la luz de los rayos de la luna que se filtraban entre la tupida vegetación y sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco.

-Gracias por todo.

-¿por qué?- preguntó él algo desorientado.

-Por lo del filtro, por decir que fuisteis vosotros, no sé como agradecértelo.

A James se le ocurrieron unas cuantas maneras para agradecérselo, pero no las comentó en voz alta.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer- dijo simplemente.

-Sí, pero después de todo…no he sido muy amable contigo- dijo ella arrepentida.

-Lily, está todo olvidado, ¿recuerdas? Empezamos de cero, y estamos bien así- dijo el merodeador intentando quitarse las ganas locas de besarla que le estaban entrando.

-A mí si se me ocurre una manera de agradecértelo- dijo de repente la pelirroja.

-¿cuál?- pero ella ya se había puesto de puntillas y había besado con ternura y delicadeza una parte muy cercana a los labios del chico, que la miró sorprendido. Lily le sonrió con las mejillas encendidas, aunque debido a la oscuridad ese detalle fue pasado por alto por James, que se acarició con las yemas de los dedos el lugar donde Lily le había besado. Casi sin darse cuenta, se chocaron con Sirius, Estelle y Yasmine, que se habían quedado misteriosamente paralizados.

-Chicos…- dijo Estelle con la voz temblando de miedo- esas cosas se parecen mucho a los Winguls que habéis dicho, ¿no?- en efecto, delante de ellos, un veintena de pequeños nativos armados con pequeñas lanzas de maderas los observaban de arriba abajo con un brillo bastante carnívoro presente en sus pequeños ojos oscuros…

--&--

Un nuevo aullido desgarrador arañó el frío aire de la noche. La señorita Rosmerta se estremeció, y se asomó a la pequeña ventana. Como de costumbre, los ruidos procedían de la Casa de los Gritos. Recordaba muy bien la noche, hacía ya siete largos años, que Albus Dumbledore les había informado de la existencia de violentos espíritus vengadores que se volvían aún más agresivos las noches de luna llena. No es que estuviera en peligro, pero aquellos ruidos tristes, salvajes, le ponían el vello de punta y a veces poblaban sus noches de las más oscuras pesadillas. Cerró la ventana y la aseguró con el cerrojo, a sabiendas de que nadie iba a irrumpir en el establecimiento, pero, sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose un poco más segura.

Era un lobo enorme, gigante, sin embargo, no tenía el aspecto de un lobo normal de las montañas. Era el doble de grande que los de su especie, su hocico era mucho más alargado y sus colmillos más puntiagudos, bañados en saliva. También tenía mucho más pelo, más grueso, y unas patas más largas y fuertes, y ahora mismo estaba nervioso. Aullaba una y otra vez, como si con ello pudiera salir de aquella agobiante habitación. Daba vueltas a su alrededor impaciente. Ya había arañado todas las maderas, todas las puertas, y apenas si habían cedido, pero ya estaba harto, cansado de su prisión. Se dirigió con tranquilidad a un extremo de la habitación y contempló con un brillo calculador de sus ojos dorados la ventana cegada con las maderas que James, Sirius y su débil alma humana, Remus Lupin, habían asegurado. Tomó carrerilla y saltó, y su cuerpo quedó suspendido en el aire, dibujando una imagen perfecta, incluso bella, de su anatomía, las patas estiradas, la cabeza en alto, para después estrellarse contra las láminas de madera, que, diminutas, ahora insignificantes, se rompieron en mil pedazos, dando al gran lobo la ansiada libertad que se merecía.

--&--

Llevaban un rato corriendo sin parar, perseguidos incansablemente por aquellos diminutos y salvajes seres ávidos de carne humana. Estelle iba la última, pues no estaba acostumbrada a correr y perdió el resuello fácilmente, fue la primera en comprobar que el colgante que Lily les había entregado funcionaba a la perfección, y que, como una burbuja que la rodeaba, los dardos y lanzas venenosos que le lanzaban los Winguls revotaban sin llegar a rozarla. Sin embargo, también fue la primera en comprobar que el escudo no era inquebrantable, y que aquellos dardos venenosos eran, además, mágicos.

-¡queda poco! ¡corred!- gritó Yasmine.- había visto a lo lejos una zona tupida de árboles a través de la cual se podía adivinar el brillo de la luna llena más intenso que en otras zonas del bosque.

-¡no puedo más!- gritó Estelle- ¡van a romper mi escudo!- dijo viendo agobiada como la brillante piedra aguamarina empezaba a titilear.

-¡maldita sea!- gritó Sirius, dándose la vuelta y alcanzando a Estelle. Él si pudo atravesar el mágico escudo, y cogió a la pelirroja en volandas mientras intentaba alcanzar a sus compañeros- ¿no había Winguls, verdad?- le preguntó sarcásticamente a Yasmine cuando llegó a su altura, ella no le contestó, pero frunció el ceño malhumorada.

-¡Cuidado!- era la voz de Lily, unos metros por delante, y de repente desapareció. También James desapareció, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Y, sin previo aviso, el suelo desapareció bajo los pies de Sirius, aún cargando a Estelle, y Yasmine, y cayeron a un negro agujero lleno de barro.

--&--

El lobo estaba libre, al fin, respiraba oliéndolo todo, estaba en el bosque, aquel bosque que tantas veces había recorrido. No echaba de menos los juegos, aquella noche, su lado salvaje estaba muy por encima de su alma humana. Y necesitaba luchar, pelear, desgarrar… desangrar. Entonces lo oyó. Oyó los gritos, y olió, olió la sangre, la carne humana, y enloqueció. Aquel aullido fue el más largo, el más hiriente de toda aquella larga noche.

--&--

-¿Eso no ha sonado demasiado cerca?- preguntó James a Sirius, que se incorporaba pesadamente en aquel fangoso suelo.

-¡Odio los lobos! ¡Tengo miedo!- exclamó Estelle abrazándose a Yasmine temblando.

-No pasará nada, tranquilízate- dijo James con seguridad. Aunque había palidecido y la mirada que le dirigió a Sirius no era para nada tranquilizadora.

-¿Nos vais a decir que pasa de una vez?- preguntó Yasmine ofuscada.

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó James con el corazón en un puño.

-Vamos, cada vez que habéis oído los aullidos de los lobos os habéis mirado asustados, y no es por nada, pero a parte de nosotras, que hemos entrado aquí bastante a menudo…

-¿qué?- preguntaron Sirius y James a la vez. Lily se llevó una mano a la cabeza y a Estelle pareció olvidársele repentinamente su miedo a los lobos.

-Bueno…yo- pero Yasmine ya las había delatado- ¡sí! Venimos aquí de vez en cuando, les enseño algunas criaturas y nos damos algunos paseos… ¿acaso nos vais a delatar?- preguntó peligrosamente.

-Una vez vimos un unicornio- dijo Lily evocando en su mente aquel mágico momento.

-Si, era precioso- Estelle sonrió unos segundos.

-Bueno, por dónde iba, a parte de nosotras, nadie se conoce el bosque tan bien, y vosotros parece que habéis nacido aquí- dijo a regañadientes- ¡si incluso sabíais que había Winguls!

-Hablando de Winguls- James intentó cambiar de tema a toda costa- ¿dónde están?

Yasmine bufó exasperada por el repentino cambio de tema de la conversación.

-Odian los agujeros y el fango, son tan pequeños que se quedan atrapados entre las raíces y el barro, así que solo andan por las copas de los árboles, y además…- un aullido que había sonado muy muy cerca interrumpió a la joven.

-Temen a los lobos…- terminó Estelle aún más asustada.

-Temen a los lobos- afirmó Yasmine.

-Tenemos que coger las alas de las hadas y largarnos de aquí- Lily le había lanzado a James una significativa mirada, y en ese momento el muchacho de gafas se dio cuenta de que lo sabía todo, absolutamente todo sobre Remus. Y también de que sospechaba, como él y Sirius, que era Remus en su estado más salvaje y animal, quien aullaba de aquella aterradora manera esa noche de luna llena.

-Bueno, tenemos que salir de aquí- constató James mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Sirius.

-¿y alguno sabe volar?- preguntó escépticamente Yasmine. James le dirigió una divertida mirada a pesar de la situación y se volvió a su amigo, que asintió sonriendo.

-Chicas, os presento al señor Padfoot- señaló con una mano a Sirius, cuya sonrisa fue adquiriendo un matiz perruno, y al cabo de unos segundos ante ellas se encontraba un precioso y enorme perro de pelaje negro y suave. Yasmine no pudo evitar acariciarlo, y el can le devolvió el saludo con un amistoso lametón en el rostro que hizo reír a la joven- y al señor Prongs, aquí presente- dijo señalándose así mismo. Al cabo de unos segundos un enorme ciervo con una imponente cornamenta las miraba a través de unos preciosos ojos marrones. Lily fue la primera en levantarse y acariciarlo maravillada.

-Sois animagos- dijo sorprendida. El perro negro ladró en forma de respuesta.

Entonces Sirius, o Padfoot, dadas las circunstancias, subió de un ágil salto al lomo del ciervo, y después trepó por la cornamenta de éste con cuidado de no hacerle daño. El ciervo apoyó sus dos patas delanteras en la resbaladiza pared y el perro pudo llegar con relativa facilidad al exterior del agujero, donde volvió a transformarse en Sirius.

-¡Vamos, chicas, subid a Prongs!- apremió Sirius desde arriba.

Lily fue la primera en subir al lomo del ciervo, que le dedicó un juguetón guiño de sus enormes ojos marrones, y con mucho cuidado subió a su cornamenta y Sirius le ayudó a llegar a arriba. En unos segundos, el único que quedaba en aquella zanja era el ciervo, que se retiró un poco y, resbalando y saltando llegó junto a sus compañeros. Se transformó de nuevo en James, que ahora parecía agotado y cansado del esfuerzo.

-¿así que este era vuestro secreto?- preguntó Yasmine sonriendo. Le había encantado aquel perro negro y grande, aunque por ahora no iba a comentárselo a nadie, y mucho menos a Sirius. Estelle se estaba preguntando en qué se transformaría Remus y por primera vez se preguntó por qué no les había acompañado aquella noche. James y Sirius habían dicho que se encontraba indispuesto, pero ella había intuido que detrás había algo más. Otro aullido, aún más cercano y aterrador que el último, la sacó de sus tribulaciones, por lo que suspiró de alivio cuando, con emoción contenida, Yasmine se asomó entre los árboles que rodeaban el claro bañado por la luna llena y dijo:

-Aquí están nuestras Hadas de Medianoche, chicos.

--&--

_Octavo capítulo finiquitado. El próximo lo subiré en un par de semanas, dependiendo del tiempo que tenga para escribir. Un beso y no escatiméis con los reviews!!_

_Roxy_


	9. Noche de Lobos

_Hola a todosss!! Volví como cada dos semanas . Muchas gracias a los que leéis y a los que dejáis reviews, que aunque no sean muchos me animan bastante a seguir escribiendo. Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los últimos, podía haberlo seguido pero decidí dejarlo en ese punto y continuar la trama en el siguiente capítulo. Este mismo viene cargado de unas cuantas sorpresas y otras cuantas no sorpresas que se pueden deducir del capítulo anteriror. Bueno, uno de los cuatro grandes secretos de los animagos ya está resuelto: son animagos. Si no hubieran mostrado su lado animal (como suena eso) tal vez no hubieran salido del agujero y Dumbledore hubiera tenido que ir a rescatarlos, con lo que ya nos hubieramos cargado el capítulo. Tenemos que tener en cuenta que ni en Hogwarts ni en sus límites (y con ellos incluyo al Bosque Prohibido) no se pueden aparecer, y que tampoco tienen el don de la levitación, de modo que no les quedaba otra salida._

_En cuanto a este capi, a lo mejor os resulta un poco extraño, pero tomadlo desde esta perspectiva: una cámara, que en una misma noche va de uno a otro de los protagonistas, de modo que tenemos distintos puntos en los que se desarrolla la acción, ya que también hay algunos pequeños retrocesos y tal, pero eso ya lo veréis vosotros._

_No me enrollo más, paso a contestarl los reviews:_

_**Jusse: **Review doble, contestación doble jeje, bueno, he de reconocer que lo de las gafas fue un fallo técnico, aunque luego cuando lo dijiste estuve un rato riéndome de mí misma. Es como uno de esos gazapos de algunas pelis, pues igual pero en escrito jejeje. Buenos reflejos al darte cuenta, que yo lo escribí y ni me enteré. Bueno, Claudy está dentro del castigo porque Dumbledore no tiene un pelo de tonto, y supo que si Yasmine le tiró el vaso por algo sería, al igual que lo de Peter Grace, que está castigado por lo del whisky de fuego, pero no lo puse expresamente en esa reunión que tuvieron con Dumbledore. Lily sospechaba lo de Remus, pero aún no había llegado hasta el quid de la cuestión, hasta que vio a James y a Sirius tan nerviosos en el bosque al escuchar los aullidos. Y el resto... te dejo que lo leas... un besiito y gracias por leer y opinarr!!_

_**Edward-and-Bella-lover:** Me alegro de que te guste!! de veras, un besazo y gracias por tu opii._

_**Adhara:**buenas!! no pasa nada tú leelo cuando puedas! Jajaja a mis amigas y a mí (a veces) en lugar de correr nos da por ver marcianitos, cosas de la vida, un poquito raro es lo sé... Mmmm playitaa, me encanta la playita, es una pena que este verano yo la haya visto poco, y mira que la tengo a media hora!! pero en fin, toca lo que toca. Tienes razón en eso de que no da buen rollito lo de Estelle, la verdad es que no me gusta ni un pelo la fijación que tiene esta chica con que los lobos no le gustan, que manía!! un besoo guapa y gracias por el review!_

**Capítulo nueve: Noche de Lobos**

-Aquí están nuestras Hadas de Medianoche, chicos.

-Eran pequeñas, tanto que podían caber en la palma de una mano. Su diminuto cuerpo femenino era de un color azulado y brillaba a la luz de aquella enorme luna llena. Era un espectáculo sobrecogedoramente mágico. Las hadas volaban, y sus alas transparentes y delicadas trazaban en el frío aire nocturno surcos de luz brillantes que componían extraños y bellos dibujos. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los chicos pudo decir nada, contemplando maravillados aquel claro dominado por esas pequeñas criaturas mágicas ajenas al mundo, sumergidas en su propio universo de fantasía.

Al final, fue Estelle la que rompió el silencio con un triste susurro:

-¿Tenemos que quitarles las alas a esas pobres hadas?

-Les vuelven a crecer, y muy rápido además- sonrió Yasmine, que tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción- nunca creí que viviría para ver esto- confesó a sus compañeros.

-Son preciosas- dijo Lily sin dejar de mirarlas- pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

De inmediato otro feroz aullido resonó entre los árboles, erizándoles el vello. Se habían olvidado completamente del lobo que les hacía compañía con sus aullidos aquella noche.

-Podíamos hacer algún hechizo de camuflaje, no dejarán que les quitemos las alas así porque sí- dijo Lily a los demás.

-No será necesario- James reclamó la atención alzando los brazos- espero que seáis conscientes de que esta noche estamos desvelándoos nuestros más escondidos secretos- dijo muy serio.- resulta que podemos coger las alas siendo invisibles.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Estelle con curiosidad.

Sirius suspiró, no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno revelar tantos secretos el mismo día, y lo de los animagos había sido totalmente necesario, pero confesarles lo de la capa…miró a James, que también parecía dudar, y luego ambos miraron a las tres chicas.

-¿Y bien?, ¿podemos confiar en vosotras?- preguntó el joven de gafas.

-James Potter, Sirius Black- esta vez fue Yasmine la que habló- somos leales, y no, no vamos a publicar vuestros más escondidos secretos en el Profeta…además, quedan diez minutos para que las hadas vuelvan a esconderse, debemos darnos prisa.

James miró a Lily, que le devolvió una ofendida mirada cargada de decepción.

-Me duele que pienses que no puedes confiar en mí, James- dijo con amargura sin importarle que hubiera nadie más delante.

-Lily, yo no quería decir eso- se excusó el animago.

-Pues lo has dicho, ¬¬.

-¿qué es lo que nos queréis mostrar?- interrumpió Estelle apurada, tras escuchar un nuevo y desgarrador aullido.

James miró a Lily arrepentido una vez más, y luego buscó algo bajo su capa. Sacó lo que parecía una capa antigua con extraños dibujos y se la mostró a las chicas.

-¡Una capa de invisibilidad!- exclamó Lily sorprendida, olvidando su enfado.

-¿Es verdadera?- preguntó asombrada Yasmine, acercándose y tocando el fluido material del que estaba hecha.

Totalmente, tiene cientos de años- dijo James orgulloso.

-Bien, démonos prisa- apremió Sirius- entraremos de uno en uno en el claro, y cada uno cogerá las alas a un hada. Somos cinco, espero que cinco pares de alas basten, y si no, que les den a Gladys y a Begson.- sus compañeros sonrieron conformes.- ¿quién va primero?

Yasmine entró en el claro lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido para no delatar su presencia a las hadas que bailaban ajenas al peligro. Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquellas criaturas, que salían libres una noche al mes durante una hora, estaban tan preocupadas por disfrutar de su libertad que no se habrían dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí ni aunque no hubiera llevado la capa. De todas formas decidió no arriesgarse. Se acercó a uno de los troncos caídos que había en mitad del llano y vio a un hada sentada en él. Estaba peinando su pequeña y sedosa mata de cabello plateado con unos dedos tan finos agujas. Esquivó a un grupo de ellas que reían divertidas mientras volaban y, con delicadeza, sacó una mano de la capa y cogió al hada que se peinaba. Ésta se dio cuenta, pero no pareció asustarse y ni siquiera se movió, cosa que extrañó a Yasmine profundamente. Acarició sus pequeñas alas transparentes y, casi de inmediato, se desprendieron del cuerpo del hada sin causarle ninguna clase de dolor. Yasmine hizo levitar las alas apurada y las metió en un botecito de cristal que convocó de la nada. Guardó el bote y luego observó al hada unos segundos. Vio cómo ésta miraba lánguidamente su espalda, y allí donde antes había un par de alas habían comenzado a nacer dos nuevas, jóvenes y fuertes. Yasmine sonrió aliviada y salió del claro lo más rápido que pudo.

Con un rápido gesto se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos antes de volver a ser visible a sus compañeros…

Justo y cuando el reloj de oro de James marcaba la una de la madrugada, hubo un súbito revoloteo que pilló a Sirius desprevenido y las hadas desaparecieron. Por fortuna, los cinco habían conseguido un par de alas que habían guardado celosamente en sus túnicas.

-Bueno, no ha estado mal- dijo el merodeador de ojos grises mientras se sacudía de encima el polvillo brillante que habían dejado las alas con sus estelas de luz.

-Ha sido genial- corroboró Yasmine, aún emocionada.

-Sí, pero ahora deberíamos irnos, y llegar cuanto antes al castillo- apuró Lily preocupada.

-Pero… ¿y los Winguls? ¿no volverán a por nosotros?- preguntó Estelle sin atreverse a salir del claro.

-Creo que los Winguls estarán preocupados escondiéndose de otra cosa- murmuró James sombrío. Tanto Sirius como él habían visto aquella sombra que acechaba en la oscuridad, escondida tras los troncos de los árboles.

--&--

Estaban tan cerca… un pequeño salto y una corta carrera y tendría a uno de ellos entre sus afilados colmillos, saboreando aquella carne humana que olía tan bien. Solo necesitaba dejarse llevar por su instinto, no pensar, y sería más lobo, más animal que nunca… ¿Por qué aquella alma humana le ponía tantas limitaciones?

--&--

-Algo va mal, ¿verdad Lily?- susurró Yasmine a su amiga procurando que ni Sirius, ni James ni Estelle la oyeran, cosa que no era muy difícil, puesto que ahora los dos merodeadores estaban demasiado preocupados por vigilar los alrededores que por echarles cuenta, y Estelle tenía demasiado miedo para pensar, y mucho menos para mantener una conversación con nadie.

-Es un lobo,Yas- contestó la pelirroja con voz queda. Yasmine palideció asustada, pero se repuso casi al instante.

-Pero Estelle odia los lobos, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo con urgencia.

-Hemos tardado casi tres horas en llegar al claro, y una buena parte la hicimos corriendo, no sé si llegaremos antes del amanecer.- la voz de Lily tenía un matiz de desesperación que su amiga solo le había oído cuando protestaba en quinto y sexto por lo pesado que era James o cuando algún examen le salía mal.

-¿y los escudos?

-Temporales- respondió Lily- y quebrantables, no creo que el de Estelle aguante mucho tiempo más, los Winguls los debilitaron bastante.

-¿y en qué estaba pensando Dumbledore?- preguntó la joven ahora enfadada.

-Tal vez Dumbledore no contaba con el lobo.

-¿lobo? ¿qué lobo, chicas?- preguntó Estelle de repente, al parecer alertada al oír aquella palabra.- si hay un lobo aquí me muero- dijo muerta de miedo.

-No te preocupes, Estelle- Lily le pasó un brazo por encima para intentar reconfortarla- no puede quedar mucho.- observó a James otear entre los árboles con decisión y por primera vez en un rato se sintió un poco más segura.

--&--

Su alma humana se resistía con fuerza, luchando con uñas y dientes para que su parte animal no se lanzara a la yugular de sus amigos. Sabía de antemano que era una batalla perdida, que el lobo salvaje que llevaba dentro acabaría por vencer, pero si les diera un poco más de tiempo para huir, para ponerse a salvo… Llevaba ya un buen rato observándolos, caminando oculto entre las sombras del bosque esperando su oportunidad para saltar sobre ellos, y entonces, justo y cuando un rayo de luna iluminó el blanco y pecoso semblante de la pelirroja de ojos azules, el alma humana flaqueó, y la bestia tomó el control, dominadora, terrible…y letal.

--&--

- ¡CUIDADO, ESTELLE!- el gritó de James resonó con fuerza entre los más profundos recovecos del bosque. Él ya había visto a la sombra, sabía dónde estaba, y la había visto saltar hacia la pelirroja, cuyas piernas habían flaqueado de terror y ahora yacía en el suelo demasiado asustada para poder moverse. Pero el gran perro negro había saltado antes de que el lobo llegara a su presa, y ambos chocaron violentamente en el aire. Oyeron gruñidos, jadeos y mordiscos, y ambos animales cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco dando varias volteretas y arrastrando con ellos arbustos y piedras.

- ¡Sirius!- Yasmine había observado anonadada como el lobo saltaba imponente desde las sombras, y como Sirius se había transformado y se había lanzado hacia él para proteger a Estelle. Había oído el ladrido de dolor del perro y el corazón se le encogió en un puño, anegando sus ojos de lágrimas.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, ya!- gritó James- Lily- cogió a la pelirroja y la zarandeó, ya que parecía confundida y aún miraba la sangrienta pelea entre el lobo y el perro- ¡Lily! Escúchame, coged a Estelle, y seguid por aquel camino recto, ¿me oyes, Lily?- puso a la pelirroja en la trayectoria que le había indicado y esperó a que ella cabeceara débilmente para darle a entender que lo había entendido. Yasmine ya había cogido a Estelle, que sollozaba nerviosamente, y había comenzado a correr por el camino que James había dicho, pero Lily no se había movido del sitio.

-James…

- Lily, por favor…- la mirada del joven era suplicante- vete…

-No quiero dejarte solo…

- Estoy con Sirius, somos animagos, y tenemos más fuerza, tal vez la magia ahora no sirva más que para entorpecerlo todo, podríamos fallar- dijo señalando el amasijo de pelos y patas que era la lucha de los dos animales- vete, Lily, Sirius me necesita.

Lily asintió, tragó saliva dificultosamente y luego cogió de una mano al animago.

-Ten cuidado, por favor, ten mucho cuidado- le rogó.

-Lily, volveré sano y salvo- dijo sonriendo con seguridad, aunque la sonrisa se tornó en una mueca de dolor al oír el aullido del perro herido.- cuida de ellas.

-Vete- apremió la pelirroja. James le lanzó una última mirada y se transformó en ciervo, embistiendo con fuerza al lobo, que parecía haberse cansado de pelear y quería terminar de una vez con su molesto enemigo.

Lily permaneció unos segundos más observando la encarnizada trifulca, sin decidir qué hacer, pero entonces oyó el grito de auxilio de Yasmine, y se dirigió corriendo por el camino en que se habían perdido sus amigas…

--&--

-¡Han vuelto!- gritó Yasmine cuando vio aparecer a Lily. La pelirroja contempló compungida como Yasmine y Estelle eran rodeadas por decenas de Winguls, que trataban de llegar a ellas destruyendo el escudo protector que las rodeaba, y que milagrosamente aún funcionaba.- ¡maldita sea!- la chica de ojos castaños lanzaba maldiciones y desmaius a diestro y siniestro, alcanzando a algunos de los diminutos nativos del bosque, pero la mayoría se movían tan rápida y frenéticamente que era imposible acertar en sus cuerpos.

Lily no tardó en imitarla, y ayudada por el escudo que aún la protegía logró llegar hasta el centro del círculo, donde se encontraban Yasmine y Estelle.

-Esto no va a durar mucho más- vio como el escudo de ambas empezaba a titilar, señal de que en breve estarían a merced de aquellos endiablados demonios.- a la de tres- dijo señalando una pequeña apertura entre los Winguls. Yasmine asintió y entre las dos cogieron con fuerza a Estelle- una, dos…¡tres!- al último grito ambas jóvenes se lanzaron de cabeza, llevándose por delante unos cuantos nativos. Siguieron corriendo intentando que sus fuerzas no fallaran, y de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas para comprobar si aún eran perseguidas.

-¡Tenemos que parar!- gritó entonces Estelle, llevándose una mano al costado-no puedo más chicas, no puedo más.

Yasmine lanzó una mirada calculadora a un enorme árbol que se alzaba a la derecha del camino por el que corrían, y entonces, justo y cuando su amiga iba a caer al suelo empujó a un lado a Estelle y a Lily, y ella cambió de trayectoria en el último instante. Se agachó ágilmente y cogió una gruesa rama que tenía una forma muy parecida a la de un bate de golpeador.

-No por nada estoy en el equipo de quidditch, malditos bichos- dijo a la vez que descargaba el bate contra el primer de los nativos que apareció y se lanzó hacia él, rompiéndolo en miles de diminutas astillas (al Wingul, no al bate).

--&--

Yasmine las había lanzado al árbol gigante, cuyas raíces se engarzaban de tal manera que dibujaban un enorme hueco que atravesaba el tronco del árbol de parte a parte. Lily ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, la fuerza del golpe la lanzó a un lado, llevándose a Estelle tras ella. El árbol se encontraba en el filo de un terraplén, de modo que fueron rodando cuesta abajo hasta llegar a la zona más baja, cubierta de enormes hojas secas. Notó un agudo dolor en la cabeza y se llevó las manos a ella. Tenía un feo corte en la frente y el labio le sangraba. Se incorporó confusa y vio a Estelle escupiendo trozos de hojas. También parecía confundida.

-¡Está loca! ¡La van a matar!- gritó entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Yasmine había hecho. Se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a escalar el empinado terraplén, resbalando una y otra vez- ¡mierda!- exclamó derramando lágrimas de impotencia.

-Lily…- Estelle la había cogido de un hombro y tiraba de ella débilmente.- no podemos subir por ahí.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y vio el pálido y pecoso semblante de su amiga, que tenía los ojos azules abiertos de par en par, y la cara surcada de lágrimas y sucia de tierra, su pequeña nariz también tenía una pequeña herida que sangraba.

-Yo…- Estelle apenas podía hablar- soy una cobarde, Lily- dijo sollozando- y débil, no debería estar en Gryffindor- dijo llorando ahora incontroladamente. Lily la miró unos instantes y le pareció tan vulnerable, tan frágil, como cuando se enteró de que su padre había muerto. La abrazó con fuerza, dejando que se desahogara y rogando por que Yasmine saliera de aquella sana y salva.

-Estelle, tú eres muy valiente- le dijo con suavidad, acariciando su mata de pelo rizado- tal vez no de la forma que se entiende normalmente, pero eres muy valiente y fuerte de corazón.

-Tengo miedo, Lily, estoy muerta de miedo- susurró entre hipidos la joven. A Lily se le encogió el corazón, pues en aquel instante entendió que no era a los Winguls, ni a los lobos, a lo que Estelle realmente temía. Entendió hasta qué punto se encontraba perdida su amiga, y lo mucho que las necesitaba a Yasmine y a ella.

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes- Lily le cogió una mano y le dio un suave apretón- yo también tengo miedo muchas veces, pero siempre se pasa.

-Vamos a buscar a Yasmine, Lily- dijo Estelle separándose de ella- nos necesita.

Lily asintió con una sonrisa y ambas, cogidas de la mano, continuaron el camino siguiendo en línea recta y paralela a la cuesta del terraplén.

--&--

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- el escudo se había roto, y una de las lanzas de aquellos demonios se había clavado en su brazo izquierdo, provocándole una descarga momentánea que la había dejado aturdida. Por suerte, los gruesos jerseys y la capa de tela dura que llevaba habían amortiguado el pinchazo en gran medida. Yasmine comprendió entonces que lo único que le quedaba era correr, correr y correr hasta llegar al castillo. Y así lo hizo, dio media vuelta y, sorteando raíces, troncos, y arbustos dejó atrás a los Winguls que no tardaron en seguir sus pasos.

Sin embargo, no había avanzado mucho cuando oyó un ladrido muy cerca de ella, y fue una fracción de segundo en la cual giró la cabeza para intentar buscar al perro que había ladrado, tiempo suficiente para estrellarse contra un arbusto tan alto como ella que parecía haber surgido de la nada. Un arbusto que, para colmo de males, tenía vida propia, y cuyas largas y delgadas ramas llenas de espinas se enlazaron en torno a sus tobillos y muñecas, rasgando sus ropas y su piel. Yasmine gritó de dolor, pero volvió a oír el ladrido y abrió los ojos con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban. Vio entonces al gran perro negro en el que Sirius se convertía delante de ella. Parecía que cojeaba de una de las patas delanteras, y tenía un feo mordisco en el lomo. Pero en aquel momento aquello no parecía importarle, ya que estaba encarando a los Winguls que habían seguido a Yasmine y ahora los amenazaba con violencia. Los nativos parecieron confundirlo con el lobo que vagaba aquella noche por el bosque, y puesto que no parecían ser muy listos pero si tenían el instinto de supervivencia muy desarrollado, se dieron media vuelta y con gritos de guerra y terror desaparecieron saltando a las ramas más altas de los árboles.

-¡Sácame de aquí!- gritó Yasmine, que se retorcía de dolor entre las espinas. El perro borró de su rostro lo que parecía una sombra de sonrisa burlona mientras contemplaba la huida de los Winguls y rápidamente se transformó en Sirius.

-¡Yasmine!- exclamó al ver como las ramas la cubrían ya casi por completo. Cogió la varita y lanzó un potente hechizo que desprendió una luz azulada y que congeló la planta, dejando libre a su presa- ¿estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho de ojos grises mientras se inclinaba hacia la joven, que se incorporaba trabajosamente y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Me duele- dijo sin fuerzas para reprocharle que hubiera tardado tanto en sacarla de allí. El animago la observó preocupado. Tenía cortes en las muñecas y tobillos, y en la cara, pero gracias al grueso de sus ropas no eran tan graves como si hubiera llevado la piel desnuda, al igual le había sucedido con las lanzas de los Winguls.

-Vámonos de aquí, no queda mucho para que amanezca- Sirius la cogió de la cintura y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, comenzando a caminar.

-Tú también estás herido…- dijo ella al cabo de un rato, pasando con delicadeza un dedo por encima del antebrazo del animago, que lucía una profunda y sangrante herida.

-No es nada- cortó Sirius, aunque el dolor que traslucía su rostro no engañó a la joven, que se paró en seco y lo miró ceñuda.

-Sí que lo es- replicó con dureza.

-Yasmine, ahora no…- rogó Sirius, que de lo único que tenía ganas era de ponerla a salvo y descansar un rato.

-Puede que no sea suficiente para ti, que no sea más que un capricho o una niñata que no vale ni tres knuts, pero soy Yasmine Ailann Roberts, y jamás dejaría ni a mi peor enemigo así- dijo testaruda.- Siéntate.

Sirius obedeció, cansado, y sin ni siquiera fuerzas para preguntarle de qué estaba hablando y a qué venía lo que acababa de decir, y se dejó hacer. Yasmine se dio la vuelta bruscamente, deseando con todo su corazón que él hubiera desmentido todo lo que acaba de decir, pero no lo había hecho, simplemente se había callado y se había sentado, de modo que su silencio confirmaba todas y cada una de las palabras que Claudy le había dicho en el baile. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio un grupo de flores blancas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Recordó una clase de herbología, y que la profesora Sprout les dijo que aquellas plantas, si es que eran esas mismas, tenían propiedades calmantes. Recogió un ramo de ellas y volvió al lugar donde estaba Sirius.

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó receloso.

- Sinceramente no lo sé, tengo una vaga idea, pero por probar…

-¿y si son venenosas?- preguntó. La respuesta de la chica no lo había dejado más tranquilo. Yasmine miró unos segundos las flores evaluándolas.

-¿tú le ves pinta de venenosas? Yo no, me parecen bastante inofensivas la verdad- y comenzó a arrancar los pétalos y a colocarlos sobre la herida, que comenzó a desprender un resplandor del mismo color que las plantas.- ¿y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos al animago.

- La verdad es que mejor- respondió el chico, y era verdad. Aquellas flores le daban un frescor peculiar y calmaban el dolor agudo que sentía. Yasmine sonrió satisfecha y arrancó un trozo de tela de su camisa interior, sin importarle que Sirius estuviera delante, y le vendó el brazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

- Supongo que por ahora esto bastará- dijo acabando de anudar la tela. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises del merodeador fijos en ella. Se ruborizó y trató de apartar la mirada, pero él le cogió la barbilla y la obligó a mantener el contacto visual. Y casi sin darse cuenta, aquella atracción, aquel imán invisible que los unía hizo que sus ojos se encontraran a escasos centímetros, que sus labios se rozaran, primero con timidez, con ternura, disfrutando de cada instante como si fuera único, como si no quisieran que acabara nunca. Después sus bocas se entreabrieron y sus lenguas se enlazaron, disfrutando del sabor, de la piel, del contacto de sus labios. Sirius estrechó con fuerza su cuerpo contra el de la morena sin dejar de besarla y ella enlazó sus dedos en el cabello oscuro de él, acariciando su cuello, su rostro, su espalda… Fue un aullido y un grito desgarrador los que los hicieron salir del trance. Habían acabado tendidos en el suelo, él encima de ella y ambos fuertemente abrazados, intentando ser dos en uno. Sirius suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Yasmine, que parpadeó unos segundos y luego se separó de él rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el lobo?- dijo con la voz aguda y la respiración entrecortada, recordando la pelea entre ambos, y sin llegar a creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir.

--&--

Retrocedamos ahora al momento en el que James, o Prongs en este caso, había ido a socorrer a su amigo Sirius, o Padfoot, en este caso, que había acabado agotado y exhausto tras el violento encontronazo con el lobo. Tenía heridas que si no eran graves le molestaban bastante, pero aún más le molestaba ver esa parte tan salvaje de Remus convertido en licántropo, cuando normalmente y cuando salía con ellos cada luna llena se comportaba como un lobo pacífico, más humano.

Observó unos segundos al ciervo embestir con su imponente cornamenta al lobo, que parecía no querer rendirse, y que acometía una otra vez cada vez con más violencia. Sirius iba a volver a intervenir para ayudar a su amigo cuando, gracias a su magnífico oído canino, oyó con claridad el grito asustado de Yasmine. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a James, que también lo había oído, y entonces el ciervo asintió. Sirius, dedicando una última mirada de reproche y disculpa al lobo y al ciervo respectivamente, se perdió entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

Fue entonces cuando el lobo se dio cuenta de que su presa pelirroja ya no estaba al alcance, de que tan solo estaban aquel molesto pero enorme ciervo y él, y que si quería llegar a su delicioso bocado tendría que burlar a su enemigo costara lo que costase.

Durante un buen rato decidió seguir cansando a su oponente, que aún lanzaba implacables embestidas, pero que comenzaba a acusar los golpes. De repente, y en un momento de despiste, el lobo trazó una finta demasiado humana para ser real, y esquivó limpiamente al ciervo, que tuvo que parpadear unos segundos para darse cuenta de que el lobo había desaparecido y de que sus amigos volvían a estar en peligro.

--&--

¡Lo habían conseguido! ¡Estaban viendo el final del Bosque! ¡Iban a llegar a Hogwarts a tiempo para pedir ayuda e ir en busca de Yasmine, de Sirius y de Remus. Estelle no podía creérselo. Por fin iba a dejar atrás las pesadillas de aquella noche, aquel terrible lobo, los Winguls carnívoros y todo el miedo que había pasado. Tan absorta iba en sus positivos pensamientos que apenas escuchó el chasquido de las ramas en el suelo y el grito ahogado de Lily. Pero entonces sintió una fría mirada clavada en su nuca y se le erizó el vello de forma instantánea. Sabía de antemano lo que se iba a encontrar tras ella, pero no quería, no podía mirarlo. Tragó saliva dificultosamente y, con los ojos brillantes de miedo, se volvió. Aún estaba lejos, bastante lejos a decir verdad, pero podía ver aquellos dos enormes ojos dorados brillando en la oscuridad, acosándola, intimidándola. Pudo percibir, como si de un sueño se tratara, a Lily a unos pasos de ella, mirando también al lobo, paralizada de terror. Y fue cuando el gigante animal aulló de forma tan siniestra como lo llevaba haciendo toda la noche, cuando todo el miedo que sentía escapó de su garganta en forma de un agudo grito de terror.

--&--

Sirius y Yasmine llegaron justo a tiempo para ver correr al lobo tras Estelle, que había reaccionado instintivamente, corriendo. El lobo pasó casi junto a Lily sin ni siquiera mirarla, cegado por la otra muchacha pelirroja.

-¡Van hacia el lago! ¡En esa zona el bosque termina en el lago! ¡Hay un salto y como no se dé cuenta Estelle caerá al agua!- era James, que acababa de llegar y convertirse en humano para advertir a sus amigos. Sirius se convirtió de inmediato en el perro negro de siempre y salió corriendo a toda velocidad tras el lobo y Estelle, seguido de cerca por James, otra vez con su forma animal.

-¡Vamos, Lily! ¡Tenemos que ayudarles!- gritó Yasmine echando a correr todo lo rápido que podía. Lily la siguió y ambas se dirigieron al lugar donde aún podían ver al perro y al ciervo alejándose.

--&--

Estelle ni siquiera veía hacia dónde se dirigía, tan solo corría con todas sus fuerzas, olvidando el cansancio, dominada por el pánico, lo único que le importaba era alejarse de aquel horrible monstruo y sortear los árboles y raíces que se interponían entre ella y Hogwarts. Corría incansablemente y sin embargo, la velocidad de un lobo no podía compararse con la suya, fue entonces, cuando veía su muerte más cerca que nunca, y la boca llena de afilados colmillos del animal casi la alcanzaron, cuando sus pies dejaron de pisar suelo firme y perdió momentáneamente el sentido de la orientación. Segundos después, cayó al agua helada del lago, que se clavó en su piel como cuchillas ardiendo e inundó sus pulmones, quemándola, asfixiándola.

El lobo fue detrás, ni siquiera le importó caer y mojarse, tan cegado estaba por su escurridiza presa, poco después, el perro saltó al agua, y, por último, el ciervo se estrelló en su superficie haciendo que la paz que hasta ahora había reinado en el lago se viera corrompida por visitas inesperadas.

-¡Dios mío, Lily! ¡Están en el agua!- gritó Yasmine desesperada.

-Vamos por aquí, la orilla está cerca.- urgió la pelirroja tirando de su amiga, que se negaba a moverse del sitio- desde allí podremos ayudarlos mejor- insistió.

Rodearon la linde del bosque que daba al lago, que por fortuna no quedaba muy retirada de la orilla, pero los segundos pasaban implacables y no parecía que nadie fuera a salir del agua, cuya superficie era adornada con las ondas de la caída de los cuatro cuerpos.

-¡Allí!- gritó entonces Lily corriendo hacia la orilla, mojándose los pantalones. Se quitó la gruesa capa negra y esperó a que el perro negro, que parecía agarrar con los dientes a Estelle del jersey, llegara hasta donde ellas estaban. Lily le quitó la capa mojada a la pelirroja y la cubrió con la suya propia.

-Está inconsciente, pero a salvo- dijo Sirius tiritando, de nuevo con su forma humana.

-Está amaneciendo- hizo notar Yasmine, mientras observaba como el cielo empezaba a clarear- ¿Dónde está James?-preguntó angustiada. Lily bajó la vista para que no vieran las dos gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Allí- dijo Sirius mientras oteaba la superficie del lago. En efecto, el enorme ciervo se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar que ellos, pero no era un lobo lo que llevaba en su cornamenta, sino un muchacho con las ropas rasgadas y la piel de un feo color azulón.- ya vienen- susurró con tristeza.

-¿quiénes?- preguntó Yasmine. Estelle hizo unos ruidos con la garganta e inmediatamente después se incorporó sobresaltada, asustándolos a todos.

-¡El lobo!- gritó desesperada. Lily seguía mirando tristemente al ciervo y al muchacho, que ya llegaban a la orilla.

-Oh, no…- Yasmine palideció al ver a Remus Lupin inconsciente, lleno de arañazos, y sujetado ahora por James Potter humano, entendiéndolo todo de golpe.

Estelle miraba alternativamente a James y a Remus, como si no entendiera que hacía éste allí, con ellos, cuando debía estar en la enfermería, pero entonces Remus abrió los ojos dorados débilmente, unos segundos, que bastaron para que Estelle lo comprendiera todo.

-¡No!-gritó con ansiedad, respirando muy deprisa y llevándose las manos a la boca- ¡no puede ser!¡es el lobo!¡es un monstruo!- no pudo decir mucho más, puesto que se oyó un leve chasquido y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Lily sujetaba su varita en alto y miraba a sus compañeros con pena.

-No podía dejar que siguiera- dijo simplemente.

-Vamos a la enfermería, chicos- dijo James al cabo de unos largos segundos- ya se acabó la noche de lobos.

--&--

_Fin del capítulo, sé que este es cortito cortito, casi la mitad del anterior, pero el siguiente será más larguito. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, ¿qué os ha parecido?. Una aclaración, para quien no se imagine a los Winguls, son como los nativos pigmeos de la peli El Retorno de la Momia, serían como sus primos hermanos británicos... xD._

_Un besiito y hasta la próxima!_


	10. Té caliente y decisiones equivocadas

_Hola de nuevo! Reviews contestados al final! que lo disfrutéis!_

_**Disclaimer**: todo esto pertenece a Rowling, la Warner y asociados y yo no gano ni un triste euro por escribir esto, ni falta que hace!_

**Capítulo Diez:Té caliente y decisiones equivocadas**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Desde el último pelo de la cabeza hasta la punta del dedo gordo del pie. Era como si le hubieran dado una paliza monumental y le hubieran roto todos los huesos, solo que además, tenía frío. Un frío helado que se repartía dolorosamente por todo su cuerpo con cada respiración. Y lo peor de todo, no se acordaba de nada, pero intuía que algo horrible había sucedido. Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando enfocar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Estaba en una habitación con el techo muy alto y de color marrón claro, iluminada por la suave luz anaranjada de la tarde. De momento supo que él había estado allí otras muchas veces, que era un lugar conocido, y que era la Enfermería. Intentó levantarse pero desistió al sentir bastante dolor en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Ya era hora, Moony! ¡Creíamos que no te ibas a despertar nunca!- exclamó la voz de Sirius a su lado. Giró la cabeza con cierto esfuerzo y se encontró con los rostros felices de sus tres amigos, Peter, James y Sirius, aunque le pareció detectar cierta tensión en sus sonrisas. Intentó hablar pero la voz no le salió de la garganta.

- Vamos, no te preocupes, Rem, tienes que descansar- dijo James- tráele agua Pet.

Peter desapareció de su vista, regresando al poco tiempo con un vaso de agua que Remus bebió ávidamente. No se había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba hasta ese mismo momento.

-¿qué…qué ha pasado?- preguntó con la voz ronca. Sus amigos lo miraron como si no supieran de lo que hablaba.

-No ha pasado nada, Rem, pero tienes que descansar- repitió James mientras Sirius desviaba la mirada y carraspeaba torpemente.

-¡Decidme qué ha pasado!- exclamó ahora malhumorado y completamente consciente de que sus amigos le ocultaban algo.

-Caray, amigo, que mal carácter- se ofendió Peter, que ya había sido informado de lo ocurrido aquella noche.

- Sé que ha pasado algo, y no es nada bueno, así que no tratéis de ocultármelo- ladró consiguiendo incorporarse en la cama, y sintiéndose cada vez peor. La imagen de una ventana cegada con trozos de madera acudió a su mente. Se agarró la cabeza, que empezó a dolerle con fuerza y sintió náuseas.

-La enfermera Pomfrey nos ha dado esto para ti, amigo- James le tendió un gran vaso lleno de un líquido humeante que tenía un suave olor a fresas. Sin embargo, Remus no lo cogió.

- Vamos, te sentará bien, además, con ese olor hasta me dan ganas de bebérmelo a mí, creo que es la primera poción calmante que sabe bien- bromeó Sirius. Remus le lanzó una mirada nada agradable pero cogió el vaso y apuró la poción de un solo trago. El olor engañaba, puesto que el sabor no era para nada bueno, como Sirius había dicho, y sí demasiado amargo y picante, pero de inmediato sintió una especie de cosquilleo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, calmando el dolor que sentía, y dejando aún más latente el sufrimiento que existía en su alma en aquellos momentos. Esta vez fue la imagen de Estelle la que le vino a la mente, una Estelle risueña que le sonreía en la biblioteca.

-¿y Estelle?- preguntó automáticamente. Observó alarmado como sus amigos palidecían al oír sus palabras, y como sus semblantes se entristecían.

- Entonces lo recuerdas…- James lo miró compungido.

-¿Recordar el qué?

- ¡Qué casi matas a Estelle!- exclamó Peter como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. De inmediato una colleja de Sirius y una mirada asesina de James cayeron sobre él. No le costó mucho salir huyendo de la ira de sus despiadados amigos y correr a refugiarse en un lugar seguro. Pero Remus no se dio cuenta de ello. En cuanto escuchó a Peter recordó la carrera persiguiendo a la pelirroja, que había estado a punto de matarla, pero que la caída al lago prácticamente los había salvado. A ella de la muerte, y a él de sentirse aún más monstruo de lo que ya se sentía el resto de su vida. Sintió como su corazón se encogía de angustia y pena en su pecho.

- Hice lo que pude…- susurró roto de dolor- intenté evitarlo, pero de verdad que no pude…

-Rem…- sintió la mano de James apretando su hombro, intentando transmitirle apoyo, pero él estaba demasiado hundido como para aliviarse.

- ¿Lo sabe?- preguntó alzando los ojos dorados a sus amigos. Sirius asintió levemente.-no quería…no quería que se enterase así… ¿cómo se lo ha tomado?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pero anidando una leve esperanza de que se lo hubiera tomado bien.

- Digamos que a Estelle no le gustan demasiado los lobos- dijo Sirius intentado ser lo más suave posible. Remus no gritó, ni siquiera lloró, pero la cara de angustia, pena y desesperación que se le quedó hizo mucho más daño a sus amigos de lo que lo hubieran hecho las otras dos cosas.

- Iros- ordenó el joven dando la espalda a sus amigos acostándose de lado en la cama.

- Pero Moony…

- ¡He dicho que os vayáis!- gritó con rabia.

-¡El horario de visitas acabó hace cinco minutos!- chilló la voz de la enfermera desde su despacho. Ni James ni Sirius pudieron rechistar, y abandonaron la enfermería en un lúgubre silencio.

--&--

A esa misma hora, tanto Estelle como Lily y Yasmine se encontraban en la sala común, acomodadas en el sofá rojo que había frente a la chimenea. Lily estudiaba un pesado tomo de Encantamientos, pero de vez en cuando lanzaba a su amiga pelirroja miradas de diversos grados de censura, que iban aumentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo; Estelle contemplaba el fuego en silencio y Yasmine leía un entretenido artículo de moda en la revista "Jóvenes Brujas".

-¡Basta, Estelle!- Lily ya se había hartado del mutismo de su amiga. Habían pasado todo el domingo, día siguiente a la fatídica noche, prácticamente durmiendo, pero ahora ya era tarde y la joven pelirroja aún no había abierto la boca para decir ni media palabra seguida. Estelle se giró y la miró confundida, aunque con el cejo levemente fruncido.

- Tú lo sabías, Lily- dijo al fin, tras unos largos segundos en los que reinó un tenso silencio.

- Ay, madre- susurró Yasmine alarmada por el tono de amenaza de su amiga, que nunca había oído.

- Sí, lo sabía, Estelle, ¿y qué?- respondió la pelirroja sin amilanarse.

- ¡Podías habérmelo dicho! ¡Haberme advertido!- gritó la joven de ojos azules con rabia.

- Chicas, vamos al cuarto, anda- al contrario que sus amigas, que parecían haber olvidado que estaban en la Sala Común abarrotada de gente, ella si había reparado en las miradas de intriga de sus compañeros de casa ante los gritos de las dos pelirrojas.

- Sí, vamos- respondió Lily sin dejar de mirar a Estelle enfadada.

-¡Vamos!- Estelle la miraba de la misma manera.

Yasmine se estremeció intuyendo una tormenta que tal vez durara algo más de cinco minutos, la verdad no le apetecía nada tener que mediar entre sus dos amigas, y mucho menos si ambas se mostraban tan testarudas y cabezotas. Las escoltó hasta su dormitorio, en el que afortunadamente no estaban ni Kate ni Iona, y cerró la puerta añadiendo un hechizo de insonorización para que nadie escuchara la discusión.

-¿¡Y bien!?- empezó Estelle, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡¿Y bien qué?!- Lily estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad.

-¡Podía habernos hecho daño, y tú no dijiste nada!

-¡Remus jamás nos haría daño! ¡A nadie!

-¡Es un monstruo!- tanto Yasmine como Lily se quedaron mudas ante la acusación de su amiga. Lily respiró hondo un par de veces, y siguió ahora con voz más serena.

-Es un licántropo, Estelle, un semihumano, no tengo ni idea de cómo llegó a serlo, pero estoy segura de que no está muy orgulloso de ello.

-Eso no cambia las cosas, estuvo a punto de matarme.- replicó Estelle de mal humor.

-Remus es una buena persona, la otra noche no era él, era el lobo que vive en su interior.

-Creí que estabas enamorada de Potter, Lily, no de Lupin- escupió Estelle. Lily se vio a sí misma dándole una bofetada a su amiga, pero en realidad no lo hizo. No se movió del sitio, tan solo la miró con dolor, y después con profundo desprecio.

-Jamás pensé que esas palabras pudieran salir de tu boca, Estelle. Ahora entiendo por qué dijiste que no deberías estar en Gryffindor- se dio media vuelta y cogió el camisón de debajo de la almohada de su cama, y sin mirar a ninguna de ellas, se metió en el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta ruidosamente.

-Estelle, no entiendo por qué has dicho eso, ni siquiera por qué has hablado así de Remus, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Lily, me temo que no puedo entenderte- dijo Yasmine.

-Entonces vete a encerrarte con ella al baño- espetó la pelirroja metiéndose en su cama sin desvestirse.

Yasmine cabeceó abrumada, y notó la opresión en el pecho que sentía cada vez que ocurría algo que la disgustaba, así que decidió ir a las cocinas del castillo a por un buen bol de chocolate caliente que la relajara.

--&--

-Pobre Remus- James y Sirius caminaban hacia la sala común sin mucha prisa, ambos entristecidos por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

- Va a ser un espectáculo cuando lo vea Estelle, te juro que jamás me esperaba algo así de ella- opinó Sirius sacando el mapa del merodeador del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero- juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- susurró mientras golpeaba el pergamino en blanco.

-¿Qué haces, Pad?- preguntó James intrigado.

- Aquella noche ocurrieron muchas cosas, James- dijo sin poder evitar que sus labios dibujaran una traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó el chico de gafas alzando una ceja pero sonriendo también.- no me digas que tú y Yasmine…¡No puede ser!- exclamó James lanzando una estruendosa carcajada- Ya era hora, Pad, ya dudaba de tus facultades- dijo dándole una cariñosa colleja. Sirius lo miró ceñudo.

- Jamás dudes de las facultades del gran conquistador Black- dijo el moreno muy serio.- aunque yo tampoco me lo creo- confesó sonriendo de nuevo.

- ¿Pero para qué quieres el mapa?

- Para comprobar dónde está mi querida y exótica Yasmine, a ver si quiere repetir. ¿Me dejas la capa?- Habían llegado a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, y James ya había dicho la contraseña.

- Cógela, ¡y date prisa o se te escapará!- exclamó James divertido. Vio a su amigo subir como alma que lleva el diablo las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos y después buscó con la mirada a Lily por toda la Sala, sin mucho éxito. Se dirigió al sofá que estaba enfrente de la chimenea y cogió un pesado tomo de Encantamientos de último curso que estaba abierto por la mitad, se echó en el sofá despreocupadamente y ojeó las páginas, cuando descubrió que la propietaria del libro era su encantadora Lily. Estrujó el ahora adorado tomo contra su pecho como si fuera ella y después suspiró lánguidamente. Pero se incorporó corriendo y soltó el libro como si quemara cuando vio a Sirius parado delante suya, con una sonrisa burlona y a punto de echarse a reír a carcajada limpia.

- Creo que necesitas un poco de acción, James, te estás volviendo algo… pasteloso- se mofó el animago de ojos grises ganándose una mirada asesina de su amigo- me voy, ¡mi damisela espera en la cocina seguramente con una gran jarra de chocolate en sus manos!

- Si, vete anda, ¬ ¬ -James no pudo evitar sentir un pinchacito de envidia en su enamorado corazón ante la suerte de su amigo.

--&--

- ¿Ese chocolate es para compartir?- dijo una seductora y conocida voz a sus espaldas. Yasmine abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó unos segundos el dedo lleno de chocolate en el aire, manchándose la minifalda vaquera con una gran gota de éste.

- Mierda- masculló mientras se volvía en busca de una servilleta. Se encontró de frente con un Sirius Black que le pareció más atractivo que nunca, con aquellos pantalones vaqueros que le resaltaban su estupendo trasero y aquel jersey tan gris como sus ojos marcándole sus bien formados abdominales. Yasmine fue consciente de que se había quedado sin palabras y sin sentido, así que se levantó para disimular y cogió una servilleta de encima de una de las mesas que había tras el merodeador.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- preguntó mientras se recuperaba de la impresión.

-No lo sabía, no creas que eres la única que viene de excursión a las cocinas de vez en cuando, por cierto, ¿cómo sabías donde estaban las cocinas?- preguntó el merodeador alzando una ceja en señal de sospecha sin mencionar el mapa del merodeador.

- ¿Acaso crees que los merodeadores sois los únicos que tenéis secretos, Blackito?- mierda, pensó la joven, ¿por qué le había dicho Blackito?

-No me contestes con una pregunta- replicó el merodeador con una sonrisa que nubló aún más los sentidos de Yasmine, ya bastante perjudicada con su mera presencia.

- El hermano de Estelle se lo comentó de pasada una vez, nos enteramos el año pasado, ya me he dado cuenta de que no son muchos los que conocen la entrada a la cocina.- consiguió responder al final.

- Hablando de Estelle, ¿cómo está?

- Rara, jamás la había visto así, no entiendo por qué le afecta tanto que Remus sea un licántropo, incluso se ha peleado con Lily…

-Sí, es muy raro…- comentó pensativo el animago, sintiendo como si un molesto recuerdo acudiera a él como una mosca pegajosa reclamando su atención, pero sin llegar a saber qué era exactamente.

Yasmine aún sostenía la servilleta en la mano, y Sirius la miró entonces pícaramente.

- Si quieres yo te lo limpio- se ofreció el joven inocentemente. Yasmine sonrió a su pesar y se agachó, mientras limpiaba la gota de chocolate de su falda. Sirius la miró a su vez, y se dio cuenta de lo loco que le volvía la castaña, lo sexy que estaba con aquella minifalda vaquera y aquel escotado jersey rojo que marcaba su pequeña cintura y que resaltaba sus bien formadas caderas. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba completamente liso y caía a cascadas por su espalda y sus hombros, y aquella sonrisa de gruesos labios rojos que lanzó al animago lo dejaron completamente KO, pero aún más las siguientes palabras de la chica.

- Henry quiere invitarme a salir- dijo volviendo a coger el bol de chocolate y una cuchara, haciendo un gesto al animago para que se sentara a su lado y compartiera con ella el dulce. Sirius se sentó, intentando controlar el ataque de celos que sentía, pero no probó el chocolate.

- Y tú le has dicho qué no, ¿verdad?- pero el ataque de celos era imposible de controlar en aquellos momentos, teniéndola tan cerca, respirando el aroma a vainilla que desprendía y contemplando aquellos enormes ojos marrones de largas pestañas.

- En realidad aún no le he contestado, dado que el sábado que viene hay partido, y la salida a Hogsmeade es el domingo.- Sirius miró a la joven sin entender el problema.

- No sé como terminaremos el partido, puedo acabar en la enfermería- aclaró ella con una sonrisa sin desvelar que en realidad deseaba que se lo pidiera él.

- Supongo que yo iré con Claudy- pero el merodeador, además posesivo, no supo ser muy sutil.

- Perfecto, entonces no hay nada más que hablar- replicó ella ahora enfadada.

- ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿A mí? ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!

- No me respondas con una pregunta.- el tono amable había desaparecido de su voz en esta ocasión.

- Yo hago lo que quiero, Black.

- Sí, como besarme como me besaste en el bosque y luego salir con un ravenclaw cobarde- espetó él sin reparar en que ella aún no le había dicho que sí a Henry.

- Tú fuiste el que me besaste, Black, y por si no lo habías notado, aún no le he dicho que sí, mientras que tú aún sales con tu novia a la que ni siquiera quieres ni deseas.- replicó ella con dureza.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no la quiero?- preguntó él siendo consciente de que no iba a arreglar nada formulando esa pregunta. Yasmine acusó el golpe como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

- Tal vez porque tienes que ir buscando consuelo en personas estúpidas como yo- contestó con lágrimas en los ojos y dando media vuelta para salir corriendo de la cocina.

Sirius maldijo en voz baja su estúpido comportamiento y siguió a la muchacha agarrándola de la muñeca justo en el pasillo que daba a la entrada de la cocina. La aprisionó contra la pared y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, tal y como había hecho en el bosque.

-No me hagas esto otra vez, Sirius- rogó Yasmine entristecida- otra vez no.

El animago contempló a la chica unos segundos, y después la soltó, aunque ella no hizo amago de irse.

-Una vez me dijiste- susurró con voz suave- que yo no era suficiente para ti, Sirius- dijo recordando aquella noche en las raíces del sauce llorón- déjame ser feliz al lado de alguien qué piense que estamos a la misma altura, que no me recuerde su posición continuamente.

-Yo jamás pensé lo que dije- se sinceró Sirius acercándose a ella.- tú vales mucho más que cualquier mujer que se ponga a tu lado, y por supuesto mucho más que yo. Soy yo quien no está a tu altura.

Yasmine sonrió agradecida, pero las palabras de Claudy seguían latiendo como veneno en su corazón. Deseaba lanzarse al animago y dejarse llevar, tal y como había ocurrido en el Bosque, y llegar hasta donde habrían llegado de no haber sido interrumpidos, pero algo en su interior le decía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría, que lo pasaría mal. Sin embargo, los labios de Sirius estaban cada vez más cerca y ella no era dueña de sí misma como para poder apartarse. Sintió el cálido aliento del joven sobre sus labios, y luego sintió el beso, la pasión arrolladora que los embargaba, que no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Pero segundos antes de que su mente se nublara y no respondiera por completo de sus actos, se separó de golpe del chico.

-No le hagas eso a Claudy- dijo rápidamente, aunque en realidad pensó: "no me hagas eso a mí"- voy a ir a Hogsmeade con Henry, Sirius, es un buen chico, y tal vez todo esto sea un error.

Ahora sí se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo rápida y sigilosamente.

-Tal vez…- murmuró Sirius dando un fuerte puñetazo a la pared y haciéndose mucho daño en los nudillos. Se frotó la mano dolorida unos segundos y después se encaminó a su habitación, en busca de una buena ducha de agua fría.

--&--

Aquel viernes de casi finales de noviembre amaneció completamente nevado. El castillo parecía cubierto de azúcar glas y los terrenos tenían una gruesa capa de nieve que obligaba a los alumnos a andar con lentitud y pesadez, pero que les recordaba como si de un cartel de luces de neón se tratara que en poco menos de un mes les aguardaban unas deliciosas vacaciones navideñas. Esto no era un gran consuelo para los chicos de séptimo, que veían como los pergaminos, libros, hechizos, pociones y conjuros se les amontonaban sin cesar en los escritorios y como el trabajo se multiplicaba por mil. Por otro lado, los exámenes de final de aquel trimestre y de preparación para los ÉXTASIS se acercaban cada vez más rápido, y muchos de los jóvenes estaban empezando a acusar tanto trabajo. Era el caso de Estelle y de Peter por ejemplo. En el caso de la muchacha, que no dirigía la palabra a Lily, y que no quería ver a Remus ni en figurillas, la tarea se le presentaba muy pesada, y así quedó latente cuando aquel lunes por la noche Yasmine fue a visitarla a la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué no vas y estudias en la Sala Común con nosotras, Estelle?- preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica pelirroja a la vez que vigilaba que la señora Pince estuviera lo suficientemente ocupada para que no las regañara.

- No quiero ver a cierta gente, Yasmine- respondió secamente.

- Deberías hacer las paces con Lily- opinó la joven castaña sin dar ninguna clase de rodeos- y no evadir tan descaradamente a Remus, está hecho polvo.

-No entiendo por qué, tiene a su amiguita Shyne pegada a los talones todo el día- respondió de malas maneras Estelle. Yasmine alzó las cejas sorprendida y divertida por el comentario de su amiga.

- Y a ti te encantaría estar pegada a los talones de Remus.- Estelle le lanzó una mirada de alarma.

-¿Estás loca? Si no le he dicho a Dumbledore lo de Lupin todavía es porque no soy una chivata.

- Creo que Dumbledore ya estará más que enterado de eso, Estelle, si hablaras con él tal vez te lo explicaría todo.

-No me apetece- replicó- si no te importa, tengo que estudiar.- y sumergió la cabeza en el gran tomo que estaba leyendo. Yasmine sabía de sobra que no estaba leyendo ni una palabra, pero decidió esperar a que se calmara para poder indagar sobre aquel inexplicable odio a los licántropos que Estelle tenía. Se levantó y se marchó de la biblioteca segundos antes de que la arisca bibliotecaria llegara hasta la mesa de Estelle para regañarles.

--&--

Por otro lado, Remus ya estaba harto de hacer como si estudiara. En realidad no se estaba enterando de nada, y no le merecía la pena seguir fingiendo. El lunes había salido de la Enfermería, y se había dado cuenta de la verdadera situación durante aquella larga semana. Estelle no lo miraba, no parecía saber ni que existía y además procuraba estar lo más alejada de él que pudiera. Por no decir que el cerdo de Adrien había aprovechado el inexplicable distanciamiento de los gryffindors para convertirse en la sombra de la pelirroja. Aquello no hacía más que hacerlo sentir un miserable y un ser terrorífico, y no había llegado ni el miércoles cuando ya se planteaba seriamente el irse a estudiar al extranjero. Aún no había compartido sus dudas con sus amigos, y cuando James se levantó más aburrido que Snape en una convención de peluquería gritando "¡guerra de bolas de nieve!" arrastrando a toda la sala común tras él en busca de la libertad ansiada aquel viernes, decidió dejarlo para más tarde. El amplio grupo casi apisona a Yasmine, que acababa de llegar a la Sala Común, justo a tiempo para tirar de Lily y obligarla a acompañarle con los demás, pero la pelirroja no parecía estar de muy buen humor. Se zafó de su amiga y se sentó tozuda en un sillón cerca de la ventana. Yasmine la miró resignada y luego se marchó de la sala común con un grito de "¡bola va!" siguiendo muy de cerca a Iona y Kate, y manteniendo las distancias con un Sirius que parecía muy interesado en ocupar el hueco que la pelirroja había dejado. En la Sala Común solo quedaban Remus y Lily.

La pelirroja no pareció percatarse de su presencia hasta que el chico no fue a levantarse para ir a su cuarto.

-¡Remus!- exclamó sorprendida- creí que te habías marchado tú también, no te había visto.

-Ya ves- el joven de ojos dorados no supo que más decir. Lily se levantó y se dirigió a él resueltamente. Lo agarró de un brazo y Remus se sorprendió de que no le tuviera miedo.

-Vamos a la ventana a ver la guerra de bolas de nieve- Remus se dejó llevar, intrigado, por su pelirroja compañera.- ¿cómo estás?

-En realidad no lo sé- dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿y a ti que te parece, Lily?- preguntó a sabiendas de que la pelirroja había entendido su pregunta.

-Me parece que lo has tenido que pasar fatal, y que no deberías sentirte mal por lo que eres, tienes mucho que dar, y todas tus virtudes superan con creces tu pequeño y peludo problema- dijo guiñando amistosamente uno de sus preciosos ojos esmeralda. A Remus le hizo mucha gracia que la chica utilizara las mismas palabras que James para definir su licantropía, al final iba a resultar que si que estaban hechos el uno para el otro…

-Pero soy un monstruo…- se quejó el joven, a la vez que observaban como todos sus compañeros llegaban a la carrera a la orillad del lago, capitaneados por James. Lily dio un achuchón cariñoso al chico.

-Pues a mí me pareces un monstruo realmente atractivo- bromeó. Remus sonrió por primera vez en todo el día.

-A ti, pero a Estelle…

-No entiendo a Estelle, Remus, y creo que voy a tardar en entenderla, nosotras tampoco estamos en nuestro mejor momento...- dijo ella desviando la mirada. Remus adivinó la tristeza que impregnaba sus palabras.

-Yo sí lo entiendo, siempre ha sido igual…- en los terrenos del castillo, decenas de chicas tiraban bolas de nieve a James y a Sirius. James parecía estar encantado, pero no le facilitaban la tarea de hacer una bola gigante para tirársela a Sirius, que a su vez estaba demasiado ocupado tirando nieve a Yasmine, que cuando se cansó de ser bombardeada por el atractivo moreno sacó su varita y lo convirtió en muñeco de nieve, cosa que le pareció muy divertida. Pero entonces James terminó su bola y la lanzó a Peter, que como de costumbre se agarró a la cintura de Yasmine (el muñeco de nieve se convirtió en un muñeco diabólico de película de terror) y la bola los arrastró a los dos ladera abajo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Lily y Remus estaban riendo a carcajada limpia tras contemplar la escena.

-A Yasmine no le va a caer muy bien eso- opinó limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos- como pille a James lo mata.

-A lo mejor consigue echarle las culpas a Sirius y todo…

-O tal vez se lleve a Peter por delante.- En efecto, vieron a Yasmine salir a toda velocidad de la montaña de nieve que se había formado y empezó a estrangular a Peter con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando el muchacho ya estuvo lo suficiente morado fue en busca de James, y comenzaron una extraña carrera llena de bolas de nieve, zancadillas y que finalizó con un placaje de Sirius a la chica, ya que al fin había conseguido deshacerse del hechizo y volvía a ser el Sirius de siempre.

-Me ha dado frío y todo, con tanta nieve, ¿quieres un té?- Remus asintió aún divertido y siguió mirando la trifulca, a la que se habían incorporado todos los gryffindors y ahora hacían un sándwich humano con Sirius, Yasmine y James en el fondo.

Remus oyó un tintineo y se giró para ver a la pelirroja acercándose a él.

-No creo que valga para camarera- Lily iba con dos pequeñas tacitas de té, una en cada mano, pero ambas temblaban notoriamente- tengo un pulso horrible.- Y justo antes de que llegara hasta el chico, se tropezó con un libro que alguien había dejado tirado en medio y lanzó el líquido ardiendo al jersey de Remus, que gritó de dolor. Lily chilló asustada y ayudó al joven a quitarse el jersey con urgencia, que se le quedó atascado en la cabeza. Cuando al fin consiguió quitárselo Lily exclamó _ "¡aquamenti!"_, con demasiada fuerza, y un chorro de agua helada bañó al merodeador, que puso las dos manos a modo de escudo de manera que el chorro de agua rebotó a Lily, que se empapó al instante. Cegada por el agua, avanzó a tientas y se chocó con Remus, que para evitar que se cayera al suelo la cogió con fuerza y la hizo dar una pirueta en el aire, aterrizando en un sofá, Remus encima de Lily, y ambos riendo estruendosamente.

Un carraspeo para nada discreto los apagó sus risas de inmediato.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- James Potter los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, escoltado por Sirius y Yasmine, que parecían bastante asombrados, y el resto de la sala común de gryffindor, que no entendían que hacía Lily, la eterna conquista de James, mojada de arriba abajo, y abrazada a Remus, uno de sus mejores amigos, que además presumía de pectorales al aire. No arregló mucho las cosas que en ese momento llegara Estelle y se abriera paso entre la multitud para contemplar flipándolo en estéreo una escenita que al día siguiente estaría en todas las portadas de las revistas sensacionalistas de Hogwarts, o por lo menos en boca de todo el colegio.

--&--

Era el primer sábado de la temporada de quidditch, y los jugadores de gryffindor se enfrentaban al equipo de ravenclaw, que aquel año tenía una plantilla fuerte. El ambiente deportivo y alegre ya se palpaba durante el desayuno aquella mañana. Las jovencitas saludaban coquetas a los mejores jugadores de sus casas para después salir corriendo mientras reían nerviosamente, los jugadores apenas probaban bocado, las banderas rojas y amarillas de gryffindor ya ondeaban con alegría haciendo sombra a las azules y plateadas del equipo de ravenclaw, y los componentes de cada casa se miraban entre ellos con malas pulgas, era la esencia de cualquier partido de quidditch en Hogwarts. A la cabeza del equipo de Ravenclaw, Adrien Wilkinson, buscador, lucía una nerviosa pero bonita sonrisa y se dejaba mimar por Estelle, que le daba un fuerte abrazo. Henry, cazador, también estaba nervioso, pero el quidditch era algo que le apasionaba y no le gustaba perder. Sonrió a Yasmine, que se acercaba a la mesa, ya con el uniforme puesto. Ella si estaba pálida y ojerosa, ya que los nervios de su primer partido estaban haciendo acto de presencia, y además parecía haber contraído una fuerte gripe.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó el ravenclaw mientras Yasmine se sentaba a su lado.

-Pues que ayer nuestro capitán tuvo un ataque de locura y nos mandó a todos a jugar con la nieve- respondió mientras estornudaba sin mencionar que James no había obligado a bajar a nadie- no sé como estuvo la verdad…

- Bueno, entonces será aún más fácil ganaros- dijo muy serio Henry.

- ¿Pero qué te has creído?- preguntó ella dándole un suave puñetazo en el brazo y pinchándole con un dedo en el costado.

- ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma!- chilló el joven mientras se retorcía de risa en la silla.

-Dan ganas de vomitar- opinó Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz gangosa mientras veía como los dos jóvenes reían.

- Pued a bí be padece que hacen buy buena padeja- opinó James con la nariz ultra colorada y los ojos llorosos, para picar a su amigo.

- Tú calla, que así no vas a ver ni las bludgers, ¿cómo no te acordaste de que el partido era hoy?- reprochó Sirius.

- Deberíamos tobarnos una poción pada el catado antes del padtido- dijo James sin contestar. No le gustaba que pusieran en entredicho su valía como buen capitán, y a él nunca se le olvidaba un partido.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, voy a por Yasmine. – y sin mediar más palabra se levantó y cogió a la chica de un brazo, y la arrastró fuera del comedor. Yasmine pataleó todo lo que pudo, pero hasta que no lo amenazó con caparlo de la forma más dolorosa, terrible y cruel, no la soltó.

- Caray, que carácter, mira que nuestros hijos tienen que tener unos bonitos genes.

- No tendría hijos contigo ni aunque…

- ¿Ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra? Eso ya está muy visto. Así que va en serio, ¿no?

-¿El qué? ¿Lo de caparte?- preguntó Yasmine perdida.

- Aaaay, Yasmincita, luego hablas de mi neurona… hablaba de Henry.- aclaró el merodeador, mientras veía como el equipo al completo menos Remus los seguían a la enfermería.

- Henry es un buen chico- respondió ella tozuda.

- ¡No seas monotemática! ¡Eso no lo es todo! Mira nena que al no estar conmigo te estás perdiendo una de las siete maravillas del mundo…

- Que humilde.- observó ella sarcásticamente.

- La humildad se la dejo toda a tu Henry.

-Pues genial- y sacándole la lengua, entró en la enfermería dándole con la puerta en las narices.

La señora Pomfrey les dio a cada uno un gran vaso de poción que echaba demasiado humo y tenía un fuerte sabor a pimienta, que desgarró la garganta de los chicos pero que hizo efecto a los pocos minutos. Los jóvenes la oyeron rechistar sobre la nieve y la irresponsabilidad de la juventud de aquellos días y de los partidos de quidditch en pleno invierno.

El último en llegar al vestuario de Gryffindor fue Remus, que miró a James esperanzado de que le dirigiera tan solo una mirada, pero el capitán ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que existía.

Aquella noche se habían acostado sin mediar palabra. James no atendía a razones, y ahora volvía a estar peleado con Lily, que lo llamó cabezota cientos de veces mientras aporreaba el cuarto de los chicos esperando que James saliera para explicarse. La pelirroja desistió al final, y amenazó a James con no volver a dirigirle la palabra en su vida y que nadie la hacía arrastrar su dignidad de esa manera y con tan pocos resultados. De manera que Lily acudió al partido acompañada de Iona y Kate, y Estelle, que tras la escenita ya no solo no le hablaba sino que además había dejado de sentarse con ella, fue vista en las gradas acompañada de Anaïs y Lauren Hill, una chica de Hufflepuff bastante popular y algo entendida.

-¡Los jugadores de Gryffindor entran en el campo!- exclamó una limpia voz masculina desde el palco de los profesores. Era Marc Jordan, un chico negro y delgado que tenía una delgada y larga trenza a sus espaldas.- encabezados por el gran capitán: James Potter, de cazador, escoltado por sus inseparables amigos Remus Lupin y Sirius Black- James saludó efusivamente a Sirius, dejando olvidado a Remus, y después alzó la mano saludando a su público, en especial a un grupito de admiradoras que gritaban su nombre y sus diversas fantasías amorosas con el chico. (¡Quiero un hijo tuyo! ¡quiero casarme contigo!)- le siguen los dos nuevos golpeadores, la encantadora Yasmine Roberts y el inconfundible Peter Wilson, la guardiana, Martha Valec, y para terminar, la jovencísima Michelle Roberts como buscadora- en las gradas, las bufandas y banderas de Gryffindor ondearon con fuerza mientras los vítores se alzaban entre la multitud, alabando a su equipo, que prometía ser el mejor en unos cuantos años. Por otro lado, las gradas de Slytherin brillaban ese día de azul y plateado, aunque también había banderas de la propia casa, y en las gradas de Hufflepuff, un grupito de niñas gritaba a coro los nombres de los tres cazadores de Gryffindor como si les fuera la vida en ello, mientras que el resto estaba bastante dividido, unos iban con Gryffindor, otros con Ravenclaw, y otros eran totalmente neutros.

-¡Vamos a demostrar lo que sabemos!- gritó James a su equipo mientras alzaba un puño triunfador en el aire. Lily rodó los ojos desde las gradas al ver el gesto, pero al resto de admiradores no hizo más que animarlos aún más y calentar el ambiente si no lo estaba ya suficiente caldeado.

-¡Síiiiiii!- gritó el resto del equipo, excepto Yasmine, a la que aquellas cosas les daba mucha vergüenza, y Remus, a quien James no había mirado desde la noche anterior y no le apetecía para nada seguirle el rollo aquel día.

-¡Este chico si sabe como animar a su equipo, y a su afición!- gritó Marc con alegría. A pesar de pertenecer a Hufflepuff, era fiel admirador del equipo de Gryffindor, y era bastante imparcial en ese aspecto, excepto cuando jugaban contra su casa- Mi hermano Lee estaría orgulloso, hace ya años que terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts,¡y era un león de tomo y lomo!- exclamó aumentando los vítores de los gryffindors.

-¡Jordan! Cíñase al día de hoy y narre la entrada del equipo de ravenclaw- regañó McGonagall haciendo centrarse al muchacho.

-Y entran en el campo el equipo de Ravenclaw, que solo ha realizado un cambio en la plantilla este año: ¡Anaïs Martin! Como nueva cazadora del equipo, completando el trío junto a Henry Bitterman y Olympia Rivers.- A Yasmine casi se le descuelga la mandíbula del asombro, mientras que Sirius parecía alegrarse bastante de la elección, ya que oteaba en la salida del vestuario de Ravenclaw esperando con una sonrisa a que salieran la nueva jugadora. En el campo entró Adrien a la cabeza de su equipo, y después, en formación de V, le siguieron los tres cazadores.- como bateadores tenemos a los ágiles gemelos Laffaguen- Richard y Tommy Laffaguen, dos muchachos altos y desgarbados, con el mismo pelo negro y ralo y los mismos dientes desiguales, que contrastaban bastante con el resto del equipo, entraron en el campo tras los cazadores. –a la cabeza del equipo, el mejor buscador del año pasado, ¡Adrien Wilkinson!- centenas de gritos histéricos procedentes de jovencitas sobre hormonadas gritaron hasta quedarse afónicas. James y Sirius miraron ceñudos a Adrien, ningún niñato prepotente y maleducado les quitaba protagonismo, y Remus cruzó una lobuna mirada con el joven, que sonrió suficiente en señal de victoria, y le guiñó un ojo socarrón.- y en último lugar nos encontramos a la siempre despierta Hikaru Chang- una bajita pero ágil asiática entró en el campo dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.

Los dos equipos se colocaron frente a frente, y el árbitro, o mejor dicho, la árbitra, Ada Millow, para sorpresa de todos, obligó con su estruendosa y potente voz que los capitanes se dieran la mano. James estrechó la mano de Adrien con excesiva fuerza, pero a pesar de ello, el ravenclaw no perdió ni un atisbo de aquella petulante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-Ada, a ti no te gusta el quidditch- le comentó divertida Yasmine antes de elevarse en el aire junto a su equipo. La profesora rezongó sobre los favores y las apuestas que hacía con Dumbledore y luego la obligó a subir a su escoba de un manotazo.

-¡Y el partido comienza!- exclamó Jordan tras el largo pitido del silbato de Ada- … y Potter coge la quaffle a una velocidad increíble! Escapa de una bludger malintencionada de Richard Laffaguen, ¿o era Tommy? ¡Qué más da! Por los pelos… pasa la quaffle a Black, que es seguido muy de cerca por Potter, y precedido por Lupin, ¿qué nos tienen preparados esta vez este magnífico y compenetrado trío?

Henry y Olimpya se colocaron a ambos lados de Sirius, que aún sostenía risueño la quaffle, y comenzaron a presionarlo para que soltara la pelota colorada, pero Sirius hizo un suave y elegante movimiento para apartar un molesto mechón de sus ojos grises y… se dejó caer de la escoba. Todo el estadio contuvo un grito ahogado, incluso los dos cazadores se asustaron, pero el merodeador estaba agarrado al palo de la escoba con ambas manos y la pelota ya trazaba un arco perfecto hacia Remus, que se enganchó con fuerza de las piernas al palo de la escoba y se descolgó de ella, cogiendo la quaffle y recuperando su posición original rápidamente. Para entonces James ya se encontraba cerca de los aros de gol, guardados por la pequeña e incontrolable Hikari, que se movía frenéticamente de un aro a otro. James recibió la quaffle de Remus con más fuerza de lo normal, y el chico de gafas trazó una serie de fintas que despistaron a la oriental de manera que se adelantaron rápidamente en el marcador.

-¡ 10-0 para el equipo de Gryffindor! Menuda exhibición de estos tres ases del quidditch- exclamó Jordan desde el palco, pero pronto su voz se vio ahogada por el clamor de la afición rojiamarilla.

- ¡Así como no nos va a gustar el quidditch!- exclamó una jovencita histérica muy cerca de Lily, que se tapó los oídos malhumorada, no iba a negar que James en acción no era muy pero que muy apetecible…pero seguía sin entender que le veían a aquel estúpido y peligroso jueguecito.

- ¡La quaffle pasa a manos de Bitterman, que parece decidido a empatar el marcador!- Jordan prosiguió con su narración- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué cerca le ha pasado esa bludger!- en efecto, una bludger peligrosa se había interpuesto en su camino, obligándolo a frenar la escoba bruscamente. Yasmine le lanzó una encantadora mirada de disculpa que él aceptó de buen grado con una sonrisa condescendiente, y que puso de muy mal humor a Sirius- y pasa el balón a Martin, que se luce como cazadora por primera vez, avanza lentamente entre los jugadores, parece que está buscando un recorrido estable hasta llegar a los aros de gol, ¡y Black y Lupin han ido a hacerle una pequeña visita!

- Hola, Anaïs, ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Sirius, que a pesar de ir sobre una escoba a considerable velocidad seguía manteniendo aquel aire rebelde y seductor que volvía locas a las chicas.

- Ni se te ocurra Sirius, ni a ti, Remus, no voy a soltar la quaffle por nada del mundo- y dio un acelerón que pilló por sorpresa a los dos chicos, haciéndoles dar una vuelta sobre sus propias escobas. Se miraron unos segundos y luego ambos asintieron, persiguiendo decididos a la chica morena.

- ¡Esa bludger ha sido dura!- exclamó entonces el comentarista. El estadio entero gimió de dolor al ver una bludger rozar la escoba de Anaïs, que se tambaleó en el aire y soltó la quaffle para poder agarrarse con las dos manos al palo de su escoba- ¡buen trabajo de Roberts!- Yasmine ignoró la mirada de reproche de la ravenclaw y siguió buscando bludgers que desviar de sus compañeros, trabajo que no le estaba siendo muy fácil, pues los Laffaguen instigaban cada vez más a los cazadores, y ahora iban a por su hermana, que había aumentado su velocidad hacia un punto en concreto del campo. Adrien la siguió con rapidez, pero frenó en seco al darse cuenta de que era un señuelo.

- ¡Me encanta despistarles!- rió Michelle divertida, pero de inmediato abrió la boca, sorprendida, pues una quaffle se dirigía a ella mucho más rápido de lo que debía. Se quedó paralizada, y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto… que nunca llegó. Oyó un golpe seco y abrió los ojos, descubriendo a su hermana mayor con el bate en alto y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Hermanita ten cuidado, no puedo estar en todos los sitios a la vez, ¡y busca la snitch antes que Wilkinson o perderemos!- exclamó la morena alejándose velozmente de allí.

Pero Henry no parecía dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, y tras el segundo gol de los gryffindor, se hizo con la quaffle y atravesó el campo tan rápido y tan ágilmente, que ni siquiera dio tiempo a parpadear ni una sola vez a los espectadores cuando ya había marcado dos veces.

-¡Y Henry empata el marcador!- la afición de ravenclaw vitoreó a su cazador con fuerza, mientras la guardiana gryffindor Martha Valec lanzaba un grito frustrado al aire.- ¡pero ahí vuelven a la carga! Black tiene la quaffle y avanza implacablemente por el campo. Y llegan Olimpya y Anaïs, vaya, parece que lo están despistando entre las dos- una ola de risas inundó el campo, ya que Sirius parecía estar encantado con la nueva compañía femenina. Yasmine estuvo muy tentada de lanzarles una buena bludger, pero se contuvo pensando que debían ganar el partido y que no lo conseguirían con un cazador menos… aunque tal vez sí, sin embargo, corrió a defender a James que era acosado por dos bludgers pesadas de los Laffaguen. Una vez James se hubo librado de aquellas diabólicas pelotas, se colocó justo encima de Sirius, y silbó. El chico de ojos grises pareció no darse cuenta, aparentemente, pues siguió conversando animadamente, aunque con el segundo y menos paciente silbido de James exclamó:

-James, hermano, ahora estoy ocupado con estas dos monerías, ¿Qué quieres?- James lo miró exasperado.- ¡ah, claro! ¿me disculpáis chicas?- preguntó educadamente. Entonces, con cierto cuidado, y ante la sorprendida mirada de las cazadoras, se puso de pie en el palo de su escoba, que siguió su recorrido en línea recta, y James a su vez se descolgó como antes había hecho Remus, aceptando la quaffle de buen grado y acelerando hacia los aros de gol. Sirius, por su parte, se dejó caer en el palo de la escoba justo a tiempo para no estrellarse con una de las gradas de la afición de gryffindor, que ya tenía a sus admiradoras casi desmayadas por la acción del atractivo muchacho.

-¡Un partido realmente entretenido, si señor!- exclamó Marc Jordan riendo a carcajadas.

James marcó el siguiente tanto, y Sirius y Remus lo imitaron momentos después, pero las cazadoras de ravenclaw parecían haber despertado, pues ayudando a Henry, consiguieron igualar el marcador no sin cierta dificultad. James buscó con la mirada a Michelle, su buscadora, y su corazón se encogió en un puño cuando la vio lanzarse en picado hacia las bases de uno de los postes de gol. Adrien no tardó en ponerse a su altura, y pronto todo el campo se vio volcado en aquel duelo de buscadores que perseguían a la diminuta y escurridiza snitch. Llegaron a la misma vez al suelo, y ambos ascendieron a la misma vez, trazando giros con ángulos idénticos y sin disminuir la velocidad en ningún momento. James cruzó los dedos, o conseguían la snitch, o perdían el partido, y entonces, cuando creyó que no podría aguantar más los nervios, Michelle incrementó la velocidad en un pequeño metro más que Adrien y alargó el brazo. Todos vieron como el ravenclaw hizo un brusco gesto de frustración, y como Michelle lanzaba al aire un feliz grito de victoria. Las gradas de Gryffindor se vinieron abajo, la profesora McGonagall gritó de alegría. La snitch era suya. Gryffindor había ganado su primer partido de la temporada.

--&--

Los gritos, los cánticos y los vítores fueron mucho más estruendosos cuando el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor al completo entró en la Sala Común. En las mesas de la sala había diversas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y numerosos vasos. Un grupo de alumnos cogió a Michelle en volandas, que hasta ahora había ido abrazada por un pletórico James, y comenzaron a vitorearla aún con más ahínco. Era la nueva estrella de un equipo que había demostrado aquel día ser uno de los mejores que Hogwarts había tenido hasta entonces.

-¡Eres la mejor, hermanita!- exclamó Yasmine, alzando en el aire una gran jarra de espumosa cerveza.

-¡Esa es mi Michelle!- gritó James chocando su jarra con la de Yasmine.

Sirius aprovechó la emoción de la morena gryffindor para cogerla de la cintura y bailar un vals imaginario con ella.

-Tú también has estado muy bien, nena- le dijo suavemente al oído, ambos se habían quedado en un rincón solitario de la sala.

-Gracias, Black- respondió ella con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes por la bebida. Se estremeció cuando el animago comenzó a depositar pequeños y suaves besos en su cuello, ascendiendo hasta la oreja, a la que regaló unos deliciosos segundos.- ¡Basta, Sirius!- exclamó ella sin poder aguantar- me haces cosquillas. Y no deberías dar estas exhibiciones en público- le regañó.

-Si quieres podemos ir a algún lugar más privado…- El joven puso cara de cachorrito bueno, y se dispuso a seguir con la agradable tarea de poner aún más nerviosa a la chica cuando alguien los interrumpió con una tosecita enfurruñada.

-Lily…- Yasmine se separó del animago, con cierta desgana, a decir verdad.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Yas- repuso la pelirroja lanzando a Sirius una mirada de advertencia.

-Hasta luego, princesa- el chico de ojos grises besó tiernamente la mejilla de Yasmine para después acompañar a James en un victorioso cante.

-Para mí es solo aire- dijo Lily imitando la voz de Yasmine y repitiendo la frase que su amiga había dicho hacía tan un par de semanas atrás- ¿no crees que deberíais conteneros un poco? No creo que haga falta que te recuerde que Sirius tiene novia- le espetó mientras la arrastraba fuera de la sala común, tras lanzar una aireada mirada a James, que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

-Es que…es superior a mí- se lamentó Yasmine, con la cara colorada y gesto arrepentido- de verdad que lo intento, pero es tan…

-¿Irresistible?- terminó Lily pesarosa. Yasmine asintió mirando a su amiga confundida- lo sé, lo sé…

-¿James es para ti irresistible?- preguntó la morena con picardía.

-Lo es- respondió Lily mirándola enfadada- pero al contrario que tú, mientras siga comportándose como un estúpido rencoroso y cabezota no va a tener nada de mí… Yasmine- dijo esta vez con cansancio, deteniéndose en frente de una ventana que daba al frío paisaje invernal- ten mucho cuidado, te vas a hacer daño. ¿Por qué aún Sirius no ha dejado a Claudy?

-No lo sé… tal vez…tal vez no pretenda dejarla- dijo titubeante y con los ojos llorosos- tal vez yo vuelva a ser el estúpido consuelo o un inútil juguetito con el que divertirse un rato- la rabia la invadió al recordar las palabras de Sirius en boca de Claudy.

-Deberías dejárselo claro, Yas, o ella, o tú, pero no dejes que te use. Sé que Sirius es un buen chico, pero… a veces dudo de las buenas intenciones de los hombres.

-Hablas como mi abuela, Lyls- bufó Yasmine, ahora casi riendo. Lily estalló en risas al oírse a sí misma.

-Tal vez me esté volviendo vieja demasiado rápido.

-¿Pero qué dices? Entonces me vas a decir tu secreto para mantenerte así, cariño- dijo Yasmine mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, haciendo que Lily riera aún más fuerte.

-Bueno…- suspiró Lily al cabo de un rato, mientras recuperaba la respiración y se agarraba el estómago con las dos manos- prométeme que vas a tener cuidado con él…

Yasmine asintió con cara de niña buena, y la cogió de las manos.

-Y tú prométeme que hablarás con Estelle, y que haréis las paces lo antes posible- repuso Yasmine. Lily la miró fijamente unos segundos, y después la abrazó con cariño.

-Te lo prometo- le susurró al oído deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera capaz de ello.

--&--

Tan sólo había tres personas que no disfrutaban de la victoria de Gryffindor. Dos de ellas estaban en aquel mismo momento inmersos en una espesa bruma brillante y grisácea que los agobiaba cada vez más.

-¿Estás seguro de que era así, Remus?- preguntó Shyne acalorada mientras agitaba una poción en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.- cada vez hay más humo.

- Shyne… No se me dan bien las pociones- repitió por centésima vez el licántropo mientras leía apurado un largo pergamino lleno de ingredientes y pasos de la elaboración de la poción revitalizadora que despertaría a Gladys y Robert de su largo sueño.

- Lo sé, por eso estoy ayudándote- repitió ella también por centésima vez.- pero no debe quedar mucho… llevamos en esta mazmorra desde que acabó el partido- se quejó la joven.

- Aquí dice que hay que remover durante un cuarto de hora, y después añadir el polvo de las alas de las Hadas, no queda mucho- repuso Remus mientras cogía los botecitos de las alas y las vertía en un almirez de madera de color avellana y comenzaba a convertirlas en polvo. Transcurrieron unos minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos habló, cada uno concentrado en su tarea. Fue cuando Remus miró calculadoramente su reloj cuando le indicó a Shyne con un rápido gesto que dejara de mover la poción, que de repente cesó de emitir aquel espeso vapor gris.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Remus con avidez.

-¿Cómo? ¡Acabas de mirar la hora en tu reloj!- exclamó su amiga confundida.

- ¡Dímelo!- chilló Remus impaciente.

- Pues…ahora mismo acaban de dar las ocho- Remus exclamó una maldición por lo bajo y cogió el almirez corriendo, vertiéndolo rápidamente en el caldero. Se oyó un sonido de succión, y ambos jóvenes se asomaron intrigados para ver su contenido. La poción cambiaba de color a la velocidad de la luz, pasaba por el verde, el rojo, el morado, el amarillo y toda una amplia paleta vertiginosamente, y siempre con un matiz brillante. Cuando la velocidad del cambio de colores fue tal que tuvieron que dejar de mirarlo o se marearían, se oyó un fuerte chasquido y la habitación entera se llenó de pequeñas estelas brillantes y de miles de colores que los envolvieron en una nube de luces multicolor.

-¡Es precioso!- exclamó Shyne extasiada… Remus sonrió melancólico, aquel espectáculo le había recordado a alguien cuyo rostro siempre estaba adornado con una luminosa sonrisa, alguien que le tenía tanto miedo y desprecio que ya jamás, jamás volvería a sonreírle como antes.

--&--

La otra persona en cuestión, era Estelle, y ahora curaba las heridas que el orgullo dañado de Adrien sufría.

-¡Maldito estúpido!- gritó el ravenclaw golpeando con violencia un muro del castillo. Se encontraban en uno de los jardines que rodeaban Hogwarts, lugar al que había decidido ir para estar a solas un rato, aunque Adrien no parecía muy por la labor de hacer que fuera un momento agradable.

- Adrien…

-¡Ese estúpido egocéntrico de Lupin!- gritó el joven sin oírla.

- ¡Ha sido Michelle la que ha cogido la snitch, Adrien!- chilló ella sin creerse que el ravenclaw acusara a Remus de su derrota.

- ¿¡Y él no ha marcado no!? ¿Por qué lo defiendes?- preguntó con un tono más posesivo del que a Estelle le hubiera gustado oír.

- ¡Claro que ha marcado! ¡Y James! ¡Y Sirius! ¡Por Merlín, Adrien, no le defiendo!- exclamó conteniendo un escalofrío de terror que pasó desapercibido al chico.

- Tal vez…si yo jugara de cazador, tal vez…- parecía meditar la opción con demasiada seriedad, y por un momento Estelle se sorprendió de lo loco que parecía.

-¿Cazador? ¡Eres buscador, Adrien! ¿Vas a echar a alguno de tus cazadores nada más que para poder enfrentarte a Lupin a igualdad de condiciones?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Claro que no…- espetó el muchacho, miró unos segundos a la pelirroja, que estaba aún más pálida de lo normal- luego nos vemos- dijo al fin, sin parecer más tranquilo que hacía unos segundos. Estelle se acercó para despedirse, y él le dio un brusco y para nada cariñoso beso. Se separó con rapidez de la chica y caminó a grandes zancadas por la nieve, desapareciendo de su vista.

Estelle suspiró compungida y se sentó en la nieve, apoyándose en el frío muro, y preguntándose si de verdad merecía la pena todo lo que estaba haciendo con tal de alejarse definitivamente del guapo merodeador.

Y es que, sin duda alguna…no todas nuestras decisiones son al fin y al cabo, las más adecuadas.

--&--

_Bien, ¿alguna opinión de mi primer partido de quidditch? ¿que os ha parecido? En fin, el próximo capítulo espero tenerlo para dentro de un par de semanas, ya esta empezado pero el lunes empiezo la uni y no sé cuanto tiempo voy a tener para escribir... Deseadme suerte!! que nerviosss... :-..._

_Paso a contestar los reviewss..._

_**J****usse**: Hola!! espero que tus preguntas queden más o menos respondidas en este capii... si, parece que a Remus le hace falta una novia está un poquito irascible jeje. Un besazo y muchas gracias por leer._

_**Adhara**: Si si si, así exactamente son los Winguls... una monada no? como para tenerlos de mascota... xD. Bueno tienes razón, no creo que Estelle esté muy por la labor de agradecerle nada a Remus, si es que... que manía con los lobos. En fin, Sirius y Yasmine son un poco complicadetes, ya lo habrás visto en este capi. Un besazo guapa hasta la próxima!! _

_**amymalfoy**: Jaja te doy la bienvenida a mi fic!! jeje me alegro de que te guste muchas gracias. Aquí la cuestión es pasar un buen ratillo... un besazoo y hasta pronto!_

_Besos a tods !!_

_Roxy_


	11. Todo sobre mi padre

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y la Warner... y no gano ni un eurillo con esto._

--&--

**Capítulo Once: Todo sobre mi padre**

-Estelle… tenemos que hablar- Lily lanzó una breve mirada a Yasmine, que le sonreía para darle ánimos desde la puerta de la clase de Transformaciones, que aquel día había sido especialmente dura. Muy pocos habían podido transformar sus pupitres en ovejas, y algunos resultados habían sido bastante espeluznantes: aún había restos de la mesa con patas de cabra y trompa de elefante que el hechizo fallido de Peter había causado. McGonagall no había sabido si darle puntos por el original resultado o encerrarse en su despacho a tomar una copa de anís. Al parecer había optado por lo segundo, pues ya no había rastro de la severa profesora en la clase.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la otra pelirroja secamente.

-No podemos seguir así- dijo Lily tras suspirar con cansancio al oír el tono de su amiga.- yo por lo menos no estoy bien.

Estelle la contempló unos segundos. Lo normal hubiera sido que ella hubiera dicho que tampoco, que tenían que volver a ser tan amigas como antes, pero no, aquella nueva y extraña Estelle la había mirado, se había encogido de hombros, le había dicho que tenía prisa y le había dejado allí plantada, con dos palmos de narices. Así se lo contó Lily a Yasmine diez minutos después, cuando la encontró sentada junto a Iona y Kate en la mesa de Gryffindor almorzando un gran plato de patatas asadas con cordero.

-Yo hablaré con ella- decidió Yasmine finalmente- además, está haciendo cosas que no me gustan ni un pelo.- frunció el entrecejo al recordar a su amiga riendo a carcajada limpia con Anaïs durante el recreo, mientras pasaba por delante de ellas sin ni siquiera saludarlas.

-¡No estéis tristes!- exclamó Iona con una amplia sonrisa- seguro que pronto todo vuelve a ser como antes.- Lily y Yasmine la miraron incrédulas, hasta ese mismo momento, Iona había pasado un largo mes con la cara larga por la desaparición de su abuelo.

-Han encontrado a su abuelo- les informó la rubia Kate también sonriendo felizmente- estaba escondido en una cueva de unas montañas del norte, huyendo de los mortífagos, los seguidores de ese loco que quiere exterminar a los sangre mestiza y a los muggles, que lo habían apresado, ¿no es estupendo?- Ambas chicas sonrieron a modo de afirmación y felicitaron a Iona, que parecía haber recuperado las ganas de todo.

-¡Sí! Estas navidades las vamos a celebrar por todo lo alto, ¡Es fantástico!- exclamó con alegría.

-Las Navidades están ya aquí- dijo entonces Lily, de repente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Tres semanas exactamente- concretó Yasmine- ¿por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé, vendrás a verme, ¿no? Creo que no podré aguantar toda una Navidad a Petunia y a su novio.

-Pues… no lo sé… mis padres quieren llevarnos a no sé qué refugio en la montaña, para esquiar y todo eso… pero… pero Henry me ha invitado a la casa de sus tíos cerca de la playa, en Littlehampton, está vacía y quería aprovechar para arreglarla.

-¡Henry! Quien lo diría- exclamó sorprendida Lily- con lo paradito que parece…

-No es paradito, es romántico.- le defendió Yasmine.

-¿Pero os habéis liado ya?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-¡Lily! Somos amigos…

-Por lo menos sois amigos…- murmuró ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Eh? Por nada, por nada- pero Yasmine ya había visto como la mirada de la pelirroja se desviaba rápidamente de James, que acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor.

-Lily… ¿quieres que hable con él?- le preguntó la joven morena con suavidad- tal vez así entre en razón- aventuró. La pelirroja la contempló unos segundos, meditando su respuesta, y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Esta vez tengo que arreglarlo yo, Yasmine, ya estoy cansada de estos numeritos… ¿Yasmine?- ahora era su amiga la que parecía haberse quedado colgada de una nube.

-¿Sí?- la pelirroja siguió la mirada de su amiga y contempló como Sirius saludaba con un beso a Claudy, que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de mirar a la gryffindor con suficiencia. Yasmine suspiró resignada.

-Duele, ¿verdad?- preguntó Lily dándole un suave apretón en el brazo.

-Es que no lo entiendo…- se quejó ella- un día me dice que valgo más que nadie, que se ha equivocado, me besa, y ahora… eso- dijo haciendo un elocuente gesto con la mano.- me quiere matar- añadió dolida.

-Habla con él, Yas, ya te lo he dicho mil veces- replicó su amiga- ¿por qué te niegas a enfrentarte a él?

-Tal vez porque tenga miedo de lo que pueda llegar a decirme- se sinceró Yasmine tras unos segundos de silencio- pero, ¿sabes? Creo que ya es hora de hacer las cosas como deben hacerse.- y sin ni siquiera terminar el plato de comida, se levantó resueltamente y se dirigió a la pareja.

Claudy intentaba hacer mimos a su querido novio, pero éste no estaba muy por la labor. La ravenclaw ya había notado que desde la noche del castigo de Dumbledore, Sirius no era el mismo de siempre. Cada vez iban menos a la Sala de los Menesteres, cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con ella y cuando lo hacía, estaba demasiado distraído para prestarle atención. Ella sabía a ciencia cierta que Yasmine tenía algo que ver, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que aquella insolente niñata le torciera su relación con el atractivo merodeador. Por eso se puso alerta y a la defensiva en cuanto vio a su enemiga mortal acercarse a ellos con paso decidido.

-Sirius, tenemos que hablar- dijo con firmeza a las espaldas del merodeador. Sirius se volvió rápidamente y le regaló una amistosa sonrisa que cabreó muchísimo a Claudy.

-Tú no tienes nada que hablar con mi novio- replicó ella con frialdad.

-Tal vez sí, White, tenemos que hacer juntos un trabajo de pociones, y no quiero sacar mala nota por su culpa- repuso la muchacha sin prestarle demasiada atención, cosa que hizo que se enfureciera aún más.

-Oh, sí, el trabajo- por fortuna, Claudy no había visto la mirada de incertidumbre del animago ante el supuesto trabajo que Yasmine había nombrado.

-Ahora- apremió la gryffindor al ver que Sirius no se movía.

-Ahora estamos comiendo- volvió a saltar la ravenclaw- vuelve más tarde, además, si es del trabajo, puedes decírselo delante de mí.

-Bueno, será un segundo, ahora vuelvo, ¿vale Claudy?- Sirius sabía que aquello le valdría una hora de quejas y protestas por parte de su novia, pero no le importó, había olido el perfume dulce de Yasmine y ya no podía pensar en nada más. Se levantó ágilmente del banco y la siguió fuera del comedor.

La joven subió las escaleras del vestíbulo y se paró en mitad de un pasillo que tenía una amplia cristalera de colores. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie por los alrededores, se enfrentó al merodeador cara a cara. Sirius vio su rostro reflejado en aquellos enormes ojos castaños, pero también vio algo más. Las dudas que agobiaban a la chica parecían haberse multiplicado por mil, pero también había un matiz de determinación en el brillo de su mirada.

Sin mediar palabra, Yasmine cogió al merodeador de la corbata, que llevaba desanudada, y poniéndose levemente de puntillas, besó al chico con ternura y cariño. A Sirius aquel gesto tan directo lo pilló desprevenido, pero pronto abrazó con fuerza a la joven por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, apoyando la espalda de la muchacha contra la pared. Poco a poco, el torrente de pasión que ambos sentían fue extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, y casi sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban en una de las salas ocultas tras un panel bastante feo de un mago del Medievo.

Yasmine comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del chico con urgencia, sin dejar de besarlo a la vez, y mientras él acariciaba todo su cuerpo con una rapidez pasional. Justo y cuando la gryffindor pensó que aquello iba a terminar de la única manera posible, y ya acariciaba con deleite la ancha espalda desnuda del animago pensando que aquello era tan perfecto que no podía ser real, recordó el motivo por el cual había llevado al chico al pasillo. Dejó de acariciar el cuerpo del chico, y suspiró entristecida, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Para entonces estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el animago, y la blusa de su uniforme estaba abandonada junto a la de Sirius en una de las esquinas de la pequeña habitación. Ni siquiera recordó en qué momento el merodeador se la había quitado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Sirius dejó de mordisquear el cuello de la muchacha y la miró interrogante. Entendió perfectamente el significado del triste semblante de la joven, y la abrazó protectoramente unos segundos.

-No puedo seguir así, Sirius- susurró Yasmine liberándose con delicadeza del abrazo del chico. Se levantó de su regazo y cogió su blusa, poniéndosela lo más rápido que pudo, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que temblaba. Recogió la camisa del animago y la puso a su lado. Sirius se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras miraba el suelo sin dejar que la chica adivinara la expresión su rostro.

-¿Por qué me has besado en el pasillo?- preguntó con un tono de voz extraño, que la joven nunca le había oído. Yasmine tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Quería despedirme, Sirius, y yo… no he sabido, no he sabido controlarme- titubeó avergonzada. Vio como el animago levantaba la cabeza y la miraba con una sonrisa teñida de amargura.

-Despedirte- dijo simplemente.

-No puedo seguir así, no soy el segundo plato de nadie- dijo recordando a Lily y esforzándose por pensar igual que ella y no lanzarse de cabeza al chico.

-Tú no eres un segundo plato- replicó el merodeador.

-¿No? ¿Y quién es el segundo plato, Sirius, Claudy? Porque a mí me da la impresión de que no.- el chico no contestó, pero siguió mirándola con aquellos penetrantes ojos grises, que la hacían sentirse tan desnuda ante él- ¿sabes? Si por mí fuera seguiría así, seguiría viéndome contigo a escondidas, ahogando nuestra pasión en cualquier habitación como esta, porque te has convertido en una droga irresistible para mí- confesó de repente, ruborizándose al momento. Sirius la miró sorprendido, pero ella ya había comenzado a hablar y no pararía hasta soltarlo todo- aguantaría que salieras con otra mientras fueras mío, aunque fuera durante poco tiempo y a escondidas, porque me he dado cuenta de que estoy completa y absolutamente enamorada de ti, porque cuando te veo mi corazón quiere salir del pecho, porque desde el año pasado no pienso en nadie ni en nada más que en ti.- guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras tomaba aliento.- Pero no- dijo al fin- no puedo dejar que me hagas tanto daño que llegue un punto en el que me olvide de quien soy. No puedo permitirme ser tu amante, porque eso no haría más que matarme de celos por dentro, que rebajarme a algo que no quiero. Quiero ser una chica normal, que se enamora de alguien normal, y que tiene una relación normal. Que puede ir con su chico agarrada de la mano y comer juntos en un restaurante rodeado de gente. Por eso fui con Henry a Hogsmeade, aunque eso ya lo sabes.- Yasmine se refería al fin de semana pasado, tras el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, a la cita de la joven con Henry. Habían pasado un agradable día en Hogsmeade, aunque hubiera sido aún más agradable si Sirius no hubiera estado de perro guardián para vigilar a la chica, olvidándose claro está de su rabiosa novia Claudy.

-¿Quieres olvidarme… usando a Henry?- preguntó el animago circunspecto.

-No estoy usando a nadie, simplemente me gusta.

-Te gusta, pero no estás enamorada de él.

-Aún no… y de todas formas, tú tampoco estás enamorado de mí… ¿quién puede hacerme más daño, tú o él?- Yasmine se preguntó por qué le costaba tanto al animago decirle que la quería, que dejaría a Claudy y que serían completamente felices. ¡Si hasta había conseguido olvidar lo de Anaïs! Su orgullo aún estaba herido por ello…

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy enamorado de ti?- susurró Sirius levantándose y acercándose a ella demasiado, aún con el torso desnudo.

-Sirius, por favor…- pero Yasmine no sabía si podría aguantar otro ataque de pasión hormonal, de modo que se retiró unos pasos.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta?- preguntó el animago empezando a enfadarse por la actitud de la chica- Es Claudy, lo sé, pero ahora estoy en una posición delicada en ese aspecto.

-¿Delicada?- saltó Yasmine comenzando a enfadarse- ¿por qué no la dejas? ¿si tanto me quieres eh?- espetó comenzando a salir tras el tapiz. Sirius se apresuró a ponerse la blusa y a seguirla, cuando la alcanzó estaba doblando una esquina.

-Aún no puedo hacerlo.- le dijo mientras la obligaba a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues verás, mi madre ha…

-¡Tú madre!- chilló la joven.- ¡lo sabía! ¡Familias de alta cuna! ¿os habéis vuelto a comprometer?

-No, no es eso. Escúchame, Yasmine.

-¡No! ¡Sabía que ese era el problema! El problema es que mi abuelo se enamoró de una muggle, y yo no soy lo suficientemente pura, ¿verdad? ¡ese es el problema! ¡mi sangre!- gritó encolerizada.

-Eso ya te lo advertí- dijo entonces la voz de Claudy a sus espaldas. Yasmine bufó con irritante ironía.- aunque no sabía que fueras mestiza- dijo pensativa. A Sirius aquella confesión también le había pillado por sorpresa, pero no hizo comentario al respecto, pues aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo.

-La que faltaba- masculló Yasmine hastiada.

-Claudy, no te metas- dijo Sirius secamente.

-Pero cariño… ya se lo advertí- ronroneó la rubia rodeando al animago con un brazo- le dije que ella no era suficiente para nosotros, que éramos especiales, de la realeza- dijo orgullosa. Yasmine no sabía si reír o llorar, pero Sirius no parecía muy por la labor de darle la razón a su novia.- ¡seremos una fantástica familia noble!- exclamó Claudy rebosante de felicidad.

-¡Pues ahí podéis quedaros con vuestra asquerosa nobleza!- gritó Yasmine dándose la vuelta bruscamente.

-¡NO!- aunque frenó en seco cuando oyó el grito de Sirius. Claudy se alejó de él asustada- eso no va a pasar, no va a haber familia de nobleza, Claudy- dijo con un tono peligroso.

-¿Y por qué no, si se puede saber?- replicó la joven ignorando la fiereza del animago y recobrando la compostura.

-Si, ¿por qué no?- preguntó Yasmine. Ambas chicas se miraron unos segundos como si no pudieran creerse que exigieran una misma respuesta. Sirius sonrió cánidamente y sacudió la cabeza pesaroso.

-Porque ya no vivo con mi familia de sangre pura. He renunciado a ella- confesó aguatándose una extraña risa... Como si aquello fuera lo más divertido que había dicho en toda su vida.

--&--

Mientras tanto, Remus y Shyne paseaban por la orilla del lago, contemplando las oscuras aguas heladas, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Hacía ya cerca de dos semanas que el chico de ojos dorados no frecuentaba el comedor durante las comidas, y Shyne había terminado por unírsele a aquellos almuerzos al aire libre. Sin embargo, a la joven gryffindor no le gustaba tanto el taciturno silencio en el que Remus se sumergía cada vez más.

-¿Remus?- el joven emitió un extraño gruñido para darle a entender que la había oído.- ¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó mirándolo con aquellos ojos azul eléctrico de forma inquisidora. Remus tardó un rato en contestar.

- No lo sé… He mandado algunas solicitudes para otras escuelas de magia, en Francia, Grecia, Italia, pero la que parece estar mejor es la de Francia, Beuxbatons, y no creo que me concedan una plaza.

-¿Por qué no?

Remus sonrió lacónicamente.

-Mírame- dijo dejando de caminar y acercándose a un pequeño muelle que había en las orillas cercanas al castillo. Shyne lo siguió con curiosidad y lo vio asomarse al lago, contemplando su reflejo.- ¿Qué ves?- la joven dudó unos segundos, pero al final contestó:

-Veo un chico de diecisiete años, atractivo, inteligente, y divertido, que tiene toda la vida por delante y que se está amargando por una chica insulsa llena de prejuicios- vio como Remus esbozaba una sonrisa lobuna muy divertido.

- Estabas deseando decirme todo eso a la cara, ¿no?- Shyne se encogió de hombros.

- Lo había pensado, sí.- reconoció- estaba esperando el momento oportuno.- Remus se sentó en el muelle, con los pies encogidos sobre sí mismo, de nuevo con aire ausente.

-¿Sabes que veo yo, Shyne?- ella guardó un silencio interrogante.

- Un chico pobre, de diecisiete años…. Que guarda un horrible secreto. Es un monstruo.

--&--

-¡Sorpresa, James!- Michelle se acercó por detrás al joven capitán de gryffindor con una mueca sarcástica en el rostro. Estaban en la Sala Común y los gryffindors acababan de llegar de la cena. Lily aún no había visto a Yasmine, que había desaparecido tras el almuerzo y, como sus asignaturas por la tarde no coincidían no había podido preguntarle por su conversación con el merodeador. Pero por unos segundos, en los que Michelle se acercó a James y Estelle entró en la Sala Común sin mirarla y se dirigió a la habitación, Lily se olvidó de su amiga.

-¡Hola, Mich!- saludó el chico de gafas incorporándose en el sofá en el que estaba despatarrado.- ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó al ver la cara de la chica.

- Ha habido cambios en el equipo de Ravenclaw- informó la joven de pelo rizado.

- Y no sé por qué pero me da la sensación de que no es tan importante que haya habido un cambio como el cambio que ha habido en sí- dijo James colocándose las gafas bien y observando el fuego pensativo. Michelle le lanzó una mirada confusa e intentó seguir el hilo de los pensamientos de James.

- Bueno, será… Adrien ya no es buscador- soltó la chica.

-¡¿Qué?!- aquella pregunta vino formulada de la boca de James, que parecía haber despertado de golpe, y de la boca de Sirius, que acababa de entrar rápidamente en la sala, siguiendo a Yasmine, que también se había detenido al escuchar a su hermana.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Y quién es?

- Isaias White.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?-esta vez la exclamación fue mayor, y a ella se unieron Martha Valec, guardiana, y Peter Wilson, compañero golpeador de Yasmine. Solo faltaba Remus para completar el equipo, pero aún no había regresado a la Sala Común, ya que también solía quedarse a cenar tarde acompañado de Shyne.

- ¿El hermano de la seca?- preguntó Martha. Yasmine vio sonreír a Sirius y bufó disgustada.

Isaias White era un joven ravenclaw, del curso de Michelle, y hermano de Claudy. Era un joven de belleza clásica y aires rebeldes, que traía locas a todas las chicas del curso de la hermana de Yasmine y a las más jovencitas de la escuela. Era un fiel seguidor de los Merodeadores, y ya traía de cabeza a su aristocrática familia, se decía que escogía a las chicas por su origen muggle y humilde, y no tardaba en llevarlas a casa para presentarlas a sus cabreados padres. Además, no había dudado ni un segundo en preguntarle a Sirius sobre su estado mental al salir con su hermana.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó James confundido- ¿qué le ha pasado a Wilkinson?

-A él nada.- dijo Michelle, siendo consciente de que le quedaba aún una buena bomba por soltar- Olympia ha sufrido un pequeño accidente hoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué accidente?

Se cayó de la escoba en el entrenamiento. Se chocó contra Adrien y Henry y se cayó al suelo.

-¡Henry! ¿está bien?- preguntó Yasmine de repente pálida.

-Bueno, no para de culparse, pero…

-¡tengo que ir a verlo!- y sin ni siquiera preguntarse dónde podía encontrarlo a aquellas horas salió corriendo de la Sala Común, casi chocándose con Remus y Shyne, que acababan de llegar al grupo. Sirius la hubiera seguido si no hubiera visto la mirada de advertencia de Lily desde la otra punta de la sala, de modo que se quedó un poco intranquilo mientras comentaban la noticia entre todo el equipo.

-Así que Adrien es cazador ahora…- murmuró James pensativo.

-¿Cómo?- Remus frenó en seco al escuchar al chico, sin saber si había oído bien.

James lo miró de arriba abajo sin contestarle. El chico de ojos dorados entendió al instante la mirada de su amigo, y bufó desesperado.

-¡James! ¡Por todos los magos del mundo! ¡Entre Lily y yo no pasó nada!- gritó sin ser plenamente consciente de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando.- fue una situación comprometida, y simplemente un malentendido.

-¡Pero si no llego a veros, tal vez si hubiera ocurrido! ¿eh, que dices a eso?- preguntó bruscamente el merodeador.

-Que eres idiota, James Potter- dijo Lily mirándolo con los ojos verdes entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-Mira, James, no hubiera pasado nada, porque no estoy enamorado de Lily, y aunque es una chica excepcional, tú eres mi amigo.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?- pero James parecía querer seguir en sus trece.

-¡Está bien! ¿qué quieres que haga para que te lo creas?- preguntó Lily tragándose su orgullo, aunque enrojeció rápidamente cuando vio a James alzar una ceja sugerentemente.- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó la pelirroja- ¡nunca cambiarás, James Potter, nunca!- y aún más roja todavía, se encaminó a la habitación sin volver la vista atrás.

-James- Remus lo miró implorante- ¿me crees? No podemos seguir más tiempo sin hablarnos, créeme, ya tengo bastante con Estelle- aseguró hablando esta vez más bajo. El joven de gafas lo observó unos segundos, aún receloso, pero un gran peso se desvaneció del pecho del licántropo cuando al final, su amigo sonrió.

-Si me miras con esos ojitos, Moony…- bromeó- pero no vuelvas a hacerme esto.

-Te ha dado fuerte, ¿eh?

-Moony…

-Vale, vale- y, como para consolidar su reconciliación, ambos chicos se dieron un varonil pero emotivo abrazo.- pero deberías perdonar a Lily- puntualizó Remus cuando se separaron.

-Todo a su tiempo… se pone tan guapa cuando se enfada…

-Eeeh, James… ¿y Sirius?- preguntó el licántropo mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Mierda!- James se incorporó rápidamente como si tuviera un resorte- ha ido tras Yasmine…- hizo ademán de salir por el agujero del retrato, pero Remus lo contuvo.

-No podemos hacer nada por ayudarle, James. Deja que él solo se dé cuenta de que se está equivocando.- esta vez, James no pudo más que sentarse con aire taciturno en el sofá.

--&--

- ¡Henry!- el pálpito de Yasmine acerca de dónde podía encontrarse el ravenclaw pareció ser acertado. El muchacho caminaba nervioso en la puerta de la Enfermería, con el rostro encogido por el arrepentimiento. Levantó la cabeza al oír a la chica y la miró sin sonreír.

- Yas, hola…- la joven se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la gryffindor separándose de él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- No lo sé… yo, yo estoy bien, pero Oly…

-Vamos, no te preocupes por ella… La enfermera Pomfrey la curará en un santiamén- lo tranquilizó ella.

- No lo sé… estaba muy blanca, y la pierna…estaba, estaba rota, Yas- el chico temblaba nerviosamente y Yasmine sintió un nudo en el estómago.- la enfermera ha puesto una cara muy rara al verla- añadió compungido.

- ¿Y Adrien?- preguntó entonces Yasmine, mirando a su alrededor y descubriendo que no había nadie más con Henry.

- Pues… creo que se fue con Estelle, a celebrar su nuevo puesto o algo así- dijo el muchacho contrariado, como si no entendiera muy bien la actitud de su amigo.

- Vaya… ¿Quieres que pasemos a ver a Olympia, Henry?- preguntó ella entonces. El ravenclaw le lanzó una mirada alarmada.- vamos, así te quedarás más tranquilo, llevas toda la tarde aquí…

Henry suspiró y respiró con fuerza, intentado llenarse de ánimo y fuerzas para entrar a la enfermería, pero cuando Yasmine lo cogió de la mano con delicadeza… no pudo más que se sentirse mejor.

Al contrario que Sirius, que había llegado justo a tiempo para ver a la pareja entrar de la mano a la Enfermería, con una complicidad qué más quisiera Claudy tener con él, y en un instante deseó que todo fuera distinto, para poder ser él a quien la joven morena agarrara de la mano como había hecho con Henry.

--&--

Estelle llevaba unas cuantas semanas dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Desde aquel desgraciado accidente de quidditch en el que Olympia se había lesionado Adrien estaba más feliz de lo normal. En las clases en las que coincidían con los gryffindors, no cesaba de lanzar miradas calculadoras a Remus y a achucharla más de lo normal, cosa que la incomodaba bastante, a decir verdad. Si ni siquiera la había invitado a hacer nada aquellas navidades... Olympia había sido trasladada a San Mungo al final, pues la lesión que había sufrido no podía ser curada por la enfermera Pomfrey, que ahora miraba a todos los jugadores de quidditch, fueran del equipo que fueran, con cierto rencor por haber manchado su pulcro historial. Y esa era una de las causas que inquietaban más a la pelirroja. Mientras que Henry, que ahora pasaba la mayoría de las tardes junto a Yasmine, o bien estudiando o bien paseando, parecía estar aún muy afectado por la desgracia de su compañera, Adrien no mostraba ni el más mínimo gesto de sentirse mal o arrepentido.

Por otro lado, aún estaba peleada con Lily, pero el enfado se iba diluyendo poco a poco a menudo que pasaban los días, y la razón iba regresando a su mente con lentitud pero sin pausa. Echaba de menos a Yasmine y sus locuras, y a Lily y sus ataques de madre protectora. Echaba de menos reír con ellas y hablar de chicos, de música y de estudios, del futuro que les esperaba. Porque siempre habían pensado que el futuro era suyo, de las tres, y que juntas afrontarían todo lo que se les viniese encima. Era una regla no pactada que ella había roto hacía algo más de un mes, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se había equivocado con ellas. De modo que aquella última tarde en la que los alumnos tenían el último examen de aquel trimestre, decidió reunirse con ellas y sincerarse.

El último examen resultó ser una práctica de pociones. En general, y excepto algunas asignaturas, Estelle había acusado el no estudiar con la metódica Lily, pero en este caso, estaba desarrollando su examen mejor de lo previsto. Por eso terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha cuando Slughorn dio unas palmadas al aire para señalar que el tiempo de examen había concluido. Mientras el orondo profesor indicaba a los alumnos que pertenecían al club Slug que permanecieran unos minutos después de clase para comunicarles no se qué del día de Navidad, Estelle recogió sus cosas, ignoró, aunque esta vez con un poquito más de remordimiento, la mirada suplicante de Remus, y se dirigió resuelta fuera de la mazmorra. Pero aquel día no era un día como otro cualquiera, aquel fin de semana muchos de los alumnos abandonarían el Colegio para disfrutar de sus vacaciones de Navidad en familia, y al parecer, el licántropo no tenía la intención de perder la oportunidad de hablar con la joven.

-Estelle, tenemos que hablar ahora- dijo con voz firme y seguridad. La muchacha se volvió pero no le miró a los ojos. Notó como su corazón galopaba de miedo en su pecho y la voz apenas pudo salir de su garganta.

-No, no podemos hablar.

-Estelle- Remus acercó un brazo para tocarla, pero ella se retiró rápidamente evitando el contacto.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella con urgencia.

-¿Crees que soy un monstruo, verdad? Por eso me odias- dijo el joven dolido.- de todas las chicas con las que querría compartir algo, y eres tú, precisamente tú, la que odia a los seres como yo, Estelle- se lamentó.

-No entiendes nada, Remus- replicó ella atreviéndose a alzar la mirada pero sin mantener un contacto visual con los ojos dorados del chico.

-Pues ayúdame a entenderlo, Estelle- suplicó el chico a la desesperada. Al fin, ella alzó la mirada y contempló aquellos ojos que tanto le habían gustado, pero entonces el lobo grande de mirada asesina que una noche la había acosado en el Bosque Prohibido acudió raudo y veloz para hacerla estremecer de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a Remus aún más abatido que nunca.

--&--

-Roberts.- Snape la agarró con una mano que parecía una garra del brazo. Yasmine se dio la vuelta y dibujó una hipócrita sonrisa de alegría en el rostro.

-Créeme, Snape, después de este horrible examen de pociones de lo único que tengo ganas es de descansar- la muchacha se zafó del chico y avanzó a paso ligero por los pasillos de las mazmorras, sin darse cuenta de que estaba yendo por el camino equivocado. Aunque sí que se dio cuenta cuando llegó a una puerta cerrada y un pasillo sin salida.

-Mierda.

-Ahora tendrás que hablar conmigo a la fuerza- repuso Snape con una sonrisa de suficiencia acorralándola en el pasillo.

-¿No me voy a librar nunca de vosotros eh, mortífago?- espetó ella cansada.

-Te dije que no era fácil salir de esto, no sé como pensaste que podrías librarte de tu carga tan solo ignorando nuestros mensajes- replicó el chico sin hacer caso a la acusación de la joven.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Yasmine perdiendo la paciencia y volviendo a sentir un agobio y un miedo que no sentía desde su excursión a la cueva de Bellatrix.

-Las investigaciones están muy avanzadas, pronto sabremos a quien debes llevar al Señor Oscuro. Y debes esperar una señal estas Navidades, necesitamos saber dónde vas a estar.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Morirás.

-Pues entonces moriré.

-Morirás… después de haber visto como mueren cada uno de tus seres queridos.- Snape podía haberse regodeado en su desgracia, podía haberse divertido con la simple idea de que aquello pudiera ocurrir, pero su voz destilaba más tristeza y abatimiento que otra cosa. Yasmine lo miró a aquellos pequeños y profundos ojos negros, y de repente se sintió aplastada por el peso de algo mucha más grande de lo que ella podría soportar.

--&--

- Yasmine se está retrasando- comentó incómoda Estelle mientras Lily y ella se contemplaban mutuamente en la habitación de las chicas. Iona y Kate había ido a cenar y a celebrar el fin de los exámenes del primer trimestre, pero Estelle había suplicado a Lily que la acompañara a la habitación para decirle algo muy importante.

- Debe estar al llegar- dijo Lily aún recelosa. No entendía por qué de repente Estelle había decidido volver a hablarle, después de un mes de silencio absoluto.

Permanecieron unos minutos más en silencio, hasta que la esperada joven entró en la habitación bruscamente, tenía le semblante demasiado serio y triste, pero se paró en seco cuando descubrió a sus dos amigas mirándola interrogantes.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- preguntó demasiado bruscamente.

- Estelle tiene algo que decirnos- le informó Lily haciéndose la aburrida, como si no le importara demasiado.

- Pues date prisa, mañana me voy y aún no he hecho las malestas.- replicó Yasmine del mismo modo. Estelle se quedó muda ante la brusquedad de sus amigas, y le dieron ganas de no contarles nada, pero se dijo a sí misma que se merecía aquello y mucho más y las miró a ambas.

- Quería deciros, primero, que os echo de menos- dijo enrojeciendo rápidamente. Aunque suspiró aliviada cuando el semblante de sus amigas se relajó.

- Menos mal, ya creí que nos ibas a decir que no querías volver a vernos nunca más y que te ibas de habitación- sonrió Yasmine. Lily sonrió también, y parecía muy aliviada.

-¿Qué es lo segundo que nos quieres decir?- preguntó Lily suavemente.

- Que siento mi comportamiento.

-¿Y lo tercero?- preguntó Yasmine. Las tres amigas se echaron a reír para aliviar la tensión que había en el ambiente, pero luego Estelle carraspeó y se puso muy seria. Su rostro palideció entonces.

- Veréis… yo… quería explicaros por qué no puedo aguantar… a los licántropos- esperó la reacción de sus amigas, pero ambas permanecieron en silencio y con el corazón en un puño.- veréis… uf, es difícil- dijo sentándose en una cama y retorciéndose las manos. Lily y Yasmine se sentaron una a cada lado de ella.

- Estelle, si no quieres, no tienes por qué contárnoslo- murmuró Yasmine dolida por el sufrimiento de su amiga.

- Tan solo aceptaremos tu postura, sabiendo que tienes un motivo que no sea un simple prejuicio.- dijo Lily, aunque en el fondo deseaba saber que era aquello que tanto aterrorizaba a Estelle.

- ¡No!- exclamó Estelle- he decidido hacerlo, no me voy a echar ahora para atrás.- respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.- fue en la Navidad de 1973.

- En el tercer curso- dijo Lily para orientarse.

- Así es… era el día de Navidad, y estábamos en una casita en casa de mis abuelos, en mitad de la montaña. Mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano y yo siempre íbamos a pasar la Navidad con ellos- sonrió nostálgica- no quedaba madera, y mi padre se ofreció a ir a buscar un poco al bosque.- tragó saliva, siendo consciente de que a partir de ahora le iba a costar mucho seguir su relato- no regresó… y se hizo de noche, y lo que era una celebración… se convirtió en una pesadilla. Al día siguiente, encontramos a mi padre oculto en unas ramas, bastante lejos de la casita de mis abuelos, estaba lleno de arañazos y mordiscos que no dejaban de sangrar, que no cerraban… dijeron que un hombre lobo lo había atacado…- suspiró apenada, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pecosas mejillas. Sus amigas tampoco pudieron contenerse, y lloraron en silencio.- lo trasladaron a San Mungo, pero ya estaba muy débil, además, tenía arranques de violencia que nunca le habíamos visto. Olía todo mucho, nos miraba como si fuera una bestia... Estuvo así un par de meses… hasta que me atacó. Ni me di cuenta, estaba a su lado, leyendo, cuando empezó a retorcerse y a gritar, no se transformó del todo, pero saltó sobre mí y me derribó… consiguieron quitármelo de encima y sedarlo… pero ya, ya no despertó… No aguantó la transformación.

Ni Lily ni Yasmine pudieron articular palabra alguna. Y entonces… Estelle se derrumbó… y todas las lágrimas que no pudo derramar en su momento corrieron como ríos por su rostro, abandonándola y pagando una deuda que llevaba años ignorando.

--&--

_Buenas!! ya estoy de nuevo aquí, y al final si que ha podido ser a las dos semanas... este capítulo es un poquito light, suavecito y no muy largo, pero os aseguro que van a tener unas navidades moviditas. Por otro lado, últimamente la pareja James- Lily no ha sido muy protagonista, pero les esperan unos capítulos que van a estar prácticamente dedicados a ellos, porque se lo merecen! ._

_Reviewsss:_

_**Adhara:** Hola guapa!! si, parece que Yasmine no va a permitir los caprichitos del chico de ojos grises por mucho más tiempo... pero es que el chiquillo es bien irresistible jeje. Pues si, empecé la universidad hace un par de semanas, y ya estoy lo que es agotada... madre mía, que de apuntes, ahora mismo debería estar pasando apuntes en vez de actualizando, pero en fin, por un ratito... Y gracias por el consejo, te haré caso, porque si no me veo en febrero con el agua al cuello. Un besazo wapetona y gracias!!_

_**Jusse:** buenass!! que tal?? ya ves, la de cosas que le pasan... a Claudy aún le queda por dar mucha lata, que pesadita la pobre, y James y Lily... en fin, como no den un pasito alante les vamos a tener que empujar!! Shyne también tiene algún plan guardado por ahí, ya veremos de qué lado va... un besazoo y gracias!  
_

_**AmparitoBlack89:** Hola!! bienvenida a mi humilde fic jeje. Tranquila que aún quedan unos cuantos partidos de quidditch llenos de emoción... y más ahora que Adrien es rival directo de Remus... en fin, espero que te guste y leerte alguna vez más por aquí!! un beso y gracias!!_

_En fin, el próximo capi no sé exactamente cuanto tardará, porque el trabajo va aumentado y el tiempo disminuyendo, pero haré lo que pueda. Por cierto, creí que mis números de la suerte eran el 8 y el 11... no el 3!! animaros y dejad algún review, que son gratiis y me hacéis felices!! jaja besosss_

_Roxy_


	12. ¿Feliz Navidad?

**_Disclai_**_**mer:** los personajes, lugares, etc... pertenecen a Rowling, a la Warner y asociados, no gano ni un mísero euro escribiendo todo esto!!_

--&--

**Capítulo Doce: ¿Feliz Navidad?**

El Gran Comedor bullía de risas, alegría y emotivas despedidas. Aquella mañana la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts volverían a sus hogares para celebrar las Navidades con su familia, y los que se iban se despedían efusivamente de los amigos que por alguna razón u otra se quedaban en el castillo. Sin embargo, ni Lily, ni Yasmine, ni Estelle parecían muy por la labor de imitar al resto de sus compañeros. La pelirroja de ojos verdes se retorcía las manos nerviosamente mientras observaba la entrada del Comedor y se mordía el labio inferior con gesto preocupado.

Era uno de los pocos días, a parte de los fines de semana, que las chicas no tenían que vestir con sus particulares uniformes, y en esta ocasión se podía apreciar claramente el contraste de estilos entre las tres amigas. Lily vestía unos vaqueros azul claro ajustados y levemente acampanados, combinados con un bonito jersey de algodón verde esmeralda que resaltaba su figura y sus ojos. Calzaba unas gruesas botas marrones y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una larga trenza que caía casi desecha por su espalda. Iba apenas maquillada, pero lo suficiente para que su rostro resaltara aún más que de costumbre, con sombras claras y pintalabios rosado.

Estelle, sin embargo, tenía la vista fija en la mesa de ravenclaw, y contemplaba taciturna a Adrien, que hablaba animadamente con Lauren Hill, con la que la pelirroja se había sentado a ver el partido de ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, y que ahora parecía más preocupada porque el ahora cazador y capitán del equipo se fijara en sus atributos que en la conversación que estaban manteniendo. La pelirroja de ojos azules era harina de otro costal. Vestía unos vaqueros al igual que Lily, pero a ella se le quedaban más anchos y colgones que a su amiga. Era una chica de estrechas caderas y abundante pecho, casi la antítesis de Yasmine, que lucía unas curvas prominentes y femeninas pero cuyo pecho no era excesivo. Estelle llevaba una camisa morada y holgada, de amplio escote y aires bohemios. Su pelo rizado lo llevaba adornado con una bonita boina francesa de color negro, y calzaba unas botas puntiagudas de tacón también negras. Ella iba un poco más maquillada que Lily, con sombras rosáceas y labios pálidos, pero seguía sin perder la frescura que solía tener cuando iba con la cara lavada.

Y si Lily tenía un estilo de vestir alegre e informal y Estelle romántico y bohemio, a Yasmine se la podría definir como elegante y atrevida. Le encantaba insinuar su curvilíneo cuerpo pero siempre con una elegancia innata, alejándose a pasos gigantes de la vulgaridad. Aquel día vestía una minifalda vaquera y deshilachada, de color claro, con unas tupidas medias oscuras y una chaqueta ajustada gris que llevaba sobre un jersey blanco de lana y escote redondo. Vestía unos botines grises de tacón y el pelo lo llevaba tan liso como siempre y recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Se había maquillado las pestañas con abundante rímel negro y se había marcado la raya de los ojos, de manera que resaltaban más que nunca. La joven morena, al igual que sus amigas, estaba metida en su propio mundo de elucubraciones mientras contemplaba a Claudy sentada al lado de Sirius, en la mesa de Gryffindor. La chica no entendía nada. Tras la sorprendente confesión del merodeador, había esperado impaciente el ataque de histeria y desesperación de Claudy, los improperios hacia su desagradecido novio, los llantos… pero la rubia había sonreído condescendiente, como si aquello solo fuera una broma pesada del chico, y lo había besado delante suya. Yasmine no se quedó a ver el espectáculo, se dio la vuelta decidida y se perdió la cara de pasmo que se le quedó a la ravenclaw cuando Sirius se libró de ella y corrió tras la morena para explicarse. Claro que ya no le había dado más opciones. No había hablado con Sirius desde entonces, y ya hacían dos largas semanas. Lily pensaba que ya tenía superado lo del atractivo merodeador, pero solo Yasmine sabía lo lejos que la pelirroja estaba de tener razón. Anhelaba con cada fibra de su ser la compañía del animago, sus besos y sus caricias, que tan loca la habían vuelto. Cuando pasaba a su lado cerraba los ojos intentando ignorar la mirada implorante del chico y contenía la respiración para evitar a toda costa oler su aroma y dejar que sus hormonas tomaran el control. Y no era fácil. Por fortuna, Henry pasaba cada vez más tiempo con ella, y al contrario de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar en un principio, lejos de ser el típico macho posesivo y celoso que había pensado la había dejado llorar sus penas en su hombro gustosamente, se había desahogado de todas las maneras posibles y él, en lugar de sentirse celoso y dolido, la había escuchado y la había apoyado en todo momento. Estaba resultando ser un amigo indispensable para ella, y cada vez lo quería un poco más. Por su parte, Henry ya le había confesado, hacía tan solo un par de días, que estaba completa y absolutamente enamorado de ella, y que sabía que tendría que tener paciencia y esperar para poder ser recompensado. A Yasmine jamás se le olvidaría aquella clara noche de diciembre.

Corría por los pasillos que llevaban a la torre de Astronomía sigilosamente, intentando no hacer ruido y procurando que nadie la viera. Era la primera vez que Henry la citaba en aquel lugar, y a la joven le había extrañado bastante, teniendo en cuenta lo reacio que era el muchacho a saltarse las normas del Colegio. Se lo encontró sentado en una de las almenas de la torre, con los pies colgando en el oscuro vacío. Yasmine se quedó contemplándolo unos segundos, y una sonrisa cariñosa apareció en su rostro. Estaba cantando una canción, y a la joven le encantó la melodía, de modo que permaneció unos segundos escuchando en la oscuridad.

-You´re my angel… como and save me tonight…- terminó el chico, la joven lo vio suspirar y sonreír a la media luna que brillaba majestuosa aquella noche.

-Es una canción preciosa- dijo la joven morena dejándose ver entre las sombras. Henry se giró rápidamente y su rostro reflejó alegría y algo de timidez.

No sabía que estuvieras ahí- dijo haciéndole hueco a su lado. Yasmine miró al vacío con regocijo, pero terminó por sentarse.

-No me irás a decir ahora que te dan miedo las alturas- bromeó Henry amistoso- te he visto volar y cualquiera lo diría.- Yasmine sonrió y miró las estrellas.

-En realidad me da miedo la oscuridad- le confesó con los ojos brillantes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió segura de donde estaba, con quien estaba. Estaba a gusto, feliz, sintió que aquel momento era mágico y especial, que sería uno de esos momentos que recordaría toda su vida.- me aterroriza no ver lo que hay a mi alrededor.

-A veces…- dijo Henry tras meditar unos segundos- a veces no podemos ver lo que hay a nuestro alrededor. Simplemente debemos esperar a que la luz aparezca, o intentar buscarla.

-Ya estoy cansada de buscar esa luz. – sonrió apenada la chica.

-Tal vez deberías dejar que la luz te encontrara a ti, Yasmine- al oír aquellas palabras, el vello de su piel se erizó y no pudo más que alzar la vista y mirar a aquellos profundos ojos negros que le transmitían tantas cosas en aquel momento. Era el chico perfecto, guapo, atractivo, divertido y simpático… Por eso su corazón se rompió en miles de millones de trozos de cristal cuando en lugar de ver aquellos ojos negros vio dios radiantes soles grises.

-Mierda…- suspiró desviando la mirada.- joder.- Henry rió amargamente.

-¿Es por él, verdad? ¿Es por Black?- su voz sonaba un tanto resignada y algo cínica, pero se calló en cuanto escuchó los sollozos de la joven.- ey ey ey… - dijo agarrándola de los hombros y apretándolos suavemente- Yas… tranquila…- la joven se echó sobre su pecho y dejó que él la abrazara con suavidad, envolviéndola en un halo de protección.

-Es que…- dijo entrecortadamente- es que no entiendo que me pasa… Henry… tú me gustas…

-Pero no estás enamorada de mí, Yasmine, sino de él- terminó el joven con tristeza.

-Pero yo…

-Yas- esta vez el joven cogió delicadamente la barbilla de la chica y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos- te quiero.

"Vale, eso sí que no me lo esperaba". La gryffindor abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por la revelación de su compañero, que se había puesto repentinamente colorado.

-Te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti hasta la médula. Tú forma de ser, de actuar, de comportarte con la gente… y tu físico- añadió guiñándole un ojo cómicamente seductor que la hizo reír a la vez que lloraba.- y por eso… por eso te voy a esperar. Sé que si soy paciente, algún día me veré recompensado… y tu amor es la mayor recompensa que podría tener nunca.

Después de aquello, Yasmine no pudo más que besar al hombre que le acababa de dedicar semejante declaración de amor.

--

-¡Ahí está!- exclamó Lily repentinamente blanca, señalando a la puerta. Sacó de un golpe porrazo a Yasmine de sus dulces recuerdor y a Estelle de sus ensoñaciones, y ambas la miraron confundidas.

-¿Estar quien?- preguntaron mientras veían como Lily se estiraba el jersey y se tocaba el pelo nerviosamente.

-¿quién va a ser? ¡James!- exclamó nerviosa.- chicas, lo que voy a hacer va a pasar a la historia, es más, jamás me veréis volver a hacer algo así por un tío que no sea ese…. ¡engreído cuatro ojos que me está volviendo loca!- y de pronto decidida, se dirigió a James Potter, que se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor con su típico aire rebelde y seductor que volvía locas a las niñas y sacaba a Lily de sus casillas, y lo paró en seco.

-Lily… ¿qué quieres?- preguntó el joven siendo consciente de que en breve se formaría una escena a ojos de todos los estudiantes, profesores y demás personal del colegio.

-James Potter- dijo la pelirroja como si fuera a regañarle. Tomó aire, como si fuera muy difícil decir lo que fuera que quisiera decir, pero al final, y ante el asombro de todos, soltó: - Lo siento.

-Se escuchó un Oooooh! de sorpresa general que se extendió poco a poco por todo el comedor, pero sin duda el más sorprendido era el mismo James.

-Lily…- la cogió de los brazos y la zarandeó un poco, como si la pelirroja estuviera loca o fuera de sí- Lily, no sabes lo que dices, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué has tomado?- preguntó preocupado por la salud de la chica.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó ella hecha una furia- James Potter no estoy borracha, no he tomado nada ni estoy loca. Estoy pidiéndote perdón porque odio que estemos así, porque me gustas, James Potter, porque quiero que dejemos el orgullo, los celos y las tonterías de lado, y porque me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a la fiesta de Navidad del profesor Slughorn.

--

-Adrien, tenemos que hablar- Estelle se puso una mano en la cadera y esperó a que Loren entendiera que debía dejarlos solos. Al cabo de unos incómodos segundos de silencio la chica sonrió suficiente y se alejó de ellos unos metros.- ¿qué vamos a hacer?- la intrépida acción de Lily la había despertado de su sopor y la había obligado a actuar.

-Mira, nena- a Estelle no le gustó nada la manera tan poco cariñosa que tuvo de decir aquella palabra- la otra noche lo pasé genial contigo, pero es que…- sí, la otra noche, Estelle la recordaba muy pero que muy bien, es más es una de esas noches que más adelante tildaría como el mayor error de su vida y que la haría sentirse humillada una y otra vez.

Adrien por fin había tenido un buen día, o al menos lo parecía, parecía feliz y contento, y la mimaba más que nunca, regalándole besos incluso cuando Remus no estaba cerca, cosa que era un alivio porque de ese modo Estelle podía disfrutar verdaderamente de lo que hacía, y con el licántropo delante lo cierto es que aquello la incomodaba bastante, aunque no lograba entender por qué. Era una tarde- noche muy clara de diciembre, y Henry se había despedido de ellos comunicándoles con cierta alegría que tenía una sorpresa para Yasmine. Entonces Adrien la había besado tiernamente, más tiernamente de lo que nunca lo había hecho, y la había cogido de la mano. Estelle ya sabía lo que aquello significaba, sabía reconocer aquella mirada en los chicos, y había sonreído a Adrien para animarlo a seguir. El chico la ayudó a levantarse del frío banco donde estaban sentados, alargando la escena y haciéndola dar una vuelta sobre sí misma como si fueran dos enamorados que se ven por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estelle si que se sentía así, después de lo que parecía un gran bache las cosas empezaban a marchar como debían, aunque cuando Adrien la llevó cerca del bosque comenzó a sentirse intranquila.

No disfrutó. Es más, a pesar del hechizo de calefacción que el ravenclaw hizo con prisas, de que convocó una mullida manta para el suelo y que acondicionó el lugar para que nadie los viera, pasó frío, miedo y dolor. Pensó, tal vez, erróneamente, que todo podría mejorar…

-¿Pero es que qué?- cortó la pelirroja de golpe.

-Que me echaste en cara que yo había dañado a Oly a propósito, Estelle, y eso no voy a perdonártelo.

-Sabes que no hice eso, Adrien.- protestó la muchacha dolida.

-Pues te faltó muy poco.

-Aún así…

-Mejor hablamos luego, ¿vale?- pero a Estelle ya se le había encogido el estómago cuando vio al chico mirar con urgencia a Lauren, que lo esperaba a unos metros y había hecho un gesto que ella no había llegado a ver.- mis padres van a celebrar una cena de Navidad, mi chófer pasará a recogerte a las 6 el día 24, ¿de acuerdo?- se levantó antes de que a la muchacha le diera tiempo a protestar, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y desapareció tras Loren, como si la chica de pelirrojos cabellos rizados fuera completamente estúpida... y ni mucho menos le hizo sentirse mejor darse la vuelta y ver a Remus besando a Shyne con lobuna ferocidad.

--

- Claudy…- Sirius llamó a la muchacha, que estaba rodeada como siempre de sus inseparables amigas de alta cuna, y le dirigió una mirada neutra. Tras meditar unos segundos se separó del grupo de chicas con un rápido "nos vemos luego" y se encaró al animago.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Quería decirte que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo…- el animago no se ando con rodeos, y aquello no pareció importarle mucho a la muchacha, que lo miró fijamente.

-¿Sabes? Siempre creí que tu madre era una mujer con mucha clase, podríamos ser tan felices…- comentó soñadora. A Sirius se le erizó el vello de los brazos pensando en esa posible felicidad.

- Bueno, voy a estar en la casa de mi tío, en la costa, si necesitas algo…- la muchacha siguió mirándolo fijamente unos segundos, hasta que decidió darse la vuelta y seguir la interesante conversación que había estado manteniendo con sus amigas.

--

Pero al contrario de lo que el joven merodeador pensaba, Claudy no pensaba ni mucho menos tirar la toalla. Fue la cara de alegría que se le quedó a su enemiga mortal tras el hachazo de Sirius (después de la de pasmo claro) lo que la hicieron reaccionar de la manera más… lógica a su modo de parecer que tuvo. No iba a servirle aquel suculento plato en bandeja tan fácilmente, todavía le quedaba mucha artillería por sacar… iba a sacar todas sus armas de mujer con tal de que Yasmine no volviera a tocar nunca más en su vida a Sirius Black.

--

- ¿Entonces vamos a pasar las vacaciones juntos?-preguntó Shyne a Remus con una alegría contagiosa y desbordante. Habían decidido, tras mucho pensar, volver a darse una oportunidad, pero a parte de tener buenas sesiones de sexo más a menudo, Remus seguía viéndola como todos los días, claro que eso no se lo había dicho aún a la chica.

- Verás, mi madre me acaba de comunicar que nos mudamos de casa- el chico balanceó ante los ojos azul eléctrico de la morena un pergamino escrito con una curvilínea letra femenina.- así que hasta año nuevo por lo menos toca mudanza.- explicó el chico.

- Vaya…- la joven siguió con la mirada la carta que se aún se balanceaba ante ella, y de nuevo una sonrisa acudió a su rostro- ¡genial! Así podré decorar tu habitación- exclamó alegremente.- voy a recoger mis cosas, nos vemos en media hora en el vestíbulo- y de un rápido beso robado se despidió de su reciclado novio y corrió fuera del comedor.

- Me parece genial que hayas vuelto con Shyne, Rem.- opinó entonces James, también más feliz que una perdiz, metiéndose en la boca una loncha entera de beicon.

- Sí…- aunque el merodeador de gafas no reparó en el poco entusiasmo de su amigo, dado que ahora mismo flotaba en una nube de algodón rosado con cierta pelirroja loca.- enhorabuena a ti también, Prongs. Has hecho que decenas de chicas se vayan a llorar sus penas a su casa, les has arruinado las navidades, te parecerá bonito ¿no?

El aludido rió a grandes carcajadas, casi atragantándose con el beicon.

-¡Te has levantado de buen humor! Pero en todo caso se las ha estropeado Lily, no yo… ¿Qué me pongo para la fiesta?- preguntó de repente preocupado.

-A Lily le gustarás igual, ya te lo ha dejado claro.- opinó Sirius llegando hasta sus amigos, no parecía muy contento.

-¿Qué ocurre, Pad?- esta vez James sí se fijó en la cara de malas pulgas de su amigo de ojos grises.

-Lo he dejado con Claudy…- informó con voz monocorde.

-¡Pero eso habría que celebrarlo!- gritó Remus feliz de repente, descorchando una botella de champán salida de la nada.

-Pero Henry está con Yasmine- terminó Sirius alicaído.

-Oh- Remus hizo desaparecer la botella tan rápido como había aparecido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se van juntos a la casa de los tíos de él. ¡Yo pensaba invitarla a lo mismo!- se quejó arrugando la nariz como un niño al que le acaban de quitar su piruleta.- yo a eso le llamo plagio- añadió con rencor. Aunque su rostro cambió del enfado a la estupefacción cuando vio a James riendo con suficiencia, y a Remus imitándolo.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó el chico de gafas- ¡menudo merodeador!

-¿Qué merodeador?- se carcajeó también Remus- ¡un merodeador no tira nunca la toalla! Yo no veo a ningún merodeador por aquí. Aparte de nosotros dos claro.

-Ya os vale tíos ¬ ¬ …

Pero al parecer… James y Remus aún parecían encontrarlo muy divertido.

--

El camino de vuelta a Londres fue relativamente tranquilo, exceptuando el hecho de que Sirius no cesaba en su intento de entrar en el compartimento de las chicas, que Yasmine se había encargado de cerrar con magia, y de las veces que Snape había tratado de quitarle puntos a los merodeadores por armar escándalo en los pasillos. En realidad era una calma aparente, pues en los corazones de las tres amigas latía la irremediable certeza de que, después de estar tres meses juntas día y noche, y a pesar de sus diferencias y roces, en breve se separarían, aunque fuera por un corto intervalo de tiempo. Las tres estaban demasiado acostumbradas a la presencia de las otras, a su apoyo constante y esa peculiar amistad que las unía. Por eso, cuando se vieron en el andén 9 y ¾, a punto de separase durante un par de semanas, sintieron como se les hacía una gran cuesta arriba.

-Chicas…- Yasmine miró a sus dos amigas largamente, con un nudo en el estómago.

-Nos vamos a ver, vamos a quedar- aseguró Lily, sin poder ocultar el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

-Por supuesto.- confirmó Estelle pálida.

-Os voy a echar de menos- pero la emoción pudo con ellas y las tres se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- les gritó Iona pasando corriendo a su lado y revolviéndoles el pelo. Las tres amigas se separaron entre risas y lágrimas.

-Pasadlo bien, ¿vale?- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Y tú, pillina, ten cuidado con James- bromeó Estelle recordando a Adrien y desanimándose bastante.- y tú con Henry…

-Lo mismo te decimos con Adrien- pero esta advertencia era mucho más seria de la boca de Lily que de la boca de Estelle, que sonrió sin fuerzas.

-Os quiero un montón, que lo sepáis. Ser amiga vuestra es… es parte de mí. No es una amistad interesada, ni una amistad circunstancial… estoy muy unida a vosotras, quiero que lo sepáis.

-Estelle…- Lily y Yasmine se abalanzaron sobre la chica de cabellos color fuego y la estrujaron entre sus brazos.

-Vamos, Yasmine- Henry la cogió de la mano al pasar por su lado y la arrastró con él al otro lado de la barrera mágica- ¡ hasta luego chicas!- se despidió el joven alegremente mientras desaparecía en el muro. Lily y Estelle se despidieron con la mano.

-Lily, gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad- dijo Estelle sinceramente. La pelirroja le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.- creo que no me la merecía.

-Mi pequeña Estelle, tú eres ahora la que debe darle una segunda oportunidad a alguien.- le aconsejó su amiga. Y como nombrado de la nada, Remus apareció seguido de Sirius, James y Peter.

-¿Dónde está Yasmine?- preguntó Sirius con urgencia.

-Se acaba de ir con Henry.- le informó Lily no sin cierta satisfacción.

-¡Mierda!- el merodeador golpeó la pared del andén con fuerza.

-¡Te vas a hacer daño!- exclamó Lily cogiéndole el brazo y evitando que el muchacho volviera a golpearse.

-Lily…- James le habló esta vez, parecía un poco cortado. La pelirroja soltó al merodeador de pelo negro para centrar toda su atención en él.

-¿Sí?- preguntó algo colorada. No había hablado con él desde que lo había invitado al baile delante de medio instituto, y ahora la vergüenza la embargó por completo.

-¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja el 24?

-Ah, pues a las 6 estaría bien, ¿no?

-Bien, a las 6, hasta, hasta entonces- James se acarició la nuca incómodo, y ambos se acercaron torpemente hasta darse dos besos igual de torpes en la mejilla. El merodeador se despidió de Estelle y los cuatro chicos desparecieron en el muro.

-Supongo que Petunia debe estar esperándome, Estelle, ten cuidado, ¿vale? Y pásalo bien.

-Tú también, y mucha suerte con James- la pelirroja le dirigió una divertida mirada de apuro y desapareció también. Entonces entre el humo del tren, que poco a poco iba despejándose, apareció Lucas Simons, un recio muchacho de cabellos rizados y negros. Estelle sonrió. Volvía a sentirse en casa.

--

- ¿Qué tal Vernon, Petunia?- Lily cruzaba los dedos sin que su hermana lo viera para que el trayecto acabara cuanto antes. Su hermana no la había saludado alegremente, ni siquiera la había saludado, se había limitado a abrir el maletero de su Austin Allegro del 73 de un mal golpe e indicarle con un brusco movimiento de cabeza y un "date prisa" con muy malas pulgas que subiera rápido al coche. Desde entonces, los incesantes intentos de Lily por hacer la situación más llevadera eran cada vez mas infructuosos.

- Vernon anda tan bien como siempre- respondió Petunia alzando la nariz petulantemente.- aunque realmente no creo que eso sea de tu agrado.- añadió pitando agresivamente a un peatón que cruzaba debidamente por su paso de peatones interrumpiéndoles el paso. Lily se preguntó qué habría pasado para que su hermana estuviera aún de peor humor que de costumbre, pero empezó a intuirlo cuando su hermana le dijo con rabia:

- Mamá y papá están deseando verte. Tienen una gran sorpresa para ti.- y cerró la boca para no volver a abrirla hasta que llegaron a la casa de los señores Evans, en un barrio industrial a las afueras de Londres.

Petunia aparcó de tan malas maneras como había estado todo el camino, y Lily respiró aliviada cuando salió del coche y vislumbró por primera vez en más de tres meses el pequeño jardincito que presidía su casa. En la puerta esperaba risueña una bella mujer de cuarenta y tantos años, pelirroja y delgada, de bonitos ojos negros, que llevaba puesto un delantal rosa sobre una larga falda blanca.

-¡Mamá!- Lily dejó caer el baúl y el bolso en el cuidado césped y se abalanzó sobre Allendra Evans, que la abrazó cariñosamente- te he echado de menos…- susurró la pelirroja de ojos verdes sintiendo como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces para recuperarse, pero su madre fue más rápida.

-Mi niña…- sonrió la mujer- ¿estás sensible, Lyls?

-No…- Lily rió intentando disimular su emoción- es que tenía muchas ganas de veros… ¿y papá?- la señora Evans sonrió enigmáticamente, pero de repente el sonido de una bocina rompió el silencio de aquella tarde invernal. Lily se giró sobresaltada y vio a su padre montado en un flamante Volkswagen escarabajo rojo saludándola alegremente. Timothy Evans aparcó despreocupadamente en la acera y se bajó del coche, llegando a grandes zancadas hasta su hija y abrazándola con fuerza. Tim Evans era un hombre de casi cincuenta años, alto y delgaducho, de cabellos castaños y ondulados, ya algo canosos, y unos preciosos ojos verdes que Lily había heredado.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Lily sorprendida- ¿os habéis comprado un coche nuevo?- preguntó repasando con la mirada el bonito coche. Lily amaba los escarabajos, era su coche favorito y estaba deseando comprarse uno.

-Es tuyo, Lilian- espetó Petunia haciéndose paso entre sus padres y su hermana y entrando a la casa entre murmullos descontentos.

-¿¡qué?!- Lily miró a sus padres esperando a que éstos desmintieran la broma de su hermana, pero éstos simplemente sonreían.

-Bueno, es del 75, de segunda mano, pero confiaba en que te gustara- dijo el señor Evans lanzando breves miradas a su esposa.

-Es tu regalo de Navidad, cariño- aclaró la señora Evans con tranquilidad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Timothy ansioso.

-¿qué si me gusta? ¡Es precioso!- Lily corrió a través del jardín y se acercó al coche, que parecía esperarla con una sonrisa dibujada entre las dos luces delanteras.- ¡Me encanta!

--

- Señor Potter- Gipsy, la anciana elfina doméstica de la familia, le abrió la puerta dócilmente y lo saludó con una rigurosa inclinación de cabeza.

-¡ Gip!- exclamó feliz el merodeador, alzándola en brazos y dando varias vueltas con ella en lo alto- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y mamá y papá?- preguntó el chico dejándola en el suelo y esperando ávido alguna respuesta. Pero entonces vio el semblante triste de la elfina y un nudo se le hizo en el estómago.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gipsy?

La elfina carraspeó unos segundos y se miró los pies largamente.

El sanador ha venido a verlos, señorito, está en la habitación de los señores- pero no había terminado de hablar cuando James ya subía de dos en dos los escalones alfombrados de la imponente escalera del vestíbulo.

Se encontró con el sanador Sullivan cerrando con sigilo la puerta del cuarto de sus padres. Era el sanador privado de la familia, amigo de toda la vida del matrimonio Potter, y a James no le gustó para nada el gesto de contrariedad con el que lo recibió.

-James… - lo miró profundamente con unos ojos azul pálido realmente escalofriantes.

- Señor Sullivan…

- James, llámame Marcus, nos conocemos de toda la vida.- protestó el anciano de barba blanca dirigiéndose a una silla tapizada que había en el pasillo, donde dejó el maletín negro.

-¿Qué les pasa a mis padres, Marcus?- preguntó el muchacho de gafas preocupado.

-Charlus y Dorea lo han compartido todo en la vida- dijo entonces el sanador. James pudo adivinar una sonrisa nostálgica bajo la tupida mata de barba blanca.- incluso las enfermedades.

-¿Enfermedades?- preguntó James sin entender. De repente se sentía torpe y espeso- ¿qué enfermedades?- el sanador suspiró como si aquello fuera lo más duro que había hecho en toda su vida.

- James, tus padres ya no son jóvenes y fuertes, incluso para un mago, tus padres ya han vivido mucho más de lo que algunos podrían aguantar- dijo el señor Sullivan lentamente- querían tenerlo todo, y sabía que con su amor tenían suficiente, y te lo digo yo, que conozco a tu padres desde que éramos así de chicos- puso la palma de una mano a la altura de un metro del suelo- consiguieron el amor, la gloria, el dinero… pero les faltaba algo.- hizo una leve pausa en la que siguió contemplando el adusto semblante de James a la luz tenue e invernal de aquel oscuro pasillo- les faltabas tú.

-Pero…

-¿Qué quiero decir?- esperó a que James asintiera para continuar- hace 17 años Charlus y Dorea recibieron el mayor regalo que dos personas que se aman pueden recibir: un hijo. Tú has hecho feliz a tus padres durante toda tu vida.

-¿Qué les pasa?- James estaba empezando a cansarse de oír lo importante que era para sus padres, necesitaba saber que les ocurría. El señor Sullivan cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo de corazón inimaginable.

- Tus padres se mueren, James.

--

Sirius golpeó la desvencijada puerta de la cocina hasta que, con un fuerte chirrido, se abrió definitivamente. Su tío Alphard le había legado su casa de playa o campo, según los gustos, al que decía que era su sobrino favorito. Pero estaba claro que aquella casa necesitaba más de un arreglo y más de una capa de pintura. Oteó la habitación en la oscuridad y sacó su varita, convocando las diminutas esferas luminosas que le permitieron ver el estado en el que se encontraba la cocina. "No está tan mal", pensó al cabo de unos segundos, solo tendría que arreglar el mobiliario, pintar las paredes, limpiar el césped, ponerle cristales a las ventanas y limpiar el palmo de polvo que reinaba en la casa, además de matar a las ratas y a las doxys que ahora eran dueñas del lugar. Salió al césped y escondió su Harley Davidson negra voladora entre unos matorrales cerca de la casa, ocultándola con un hechizo desilusionador. Fuera hacía frío y un viento helado que olía a salitre, pero Sirius evocó sus días de infancia en la casa, con su amable y anciano tío cocinando para él y para Andrómeda mientras ellos corrían por las verdes praderas del campo, y de repente lo echó en falta más que nunca. Alphard Black había aparecido muerto en marzo de aquel mismo año, al parecer a manos de los llamados mortífagos. Había sido una de las primeras víctimas del movimiento anti-muggle de aquel que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores. Sirius se dio cuenta entonces de lo dura que iba a ser la primera noche en una casa llena de felices y nostálgicos recuerdos vagando en ella como almas en pena.

--

- Cariño, mañana empezamos con la mudanza- informó Isabella Lupin a su hijo, mientras le apartaba la suculenta sopa de cebolla en un amplio plato de porcelana.

- Mamá, ¿vas a decirme de una vez por qué nos mudamos? ¿Acaso no es esta casa lo suficiente grande?- preguntó Remus por enésima vez aquella tarde. Su madre no le había prestado mucha atención desde entonces, es como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte o como si quisiera evadir la pregunta de su hijo.- ¿Y por qué no ha llegado aún de trabajar papá?- Remus estaba empezando a mosquearse de verdad, además, no entendía la falta de decoración de la que ahora presumía la casa, sin que hubiera ninguna caja llena de chismes para trasladar.

Finalmente, Isabella Lupin se paró en seco y se volvió a su hijo, con los ojos dorados brillando a la luz de las lámparas de aceite de las paredes.

-Verás, hijo mío- dijo temblorosa- últimamente las cosas no nos han ido muy bien- dijo mirando al techo y cerrando los ojos angustiada.- hace un mes echaron a tu padre del trabajo, y hemos tenido que empeñar algunas cosas… y esta casa, bueno, somos tres, esta casa es muy grande para nosotros tres- dijo recogiendo su plato sin acabar de la mesa y llevándola al fregadero de aluminio. Remus entendió de golpe el motivo de la mudanza.

-Puedo dejar de estudiar, la matrícula de Hogwarts es cara- dijo seriamente. Su madre se volvió violentamente y lo apuntó con una larga cuchara de madera.

-¡Aquí nadie va a dejar de estudiar, Remus! ¡Y mucho menos tú!- gritó ahogando el llanto. Remus se levantó sorprendido y subió las escaleras camino de su habitación sin probar bocado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba. Cerró los ojos intentado abstraerse y no oír los sollozos ahogados de su madre en la cocina, intentando olvidar que era un monstruo, y que la chica a la que amaba lo odiaba por ello, intentando ignorar que eran cada vez más pobres, y que ya nada más podía ir peor.

--

- Vaya… es preciosa…- Yasmine acarició con suavidad las suaves cortinas de seda lilas que colgaban en los ventanales de su habitación, que daban a un amplio balcón blanco.

- Sabía que te iba a gustar- sonrió Henry mientras depositaba las maletas de su compañera en el suelo.- no hay mucho polvo, mis tíos se fueron de aquí hará una semana, así que esta todo limpio.

-¿y qué querías arreglar tú de la casa exactamente?- preguntó la muchacha colocándose una mano en la cintura y alzando una ceja acusadora. Henry rió divertido y se acercó a ella, cogiéndola de ambas manos.- yo la veo perfecta- añadió Yasmine sin entenderlo.

- Tenemos que arreglar el desván- dijo señalando el techo de madera- y el sótano-añadió el joven mirándola con aquellos ojos negros que parecían no tener fin.- luego eres libre de quedarte o marcharte.

- Si no hubiera querido venir, Henry, no habría venido- le aclaró ella mientras se daba la vuelta y abría no sin dificultad los amplios ventanales del balcón. Salió a la fría noche de invierno y se apoyó en los blancos barrotes, observando el paisaje y dejándose acariciar por el aire helado.

- ¿Quién vive ahí?- preguntó señalando la casita de madera que había en lo alto de la colina vecina, a pocos metros de la mansión de los tíos de Henry.

- Vivía un anciano que murió este año- le contestó el chico.- vamos adentro, aquí hace un frío que pela- dijo abrazando a Yasmine, que se había quedado prendada de aquella casita en la colina y arrastrándola a la habitación- mañana va a ser un día muy largo…

--

- ¡ Ya era hora de que llegarais!- exclamó Lise Simons enfadada mientras saludaba a su hija con un protector abrazo y a su hijo con un beso en la mejilla- la cena está servida desde hace horas. Lise Simons era una mujer menuda, con el pelo tan rizado y pelirrojo como el de su hija, y los ojos tan azules como zafiros.

- ¡Mamá!- Estelle corrió y abrazó a su madre por la espalda, oliendo el aroma de su pelo que la hacía recordar su infancia.

- He llevado a Estelle a tomar algo, para que me pusiera al día de sus novios- dijo Lucas Simons intentando aplacar el ánimo de su madre, que se giró y lo miró ceñuda. Pero pronto se relajó y volvió a abrazar a sus hijos con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios.

- No vais a cambiar nunca, ¿eh?- les dijo enérgicamente.

- Tú no quieres que cambiemos- señaló Estelle rápidamente.

- ¡Qué razón tienes! Bueno chicos, vamos a cenar, que mañana hay que hacer un bonito y suculento pastel de chocolate.

- ¿Por qué?

- Han vendido la casa de al lado, ¡pronto tendremos nuevos vecinos!

--&--

_¡Por fin actualicé! Llevo desde el viernes pasado con remordimentos!! Pero ha sido completamente imposible, así que aquí os lo dejo... lo del 3 va en serio. ¡animaros y dejadme algún review más! aunque sean 4 en lugar de tres, que no cuesta tanto y me animáis... estoy empezando a pillarle cierta tirria a ese número... anda, que así se escribe mejor! bueno ya me he arrastrado bastante paso a contestar a los reviews rápidamente!!_

_**Jusse:** Sí, Adrien no se caracteriza por ser un ángel precisamente!! ya veremos que ocurre con Sirius, aunque al parecer la cosa va a liarse un poco!! un beso y gracias por estar ahí siempre!_

_**justweasley:** hola guapa!! muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra informarte de que el próximo capi será prácticamente un Lily- James de toda la vida, espero que lo disfrutes! intentaré tardar lo menos posible en subirlo. Un besazo!!_

_**Adhara:** Hola wapetona!! jaja pues así estoy yo, entre trabajos, prácticas, teoría... puf llego reventada... voy acelerada jajaja. Y los apuntes ya se están convirtiendo en mis enemigos mortales, ahora mismo debería estar pasando los de anatomía, pero no hay manera! y tu qué estudias? bueno chica un besazo y espero que hasta pronto!!_

_Nota: la canción que canta Henry es una parte (muy pequeña) de la letra de Angel, de Aerosmith! me encanta ese grupo. Un beso a todos y hasta pronto!!_

_Roxy_


	13. I don t want to miss a thing

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, la Warner y asociados, y yo no gano ni un céntimo escribiendo todo esto._

--**--

**Capítulo Trece: I don´t want to miss a thing**

James se contempló durante largo rato en el espejo de cuerpo entero que presidía uno de los laterales de su habitación. Un muchacho alto y de complexión delgada y fuerte le devolvió una lánguida mirada a través de unos bonitos pero tristes ojos marrones. Llevaba una elegante túnica de gala negra que lo hacía parecer aún más hombre de lo que era, pero había dado por imposible domar su rebelde cabello azabache. En realidad no le importaba. Hacía tres días que detalles como aquel le parecían completas trivialidades sin importancia alguna. Es más, aquella fiesta de Navidad promovida por el orondo profesor Slughorn había empezado a parecerle también una mera cuestión sin importancia. Si no hubiera sido por sus padres, con los que había hablado aquella misma mañana para comunicarles que no iría a la fiesta, no estaría vestido con aquella túnica que lo hacía sentirse agobiado y presa de una pequeña cárcel. Lo único que milagrosamente conseguía aliviarle era pensar en Lily. Y no pensar en ella como llevaba ya tres años pensando, esta vez era de manera distinta, era como si con tan solo verla una pequeña parte de la pena que sentía en su corazón se escapara y lo dejara tranquilo durante unos segundos. Sus padres conocían la existencia de la guapa pelirroja desde casi la primera vez que James se fijó en ella, y durante aquellos días les había hablado de ella más a menudo que nunca, y pudo adivinar la alegría en los ancianos ojos de su madre cuando les contó que la joven había al final aceptado que había algo entre ellos, así como también había leído la decepción cuando les había comunicado que rechazaría la invitación para quedarse a su lado.

-¡Es una chica maravillosa y tú tienes que aprovechar esta gran oportunidad, James!- le había dicho Charlus Potter con tanta energía que había desencadenado una irrefrenable tanda de toses y resoplidos.

-James…- su madre le habló con suavidad, y cogió una mano del chico entre las suyas temblorosas.- ahora es tu turno de vivir, de vivir por nosotros… no te encierres en ti mismo, y mucho menos en esta solitaria casa.

Y en cierto modo tenía razón. Llevaba tres días en aquella enorme mansión del centro de Londres y cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más oprimido por los oscuros pasillos y las silenciosas habitaciones vacías. Necesitaba con urgencia ver a Sirius y a Remus, aunque sabía que el primero estaría demasiado ocupado poniendo en orden sus prioridades y el segundo entretenido con la rápida y misteriosa mudanza que sus padres habían organizado. Por eso aquel 24 de diciembre de 1977, James deseaba con toda su alma que el reloj marcara las 5 y media de la tarde para ir en busca de la pelirroja que, al menos durante unas horas, sería como el ángel que lo salvara del oscuro pozo de miedo y soledad en el que se hallaba atrapado.

--

-Lilian… estás preciosa.

- ¿Tú crees, mamá?- preguntó por enésima vez la muchacha girándose para observarse por detrás. Allendra Evans rió suavemente y colocó en su sitio una costura mal puesta en el vestido de su hija.

- Vas a dejar a tu amigo sorprendido, cariño… si tu padre te deja salir de casa sin cortarle las manos o sacarle los ojos antes- añadió haciendo enrojecer a Lily.

La joven vestía un elegante vestido de color negro. En principio Lily había escogido uno color verde oliva, también muy bonito, pero su madre la había convencido para escoger aquel ejemplar y al final la chica había acabado aceptando. Era un vestido largo, palabra de honor ajustado en el pecho, que caía en dos capas, una hasta los tobillos y otra hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas y algo más transparente, que la hacían parecer liviana y volátil. Como a Lily no le gustaba ir entera de negro, había elegido un vestido que tenía en la zona del pecho y los bajos y laterales de éste, unos bonitos adornos en color esmeralda. Calzaba unos altos tacones del mismo color de los adornos y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un sencillo moño que dejaba caer mechones rizados de pelo sobre sus hombros adornando su níveo rostro, maquillado con sombras de ojos brillantes y pintalabios claro. Estaba sencillamente espectacular.

Sin embargo Lily dudaba… no estaba segura de si iba demasiado arreglada o demasiado informal, o si tal vez a James no le gustaría y quedaría completamente en ridículo. Por eso el corazón casi le saltó del pecho cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta sonar una vez.

-¡Ya está aquí!- exclamó aterrada tocándose con nerviosismo y delicadeza a la vez el recogido- ¡mamá ya ha llegado!

La señora Evans parecía encontrar el ataque de histeria de su hija muy divertido, pues no paró de reír hasta que Lily se la quedó mirando con severidad.

-Hija mía…- murmuró aún divertida recuperándose poco a poco- termina de arreglarte, nosotros recibiremos a tu galán- resolvió como si aquello fuera a tranquilizar a Lily de alguna manera. Pero no dio tiempo a su hija a protestar, sino que salió del cuarto rauda y veloz y bajó las escaleras a prisa.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Lily buscando el pequeño bolso de cuentas por la desordenada habitación.

--**--

James observó intrigado el pequeño escarabajo rojo del 73 mientras esperaba (no sin cierto nerviosismo, a decir verdad) que alguien abriera la puerta de aquella coqueta casita blanca y alta adosada a otras dos de muros grisáceos y tristes que tanto despuntaba en aquel barrio industrial. No sabía por qué pero imaginaba a Lily como dueña del bonito automóvil, aunque todas sus elucubraciones se esfumaron en cuanto la puerta se abrió con un chirrido que parecía burlarse del merodeador. Un hombre alto y delgado, de ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas, le abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. El chico supuso que era el padre de Lily, y se extrañó porque el siempre había imaginado a la madre de Lily como un clon un poco más mayor que la pelirroja y ni por asomo pensó que la chica pudiera haber heredado los ojos de su padre.

-Buenas noches… ¿señor Evans?- preguntó James sintiéndose de repente ridículo con el ramo de orquídeas que su madre había mandado recoger a Gipsy del jardín. El hombre le devolvió una mirada de desconfianza aún sin invitarle a entrar a la casa.

-Si, el señor Evans… el padre de la criatura a la que vas a pervertir con tus sucias ideas de adolescente- acusó el padre de Lily apuntándole con un dedo amenazador. James palideció al instante, sin saber si aquello era una broma pesada del señor Evans o por el contrario iba totalmente en serio. Pero por fortuna se ahorró el mal trago de preguntarlo ya que la puerta se abrió del todo y una guapa mujer pelirroja le recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Tú debes de ser James- dijo risueña mientras apartaba a su marido con firmeza del campo de visión de James- espero que Tim no te haya asustado demasiado- le susurró al chico al oído mientras le daba un amistoso beso en la mejilla. James negó con la cabeza apurado y después se recompuso. En su vida había estado nervioso por la presencia de los padres de alguna de sus novias, ¿por qué se encontraba así con los de Lily?

-Lily está terminando de prepararse, bajará en un momento, pasa y ponte cómodo, James- la madre de Lily lo cogió del brazo y lo condujo hasta una salita no demasiado grande pero muy luminosa y acogedora, y lo sentó en un bonito sofá blanco con ribetes amarillos.- ¿quieres un refresco, James? ¿té? ¿un zumo?

-Un refresco estaría bien, señora Evans- contestó James sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-Llámame Allendra, James, y a él Tim.

-No, a mí está bien que me llame señor Evans, así no se le olvidará nunca con quien habla- replicó desde la puerta del saloncito el padre de Lily. James tragó saliva incómodo, pero la madre de Lily se echó a reír con alegría.

-¡Tim! ¡Vas a conseguir asustarlo de verdad! Deja al pobre chico y ve a por un refresco para él- el señor Evans la miró con los ojos entrecerrados unos segundos para después desaparecer por la puerta refunfuñando no se qué de "jóvenes y maleducados adolescentes demasiado hormonados". – no te preocupes, James, siempre es así con los novios de nuestras hijas.- dijo tranquilamente. James sintió un vuelco en el estómago al oír la palabra "novio", y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Lily al escuchar salir aquella palabra de la boca de su madre, pero sus inquietudes no tardaron en ser resueltas.

-James no es mi novio, mamá- se quejó la joven pelirroja mientras oían como bajaba las escaleras. A James se le aceleró el pulso al saber que estaba tan cerca de ella, pero cuando la vio aparecer en el umbral de la salita juraría que se le olvidó hasta su propio nombre.

A sus ojos, Lily siempre había sido bella, hasta con el serio uniforme del colegio (cuya falda muchas veces Yasmine se encargaba de recortar) y con unos simples vaqueros desgastados. La había visto arreglada y hasta en camisón, pero aquella Lily que parecía tan mujer, tan bella, con aquel vestido negro vaporoso y ese recogido informal, y ese rostro que destacaba su belleza más que nunca, consiguieron dejarlo totalmente KO y sin palabras.

-¿James? ¿Estás bien?- Allendra Evans lo sacudió suavemente de los hombros. Aún no había borrado la mueca divertida que había presidido sus labios desde que Lily había empezado a arreglarse aquella tarde. James parpadeó un par de veces y vio a Lily dirigirse una mirada insegura desde la puerta.

-Lily, estás… estás maravillosa- dijo sintiéndose un poco torpe pero triunfante al ver que la pelirroja enrojecía de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias James- respondió Lily- tú también estás genial- dijo mirándolo con aprobación.- será mejor que nos vayamos ya, ¿no crees?- dijo mirando el reloj de cuco que colgaba de la pared. James se levantó automáticamente del sofá y regaló una de sus seductoras sonrisas a la madre de Lily.

-Ha sido un placer, Allendra- dijo cogiéndole la mano caballerosamente y besándosela. La madre de Lily lo miró gratamente sorprendida- espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.- Se dirigió a Lily, que ya había cogido el abrigo y había mirado a James de forma asesina mientras besaba la mano de su madre. En el camino se cruzó con Tim Evans, que lo miró con disgusto.

-Señor Evans, no se preocupe, cuidaré de su hija como si fuera la mía propia- prometió educadamente. El padre de Lily bufó y llevó el refresco a su mujer sin despedirse.- ¿y tu hermana?- preguntó entonces James a Lily.

-Deja a mi hermana en paz, está en casa de su novio- replicó la pelirroja dándole un beso a su madre y a su padre.- papá… yo también te quiero… ¡papá!- Lily sacudió el brazo al ver que su progenitor no la soltaba.

-¡Tim!- le regañó su esposa- James es un buen chico.

-¡Ni siquiera lo conoces, Alle!- replicó enfadado el hombre. James sonrió para sus adentros y siguió a Lily fuera de la casa.

-¡Pasadlo bien, chicos!- les deseó la madre desde la entrada de la casa.

-¡Lo haremos, Allendra!- y recuperando el aplomo y la desenvoltura propia de un merodeador, James le guiñó a su futura suegra un pícaro ojo que hizo que su esposo casi corriera a arrancárselos (los ojos, se entiende xD).

-Conozco a los chicos como él, Allendra, un seductor nato que le hará trizas el corazón a nuestra pequeña.- protestó resignado su marido.

-No creo que James sea así, Tim- repuso ella obligándolo a entrar en la casa- es más… me recuerda mucho a ti cuando eras joven y tratabas de conquistarme… además, tenemos una bonita noche de navidad para pasarla a solas…- y a eso si que el señor Evans no pudo replicar, ya que su mujer le tapó la boca con un cariñoso beso navideño.

- Espera,Lily… -El merodeador cogió una de las orquídeas del ramo y le cortó el rabo, dejándoselo muy pequeño. Cogió a la pelirroja delicadamente del cuello y le puso la flor engarzada en el moño, de manera que quedaba muy bonita y natural- así está mejor- dijo contemplando el resultado. Lily sonrió mientras James dejaba el resto del ramo encima de la valla blanca del jardín, y luego la acompañó a la acera de la casa.

-James…- Lily observó el elegante mercedes que había aparcado en la puerta de su casa- ¿sabes conducir?

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanta conducir! Creo que es lo mejor que han podido inventar los muggles!- dijo abriéndole la puerta del coche y ayudándola a subir. Una vez dentro, Lily le puso una mano encima de la suya, que ya tenía en la palanca de marchas, y lo miró seriamente.

-James… espero que no le hagas a tus hijos lo que creo que tienes pensado hacerme a mí.- bromeó con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus brillantes labios.

--**--

Lily contempló a James mientras conducía. Había respondido a su pícara broma con una sonrisa tan suya como siempre, pero podía notar en él ciertas diferencias respecto a la última vez que se habían visto. Estaba más serio, más intranquilo, o tal vez demasiado relajado, según lo mirara. Había reparado en las ojeras del chico y en la tristeza que ahora había en su mirada, y eso la había inquietado en cierta medida. Además apenas hablaba, cuando lo normal en él era que no parara de charlar por los codos y de hacer bromas continuamente. Se preguntó si estaba madurando o si por el contrario había algo más detrás del comportamiento del chico.

También Lily guardó silencio mientras callejeaban por la concurrida Londres. Le encantaba ver la ciudad en Navidad, en pleno apogeo de luces y risas, de gente, el olor a dulces y los villancicos. Tal vez sonara tradicional, pero todo aquello la alegraba y la entristecía a la vez, la hacían sentir una nostalgia creciente y un desasosiego inexplicable. Apenas si oyó a James preguntarle el lugar de la fiesta.

-¡Lily!- exclamó el joven desviando momentáneamente la mirada de la carretera para dirigirse a la chica- ¿dónde es la fiesta?- la pelirroja lo miró unos segundos despistada y luego cogió las invitaciones de su bolsito de cuentas. Eran dos pergaminos cortos y alargados de color morado con letras en un dorado resplandeciente, que cambiaban levemente de colores.

-Es en el… ¿palacio de Hampton Court?- Lily no se había tomado la molestia de leer el lugar de la fiesta, pero cuando lo hizo se quedó a cuadros escoceses.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó James divertido.- Slughorn sabe como montárselo bien.

-Y que lo dudes… increíble…

-Bueno entonces pronto llegaremos- James sonrió y apretó el acelerador, y entonces las luces, la música y la gente se volvió una mancha borrosa a toda velocidad. Lily supo reconocer el hechizo de aceleración total.

-James… mientras no nos matemos- dijo abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Tranquila, tiene un hechizo de repulsión… no nos acercaremos a nada más de medio metro, ni personas, ni árboles, ni farolas… es seguro.- y así lo demostró su sonrisa, pero Lily agarró con fuerza su varita por si acaso tuviera que utilizarla.

--**--

Sí, realmente Slughorn sabía organizar una buena fiesta… solo a él se le ocurriría reservar durante una noche tan tradicional como lo era Noche Buena uno de los palacios más espectaculares y visitados de Londres. Más adelante se rumorearía que algunos magos importantes le debían algún favor, o incluso que los contactos del profesor llegaban hasta la alta sociedad muggle, pero permanecerían siendo rumores que no hacían más que engrandecer la fama del controvertido profesor.

Fuera como fuese, James y Lily comprendieron la magnitud de aquella velada en cuanto cruzaron el río y divisaron a lo lejos el contorno del antiguo palacio.

-¿Son fuegos artificiales?- preguntó Lily mientras alzaba la cabeza intentando vislumbrar el oscuro cielo nocturno.

- Vaya, Slughorn no es que sea demasiado sutil, ¿verdad? Imagina como deben estar los del ministerio.- James sonrió mientras las luces de miles de colores de los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en sus gafas. Todo lo que fuera ir en contra de Barty Crouch, ministro de magia por aquel entonces, era bienvenido para el merodeador. Lily aún se preguntaba el por qué de la enemistad que James profesaba hacia el ministro, pero no se había atrevido a preguntárselo por miedo a que el chico se negara a contestarle y la tomara por una cotilla.

- Es increíble…

Y poco a poco fueron acercándose al edificio… y descubriendo que estaba decorado con miles de esferas de colores en las almenas, en algunas ventanas y murallas. Pudieron apreciar también de lejos los inmensos jardines, aunque no pudieron así distinguir el laberinto pues el palacio lo ocultaba a su vista y la oscuridad ya era notable.

James aparcó con un derrape un tanto excesivo para impresionar a Lily, pero se dio cuenta de que así no lo conseguiría pues la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y se bajó del coche sin alabar su buenísima conducción. Se desanimó un tanto, pero entonces pensó en su madre y en la promesa de que iba pasar un buen rato con su pelirroja favorita, así que bajó del coche y se excusó con una sonrisa de cachorrito (o cervatillo) bueno e inocente que consiguió su propósito: hacer sonreír a Lily.

-James Potter… nunca cambiarás- dijo acercándose a él y colgándose de su brazo.

- Pero así es como más te gusto, ¿eh?…- afirmó el chico cogiéndole la mano caballerosamente y avanzando con ella a través de las enormes puertas enrejadas del palacio. Lily rió con alegría… y por un momento… James se sintió a salvo y protegido del dolor lacerante que estaba acabando con su corazón.

--**--

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Lily parándose en seco y contemplando la enorme pista de hielo que se extendía a sus pies. A su lado, James chocó las manos a un chico de séptimo de ravenclaw que acababa de llegar y que iba acompañado de una guapa oriental que vestía un largo y escotado vestido rojo y que regaló al merodeador una aduladora sonrisa… que para nada gustaron al chico ni a Lily, que no dudó en lanzarle una mirada que si matara la habría fulminado de golpe. Sonrisa que al merodeador le pasó totalmente desapercibida, pues aquella noche solo podía tener ojos para su radiante pelirroja.

- ¿Se supone que para entrar al castillo tenemos que cruzar la pista de hielo?- preguntó el chico interponiéndose entre el merodeador y la chica.

-¿Y los patines?- preguntó la joven del vestido rojo mirando la pista sin mucha alegría. No quería estropear su fabuloso vestido, y menos delante de aquel bombón de pelo negro y gafas…

- No van a necesitar patines, señorita- dijo entonces un chico de unos diecinueve años que acababa de aparecer de la nada.- la pista está acondicionada para que la crucen con sus propios zapatos- miró un segundo a otro extremo de la pista, donde acababan de aparecer otras dos parejas- que tengan una agradable velada- y con una solemne inclinación de cabeza volvió a desparecer para aparecer en el lugar en que la otra pareja se hacía la misma pregunta que segundos antes había hecho la oriental.

- Bueno, pues habrá que cruzar- dijo James con decisión. Cogió a Lily de la cintura y la ayudó a subir a la superficie helada. Comprobaron que, en lugar de quedarse encajados en el hielo, los tacones se deslizaron con suavidad como si en lugar de hielo el suelo estuviera cubierto de cera.

- James… soy un poco patosa- se quejó la pelirroja agarrándose a él al momento.- no se me da bien patinar.

"Es una noticia estupenda" pensó James mientras la agarraba aún más fuerte por la cintura.

-No te preocupes princesa… estoy aquí- "mierda, le he dicho princesa", se lamentó el merodeador rápidamente mordiéndose la lengua. Por fortuna, Lily pareció no oírlo.

-Vale, pero si me caigo no te rías- le advirtió señalándolo con un dedo amenazador. "Me ha dicho princesa y no lo he matado… ¡Lily reacciona!". Aunque la verdad era que estaba deseando que la llamara princesa, solo y exclusivamente a ella.

-Seguro que eso se lo dices a todas- se quejó la pelirroja de repente decaída, mientras avanzaba con James deslizándose lentamente por el hielo. El chico la conducía con elegancia y sin hacer apenas esfuerzo, y la verdad era que a Lily le estaba gustando aquello de que la agarrara tan firmemente, de sentirlo tan cerca, oler aquel maravilloso perfume que lograba hacerla perder la noción de la realidad.- lo de princesa, digo.- James la miró unos segundos con el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviera pensando algo.

-Y creo que a partir de ahora solo te lo llamaré a ti… si tú quieres, claro- añadió muy serio. Lily lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De verdad?- James rió por el tono de la chica.

-Lilian Evans- dijo cogiéndola de una mano y la cintura y dando un par de vueltas sobre ellos mismos, bailando un vals con música imaginaria- ¿te gustaría ser mi encantadora y preciosa princesa?- le preguntó acercándose a su rostro. Lily se quedó sin palabras… ¿Qué le estaba preguntando exactamente?¿era una broma?¿o era en serio?.

-¡James! ¡Nos vamos a caer!- exclamó ella trastabillando a propósito y haciendo que se separaran unos segundos. Pudo notar que enrojecía y que una gran parte de ella se sentía decepcionaba por haberse separado de James tan repentinamente, pero se recompuso lo antes posible.

-Tienes razón, vamos, ya casi llegamos, Lily- James la volvió a tomar de la mano, aunque ya no la agarró por la cintura, y pronto llegaron a su meta: la entrada al palacio de Hampton Court.

--**--

A James y Lily se le olvidaron de inmediato todas sus preocupaciones en cuanto el mismo chico que les había indicado que había que cruzar la pista de hielo les abrió un amplio portón de madera, les acompañó a través de un patio de armas con cuatro parcelas de césped helado adornado con luces de colores (y hadas bailarinas y brillantes también) y los llevó a uno de los antiguos y sobrecargados módulos en los que se dividía el palacio. Tras abrirles otra gran puerta de madera gruesa, antigua y trabajada les indicó que siguieran por un pasillo ancho adornado con cuadros barrocos y una gruesa alfombra larga y roja. Les dijo que al final, donde podían ver una gran puerta de cristal translúcido, estaba el comedor que el señor Horace Slughorn había alquilado aquella noche para su magnífica cena navideña.

-Lily… siento mucho lo de antes, lo he estropeado todo- se disculpó James cuando el muchacho desapareció y se quedaron a solas de nuevo.

-No, James…- Lily frenó en seco y se volvió hacia él, aún agarrando sus manos- he sido una estúpida, James, no es por ti.

-Solo quiero que esta noche sea especial, Lily, que lo pasemos bien juntos, no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada y mucho menos a…- pero Lily le puso un dedo en los labios y lo miró intensamente. Había vuelto a descubrir aquel extraño brillo amargo en los ojos de James, y el corazón le había dado un vuelco.

-¿Mucho menos a qué, James?... ¿a esto?- Lily se puso de puntillas levemente y depositó un suave beso en los labios del chico. Un beso cariñoso, correspondido, pero fugaz. Sin embargo, Lily comprobó con cierta satisfacción que ese brillo amargo había desaparecido de los ojos del merodeador, que ahora la miraban con sorpresa y cariño.

-Lily…

-¡James, amigo!- gritó una estruendosa voz a las espaldas de los jóvenes. Lily y James se volvieron sobresaltados y vieron a Peter Grace acercándose a ellos con su típica amplia sonrisa que enseñaba sus grandes y blancos dientes.- ¡¿Cómo tú por aquí?! Creí que esto no iba contigo… hola Lily- saludó el chico cuando llegó a su altura, lanzando a la pelirroja una mirada libidinosa. Se colocó de manera que desplazó a la pelirroja a un lado y se interpuso entre ella y el merodeador, que lo estaba torturando interiormente de las peores maneras posibles. Le acompañaba una joven de pelo negro y largo, y grandes ojos oscuros, que vestía un enrevesado vestido color azul.

-¿Y tú, Peter, que haces aquí?- preguntó James un tanto molesto por la interrupción.

-El gordo seboso dice que conoce a unos cuantos dueños de bares europeos de prestigio, y que ha invitado a uno… parece interesante, ¿no?

-Si, muy interesante- James pasó por detrás del chico, agarró a Lily de la mano y le dio un suave apretón.- ¿Por qué no entramos?-dijo mirando el reloj de su otra mano- la cena debe de estar a punto de empezar.

-¡Sí, claro!- exclamó Peter felizmente. Pasó una mano alrededor del cuello del chico y avanzó por el pasillo de esta manera, dejando olvidada a la joven que lo acompañaba.

--**--

Los cuatro jóvenes avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la gran puerta acristalada, que se abrió poco antes de que llegaran y un pequeño y estirado elfo doméstico con bolas de árbol de navidad colgadas en las orejas los saludó con un "feliz navidad señores" protocolario.

-Vaya…- Lily se olvidó momentáneamente de Peter y su compañera y contempló la sala maravillada.

Era un enorme salón adornado de forma exquisita pero tan recargado como el resto del palacio, tan brillante que hasta hacía daño a la vista. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con un papel dorado brillante con líneas anaranjadas que dibujaban rombos, cientos de candelabros con largas velas encendidas y casi el mismo número de cuadros tan antiguos como los de los pasillos. El suelo componía un extraño mosaico de mármol tan dorado y brillante como las paredes, liso y pulido. El techo era una bóveda acristalada, que reflejaba un cielo despejado lleno de estrellas, y que daba a la sala un aspecto mágico y sobrenatural. Sin embargo, el mobiliario no era para nada exagerado. Tan solo había una gran mesa redonda, de madera oscura y también pulida, y con una extraña estructura. La mesa tenía a su alrededor decenas de sillas acolchadas con una almohadilla roja que parecía muy cómoda, pero el centro de la misma era un tanto peculiar. En lugar de ser una mesa como tal, el centro de ella estaba hueco, Como si hubieran trazado una circunferencia con un compás gigante y le hubieran quitado el círculo de madera que quedaba en el centro. Un centro de mesa, que, curiosamente, estaba ocupado por un ocioso y extremadamente feliz Horace Slughorn. El profesor charlaba animadamente con una joven de ravenclaw de cuarto año, aunque la verdad es que parecía más bien un monólogo por parte del hombre, ya que la chica no hacía más que asentir repetitivamente con la cabeza. James y Lily vieron sorprendidos como el profesor daba por concluida su conversación y como con un solo movimiento de su varita, el enorme sillón de madera tapizado en el que estaba sentado giraba de modo que dio una rápida vuelta sobre sí mismo que le hizo mucha gracia (como un niño en un columpio) y empezó a entablar otro interesante monólogo con un slytherin que tenía cara de ratón. Sin embargo, el chico se apartó un poco, el espacio suficiente para que Slughorn divisara a lo lejos a Lily, y entonces su rechoncha cara se iluminó.

-¡Lily!- exclamó irradiando felicidad, mientras su pequeño bigote de morsa se movía para todos lados. Su pelirroja alumna favorita había llegado. Ni siquiera reparó en el apuesto muchacho que le acompañaba, ni en el escandaloso Peter Grace, que se reía estruendosamente de un cuadro en el que una molesta muchacha regordeta y tapada únicamente con su pelo se ruborizaba azorada.

James se tensó al lado de Lily mientras ella sonreía con sinceridad. No es que Slughorn fuera el mejor profesor de pociones que había tenido, ni la mejor persona que había conocido, pero la verdad es que aquel hombre la entretenía con sus conversaciones y sus discusiones acerca de las pociones y diversos temas… a lo mejor era eso lo que la diferenciaba de los demás, Lily no se contentaba con asentir a todo lo que le decía y aceptar sin rechistar ni agradecer los contactos que el profesor proporcionaba a sus alumnos favoritos, no, Lily hablaba, conversaba, y discutía si algo no le parecía bien a su modo de pensar. Y todo aquello con una educación exquisita y una rápida y mordaz inteligencia.

El profesor le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a la mesa, y Lily le hizo caso, tirando de James tras de sí y deshaciéndose por fin de la molesta presencia de Peter.

-¡Lily! ¡Es un honor que hayas venido!- chilló emocionado, desapareciéndose del centro de mesa y apareciéndose de nuevo al lado de la chica, y cogiéndole una mano galantemente. Depositó un beso en la mano de la chica que le hizo cosquillas con el bigote y luego la miró con cariño, como un padre a su hija- y estás preciosa, como siempre.

Pero a James no le pareció un cumplido demasiado paternal, de modo que se adelantó un paso y carraspeó haciéndose ver. Slughorn dejó de observar a Lily y lanzó una rápida y escrutadora mirada al merodeador.

-¡Pero si has venido acompañado por el joven Potter!- exclamó dando una palmada en la espalda del chico- te has buscado una buena profesora de pociones, ¿eh? Bueno nunca viene mal una ayudita extra- dijo guiñándole un ojo que no le gustó nada al merodeador.- Pero bueno, Lily, siéntate, por favor- Slughorn retiró una silla educadamente y Lily tomó asiento, lanzando una mirada de disculpa a James, que ya pensaba las maneras más dolorosas de torturar al profesor de pociones por acaparar y mirar a su Lily libidinosamente.-¡tengo una sorpresa muy especial para todos!- dijo el profesor con los ojos brillantes. Lily se preguntó cuánto hidromiel de reserva habría tomado ya. Mientras, James se sentó en la silla contigua a la de Lily pasando dificultosamente entre ella y Slughorn para que el profesor no se acercara tanto.

- ¿y de que se trata esa sorpresa, profesor?- preguntó James alzando la voz e interrumpiendo la conversación. El profesor lo miró sin perder la sonrisa, pero apenas le hizo caso.

- ¡Ya lo veréis! ¡Ya lo veréis! Pero creo que ya podemos empezar a cenar… ¡a la mesa chicos!- chascó los dedos y se oyó un fuerte sonido de trompetas salido de la nada. Volvió a desaparecerse y a aparecer sentado en el peculiar centro de mesa, después de regalarle a Lily una sonrisa amable.

- Menos mal que se ha ido- masculló James entre dientes. Lily no le contestó pero le lanzó una mirada de súplica.

- Es solo una noche, James, vamos a pasarlo bien.- el merodeador volvió a mascullar pero no volvió a hablar de Slughorn en los siguientes cinco minutos.

Y el banquete empezó… y Lily tuvo que aguantar algunas de las pesadas bromas de Peter Grace, que se había sentado al lado de James, que reía a carcajadas de sus bromas mientras aguantaba estoicamente que Slughorn no dejara de hablar con la pelirroja. Y por otro lado, Lily tenía sentada a su izquierda a la oriental que intentaba a toda costa llamar la atención de James riendo estruendosamente y perforándole los tímpanos a ella. Además, no solo había alumnos de Hogwarts con sus parejas, también había ex-alumnos que ahora eran famosos y gente importante en el mundo mágico que incomodaba de cierta manera a la pelirroja. Sin embargo, la comida le encantó. En la gran mesa redonda aparecieron pavos asados. Uno cada cuatro personas, exquisitamente preparados, por no hablar de las deliciosas patatas asadas, las humeantes sopas de pollo y las decenas de delicatesen que habían aparecido en la mesa. Cuando la cena estaba a punto de terminar, y ya habían pasado a los postres, Lily sintió una mano sobre su pierna y pegó un respingo sobresaltada.

"Lily"-la voz de James sonó en su cabeza tan nítida y clara como si le hubiera hablado con un micrófono, sin embargo, el merodeador miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿James?- murmuró mientras pensaba "me estoy volviendo loca".

De nuevo oyó la risa clara del chico en su mente, pero miró a James y ¡estaba serio!.

"No te estás volviendo loca, Lily" - James parecía divertirse mucho- "solo tienes que pensar".

"¿Pensar?¿Cómo que pensar?" Lily no entendía nada.

"Mira la solapa de mi túnica, Lily". La pelirroja lo hizo, y vio una bonita orquídea adornando la tela negra.

"¡James!". Lily lo entendió todo de golpe. Recordó la flor que James había puesto en su moño y un hechizo que les permitía hablar a través de los pensamientos.

"No te preocupes, no podré oír nada que tú no quieras". Le tranquilizó el merodeador.

"No me importa que oigas lo que pienso".

"Es que estamos sentados al lado y apenas hablamos". El pensamiento de James se volvió apenado y tristón.

"Podrías hacerme mas caso". Protestó Lily.

"Aquí hay demasiada gente, Peter está empezando a agobiarme".

"¿Bromeas? Tú no tienes que aguantar a una oriental con las uñas largas que quiere que le hagas la cama hoy". La voz de James rió con alegría, pero Lily no le encontraba la gracia por ningún lado.

"Slughorn te está mirando otra vez", señaló James con un matiz amenazador en la voz. "¿Puedes pensar con otra cara Lily?". La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando al frente fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera subida en una montaña rusa inmóvil.

"Creo que va a decir algo". Lily ya conocía esa cara de entusiasmo en su profesor, que miraba a todos sus alumnos alegremente.

-¡Chicos!¡Chicas!- exclamó volviendo a chascar los dedos y volviendo a sonar las trompetas de antes.- Estoy segurísimo de que a todos os gusta bailar- dijo haciendo que sus alumnos se preguntaran si se le había ido la cabeza por completo.- ¿Sí o no?- preguntó animándolos a contestar.

Sus alumnos e invitados respondieron con tímidos sís, pero en cuanto una nota de guitarra rasgó el aire, algunos gritaron escandalosamente y otras chillaron histéricas.

-¡Entonces nada mejor que darles la bienvenida a los "Black hippogriffs"!

Y entonces oyeron un fuerte golpe y la otra mitad del enorme salón se lleno de un espeso humo rojizo que se extendió entre los alumnos, mientras los acordes de una animada canción comenzaron a sonar. La comida desapareció de las mesas y en ellas aparecieron grandes jarras de ponche y champán, a los que los alumnos no tardaron de echar mano.

-¡Vamos a bailar, Lily!- exclamó James cogiendo a la pelirroja de la muñeca y arrastrándola a la pista de baile. Lily lo siguió con ganas y empezó a bailar con James. "Realmente baila bien", pensó mientras observaba moverse al merodeador.

"¡Gracias, Lily!, ¡Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal!" La pelirroja rió al recordar la flor, pero no le importó, bailó con James y sintió que era muy parecido y muy distinto a la vez que bailar con Yasmine y Estelle.

Los hipogrifos negros eran un grupo de rock que estaba pegando fuerte aquellos años. Sus melenudos cantantes lanzaban gritos de paz, alegría, y amor al aire animando el ambiente y a los jóvenes. Lily pensaba que no podía ir mejor la fiesta cuando la voz de James dijo en su cabeza.

"Vamos a dar una vuelta a los jardines, aquí hace mucho calor". Lily enrojeció al instante pero se dio una vuelta bailando intentando disimularlo. Sintió su corazón galopar en su pecho de emoción y nerviosismo, pero dibujó una sonrisa en su cara al mirar a James de nuevo, que esperaba una respuesta ansioso.

"Vamos". Y el joven la sacó corriendo del salón saludando al frío aire de la noche.

--**--

Hacía frío, y Lily se estremeció. James, caballeroso, se quitó la capa de su túnica de gala y la echó sobre los blancos hombros de la chica, que volvió a sentir como si su corazón se quisiera escapar de su pecho. La pelirroja se volvió hacia el chico y quitó con suavidad la flor de la solapa de la túnica de él, y James hizo lo mismo con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Esto es precioso- dijo Lily mientras observaban las cientos de hectáreas de jardines iluminados que se extendían a sus pies. La música seguía escuchándose tan clara como si estuvieran dentro de la sala.

-Tú sí que eres preciosa- se le escapó a James. Lily se rio divertida.

-¿Eso es lo que haces para ligar, don Juan?- bromeó golpeándole con suavidad el brazo.

-No estoy ligando Lily- por fin James entendió que era aquello que llevaba picándole toda la noche sin darse cuenta. Aquello que no encajaba y que de repente tomaba una suma importancia.

-¿Cómo?

-No estoy ligando, porque contigo todo es natural, todo sale solo… eso es lo que no entendía.- Lily guardó silencio y ambos siguieron andando lentamente por los caminos adornados con flores y luces. Unas hadas revolotearon a su alrededor y los espolvorearon con sus estelas de luz de color.

-James…- Lily estaba experimentando millones de emociones a la vez. Sentía que con James todo estaba escrito, todo debía ser como era en ese momento. Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frío volvió a recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Y de repente empezó. Un golpe de batería y otro rasgue de guitarra llegaron a sus oídos.

-¡Me encanta esa canción!- gritaron James y Lily a la vez.

-¿Cómo?¿A ti también?- James y Lily parecían no poder dejar de hablar a la vez. Pero entonces James la cogió de las manos y cantó:

**J:** I could stay awake just to

hear you breathing

Watch your smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away dreaming

Lily rió a carcajadas, ahora era su turno, agarró a James de las manos y dio dos vueltas sobre ellos mismos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos:

**L:** I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

**J:** Every moment spent with you

is a moment I treasure

Y era el turno de los dos, casi sin dares cuenta, había estado llegando al centro del laberinto en el que habían entrado sin darse cuenta. ¡Y estaba nevando! Solo en el laberinto, era magia, mágico como aquel momento. James agarró a Lily de la cintura y ella se enganchó a su cuello, y juntos cantaron sin temer quedar en ridículo.

**L y J:** Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

James se acercó mucho a Lily, que respiraba acalorada mientras cientos de diminutos y blancos copos de nieve se iban arremolinando a su alrededor. No cabía en sí de felicidad, era como una explosión de alegría en mitad de su pecho. Sentía que podía estar mirando aquellos ojos toda su vida. Y rio con ganas cuando James, imitando la chillona voz del cantante, se arrodilló ante ella y cantó:

**J:** I don't want to miss one smile

I don't want to miss one kiss

I just want to be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just want to hold you close

Feel you heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time

Lily no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que James limpió con un dedo suavemente su mejilla. Se había puesto muy serio y la miraba intensamente, como si no la hubiera visto en su vida de aquella manera. Estaba enamorada de James Potter. Ahora podía verlo claro, cristalino. No tenía miedo, porque aquello era así y así debía ser, porque llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando aquel momento perfecto que nada ni nadie podría interrumpir, estallasen mil bombas o el mundo decidiese terminar. Estaba completamente loca por aquel chico que seguía contemplándola como si no hubiera nada más en el universo. James la abrazó, y ambos se dejaron caer en la mullida capa de nieve que se había formado a su alrededor. No tenían frío, estaban aislados de la realidad, y entonces… se besaron. Sus labios se encontraron, primero tímidamente, disfrutando de aquel suave y esperado contacto. Y ya no hubo fugacidad, ni miedo, hubo cariño, amor, y mucha mucha pasión… la nieve pareció derretirse a su alrededor, el laberinto cobró vida... James y Lily eran, al fin, James y Lily… y no querían perderse nada.

--**--

_¡Hola a todos! ¿qué tal estáis? ¡yo genial! y debo daros las gracias porque POR FIN la maldición del número tres ha desaparecido!!Hemos pasado de tres a 6 reviews!! increible, jaja ¿podra aumentar ese número? lo veremos en el próximo capìtulo. En fin, que nada, que muchísimas gracias a aquellos que leéis y dejáis vuestra huella en este fic, que me está encantando escribirlo y cada día más gracias a vosotros. Les he tomado un cariño especial a los personajes, y tengo miles de ideas en mente para desarrollar. Sobra decir que vuestra pequeña contrubución es un paso fundamental. Así que ¡gracias!_

_**Amparito_Black89**: jaja pronto sabremos quien es el habitante de la pequeña casita de la colina, y si, parece que las vacaciones no han empezado demasiado bien para nuestros chicos, veremos a ver lo que pasa con ellos. Muchas gracias por el review, un besazo enorme!!_

_**Adhara:** vale, llámame torpe porque tendrás toda la razón del mundo... pero no sale tu mail. Creo que en la cuenta de cada uno se puede mirar, asi que si quieres coge el mío o si no yo el tuyo, de verdad que es que no salia por ningún lado (o seré yo que no lo veo o ni idea). Filologían Árabe...mmmm... ya me contarás que tal va! xD. Y si, era un capi de transición jeje ha sido una transicón un poco rápida pero si no podíamos tirarnos aquí hasta mayo. Bueno chica que me alegro de leerte siempre por aquí. Un besazo wapetona y gracias!_

_**Jusse:** Hola!! si tienes razón, hay muchas muchas coincidencias. A lo de Lily y James ya está medio resuelto este capi, los demás chicos veremos que sucede con ellos en el próximo! un besazo y gracias por seguir ahi!_

_**Dariapd**: gracias gracias gracias. Me alegro de que mi historia te guste!! eso es lo que quiero, que llegue a la gente. Así que a ver si nos leemos pronto por aquí, y ya me dirás que te parece. Un beso!!_

_**Camila:** hola de nuevo!!me alegro de que te gustara el capi y espero no haber tardado mucho en subir. Jajaja ya veremos que ocurre con estos dos,que estan siempre que si que no que si que no. Un beso wapa!_

_**un admirador:** hola! te prometo que a medida que iba leyendo el review me iba poniendo más y más colorada!! Me ha encantado tu forma de definir la historia (gráfica!como una peli!, es lo que intento y me alegro de que lo veas así!). En cuanto a lo de si Yasmine está o no basada en mí... uf, es que no es exactamente así, aunque no te alejas. Al principio, todos los personajes inventados estaban basados en alguien, o bien por su forma de ser o por su físico... a medida que continuaba esa historia, esos personajes han ido adoptando una personalidad propia, independiente, y son bastante distintos a como empezaron. Y lo de Yasmine, que es la más protagonista... bueno en un principio pensé en Lily para la trama de Voldemort, pero no me imagino a nuestra pelirroja de armas tomar en esa situación, de modo que necesitaba otro personaje, y Estelle era demasiado... vulnerable. Bueno, ya veremos por donde va yendo la trama jeje, espero haberte aclarado algo! un beso y millones de gracias, de corazón._

**_Aclaraciones del capi:_**

_El palacio de Hampton Court, como algunos sabréis, es real, no he estado nunca allí (por desgracia) pero he intentado retratarlo lo mejor posible, ya me diréis cual es el resultado._

_La canción que James y Lily cantan, bueno, supongo que muchos de vosotros sabréis que se trata de "I don´t want to miss a thing", de Aerosmith, la bso de Armaggedon (buf, aumentamos los disclaimer!!)._

_Aún queda bastante navidad por delante, y veremos que ocurre con los demás chicos en el próximo capi. Este era total y exclusivo de Lily y James. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

_Hasta la pró besos!  
_

_Roxy_


	14. Desandando lo andado

_**Diclaimer:** todos los personajes, lugares etc pertenecen a Rowling y la Warner y bla bla bla..._

--**--

**Capítulo Catorce: Desandando lo andado.**

Yasmine contempló por enésima vez el enorme cuadro de los tíos y la prima de Henry, que presidía el salón principal, encima de la chimenea gigante, y después bufó aburrida.

La tía de Henry, cuyo nombre había olvidado, la miraba despectiva alzando una puntiaguda nariz hacia el techo. El pelo de color calabaza le caía rizado de un estirado moño que no le favorecía nada, y llevaba un vestido blanco demasiado recargado que le recordaba a las antiguas muñecas que su abuela paterna coleccionaba. El tío de Henry era un mago enjuto y barrigón, con un bigote respingón color tierra que le tapaba el labio superior. Y la miraba igual que su esposa. La prima de Henry, una chica de su misma edad, bajita, regordeta, con la nariz de cerdito y el labio superior demasiado levantado, tenía la misma mirada idéntica a sus padres. A Yasmine tal vez pudiera haberle caído bien en algún momento, pero tenía un defecto que era superior a todo lo que ella podía soportar: era el brazo derecho de Claudy White. Yasmine la había visto de vez en cuando por Hogwarts acompañando a la estirada rubia, pero no había hablado nunca con ella, ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Se notaba que no eran personas de alta cuna, de la realeza. Se notaba que eran magos de campo incultos e ignorantes, que tras haber ganado una fortuna con la lotería mágica habían dado la espalda a su familia y amigos de toda la vida para abrazar una nueva sociedad que no les correspondía. Si al menos fueran humildes… pero allí estaban, contemplando a una aburridísima Yasmine que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer y que entendió por primera vez que la única razón por la que los tíos del ravenclaw le habían dejado la casa era que les había prometido arreglar el sótano y el desván. No había habido ni pizca de amabilidad ni complicidad familiar en el gesto. Ahora fue ella la que lanzó una iracunda mirada a la petulante mujer y soltó una palabra bastante malsonante dirigida a ellos.

Odiaba a ese matrimonio porque ellos eran el motivo por el cual estaba sola en la mansión. Y la mala noticia vino en forma de una inoportuna carta que Henry había recibido aquella mañana. Estaban desayunando cuando un feo ave que la joven no supo reconocer se estrelló literalmente contra la ventana de la cocina. Henry se apresuró a coger el pergamino que el animal traía y a leerlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Es mi padre.- dijo solamente.

-¿Y qué quiere?- preguntó Yasmine intranquila. El joven la miró largamente, parecía muy disgustado- ¿qué pasa?

-Que ya me han jodido la Noche Buena- se quejó él dando un brusco golpe en la mesa.

-¿Por qué?- Yasmine quería saber ya que ocurría, pero el joven no parecía muy a favor de contárselo.- Dímelo Henry.

-¡Mis tíos!- explotó indignado.- ¡no quieren que pase la noche en su casa de campo! Supongo que se esperan que haga una macro fiesta o algo parecido.- dijo encolerizado.

-¡Pero te dejaron la casa! ¿no es así?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero eso es típico de ellos, dejan con condiciones, y encima no cumplen su palabra…

-Vaya…- la chica revolvió sus cereales ahora sin hambre. Las perspectivas de la Noche Buena con Henry parecía ennegrecerse cada segundo.- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre?

-Que mis tíos dan una fiesta de Noche Buena en su casa de Londres, junto a varios ricachones más, y nos ha pedido "que asistamos encarecidamente, en especial Henry, y además me han pedido que esté en Londres cuanto antes"- citó el chico cada vez más cabreado. Yasmine suspiró intentado que no se le notara lo muy decepcionada que estaba sintiéndose.

-Supongo que no podrás decir que no…- aventuró ella. Sonrió con tristeza al ver la mirada de negativa y de frustración de su compañero.- ya veo…

-Yasmine…- Henry se acercó a ella y la hizo levantar la mirada.- lo siento de veras.

-Yo sí que lo siento- replicó ella empezando a maldecir su suerte.

-Iré a ver a mi padre, a lo mejor puedo convencerlo de no ir- prometió el chico.

-No quiero que te enfrentes a tu familia, Henry, iré a recoger mis cosas- dijo Yasmine empezando a levantarse.

-¡No! No hace falta que te vayas, estaré aquí en cuanto acabe todo esto, Yas.- Henry parecía bastante preocupado porque había notado el disgusto de la chica.

-¿Pretendes que pase la Noche Buena sola?- preguntó quizás demasiado duramente. El chico abusó el golpe bajo.

-No me había dado cuenta.- se disculpó decaído.

-No te preocupes, sé que no es tu culpa.

-¿Te quedarás?

-¿Sola en casa de tus tíos?- preguntó fingiendo horror.- ¡No por Dios!- alzó las manos cómicamente y se echó a reír.- ya veré lo que hago, pero mañana te espero aquí, ¿vale?

Henry asintió y se acercó a ella, robándole un beso fugaz y cariñoso.

-Gracias por no enfadarte, no me lo merezco.- le agradeció estrechándola en sus brazos y besándole el liso cabello oscuro.- en cuanto pueda escaparme de la fiesta vendré a celebrar contigo la Navidad como Merlín manda.

-Vamos, date prisa o llegarás tarde a tu casa, tus padres te esperan- le urgió ella. Henry la soltó, la contempló unos segundos más y luego desapareció de la cocina rápidamente.

Y desde entonces, no había vuelto a verlo… había pasado la mañana vagando sin rumbo por la casa, recorriendo todos sus pasillos y curioseando en las habitaciones, pero no había descubierto nada realmente interesante. Hacía mediodía se preparó unos rápidos espaguetis y comió sin hambre, y cuando el reloj casi marcaba las tres de la tarde, una brillante idea se encendió en su mente: ¡la casita de la colina! Casi la había olvidado desde que hacía tres días la había visto desde el balcón, pues las tareas de reforma del sótano les habían acaparado casi todo su tiempo, y el resto lo había pasado hablando y disfrutando con Henry. Pero allí sola, aburrida y sin nada más interesante que hacer, la repentina idea de una rápida visita a la casita de madera resultaba de lo más emocionante.

Cogió una liviana capa gris y se la echó a los hombros, pero en cuanto el primer cálido rayo de sol golpeó su rostro se dio cuenta de que no era un típico día de frío invernal… es más… hacía tanto calor que casi parecía verano.

--**--

Aquel día de Noche Buena hacía tanto calor que casi parecía verano… pensó Sirius mientras arrancaba con la azada las malas hierbas del jardín de la casita de su tío Alphard. ¡Pero si se había tenido que quitar hasta la camiseta!, una camiseta blanca que ahora llevaba colgada del cinturón del pantalón, mientras su torso desnudo y sudado brillaba al sol. Llevaba desde temprano trabajando, y el día había amenazado desde el principio con quemarle hasta las entrañas. Ni una nube, ni una ráfaga de aire, nada. Solo calor y más calor. Hincó de nuevo el azadón en el suelo y cuando lo volvió a levantar alzó la vista unos segundos, lo bastante como para ver a una joven que no reconocía a lo lejos pero que le resultaba muy familiar caminando hacia la casita. Se limpió el sudor de la frente a la vez que se apartaba el flequillo negro de la cara para ver mejor, y se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Yasmine caminar mirando al suelo y con una sonrisa hacia él… al parecer ella aún no lo había reconocido.

--**--

Yasmine vio de lejos a un hombre alto y sin camiseta sostener un azadón en la mano mientras con la otra hacia de visera y miraba hacia ella. No pensaba que pudiera haber nadie en aquel lugar, y menos nadie con aquellos pectorales, pensó a la vez que se sonreía a sí misma y bajaba la mirada. Por lo menos podría hablar con alguien que no fuera ella misma aquel día que parecía presentarse tan solitario.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa no le duró mucho, cuando estaba a una distancia prudente de la casa y pudo reconocer aquella sonrisa picara y burlona en labios del chico el mundo se le rompió en mil pedazos.

-¡Sirius Black!- exclamó notando como enrojecía de pies a cabeza y como la rabia y la impotencia decidían hacer presencia en ella. Se acercó esta vez corriendo hacia el patio y lo encaró sin traspasar la ruinosa verja de la casa- ¿qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó intentando no mirar el torso desnudo del merodeador, cosa que le estaba resultando bastante difícil, a decir verdad. La imagen de Sirius sudado, sin camiseta y con el pelo negro alborotado era demasiado… irresistible.

-Pero si es la señorita Roberts- se burló el chico acercándose unos pasos a ella- ya sabía que estabas loca por mí, Yas, pero esto de seguirme hasta Little Hampton…- hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que pretendía simular sorpresa.

-¡Yo no te he seguido a ningún lado, maldito Black! Eres tú el que me persigue donde quiera que voy- replicó Yasmine de mal humor alejándose la misma distancia que él se había acercado.

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas?- preguntó el chico sin cambiar el tono bromista de su voz- porque esta es mi pequeña y humilde casita- hizo notar señalándola tras de sí.

-¡No sabía que era tuya, Black, porque de haberlo sabido me habría alejado un continente de ella!

- ¿Tan malo soy para ti, Yasmine?- preguntó él apoyándose en la verja y mirándola intensamente, mientras dejaba el azadón a un lado.

-Déjate las bromas, Black- medio suplicó la chica empezando a descentrarse.

- ¡¿Sirius?! ¡Quién ha venido?- la voz chillona de Claudy White llegó a los oídos de ambos jóvenes. Sirius suspiró hastiado y Yasmine le lanzó una mirada alucinada.

-¿Está ella aquí contigo?- preguntó sin creérselo.

- En persona- confirmó el chico mientras Claudy salía de la casa a través de una desvencijada puerta de madera. Llevaba un elegante conjunto lila demasiado limpio que contrastaba con todo a su alrededor, viejo y con falta de un arreglo.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó Claudy como una gata sacando las uñas cuando vio a Yasmine tras la verja.

- Eso mismo le estaba preguntando yo- dijo Sirius sin mirar siquiera a la ravenclaw, sino con la vista fija aún en Yasmine.

-¿Sabes? Esto es increíble- soltó la chica morena tras quedarse sin palabras unos segundos, mientras contemplaba a la… ¿pareja? patidifusa. – prefiero estar toda la Noche Buena sola a pasar ni un segundo más con vosotros en general, y contigo en particular, Black.- dijo pronunciando con dureza el apellido del merodeador.- Hasta nunca.- se dio media vuelta y prácticamente corrió colina abajo mientras intentaba ignorar lo muchísimo que le había dolido encontrar a Claudy junto al merodeador.

Entró en la mansión casi sin enterarse por donde pasaba y se lanzó de cabeza al gran sofá del salón. Pensaba tirarse así todo el día y toda la noche, hasta que Henry regresara de Londres y pudiera seguir sus vacaciones navideñas sin ningún sobresalto más… pero el ver a Sirius en aquella casita de ensueño parecía haber revolucionado todos sus esquemas y expectativas. Había intentado no pensar ni un segundo más en él desde aquella escena con Claudy. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a preguntarle acerca de su renuncia familiar, y no es que no sintiera curiosidad ni interés, no, pero temía que Sirius mostrara le mostrara alguna debilidad que consiguiera hacerla ceder. Pero ahora… ahora Henry no estaba, y Sirius estaba en una preciosa casita rural a menos de 300 metros junto a una arpía malnacida que haría todo lo posible por fastidiarle la vida… y ella estaba allí sola, y con un mar de dudas en su ya de por sí confundida mente.

--**--

Olía de maravilla. Una mezcla de vainilla, canela y mucho mucho chocolate. Estelle se sonrió a si misma e inspiró ampliamente a la vez que cerraba los ojos, dejando que todos y cada uno de los olores que inundaba la pequeña cocina la embargaran por completo.

-¡Qué bien huele!- la voz de Lucas le llegó desde el piso de arriba, y poco después lo oyó bajar los angostos escalones de dos en dos. Aunque su madre le ganó en la carrera y llegó antes junto a su hija.

-¡Esa es mi Estelle! Solo tú sabes hacer esos pasteles cariño- dijo emocionada pellizcándole una colorada mejilla.

-¿Lo empezamos ya?- preguntó Lucas echando una mano hacia el dulce… una mano que cuyo trayecto fue interrumpido por un fuerte manotazo de Lise Simons.

-¡Este pastel es para los vecinos!- exclamó la mujer.

-Vale vale vale- su hijo retiró rápidamente la mano a la vez que la sacudía.

Estelle los contempló pelear con una sonrisa en la boca. Se sentía bien aquel día. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos su hogar, a su madre, su hermano… Lise Simons no había tenido tiempo de preparar el bizcocho, y Estelle se había encargando rápidamente de sustituirla. Hacer un pastel para ella era como abandonarse a un mundo de olores, sabores y texturas de infinitas dimensiones. Le encantaba experimentar, probar cosas nuevas, pero lo que más le gustaba era que mientras los elaboraba con maña y precisión, su mente no tenía espacio para otra cosa, olvidaba todos sus problemas durante unas horas y era ella misma, era Estelle, única, invulnerable.

-Cariño, ¿te pondrás un poco guapa para llevarles el pastel a los vecinos no?- le preguntó su madre sonriéndola con picardía- he visto a un muchacho muy guapo trayendo cajas y cargando muebles.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Estelle sorprendida- Creí que tú les llevarías el pastel.

-Yo tengo que ir a trabajar, llévaselo tú.- y dicho esto la señora Simons convocó un sombrero de una percha y tras besar a sus hijos en la mejilla desapareció de la casa sin mediar alguna palabra más.

Estelle la vio marcharse por la ventana de la cocina y se mordió el labio inferior pensativa. Tenía ganas de averiguar quién era aquel chico tan guapo que su madre había visto, pero tenía que arreglarse para la cena de Navidad a la que Henry la había invitado. Era una de las fiestas más importantes del año para la alta sociedad mágica, y en esa ocasión los anfitriones eran los tíos de Henry, que en esos momentos estaría con Yasmine en la casita de la playa. Sabía por Adrien que Sirius ya no iba a esas fiestas, y que James estaría en la fiesta de Slughorn (la única que se había atrevido a hacerle sombra a la fiesta de Navidad de los tíos de Henry). Así que le esperaba una larga y aburrida noche rodeada de personas que la mirarían por encima del hombro como si fuera un gusarajo podrido. Invadida por un impulso corrió a su habitación y se puso rápidamente unos vaqueros ajustados, un jersey oscuro y unas botas altas pero sin tacón, y recogió el pastel de la mesa de la cocina, que milagrosamente aún seguía intacto aunque su hermano rondaba por allí y no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Te haré uno a ti mañana, Lucas- le prometió a su hermano mientras se recogía el pelo rizado en un moño mirándose a un espejo que había en la pared de la entrada y dejaba el pastel en la pequeña mesita que había debajo.

-Espero que sea verdad.- dijo su hermano mirándola fijamente a través de dicho espejo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Estelle al cabo de unos segundos, al ver que su hermano seguía mirándola fijamente.

-Me hubiera gustado que pasaras la Noche Buena en casa, con mamá, Mary y yo- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros- hubiera estado bien. Mary me pregunta todos los días por ti.

-Lucas… Adrien me dijo que…

-Adrien… - bufó su hermano sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿aún sigues con Adrien después de lo que me has contado? ¿es que estas ciega? ¡Hay miles de chicos, Est!

-¡Y ninguno bueno para mí!- exclamó la pelirroja echando chispas por los ojos azules y volviéndose bruscamente hacia su hermano- ninguno.

Cogió el pastel y sin dar más explicaciones salió por la puerta de la pequeña casita adosada.

Atravesó la pequeña parcela de jardincito y casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de sus nuevos vecinos. Parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró para hacer desaparecer la huella de aquel pequeño enfrentamiento y tocó al timbre mientras agarraba precariamente el pastel con una mano.

Oyó unos rápidos pasos amortiguados y la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, con un fuerte chirrido.

-Vaya, parece que aquí también se necesita aceite- dijo Remus Lupin antes de mirar a Estelle a la cara. Cuando lo hizo, la pelirroja ya estaba blanca como la cera, con los enormes ojos azules abiertos de par en par sin creérselo y con el pastel temblando en la palma de sus manos. Un delicioso pastel de chocolate que si no hubiera sido por Remus hubiera acabado estrellado en el pulido suelo de la entrada de aquella pequeña casa.

--**--

Yasmine releyó la portada de la revista sin mucho entusiasmo y luego siguió calentándose junto al fuego de la chimenea. Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde y poco a poco el cielo rural iba oscureciéndose salpicándolo todo de estrellas. La joven sintió una gran desesperanza al estar en un lugar tan bello y tan sola, sin nadie con quien compartirlo. Fue entonces cuando oyó un fuerte golpe seguido de un tenue aleteo y vio una micro lechuza salida de la nada volar hacia ella con un trozo de pergamino mal cortado en el pico. La chica sintió un escalofrío y se acercó a la ventana que se había abierto para cerrarla, seguida de la lechuza que la perseguía incansable. Al final, la morena volvió a sentarse frente a la chimenea y acogió en la palma de su mano a la pequeña lechuza, que le dedicó un mimo a la muchacha antes de entregarle el mensaje. Yasmine sonrió con ternura al animal y lo depositó sobre sus piernas, cubiertas con una manta, para darle calor. Sabía con antelación de quien era la carta, no habría necesitado leerla para saberlo, sabía que su pálpito era correcto y así lo comprobó cuando vio la estilizada letra de Sirius:

_Yasmine Ailann Roberts (para que veas que me sé todos tus nombres). Sé que estás sola en casa de los tíos de Henry, aunque no llegue a entender por qué ese cretino te ha dejado allí, y también sé que estarás hambrienta y que te encantaría comer la mitad de un suculento pollo asado que he comprado en el pueblo esta tarde. Claudy no está, se ha ido a una macro fiesta de esas de ricos, y es una tontería que estemos a menos de 300 metros y no estemos juntos. Es tu decisión, pero no voy a intentar nada, sería una cena de amigos. Un beso enorme (donde más ten guste). _

_Sirius._

La chica no pudo más que reír con el último comentario entre paréntesis, y antes de haber terminado de leer había decidido acudir a la "cena de amigos". Subió los escalones de tres en tres y entró a su habitación dejando a la pequeña lechuza sobre su cama.

--**--

Sirius estaba impaciente… o tal vez nervioso. En realidad no lo sabía, nunca se había sentido así porque siempre estaba seguro de su éxito y nunca había sido rechazado por una chica, pero hacia algo más de media hora que había enviado a Rob a la mansión que había a los pies de la colina y aún no había recibido respuesta. Entró en el comedor, casi desamueblado, y vio el mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos que había sobre el suelo. Las largas velas rojas estaban recién empezadas y una fina gota de cera caía cuan largas eran. El pollo olía de maravilla, y notó como su estómago rugía sin piedad mientras pasaban los minutos. Lo único que le había faltado comprar era el vino, craso error, pero sabía que su tío tenía en la despensa algunas botellas de whisky de fuego que tal vez lo sacaran del apuro. Tan ensimismado estaba pensando si todo estaba en orden que se sobresaltó cuando oyó llamar a la desvencijada puerta de madera de la cocina. Sonrió satisfecho y, poniéndose bien el jersey negro abrió la puerta no sin cierto esfuerzo.

-Buenas noches, Sirius- saludó Yasmine con una cálida sonrisa. Llevaba una larga capa negra con la capucha echada y las manos ocultas tras ella.

-Buenas noches Yasmine- dijo el joven dejándola pasar a la cocina. Fuera se había levantado un frío tan invernal como debería haber sido desde el principio de la mañana.

-He traído unas cosillas, espero que no te importe- la joven deslizó sus manos fuera de la capa, en ellas sostenía dos grandes copas y una botella de vino que parecía tan vieja como la casa del tío de Sirius.- espero que a los tíos de Henry no les importe- comentó sin parecer para nada arrepentida.

-Me viene genial- confesó el chico cogiendo la botella y examinándola minuciosamente. Yasmine le sonrió mientras sacaba de un bolsillo de su capa a la pequeña lechuza de Sirius y la dejaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Y dónde está ese suculento pollo?- preguntó ella mientras se quitaba la capa y la dejaba sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. Sirius sintió un cosquilleo de emoción al ver a la joven ataviada con un corto pero elegante y delicado vestido de raso de color violeta, que le quedaba como un guante.

-Por aquí- Sirius se abrió paso hasta el comedor y la invitó a entrar con un elegante gesto de su mano.

-Muy… bonito, Black- rió Yasmine al ver el improvisado mantel y el pollo rodeado de patatas fritas puesto en un enorme plato con grabados dorados.

-Es lo único que he podido conseguir, pero mejor esto que nada, ¿no crees?- preguntó el animago convocando un cojín y poniéndoselo a la chica a modo de asiento.

-Sí lo creo sí- murmuró Yasmine recordando a Henry, que debía estar en la fiesta, y sintiéndose de golpe muy culpable.

-¿Y cómo es que Henry te ha dejado sola aquí?- preguntó Sirius adivinando los sentimientos de la chica y sentándose en otro cojín en frente de ella.

-Asuntos familiares- dijo ella sin tener muchas ganas de hablar de ello.

-La fiesta de Navidad.- concluyó él.

-Sí.

-Claudy quería que fuera con ella- dijo riéndose como si aquello le pareciera muy gracioso. Se calló de inmediato al ver la ceja alzada de Yasmine.-¿Cómo es que tú no has ido con Henry?- preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-No me gustan estas fiestas, y si hubiera ido, habría supuesto enfrentarme a una ola de cotilleos acerca de si estamos o no juntos, y eso a nadie le importa, y por cierto ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?- dijo sintiéndose muy celosa al recordarla aquella mañana en la puerta de aquella casita.- no es un lugar muy… adecuado para su exquisita clase, ¿no?

-Quería que volviéramos- dijo Sirius cortando un trozo de pollo y sirviéndoselo a Yasmine.- no sé qué hacer la verdad.- dijo decaído y dejando a Yasmine de nuevo alucinada.

-¿La quieres?- le preguntó casi atragantándose con un trozo de pollo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso- el ataque de risa de Sirius fue aún mayor que el de antes.

-¿Entonces qué es?- preguntó Yasmine recelosa.

Sirius la miró unos segundos a los ojos, muy serio. Una seriedad que Yasmine jamás le había visto y que por un momento la asustó. Se maldijo al pensar que lo había hecho, que había abierto la puerta para ver en primera fila como Sirius, tan seguro y creído de sí mismo siempre, se convertía por primera vez delante suya en un niño indefenso que no siempre lo sabía todo.

-Es…- comenzó mientras se acariciaba el cabello negro de la nuca mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas.- es por mi hermano.- dijo al fin. Vio la cara de confusión de Yasmine y supo que no le había explicado nada.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Bueno, tú sabrás… sabrás por qué me fui de mi casa, ¿no?- Sirius la miró otra vez como antes, dudoso, con miedo. Yasmine quiso decirle que sí, para no tener que hacerlo pasar por un mal momento, pero estaría mintiéndole y todo sería aún más confuso.

En realidad no.- dijo mientras se acercaba a él un poco, para acortar distancias y darle un poco de seguridad.

-Bien, es una larga historia- comenzó el joven sonriendo lacónicamente- digamos que la doctrina de mi familia es bastante…

-Slytheriana- concluyó Yasmine, recordando la casa a la que el hermano de Sirius pertenecía.

-¡Sí!

-Entiendo… ya me lo has dicho todo, Sirius.- le sonrió Yasmine- no es necesario que sigas.- eres la oveja negra de la familia.

-Sí, eso es- afirmó el chico- y me siento muy orgulloso de ello.

-Y yo me siento muy orgullosa de ti-confesó ella sonrojándose rápidamente. Vio como el joven se acercaba a ella un poco más, y entonces volvió a armar su guardia- pero aún no entiendo que pinta Claudy en todo esto.- Sirius entendió la acción de la chica y suspiró, pero empezó de nuevo a hablar.

-Verás, mi madre, a pesar de saber que yo estaba completa y absolutamente en contra de sus estúpidas creencias anti-muggles, me pidió en el verano que siguió a nuestro sexto curso un peculiar favor.- guardó silencio para crear un ambiente un tanto misterioso, pero Yasmine le urgió a que siguiera con un impaciente gesto de la mano.- me pidió que me uniera a las filas de un mago un tanto especial y poderoso que estaba buscando seguidores, seguidores inteligentes, y con cierto dominio de la magia.- ahora Yasmine se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar, y que de repente aquella cena se estaba volviendo en su contra aún más de lo que se hubiera vuelto de no haber comenzado aquella conversación.

-Y tú dijiste que no…- consiguió decir para intentar no perderse en sus oscuros pensamientos.

-¡Por supuesto que dije que no!- exclamó Sirius indignado, pero sin estar enfadado con ella- ¡habría muerto antes de haber aceptado aquel favor cruel y estúpido.- y de repente Yasmine se sintió muy mal, traidora, malvada… débil y cobarde.- ¿te encuentras bien, Yas?

-Sigue, por favor- pidió ella con un hilo de voz.

-Me negué en rotundo, y me escapé de casa cuando vi que habían pasado de ser mi familia, a ser mis enemigos. Pero entonces, a principios de este curso, llegaste tú de nuevo a mi vida. Más hermosa y fuerte de lo que nunca habías estado. Y sí, confieso aunque no esté muy orgulloso de que empecé a salir con Claudy por despecho, por tu despecho, aunque no pensé que aquello pudiera írseme de las manos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Mi madre me mandó una carta, me dijo que mi hermano, Regulus, estaba a punto de entrar a formar parte de las filas de ese mago loco que se hace llamar Voldemort, me dijo que tan solo yo podría evitar que aquello sucediera.

-¿Cómo evitar algo así?- preguntó Yasmine hablando más para sí misma que para Sirius, si ella pudiera evitar que le ocurriera aquello… Sirius la miró unos segundos, y la joven contuvo el aliento, ahogando un grito de sorpresa cuando el merodeador de ojos grises dijo:

-Casándome con Claudy.

--**--

-¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?- gritó Estelle aún sin creérselo.

- Bonito recibimiento, Simons- le espetó el guapo muchacho mientras sostenía el pastel de chocolate y lo miraba golosamente.- ¿esto es para mí, no?- preguntó divertido entrando de nuevo a la casa y dejando a la pelirroja en la puerta.

-¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Devuélveme mi pastel!- exclamó la pelirroja fuera de sí mientras entraba en la casa tras el chico. Lo siguió hasta lo que era la cocina, la casa en sí tenía la misma estructura que la suya, así que no le fue muy difícil llegar hasta el joven.- ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó mientras veía como Remus cogía un cuchillo y cortaba un trozo del suculento dulce.

-¿Cómo sabías que el chocolate era mi perdición?

- No sabías que eras mi nuevo vecino- replicó ella de malas maneras cruzándose de brazos.

- Créeme, eso lo suponía. Yo tampoco sabía que tú eras mi nueva vecina, aunque no creo que dures mucho con tal sobrenombre.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque debes estar muerta de miedo-volvió a espetar el chico con los ojos dorados fijos en la pelirroja. La muchacha recordó la naturaleza de Remus y de repente un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, sin embargo, el miedo no se reflejó en su rostro cuando se dio la vuelta y le dijo.

- Que te aproveche.

Remus se quedó allí solo, en medio de la cocina, con la cabeza dándole vueltas mientras asimilaba todo lo que había sucedido en menos de cinco minutos, y luego se dejó caer al suelo, aún con el bizcocho en la mano, aún oliendo el perfume de canela, vainilla y chocolate que la chica había dejado tras de sí.

--**--

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- gritó la pelirroja echa una furia mientras lanzaba montones de ropa por encima de la cabeza. Aún le duraba el cabreo de haber descubierto que Remus era su nuevo vecino, sin embargo, se había sorprendido bastante al darse cuenta de que era más enfado que miedo lo que sentía. Se colocó una combinación blanca ajustada mientras buscaba el vestido rojo que iba a llevar a la fiesta a la que Adrien la había invitado. Entonces, mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas y miraba el armario pensativa, oyó unos golpecitos procedentes de la ventana. No pudo ser su susto mayor cuando se asomó retiró las cortinas y vio a Remus Lupin en cuclillas en el pequeño tejado que había debajo de la ventana. Saltó hacia atrás y se puso una bata encima de la combinación, para después correr y abrir la ventana con un fuerte golpe.

-¡Estás loco!- exclamó roja de furia- ¡te vas a matar!

- En ese caso supongo que te quitarías un gran peso de encima.- replicó el chico con una sonrisa encantadora que recordó a Estelle a James y Sirius.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin invitarle a entrar y ni siquiera como había llegado hasta allí. Aunque claro, tratándose de uno de los alumnos más aventajados de Hogwarts algo se le habría ocurrido.

- Quiero decirte una cosa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó impaciente ella.

- Que sé que en realidad no me tienes miedo, Estelle.- dijo como si hubiera revelado un gran secreto. Y en cierto modo así fue, pues aquel nudo que apareció en el estómago de la pelirroja no era nada tranquilizador.- pero tranquila, no te voy a agobiar, te voy a dar tiempo a que lo descubras tu solita. Mientras tanto, ten cuidado con Adrien, no es de fiar, y lo peor, Estelle, es que lo sabes.- y con un chasquido de dedos, desapareció dejando a la pelirroja aún más enfadada de lo que ya estaba, aunque en esta ocasión si pudo preguntarse si no estaba más enfadada con ella misma, que con el atractivo licántropo.

--**--

Yasmine no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Sirius limpió con una de sus manos y con infinita delicadeza su mejilla. De repente, toda esa seguridad que ella había aprendido a sentir se había esfumado, y se había convertido de repente en aquella niña pequeña e indefensa que no sabía lo que hacer cuando algo iba mal. Deseaba por encima de todo tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para poder enfrentarse a Voldemort, como para poder enfrentarse a Claudy y a ella misma, a su madre, a Anaïs y a todos aquellos que en algún momento la habían herido.

-No me voy a casar con ella, Yas- le dio Sirius al oído mientras acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza.

-Deberías hacerlo, Sirius- le dijo ella encogiéndose en su pecho, aunque sintió un gran mareo cuando la imagen de la ravenclaw vestida de blanco con Sirius cogido de su mano le vino a la mente.

-No puedo… no puedo salvar a Regulus.

-Puedes evitar que él caiga, como hiciste contigo.

-Solo yo pude evitar mi caída.

-Él necesita ayuda.

-Tú también necesitas ayuda, Yasmine.- y la chica se le encogió de miedo el corazón al pensar que Sirius pudiera saber algo de su problema con el mago oscuro.

-Sé cuidarme sola- dijo apartándose del chico y mirándole a los ojos con una seguridad que había sacado de la nada, una seguridad inexistente.

-No lo dudo, pero también puedes equivocarte sola. Hacer de tu vida algo que no quieres vivir.

-Sirius, me gusta más cuando bromeas que cuando hablas en serio- dijo ella intentado alejar aquel halo de atrayente madurez que estaba empezando a ver en el joven de ojos grises. El chicho rió divertido y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras reía.

-Me encantan tus comentarios, Yas- dijo echándola sobre el suelo de madera y mirándola a los ojos sin dejar de reír. Sin embargo, las risas se apagaron. Yasmine estaba muy seria, las manos de ambos estaban entrecruzadas, el suelo no estaba frío, y las velas estaban en su máximo apogeo. El joven acarició el rostro de ella, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por el cuello y haciendo círculos sobre su clavícula. Ahora, en aquel mismo instante, todo estaba donde debía estar. Remus estaba hablando en el tejado con Estelle, James y Lily estaban cenando juntos en la fiesta de Slughorn, y Sirius besaba a Yasmine como si le fuera la vida en ello, como si el mundo fuera a terminar aquella noche, como si no quedara nada ni nadie más sobre la faz de la tierra, como si la naturaleza hubiera decidido, por fin, ponerse de acuerdo y hacer las cosas como el destino tenía previsto… sin embargo, esa extraña fuerza de la vida llamada destino nos juega a veces muy malas pasadas.

--**--

_Y capítulo catorce acabado!!_

_Sé que no es muy extenso, pero era eso o no publicar hasta el mes que viene, porque a principios de diciembre tengo un parcial y voy un poco agobiadilla, aunque intentaré como pueda actualizar la primera semana de diciembre. Bueno como habréis visto este capi es del día de Noche buena de nuestros otros protagonistas. Sé que no estan siendo especialmente emocionantes a lo que acción se refiere, pero agarraros en vuestros asientos que los próximos capítulos serán moviditos, toca celebrar el fin de año por todo lo alto, ¡y nuestros chicos no se van a quedar atrás! Por otro lado, gracias por los 7 reviews!! la cosa va que sube y no puedo más que daros mil veces las gracias porque me hacéis muy muy feliz ^^!! un beso os quieroo!!_

_**Jusse:** hola!! bueno la fiesta veremos como terminó en el próximo capi, aunque queda claro que James y LIly se lo pasaron muy muy bien!! jaja un beso y hasta el proximo capii!!!_

_**Un admirador:** bueno aquí tienes al resto de los personajes, en este se habrá echado en falta a nuestros James y Lily!! buf muchas gracias por los cumplidos, intento que todo sea bastante detallista, retratar una imagen, una secuencia y adaptarla a lo que nosotros mismos podríamos sentir si la estuviérmos viendo o viviendo. Me alegro de que te guste como escribo, de veras. un besazo enorme!!_

_**Mery Lupin:** holaaa!! jaja bueno nunca es tarde para dejar un review, asi que gracias por haberlo hecho. Me alegro de que te guste de veras. un besoo y nos leemos!!_

_**Laura**: jaja a mí me encantaría que me pasara eso con mi chico!! ;-) romanticismo 1oo% un besoo nenaa!! jaja_

_**Adhara:** Hola guapa!! no problem, lee cuando puedas jaja y si, tocaba capítulo romanticón, que James y Lily se me estaban revolucionando demasié jejeje. Bueno aquí tienes una buena sesión de Sirius para disfrutar. Un besazo y hablamos eh??!! besiitoooss_

_**addicta**: y aquí tienes este capi!! un besooo y graciass me alegro de que te guste!_

_**Dariapd:** Hola!! pues la historia la creo con un poco de imaginación aunque a veces escasee, aunque te aseguro que a veces es me va la olla y no sé ni lo que escribo!! la continuaré seguro no la voy a dejar a medias, y por su puesto que tu apoyo moral me sirve!! y mucho te lo puedo asegurar!! un besazo y hasta la próximaa!!_

_Besoos a todoss!!_

_Roxy_


	15. Pesadilla en Navidad

_Disclaimer: los personajes, lugares y tal pertenecen a Rowling y la warner y todo lo que ya se sabe..._

_--**--_

**Capítulo Quince: Pesadilla en Navidad**

-Está con él- dijo un chico moreno de ojos castaños y voz temblorosa mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia ante otro hombre, cubierto enteramente por una capa negra y cuyas manos blancas como el mármol se crisparon en un gesto de tensión.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó con una voz tan fría como el hielo.

-Completamente, la vi entrar y…

-¡Niña estúpida!- gritó encolerizado el hombre de la capa, interrumpiendo a su interlocutor.

-Mi señor… ¿puedo, puedo hacer algo más por usted?- preguntó tan aterrorizado el chico que le costaba articular las palabras.

Lord Voldemort lo contempló unos instantes y, a pesar de que su rostro estaba oculto en la espesa negrura de la noche, pudo adivinarse una sonrisa cruelmente divertida en sus finos labios.

-¿Qué sabes del otro chico?

-¿Potter?

- Ajá- replicó con voz impaciente.

- Él y la pelirroja testaruda, Evans, creo que también…-dijo sin terminar la frase.

- En la fiesta de Slughorn- afirmó Voldemort mientras su tono se volvía esperanzado.

- Sí, mi señor…

- Veo que no todo son malas noticias, mi querido espía… tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti- se carcajeó mientras el chico temblaba sin cesar.- me vas a ser de gran utilidad… Pero ahora, ahora tengo que hacerle una visita a cierta leoncita rebelde…- Regulus Black aún no había levantado la mirada cuando su amo y señor ya se había esfumado… el chico se dejó caer de rodillas en el duro suelo de piedra y un largo y agónico sollozo se escapó de su garganta, intentado mitigar el áspero dolor que sentía al traicionar a su admirado y envidado hermano mayor.

--**--

Un pequeño rayo de sol dorado se filtró por una rendija de la sucia cortina que tapaba malamente el no menos sucio cristal del coqueto saloncito. Yasmine abrió los ojos perezosamente y se frotó la espalda dolorida. Por un momento se sintió desorientada. No estaba en su cama de Hogwarts, ni en la cama de Henry, ni en su cama. Estaba en un suelo de madera, olía a Navidad, y olía a…

-Sirius- recordó sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujase en su rostro. Sé giró y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo desnudo estaba envuelto cariñosamente en una manta blanca que el animago se había encargado de buscar para que no pasara frío. El chico estaba tumbado de lado, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz e inocencia que apenas se le podía adivinar cuando estaba despierto.

Yasmine suspiró recordando los besos, las caricias, los abrazos que se habían regalado aquella noche. Una noche mágica en la que había decidido aceptar las cosas tal y como eran. Aceptar que se amaban, que se deseaban, y que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ellos mismos, podían evitarlo.

Quiso entonces la muchacha retroceder unas horas en el tiempo y volver a vivir aquello con el chico, querer que fuera eterno, que cada noche fuera como esa. Acarició su pálido rostro con las yemas de los dedos y apartó un mechón de su rebelde flequillo de la cara. Sirius abrió entonces sus impresionantes ojos grises y pestañeó, visualizando a la joven y sonriendo tal y como había hecho ella al despertar.

-Buenos días dormilón- saludó la chica con un susurro. Sirius sonrió más ampliamente y la atrajo hacia él. Sus buenos días fueron mucho más gráficos que los de Yasmine, y cuando la joven vio que aquello desembocaría de nuevo en otra buena sesión de mimos se apartó de mala gana, a regañadientes.

-Buenas días- dijo entonces él, desperezándose de forma muy parecida a la que lo haría un perro. Por un momento ninguno dijo nada, pero cuando fueron a hablar ambos lo hicieron a la vez.

-Sirius…

-Yasmine…

-Habla tú…- ambos volvieron a sonreír, y de nuevo se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

-No quiero que esto termine- dijo la joven hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico. Sirius suspiró y su rostro se ensombreció sin que ella lo viera.

-No tiene por qué terminar, Yas- le dijo al oído, con los ojos grises vidriosos.

-Debe terminar. Tienes que ayudar a tu hermano- replicó ella mirándolo a los ojos casi con desesperación.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Sirius sintiendo como la felicidad se le escapaba de las manos.

-Yo…- por un momento la chica pensó en Voldemort, en Henry, en Claudy y todas aquellas cosas que hacían imposible que pudiera tener alguna clase de relación con el merodeador, y sin embargo todas aquellas le parecían molestas moscas que quería ignorar y apartar de un manotazo- yo tengo que resolver mis propios problemas…

-¿Problemas?- Sirius alzó una ceja receloso. Había ciertas cosas de Yasmine que le intrigaban sobremanera, y no lograba descubrir de que se trataba. No ayudó mucho que la chica se quedara blanca como la cera y que se alejara de él rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando oyeron unos golpecitos que procedían de la ventana por la que se había filtrado el rayo de sol aquella mañana. Yasmine miró con el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos se abrieron alarmados cuando vio un feo pájaro negro sostener un pergamino amarillo enrollado pulcramente. Sirius la observó abrir la ventana, coger el pergamino y echar al ave de malas maneras con un manotazo. El rostro de la chica fue desencajándose a medida que iba leyendo la carta y cuando terminó sus dedos se crisparon sobre ella, arrugando el papel. Miró a Sirius, que estaban empezando a preocuparse de verdad, con los ojos aguados y brillantes.

-Henry ha llegado- dijo mientras buscaba a toda velocidad su ropa y se vestía con urgencia. Sirius se levantó también y comenzó a vestirse, pero solo se había puesto los pantalones cuando la joven ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Yas!- gritó siguiéndola y cogiéndola del brazo para frenarla.- ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

-¡Ha llegado Henry! ¿qué va a pensar si se entera de que he pasado la noche aquí? ¿acaso crees que Claudy no habrá corrido a contárselo?

-¿Nada más?- preguntó el preocupado.

-¿Te parece poco?- respondió ella. Después suspiró y abrazó al merodeador, acariciando su cabello negro- Sirius… te quiero, que no se te olvide nunca, ¿vale?

-¿a qué viene todo esto?- el merodeador no entendía nada, ni la reacción de la chica, ni aquel repentino arranque de emoción.

-A nada- ella se acercó a él, y por un instante parecieron retroceder en el tiempo al inicio de aquella noche especial. Le besó en los labios, dulcemente.

-Yo también te quiero- Sirius la abrazó, sintiéndose vacío. ¿por qué le parecía aquello una despedida? La vio sonreírle, regalarle una mirada profunda de aquellos ojos cafés, y después desapareció por la puerta, por el jardín… la vio irse hasta que se perdió entre las altas espigas de trigo que se mecían silenciosa e inquietantemente por culpa de aquel frío aire invernal.

--**--

James lanzó por enésima vez la pelotita roja, que inmediatamente después de rebotar en el techo volvió a su mano como si de un imán se tratase. Rememoró de nuevo aquella escena, que aún no había logrado asimilar, y sonrió con sumo placer. Él y Lily aún no habían llegado a nada más aquella noche, pero ese instante mágico en el que ambos comprendieron que todo estaba en su lugar permanecería en su memoria y en su corazón para el resto de su vida. Después de aquello se habían largado de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie y la había llevado a un lugar especial. James la había guiado en su aparición hasta el Valle de Godric, donde sus padres tenían la casa en la que él había vivido toda su infancia. No habían entrado, aparecieron directamente a la zona preferida de James: el jardín. En concreto a una pequeña placita con el techo adornado de buganvillas donde sus padres se habían casado hacia bastantes años. Convocó un mullido colchón de plumas y se pasaron la noche hablando, riendo, alternando besos y caricias… acostumbrándose rápidamente a aquella agradable complicidad. Después ambos se habían despedido eternamente frente a la casa de Lily, ocultándose mediante un hechizo del padre de la chica, que no cesaba en su intención de esperar la llegada de su hija mientras observaba a través de la ventana.

Si, había sido maravilloso, y ahora dudaba porque no sabía que debía hacer… ¿esperar a que la pelirroja diera el paso?¿que lo llamara? ¿O llamarla él? Por el momento, y como era aún temprano y Lily debía estar descansando, decidió ir a contarle la gran nueva a sus queridos amigos del alma… Cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa y apretó con fuerza la esfera roja brillante que colgaba de su cuello sujeta por una delicada cadena dorada.

--**--

A Remus, que oía a Shyne parlotear sin cesar de la aburrida cena con sus padres, le sobresaltó el resplandeciente brillo de color aguamarina que invadió su habitación. Procedía del su baúl, a los pies de su cama, lanzó una extrañada mirada a Shyne, que parecía no haber visto nada pese a que el resplandor había sido lo suficiente intenso. Rebuscó entre calcetines y pergaminos hasta dar con el colgante azulado que James le había dado antes de partir sin ninguna explicación. Era el culpable de aquella extraña luz que aún seguía brillando en su habitación y de la que Shyne aún seguía sin percatarse.

-Y mi padre me dijo que no me dejaría ir… ¿Remus?- la chica lo miró con los ojos azul eléctrico entrecerrados al ver al chico con aquel aire despistado -¿me estás escuchando?

-Sí claro- respondió el licántropo mecánicamente.

-¿Y qué haces rebuscando en tu baúl?- preguntó al ver que aún tenía la mano metida en él.

-Shyne, creo que James me necesita- dijo el chico aún sin coger el colgante.

-¿Me estás echando?- replicó la muchacha.

-No es eso…

-Bah, da igual- la joven hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia y sin dejarle dar ninguna explicación- de todas formas mi madre me espera para comer, y ya llego tarde- se levantó de la silla y dio un profundo beso al licántropo, que respondió también mecánicamente, y luego desapareció de su habitación a paso ligero. Remus la oyó despedirse de su madre y luego la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Fue entonces cuando se volvió a inclinar sobre el baúl y cogió al colgante por la esfera aguamarina, que aún seguía brillando intensamente. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Remus comprobó que su pálpito era correcto. Algo tiró de su estómago con fuerza y todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor…

--**--

Sirius observó de mal humor como la esfera grisácea seguía lanzando destellos al frío ambiente que reinaba en su cocina… tan distinto a la acogedora calidez que había sentido en aquel mismo lugar hacía unas pocas horas, con Yasmine sonriéndole desde la puerta, con toda una noche maravillosa por delante.

Era James, él y su ocurrencia de transformar los escudos protectores eventuales del castigo de Dumbledore en trasladores permanentes. Había sido una idea ocurrente, pero Sirius no quería ver a nadie… aún se planteaba el ir a buscar a Yasmine a la casa de Henry y dejarle las cosas claras a aquel ravenclaw entrometido… y lo habría hecho de no ser porque sabía que había algo más detrás de toda aquella confusión. Se colocó un jersey sin muchos miramientos y agarró con fuerza la esfera color gris, dejándose arrastrar a los pocos segundos por aquel violento tirón y el borrón en el que se convirtió la vieja cocina de su tío.

--**--

Lily miró su reloj tumbada en la cama. Imposible, no podía dormir, aquel recuerdo maravilloso no la dejaba en paz, y no es que ella hiciera muy por la labor de alejarlo de sí. Y la pesadilla que la había visitado aquella noche no la iba a ayudar ni mucho menos, había sido tan real…

Se incorporó y sacudió la cabeza alejando los malos recuerdos, entones se preguntó que debía hacer ahora, ¿llamar a James? ¿Esperar a que él lo hiciera? Ardía en deseos de volver a ver al guapo merodeador, pero pensó que tal vez él pensaría que era demasiado impaciente y ansiosa y decidió ir a ver a Estelle y Yasmine. Podían quedar para tomar un té, o tal vez cenar, pero estaba tan nerviosa y excitada que decidió ir en persona a hacer una rápida visita a sus amigas. Se vistió rápidamente con unos vaqueros descosidos y un antiguo jersey de lana y con un chasquido de dedos desapareció de su habitación sin avisar si quiera a sus padres.

--**--

-¿De qué va esto?- preguntó Remus cuando apareció en la habitación de James, que lo recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja echado en su cama. El licántropo sostenía en algo el colgante, que había dejado de emitir el brillo intenso de color azul claro.

- ¿Te refieres al colgante? Es de Estelle- respondió el chico de gafas sin borrar aquella sonrisa bobalicona del rostro y sin ver como su amigo se ponía blanco como la cera.

-¿De Estelle? ¿Estás loco? ¡Quiero reconciliarme con ella y tú me das un colgante suyo para que crea que se lo he robado?- exclamó corriendo hacia donde estaba James encolerizado.

- Para, lobito, para…- replicó James mientras se incorporaba en la cama y alargaba un brazo entre él y Remus.- era de Estelle en el castigo de Dumbledore, ya no lo echará en falta.- y a la misma vez que el licántropo se retiró de él aún desconfiado Sirius apareció en la habitación y se sentó en un cómodo sillón con elegante dejadez.

- ¿Qué hay, chicos?- saludó taciturno mientras agachaba la cabeza y observaba el colgante como si fuera realmente interesante.

- Por tu parte no parece que haya muy buenas noticias- reparó James mirando a su amigo e intuyendo por donde iban los tiros- ¿Qué te ha pasado con Yasmine?

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-¡Venga, hombre! La casa de Henry está al lado de la de tu tío Alphard.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- preguntó el chico de ojos grises sorprendido.

-Uno tiene sus contactos…- se jactó James.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- se mosqueó Sirius.

-¿Y dejar que no resolvierais vuestras diferencias?

- Pues no has ayudado nada, Yasmine ha roto conmigo definitivamente.

-¿Estabais juntos?- se sorprendió Remus. Sirius le lanzó una mirada ofendida.

- Más o menos, aunque ya creo que ni siquiera piensa hablarme- dijo decaído.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- James miró a su amigo con interés, y aunque ansiaba contarles la buena noticia, comprendió que lo primero era lo primero, y Sirius parecía realmente afectado.

- No lo sé, no lo sé- Sirius agachó la cabeza y la sacudió confundido con impotencia- pero cada vez me da más mala espina. Ha recibido una carta temprano, y ha dicho que Henry había llegado, pero hay algo que no me encaja.

- Espera espera espera- Remus alzó las manos para que fuera más despacio- ¿esta mañana? ¿Dónde estabas tú para saberlo?

- Imagínatelo, Moony- James se levantó y le dio un codazo a su amigo, que lo comprendió al instante y lanzó al chico de ojos grises una mirada de disculpa.

-James…- Sirius empleó aquel tono que invitaba a no bromear más con aquel tema.

- Vale, Pad, vale- pero era imposible quitarle aquella sonrisa de estúpida felicidad en el rostro.

- Bueno, tío, suéltalo ya, esa sonrisa me está dando grima, ¿qué es lo que te traes entre manos?- preguntó Sirius hastiado.

-Eso, ¿para qué nos has llamado?- Remus se unió a su amigo, y estaba de acuerdo en que la sonrisa de James estaba empezando a cargarle un tanto a él también.

- Pues… anoche, en la fiesta de Slughorn, Lily y yo…- rodó los ojos y otra enorme y extasiada sonrisa se hizo presa del chico.

-¡No!- exclamó Sirius soltando una carcajada y olvidándose momentáneamente de sus problemas.

- ¡Enhorabuena!- Remus le dio una palmada en la espalda para felicitarle, pero Sirius, presa de la emoción, se abalanzó sobre ellos y los derribó sobre la cama en lo que intentó ser un emotivo (y masculino) abrazo de felicidad.

--**--

-¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas ya?- Estelle miró a su amiga mientras se le contagiaba la sonrisa de Lily.

- Quiero que estéis las dos- la pelirroja de ojos verdes movió la varita con rapidez y la verja negra de la mansión de campo de los tíos de Henry se abrió con un estrepitoso chirrido.

-¿Y cómo sabías donde encontrarla?- dijo Estelle tras contemplar la enorme mansión unos segundos.

-Ha sido fácil, solo he tenido que pensar en ella.- pero no le comentó el mal presentimiento que había tenido acerca de su amiga ni que la urgencia por encontrarla la había ayudado. Estelle se encogió de hombros, a ella aún no se le daba demasiado bien la aparición.

Ambas pelirrojas llegaron a la gran puerta de madera y tocaron la gran aldaba de oro que la presidía. Una fría ráfaga de aire invernal les revolvió el pelo y les erizó el vello.

- Aquí no hay nadie- observó Estelle. Lily se había quedado blanca como la cera.- ¿Qué té ocurre, Lyls?

- Tal vez haya decidido ir a dar una vuelta por los acantilados.- dijo Lily sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Podíamos esperarle aquí, hace mucho frío.- propuso Estelle.

-Mejor la buscamos, ¿vale?- y sin esperar respuesta alguna de su amiga, Lily salió de la mansión por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado.

--**--

Yasmine sintió como las lágrimas calientes rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas y caían por su garganta marcando un río de dolor que solo ella podía sentir en aquel momento. Guardó el trozo del pergamino en un bolsillo de su capa con manos temblorosas. Henry aún no había llegado, la realidad que le esperaba era aún mucho más aterradora. Aquel pequeño paseo a la colina que había cerca del acantilado le recordaba tanto a aquella fatídica tarde de fin de verano, que aún no sabía si aquello no era más que una de las tantas pesadillas que había tenido desde entonces. Pero no, hacía frío, notaba como el aire helado entraba a sus pulmones y la dejaba sin aliento, notaba las altas hierbas rozar su piel apenas cubierta por el fino vestido y la capa, oía el susurro amenazador del viento, el graznido de los cuervos atravesando el cielo oscuro, el olor a salitre y arena, y lo vio… Pensó que su corazón saldría de su pecho al ver a aquella alta y estilizada figura vestida de negro esperándola en el borde del acantilado, con la capa ondeando a su alrededor haciéndole parecer cien veces más grande y temible de lo que era. Yasmine oyó una risa aguda y fría, aunque no supo si era real o una simple mala pasada de su mente, que parecía ir cada vez más lenta…

-¿Y mi hermana?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos, asustada. Paró a unos metros de Voldemort, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado al borde del acantilado.

-Por ahora a salvo… aún te necesito, necia- replicó el mago con la voz crispada por el odio.- ¿a qué es divertido jugar con la muerte de los demás?- preguntó acercándose a la chica, que retrocedió de inmediato.

-No la toques- chilló desesperada Yasmine mientras sentía como le faltaba el aire para respirar.

-Haz lo que te ordeno… ¿en qué pensabas cuando entraste anoche en la cabaña de Sirius Black?

-¡¿Ahora no puedo tener amigos?! ¡¿Hasta eso me va a quitar!?- gritó mientras su largo cabello se revolvía en todas las direcciones. No pudo evitar un grito de impotencia y un llanto desesperado.

-Hay ciertos amigos, querida Yasmine- dijo Voldemort mientras se aparecía a su lado y la cogía con demasiada fuerza con una sola mano del rostro- que no deberías frecuentar…- con la otra mano, helada y dura, limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de la chica, pero tan rápido como se había acercado a ella se alejó y alzó la varita en una mano, apuntando al pecho de la gryffindor.- _¡Crucio!- _gritó como quien entona una agradable melodía.

Yasmine no supo lo que le sucedió exactamente, tan solo entendió que jamás experimentaría mayor dolor que el que estaba sintiendo en aquel mismo instante, como si cada una de sus fibras nerviosas hubiese sido atravesada por miles de diminutos y candentes alfileres. Tampoco pudo estimar el tiempo que la torturó, pudo haber sido minutos, o tal vez horas, solo recordó que acabó desmadejada en el suelo, escuchando la aguda risa del mago oscuro, como se acercó a su oído y en un suave susurro le advirtió que si volvía a ver a Sirius el dolor sería mucho mayor, su vida sería arruinada, su familia asesinada… y el merodeador de ojos grises la acompañaría a su sucia tumba.

--**--

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó Sirius interesado.- ¿vais a formalizarlo?

James se encogió de hombros empezando a preguntarse aquello. La verdad es que deseaba con todo su corazón formalizar la relación con la chica, sobre todo para que todos aquellos descerebrados que iban tras ella entendiesen que ya no podían hacer nada, pero no quería agobiar a Lily.

-Ya lo hablaré con ella- dijo finalmente.- he pensado hacer una fiesta de noche vieja en la casa de mis padres, en El Valle de Godric- dijo tras una pausa en la que ninguno dijo nada. Sirius abrió los ojos interesado y Remus no cambió de postura.

-Me parece genial, espero que invites a muchas chicas guapas y atractivas- Sirius intentó que su comentario pareciera casual, pero su sonrisa les delató que ya había empezado a maquinar algún plan perverso para hacerle ver a Yasmine lo mucho que se perdía.- necesito despejarme- añadió cambiando rápidamente la expresión por otra taciturna y deprimida que no logró engañar a sus amigos.

-Créeme, Pad, liarte con otra chica para hacer sufrir a la que verdaderamente amas no ayuda en absoluto- le aseguró Remus mientras miraba por la ventana el gélido aspecto de aquella calle londinense.- ¿vas a invitar a Estelle?

-Sí, claro, ¿pero qué hay de Shyne?- preguntó el chico de gafas mientras Sirius lanzaba al licántropo una mirada acusadora.

-Creo que es peor eso a lo que tenía pensado hacer yo- le increpó el moreno.

-No voy a hacer nada- se defendió Remus- voy a hablar con Shyne, no creo que lo nuestro funcione- confesó decaído- ella es maravillosa, pero se merece algo mejor que yo. No puedo darle lo que ella quiere.- James se acercó al chico y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, seguro que encuentra a alguien- dijo para tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo la sonrisa con la que Remus le contestó fue bastante débil.

-¿Queréis que vayamos a Godric para echarle un vistazo a la casa? Hace mucho que no voy por allí-dijo pasando por alto la velada con la pelirroja la noche anterior.

-Claro, pero antes me acompañáis a la cabaña, quiero recoger un par de cosas allí- dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te vas de allí?- Remus parecía extrañado.

-Sí, aquello ahora me aburre bastante- no dijo que el simple pensamiento estar a 3oo metros de Yasmine en los brazos de otro hombre se le hacía totalmente insoportable.

-¿Y dónde te vas a quedar?-preguntó James eta vez.

-No sé, me buscaré algo por Diagon, tal vez en el Caldero Chorreante, me buscaré algún trabajillo…

James miró a su amigo negando con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más, simplemente agarró del hombro a su amigo de ojos grises, y Remus lo imitó. Sirius dio un fuerte y enrabietado chasquido con los dedos y todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de los tres merodeadores.

--**--

- Lily, ¿me vas a decir que ocurre?- Estelle seguía a su amiga a duras penas, y jadeaba de cansancio y frío. La pelirroja de ojos verdes miraba frenéticamente hacia los acantilados buscando algo, no parecía notar el viento helado ni parecía escuchar a su amiga de lo concentrada que parecía.

- ¡Debe de estar cerca!- gritó mientras el aire se llevaba sus palabras- lo sé.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? No hemos estado aquí nunca, ¡Lily, para!- Estelle consiguió alcanzarla y agarrarla de un brazo, frenándola a duras penas. Lily la miró confusa.

-¿Qué ocurre? Dímelo por favor- suplicó la pecosa chica casi desesperadamente.

- Anoche tuve un sueño, Estelle, sé que te sonara raro, pero tuve un sueño, y fue justo y cuando James me trajo de vuelta a casa. Nunca antes había tenido un sueño así.

-¿Qué clase de sueño?- preguntó Estelle.

-Fue más bien, una pesadilla…- murmuró Lily aprovechando que el viento parecía tomarse una tregua y no necesitaba levantar la voz. Reanudó la marcha mientras intentaba hacer memoria para explicarse lo mejor posible- no fue agradable, soñé que estaba junto al acantilado, y que Yas estaba también, de pie. Estaba muy seria y me miraba fijamente, tenía lágrimas en las mejillas… Había una sombra enorme tras ella, y de repente estallaba una tormenta, y… y no sé, ella andaba hacia atrás, y no veía el acantilado, pero yo no podía ayudarla y entonces…- Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba moviendo las manos con demasiado histerismo, de modo que bajó los brazos y cogió aire para ahogar el recuerdo de aquella escena que tan real había sido en su mente.

- Ha sido solo un sueño- intentó tranquilizarla Estelle.

- Pero cuando he ido a verte… no sé, ¿sabes esa sensación de que se te encoge el corazón y notas que algo va mal?- Estelle negó con la cabeza, pero Lily no lo vio- entonces tan solo he tenido que pensar donde estaba Yasmine para llegar aquí… y cuando he visto los acantilados yo…

- Se te pasará, es solo que tal vez este no sea tu lugar favorito, Lyls, y la verdad es que es un poco siniestro, sobre todo hoy- dijo Estelle mirando las enormes nubes negras que cubrían el cielo haciendo que pareciera mucho más tarde de lo que en realidad era.

- No lo sé, Estelle, yo…¡Por Merlín!- exclamó ahogando un grito y llevándose una mano a la boca. A unos pocos metros distinguieron un bulto negro tumbado entre las finas hierbas que se mecían a su alrededor, cerca del borde de uno de los altos acantilados. Lily echó a correr hacia aquel lugar, seguida de cerca por Estelle, cuya expresión pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y al miedo en cuestión de segundos.

--**--

Yasmine, normalmente de piel morena y bronceada, lucía un pálido bastante antinatural en la piel. Los labios purpúreos y los párpados aceitunados contrastaban con esa blancura impoluta y falsa, que la hacían parecer un cadáver reciente. Sus cabellos oscuros estaban sueltos y esparcidos entre la hierba, los brazos y las piernas en ángulos bastante imposibles que, de haber estado dormida, hubiera sido una postura bastante incómoda. Pero no estaba dormida, Lily cogió con urgencia la muñeca de su amiga, y a pesar de que su mano temblaba incontroladamente, pudo encontrar un pulso débil y regular en la zona. Suspiró no más aliviada mientras se giraba hacia Estelle, que estaba igual de blanca que Yasmine y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Está…?

-¡Está inconsciente! Tenemos que llevarla a algún lugar, no sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva así, ¡debe de estar helada!- de hecho, estaba tan fría como el hielo.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Adónde la llevamos? ¡Henry aún no ha llegado!

- Ya encontraremos algún lado, no podemos aparecernos con ella inconsciente, podría salirnos mal.- cogió la varita e hizo un grácil movimiento con ella. De inmediato el cuerpo de Yasmine se elevó en el aire como sujetado por cuerdas invisibles que caían del cielo. Por si no tuvieran bastante, una fina y densa llovizna empezó a caer sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Joder!- Lily empezó a caminar mientras dirigía el cuerpo, y Estelle se quitó la capa y la echó sobre la joven inconsciente. Caminaron unos cinco minutos hasta que observaron a lo lejos la enorme mansión de los tíos de Henry, pero, mucho antes, una pequeña y abandonada casita se interponía en su camino.

-¡Allí!- gritó Lily sin pensárselo dos veces.

--**--

- Pad, puedes quedarte en mi casa del valle de Godric- dijo James al rato de observar a su amigo meter cosas en una vieja bolsa de cuero. El chico moreno le lanzó una mirada guasona.- lo digo en serio, además, es lo que necesitas, un poco de paz para despejarte en un ambiente rural.

- ¿Hay chicas guapas en el pueblo?- preguntó su amigo. James lo miró con una ceja alzada- ¿Qué? ¡Necesito algo de diversión sin compromiso!- exclamó.

- Esta casa está genial- les interrumpió Remus, que bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta- pequeña, pero perfecta.

- Me alegro de que te guste- dijo Sirius con voz monótona- volveré cuando pueda para terminar de arreglarla.

De repente alguien llamó con fuerza a la puerta principal de la casa, sobresaltando a los tres merodeadores. Sirius dio un respingo y dejó caer la bolsa, pero no se movió para abrir la puerta.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- le preguntó James.

-¿Y si es…?- la imagen de Yasmine llorosa y arrepentida le vino a la mente de forma fugaz, aunque también pensó en la pesada de su ex o Henry en busca de alguna explicación (y si así hubiera sido, él se la hubiera dado con gusto).

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Necesitamos ayuda!- exclamó una voz femenina.

-¡Es Lily!- fue James el que reconoció inmediatamente la voz y se abalanzó contra la puerta abriéndola en cuestión de segundos- ¡Lily! ¿Qué haces aquí?- se retiró de la entrada mientras la pelirroja entraba empapada a la casa, seguida de un cuerpo que levitaba cubierto por una capa oscura, y de Estelle, que estaba blanca como la cera y cuyos rizos se pegaban a su pecoso rostro.

- ¡Es Yasmine!- dijo dejando el cuerpo sobre el suelo, en uno de los cojines que aún sobrevivía de la noche anterior.- no sé lo que le pasa.

Sirius siguió a la pelirroja mientras esta descubría el cuerpo de su amiga cuidadosamente. El rostro aún pálido de la chica sobresaltó a Sirius, que intentó esconder su terror y hacer algo útil.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó con una voz totalmente carente de sentimientos que le costó mucho conseguir, mientras salía de la habitación y volvía al poco con una pila de toallas y mantas gruesas.

- No lo sé, vinimos… vinimos a verla y no estaba en casa. Henry no ha llegado aún- dijo la pelirroja mientras cogía las mantas.

- ¿Qué Henry no ha llegado aún?- Sirius la miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Aquel mal presentimiento que había experimentado aquella mañana se instaló en su estómago de nuevo.

- No aún no, entonces… fuimos a darnos una vuelta- dijo mirando a Estelle significativamente. Su amiga asintió rápidamente- y la encontramos cerca de los acantilados.

- Voy a preparar algo caliente- dijo Remus mientras se dirigía a la cocina y rebuscaba entre la alacena de Sirius. Encontró con suma satisfacción una enorme tableta de chocolate y se puso a cocinar.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, James?- preguntó Lily al chico al cabo de unos segundos. La joven dejó a Yasmine en manos de Sirius tras secarle el pelo y cubrirla con las mantas. Estelle, muy a su pesar, vio que allí no encajaba en ninguna de las dos escenas y se arrastró a regañadientes a la cocina, a hacer compañía a Remus.

- Vinimos a ayudar a Sirius a recoger unas cosas. Íbamos a ir al valle de Godric para ver la casa- Lily lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, ruborizándose inmediatamente. James sonrió también y le invadieron unas ganas terribles de besar los labios rojizos de la pelirroja.

- Aún no les he dicho nada- se disculpó ella separándose un paso de él, mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

- Yo tampoco…- mintió James. Vio por el rabillo del ojo la mirada de censura de Sirius y escuchó la carcajada incrédula de Remus procedente de la cocina.- Aún no- dijo esta vez con un tono que parecía más bien una advertencia.

--**--

- ¿Por qué te has reído?- le preguntó Estelle, a quien el sonido había pillado desprevenida.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Remus le respondió con otra pregunta.

- Porque Lily y yo veníamos a buscar a Yasmine y…

- No me refiero aquí, a Little Hampton, me refiero a aquí, en la cocina- concretó Remus mientras removía el chocolate en un viejo cazo oxidado.

- Eso huele de maravilla- repuso Estelle sin contestar a la pregunta del licántropo.

- No me has contestado.- replicó el sin enfadarse.

- Tú tampoco lo has hecho- Estelle le devolvió una sonrisa totalmente indecente mientras por dentro se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo. Y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido, dejando a Remus entre alucinado y mosqueado por la actitud de la chica.

--**--

Yasmine aún estaba helada, y Sirius empezó a buscar la manera de despertarla mientras su mente seguía trabajando a la velocidad de la luz y haciéndole miles de preguntas. ¿Por qué le había dicho que Henry había llegado? ¿Qué significaba aquella carta tempranera? ¿Por qué había reaccionado Yasmine de aquella forma? ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Casi sin darse cuenta, se había levantado y había abandonado la casa, dirigiéndose al jardín trasero. Observó unos segundos las matas silvestres que lo poblaban hasta que dio con un grupo alejado de hermosas flores color rojo intenso. Cogió una de ellas con cuidado, ya que su tallo estaba cubierto de pequeños y afilados pinchos, y entró a toda velocidad a la casa. Volvió a sentarse al lado de la chica, esta vez acompañado por Lily, Estelle y James, y pasó la flor rosácea por debajo de la nariz de la morena. De inmediato vieron como la flor fue perdiendo el color mientras miles de diminutas motas de aquel pigmento que la cubrían entraban por las fosas nasales de Yasmine. Fue cuestión de segundos que ella abriera los ojos lentamente y se encontrara con las caras estupefactas de sus amigos. Desde la cocina ya podían apreciar el suave y dulce aroma del chocolate fundido de Remus.

--**--

- ¿Y bien?- Sirius se cruzó de hombros mientras observaba a Yasmine beber de la taza que Remus le había tendido. La chica lo observó sin entender.

-¿Y bien qué?- dijo mientras se relamía.

- No sé, tal vez podías explicarnos que hacías inconsciente al borde de un acantilado un día como este.- replicó el chico de malas maneras. Lily le lanzó una mirada de odio que el animago optó por ignorar.

- Bien…- Yasmine suspiró con fuerza y miró uno a uno a sus amigos, que a su vez la observaban expectantes- Henry aún no había llegado a la casa de la fiesta- Sirius alzó una ceja irónica que Yasmine fingió no ver- así que salí a dar un paseo para hacer tiempo, y de lo demás ya no me acuerdo. Tal vez me golpeé con algo, o me mareé, no lo sé bien, y tampoco me interesa… ¡estoy bien, chicos!- exclamó de manera muy convincente.

- ¿Y si no te llegamos a encontrar?- preguntó Lily conteniendo un escalofrío. Sin embargo, en su voz no había acusación, tan solo una honda y sincera preocupación.

- Me habría despertado yo, y sí, tal vez hubiera pillado un buen resfriado, nada que mis padres no hubieran podido solucionar- reconoció la chica sonriendo arrepentida.

- No vuelvas a dar vueltas por ahí sola.- le replicó Estelle acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, imitando a Lily.

- Lo prometo, no lo haré- las tres chicas sonrieron y se abrazaron entre ellas.

- Nos has dado un susto de muerte.- le increpó Lily, aunque su sonrisa aliviada relajó a la chica de ojos castaños.

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí vosotras? – Yasmine no había caído en el hecho de que sus dos mejores amigas estaban en Little Hampton sin motivo aparente.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ya puedes contárnoslo!- exclamó Estelle entusiasmada. Lily enrojeció y bajó la cabeza.

- Mejor luego, ¿vale, chicas?- dijo en voz muy baja.

- Pero, ¿por qué lue…?

- Sea lo que sea puede esperar- interrumpió James recibiendo una agradecida mirada de Lily.- ahora he de anunciaros, bellas damas, que quedan invitadas a la magnífica y estupendísima fiesta de fin de año de James Potter, Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin. El 31 de diciembre en la mansión Potter del valle de Godric Gryffindor.

- ¿¡en serio?!- por fortuna para Lily, Estelle olvidó de inmediato la secreta noticia, maravillada ahora por la perspectiva de una divertida noche de fiesta.

-¡Por supuesto, y si queréis, podéis acompañarnos a echarle un vistazo a la casa- guiñó un ojo a Lily que volvió a sonreír recordando los momentos vividos con el chico en el jardín, pero negó con la cabeza un momento después.

- Vamos a dejar a Yasmine descansar, ahora debe reponerse.

-¡Estoy bien, Lily!- replicó la chica ofendida- pero debería volver a Londres y avisar a Henry- quería, por encima de todo, alejarse de Sirius, sabía que el moreno sospechaba algo por la forma en que la había mirado y le había preguntado lo de Henry.

- Esta bien, está bien, entonces ya nos veremos- James lanzó una significativa mirada a Lily, que asintió casi imperceptiblemente mientras volvía a sonreír. Sirius había recuperado su bolsa de cuero, y ya había terminado de recoger sus escasas pertenencias. Acompañaron a las chicas a la casa de Henry, para ayudar a Yasmine a hacer lo propio. Nadie vio, demasiado ocupados que iban, el rudo pergamino amarillo que se escapó como si tuviera vida propia del bolsillo de la capa de Yasmine. Nadie vio como quedó en el suelo, en mitad del suelo del pequeño saloncito, en mitad de la soledad de aquella cabaña, en mitad del peligro al que todos se verían expuestos si alguna mano inadecuada se hacía con él.

--**--

_Lo sé, lo sé lo sé, soy una pesada tardona... pero he estado tan ocupada... pero bueno, por fin he encontrado un poco de tiempo para actualizar, y ahora que estamos de Navidades podré compaginar el estudio con la escritura, ¡¡prometo actualizar antes de reyes, será mi regalo para vosotros!! (lo intentaré ) además, será un capítulo largo porque a partir de enero y durante febrero me va a costar un poco escribir, ¡llegan los exámenes! a todos los que leéis y dejáis reviews millones de besos, os deseo una navidad llena de alegría y felicidad junto a la gente que queréis, y espero que os lo paséis increiblemente bien!! gracias por la paciencia!!_

_**Laura**: jajaja si a Remus le queda mucho sex-appeal que demostrar!! un besoo_

_**justweasle**: aquí tienes algo de Lily y James, ¡pero nada comparado con lo que se avecina! nuestra pareja favorita aún tiene mucho que dar ajaja un besote y gracias!! =D_

_**Jusse**: hola de nuevo! un beso gracias por el review!!_

_**Adhara**: madre mia no hay manera de que me pilles ni de pillarte por el msn jaja. Bueno a ver si ahora que hay un poco más de tiempo si podemos charlar un rato. Jajaja si así se suele quedar la gente cuando le digo lo del perro xD... pero últimamente me está afectando bastante créeme el otro día me costó mucho terminarme el filete después de esa práctica! jaja y sí, Sirius es... (tú lo has dicho, no hay palabras!!) jaja vaya, no me acordaba de Jake, pero sí, ahora que le dices le ha dado bastante aire nuestro licántropo de ojos dorados. A mí también me encanta Jacob, jaja y lo del último libro me ha parecido un puntazo! me queda poco para terminar amanecer, y también hace poco que vi la peli. Un beso guapa y ya hablamos vale?? hasta pronto!!_

_**Dariapd**: hola!!jaja en este también te puedo asegurar que se me ha ido un poco la ollilla jaja! es pero que te guste. un beso y hasta pronto!!_

_FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!_

_Besos sabor turrón de Shuchard (o como se escriba jaja)_

_Roxy_


	16. Todo lo bueno tiene un final

**Capítulo Dieciséis: Todo lo bueno tiene un final**

James volvió a sentir en el pecho la punzada de aguda tristeza cuando vio al sanador Sullivan mirar con mala cara el extraño termómetro con el que había medido la temperatura de su padre. Un humo verdino llenó la pequeña aguja, y el anciano se encargó de guardarla con rapidez para evitar que James pudiera verla.

-Debería pasar esta noche con ellos- dijo el chico pensando en la fiesta como un acto lejano y sin importancia, a pesar de que era aquella misma noche.

-Tu padre me ha pedido expresamente que te lo prohíba. Me ha dicho que te lleve yo mismo al valle de Godric si hace falta, que ya habrá tiempo de celebraciones mañana, en el nuevo año.- le comunicó el señor Sullivan sin perder la arruga de preocupación que había lucido en el entrecejo desde que entró a la habitación de sus padres.- tu madre dice que jamás se perdonaría que tuvieras una fiesta de fin de año tan deprimente.

-Pero… ¿no entienden que no voy a divertirme sabiendo cómo están?- dijo James más para sí mismo que para el sanador.

-Creo que confían en que algo…- "o alguien", le pareció a James que iba a decir- pueda distraerlo y hacer que se divierta.

-¡Increíble!- James golpeó con dureza la pared del pasillo, pero el anciano no se inmutó.

-Deberías hacerles caso, James, bastante duro está siendo para ti, tengo entendido que llevas una semana sin salir de casa día no y día sí, porque te vayas una noche y te despejes… no te hará ningún mal.- el anciano puso una huesuda y larga mano sobre su hombro, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero al muchacho lo inquietó aún más el gesto.- además, Gipsy cuidará de ellos. – Marcus Sullivan retiró la mano con rapidez al notar el escalofrío del chico.

-Tengo tiempo para pensármelo- James lanzó una mirada altanera al anciano, que cerró los ojos lentamente, con cansancio y pesadez. Al joven le pareció que habían pasado años cuando volvió a abrirlos.

-Cuídate, muchacho.- volvió a darle un suave apretón, más fugaz, y bajó las escaleras con aquella lentitud tan propia de él.

James suspiró y agradeció que el anciano se hubiera ido, había estado aguantando las lágrimas un buen rato, y los ojos le escocían, sin embargo, ni una sola gota salió de ellos. Apretó los puños y las mandíbulas y entró a la habitación de sus padres. Le recibió un ambiente seco y cargado, oscuro y denso. Su madre tosió débilmente, y abrió apenas un poco los ojos cuando notó que había alguien en la habitación.

-James… cariño… deberías- volvió a toser trabajosamente- deberías estar… arreglándote.- James se acercó a su madre y le cogió una mano temblorosa. Estaba helada. Como si fuera un cadáver en vida, como si estuviera anticipando lo inevitablemente cerca que estaba de morir.

-Me quedo con vosotros.- Una nueva tos, esta vez más ronca y fuerte, se elevó en el ambiente, el padre de James alzó un fuerte puño en alto, que cayó flácido al instante.

-¡No… digas… necedades!- gritó con la voz rasgada por la tos. James se sintió muy culpable por haber hecho que su padre se esforzara tanto para hablar.

-James, cariño…- su madre lo contempló con los ojos castaños humedecidos- nosotros no estamos ya para comer uvas… y menos en doce segundos.- Dorea consiguió al fin hacer reír a su hijo, que hubiera estallado en miles de desesperadas carcajadas si no se hubiera controlado.

-James… yo… yo nunca… perdí la oportunidad… de ir a una… fiesta- dijo su padre mirándolo decepcionado.- nunca. Así fue… como… como conocí a Dorea- James oyó la débil y suave risa de su madre.

-Dice la verdad- susurró la mujer- siempre…decía… que su hijo… saldría a él en ese… aspecto.

-Pero ya veo que no- Charlus Potter volvió a lanzar a su hijo una fugaz mirada de censura.

-Prométenos… que… irás… Hazlo, James- su madre apretó con inusitada fuerza la mano de su hijo, y James se asustó por la intensidad de la mirada de su madre.

-Lo haré- James habló con voz queda, conteniendo una emoción que amenazaba con escapar de su pecho.

-Y prométenos… que… te cuidarás… siempre.- Dorea volvió a apretar con fuerza la mano de su hijo.- que te casaras… con Lilian, y seréis felices… y tendréis niños… preciosos- a estas alturas, la mujer estaba casi llorando, con los ojos perdidos, imaginando una estampa de felicidad en la futura familia de James, una familia que ella nunca llegaría a conocer.

-Mamá…

-Y… y que… siempre, siempre… y pase lo que pase… lucharás… lucharás por lo que crees… por lo que quieres… por el bien, James… como te hemos enseñado- James se preguntó si su padre estaba al tanto de los ataques de Voldemort, pero fue un pensamiento fugaz, que volvió a desvanecerse tan rápido como había llegado.

-Papá…

-¡Hazlo!¡Prométenos que serás feliz!- gritó su madre exaltada. El esfuerzo hizo que de nuevo se desencadenase una nueva tanda de toses.

-¡Lo haré!¡Lo haré!¡Os lo prometo!- chilló James a su vez, deseoso de que aquel ataque terminara de una vez y su madre volviera a recuperar la respiración lenta y sosegada.

-Te queremos, James, ahora ve a arreglarte- dijo Dorea cuando el ataque acabó. James la contempló de nuevo, y de repente pareció que su madre nunca había estado enferma. Una paz y serena tranquilidad acudió a su rostro. Sonrió a su hijo, y cerró los ojos, cayendo en un profundo y apaciguado sueño.

-James salió de su habitación con lentitud, sin dejar de contemplar a sus padres, dormidos en una misma cama, agarrados de la mano. Cerró la puerta con suavidad para no despertarlos.

-Lo… hicimos… bien con …él, ¿no es así, Charlus?- susurró Dorea.

-Tiene … lo mejor… de ambos, querida…- y el señor Potter acarició con ternura, con delicadeza, la mejilla de su esposa, sintiéndose dichoso por su hijo, sintiéndose amado y querido por su mujer.

--**--

- Lily, deberías tranquilizarte- aconsejó Estelle por milésima vez aquella tarde a la otra pelirroja.

- ¡No me ha llamado! ¡Ni un solo día!- gritó Lily desesperada, lanzando por los aires tres camisetas y dando vueltas por la habitación sin parar.

- Me vas a marear…- la pelirroja de pelo rizado fue víctima de una mirada asesina color esmeralda- vamos, Lily, ¿acaso lo has llamado tú? ¿No crees que tal vez esté un poco mosqueado por no habernos dicho delante suya que érais… novios?

Lily se tapó inmediatamente los oídos ante la mención de esa palabra. Con el paso de los días de aquella larga semana, el no tener noticias de James no había hecho más que plantearle si no se trataba de otra sucia jugarreta del vil, cruel y mezquino Potter de siempre. Su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al imaginarse si quiera que todo hubiera podido ser una farsa, pero entonces volvía el recuerdo de aquellas horas en el jardín de la mansión de Godric Gryffindor, y por un segundo volvía a estar completamente segura de que James era sincero con sus sentimientos. Por desgracia un segundo no era el tiempo suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor.

-No digas más esa palabra, Estelle- le pidió esta vez más calmada a su amiga. La chica de ojos azules se levantó y la llevó al tocador agarrada de los hombros, donde la sentó en un elegante taburete blanco.

-No te preocupes, Lils, esta noche te enterarás de qué le ha pasado- dijo cogiendo un peine y arreglando la larga melena de su amiga.

-Pero yo no quiero ir…- ésta enterró la cabeza en la mesilla del tocador y fingió sollozar.

-Claro que quieres ir- sonrió Estelle obligándola a levantar la cabeza y contemplarse en el espejo- ¿dónde está la Lily valiente, impulsiva- Lily hizo una mueca, pues no pensaba que fuera nada impulsiva- y con ese fuerte carácter que se enfrentaba a todos sus miedos?- Lily volvió a hacer una mueca.

-Esa Lily no existe, te la has inventado tú- le espetó. Estelle le sacó la lengua a modo de burla.- y no voy a ir- se cruzó tercamente de brazos y cerró los ojos como si así pudiera expulsar todos sus fantasmas… o por lo menos echar a Estelle de la habitación. Pero eso no valía con su persistente amiga.

-Está bien, entonces vas a dejar que alguna otra muchacha sedienta de merodeador en traje se le eche al cuello en busca de un poco de amor, ¿no es así?- Lily abrió los ojos con una mirada un tanto homicida brillando en ellos. Estelle había pulsado el botón correcto, y casi podía ver a través de los verdes ojos de su amiga como ésta se encargaba de tirar al fondo del mar a una contrincante sin rostro.

-Vale, vamos.- y se levantó tan rápido camino del armario que casi se golpeó la cabeza con la lámpara que colgaba del techo, aunque ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta.

--**--

Gipsy recibió a Sirius con la reverencia acostumbrada, aunque el merodeador no le prestó mucha atención y esperó ávido la respuesta de la elfina sobre dónde estaba James.

-En su habitación, señor, ¿quiere que le avise?- preguntó con la voz chillona de siempre.

-No, no es necesario, le daré una sorpresa- la elfina le devolvió una mirada desconfiada, pero dejó que el chico subiera los escalones de tres en tres hasta el cuarto de su amigo.

Estaba a punto de entrar sin ni siquiera llamar cuando oyó unos ruidos que lo dejaron paralizado… eran unos sollozos. Graves, interrumpidos. Sollozos de rabia, pena e impotencia. El vello se le puso de punta al darse cuenta de que era James el que lloraba… y pensar que estaba a punto de echarle la bronca del siglo por no haber hablado con él en una semana, ni haber contestado a sus cartas…

Golpeó la puerta con fuerza y esperó la respuesta de James.

-¿Quién es?- le gritó una voz pastosa y llena de ira.

-James, tío, soy yo, Pad- contestó Sirius intentando que su voz pareciera tan normal como siempre. James tardó un rato en contestar, aunque finalmente respondió con un "pasa" bastante seco.

-¿Qué hay, amigo?- Sirius entró con la sonrisa en la boca, aunque se le congeló pronto en el rostro- Vaya pinta tienes, Prongs- dijo al ver los ojos enrojecidos y la cara blanca de su amigo.- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-James lo miró con el ceño fruncido, culpándolo por haberlo pillado en semejante y deplorable estado.

-No deberías estar aquí- le espetó con dureza.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- la preocupación de Sirius iba creciendo exponencialmente a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-No te importa para nada, deberías estar fuera de esta casa- respondió James con un tono que invitaba a obedecerle. Pero Sirius no estaba dispuesto a moverse de allí.

-No hasta que no me digas que ocurre, por qué estas así. Me tenías preocupado, James- dijo tercamente ignorando la mirada homicida de su amigo.

-A nadie le importa lo que pasa, Sirius- dijo tras unos segundos. La tensión de su rostro se calmó para mostrar los verdaderos sentimientos que cruzaban su rostro, y había mucha tristeza en ellos.

-A mí sí, James. Siempre lo dijimos. Juntos, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Desde que éramos unos mocosos de 11 años. Siempre lo compartimos todo, como hermanos- replicó el merodeador.

-¿Quieres saber lo que ocurre, Sirius?- James alzó una mirada oscura hacia Sirius, que no se amilanó- lo que ocurre es que pronto, muy pronto, James Potter será, además de James Potter, huérfano de padre y de madre.

--**--

- ¿Por qué me has invitado a venir, exactamente, Remus? Creo que soy la última persona en el mundo que podría ayudarte- Yasmine observó los extraños cachivaches que el chico tenía sobre la mesa.- además, es un poco raro que sea yo la que esté en tu casa…

- ¿Por qué? Somos amigos, ¿no?- Remus la miró con ojitos de cordero degollado, pero Yasmine aún se sentía desconfiada. No sabía si Remus sabía algo de su relación con el lado oscuro, y no ayudaba que desde la mañana de Navidad no parara de ver fantasmas por todos lados. Replicaba a su madre, a sus hermanos, y lo poco que había visto a sus amigas había estado sumida en un inusual silencio. Por eso cuando Remus le envió aquella lechuza urgente se sintió más sorprendida y nerviosa que curiosa.

-¿Y Shyne?- preguntó sin contestar a la pregunta del licántropo.

- Arreglándose para la fiesta de James, dice que tarda horas y bla bla bla… - hizo un gesto elocuente con la mano y rodó los ojos aburrido.

- Es tu novia- afirmó Yasmine alzando una ceja.

-Lo sé- Remus resopló igual de aburrido que antes.

- Eres un maldito capullo…

-¡Ey!- se quejó Remus dolido.

- De ¡ey! Nada, ¿cómo puedes hablar así de tu novia?- le espetó Yasmine con el entrecejo fruncido.- eso nos duele a todas las chicas.

- Si, tienes razón, soy un capullo, no fue una buena idea salir con ella- admitió Remus arrepentido.- en realidad ni siquiera fue idea mía, era mejor el sexo que una rela…

- Oye, oye, oye- Yasmine se tapó los oídos con ambas manos y cerró los ojos- ahórrate los detalles morbosos.

- A cualquier chica le encantaría saber los detalles morbosos de un merodeador- Remus la miró con una sorprendida ceja alzada.

- De un merodeador tipo James o Sirius, y ni siquiera eso.

- Eso sí que ha dolido- se quejó Remus con su orgullo herido de muerte.

- ¡No quería decir eso!- exclamó Yasmine sonriendo a su pesar al darse cuenta de por dónde había tomado Remus sus palabras, y sentándose en la cama al lado del chico.- quería decir que tú no eres de la misma clase que tus amigos… tú eres el merodeador intelectual, romántico, cariñoso… y sí, vale, con un gran atractivo sexual, todo hay que decirlo.- añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver la cara insatisfecha del licántropo.- además, creo que si dijeras que eres un licántropo salvaje ligarías más y todo…tal vez si informara a la _Gaceta de Hogwarts_…- empezó a fantasear la morena borrando la sonrisa de triunfo de la cara de Remus.

-¿¡Estarás de broma no!?- exclamó el chico con verdadero estupor separándose de ella rápidamente.

- Pues claro, tonto… Creo que lo de intelectual lo borraré de la lista- bromeó ella.

-Muy graciosa- ironizó Remus.

-Lo sé. Y bien, ¿me vas a explicar el urgente motivo por el cual estoy aquí en lugar de arreglándome para la fiesta con mis amigas?- Remus lo miró de nuevo con cara de cachorrito lobuno bueno.

- Bien…- empezó el merodeador algo inseguro- de eso se trata… quiero que me ayudes a… acercarme a Estelle.- Yasmine lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados unos segundos, no parecía para nada sorprendida por la noticia, aunque no pudo dejar de sentirse aliviada al comprender que Remus no tenía ni idea de su problema.

- ¿Y cómo podría ayudarte a eso?

- Verás… sé que le ha ocurrido algo, algo que la ha llevado a odiar a los de mi clase.

-¿Y por qué no le has preguntado qué es?- a Yasmine le vino fugazmente a la cabeza la imagen de su amiga destrozada mientras les contaba la historia de su padre, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

- No es fácil. No es que me haya dejado acercarme mucho a ella- reconoció apesadumbrado Remus.- es duro.

-Lo sé, Lily y yo intentamos meterle en la cabeza la idea de : licántropos hay buenos y malos, pero cada vez que le sacábamos el tema, se tiraba horas sin hablarnos. Pero no te entiendo, ¿por qué podría ayudarte yo? ¿Por qué no le has pedido ayuda a tus amigos, o a Lily?- aquella cuestión la estaba intrigando demasiado.

- Bien… James y Sirius, serán lo que quieras, pero a veces son poco… delicados. Y Lily… Lily jamás me ayudaría a engatusar a Estelle, si ella no me acepta por sí misma. Además ya se han peleado bastante por mi culpa.

- Así que en realidad la única opción que te quedaba era yo- dijo entendiendo que era el último plato de Remus.

-En realidad fuiste mi primera opción.- le confesó el chico, sorprendiendo a Yasmine.- creo que eres la persona adecuada.

-Estás loco.

-¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó Remus esperanzado.

-Por Merlín…- suspiró Yasmine, pensando que ya tenía bastantes problemas como para meterse en uno más- sí, te ayudaré, pero no si me vuelves a poner esos ojitos… a mí el chantaje emocional me pone de mala leche- le avisó Yasmine. Remus sonrió y corrió a abrazarla efusivamente.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?- preguntó Remus entusiasmado.

-Lo primero, sincérate con Shyne. – por la cara que puso, Yasmine entendió que al joven le hubiera gustado empezar por otra cosa… más sencilla- y cuanto antes, mejor.

--**--

-No se van a salir con la suya…- Claudy se retocó a golpe de varita su estirado moño rubio adornado con pequeños diamantes mientras su mejor amiga Monique, y prima de Henry, la contemplaba reír con superior desdén.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Sirius te ha dejado. Van a estar juntos si es lo que quieren…- la joven intentó ajustarse aún más el corsé, de modo que sus pechos subieron un par de centímetros más y su cintura se estrechó de nuevo. Claudy terminó de arreglarse el pelo y se acercó a su pequeño bolso dorado de fiesta. Lo abrió y sacó una pequeña y brillante botellita azul de él.

-Con unas gotitas de esto… se les acabará la felicidad para siempre.- dijo ensanchando su cruel sonrisa perfecta.

-¿Qué es?- Monique contempló el botecito maravillada.

-El elixir de la pasión…- Claudy guardó el frasquito de nuevo, sin revelar a su amiga más acerca de los efectos que aquel elixir podría producir. Por su parte, Monique no entendió para qué diablos la pareja necesitaba más pasión de la que ya destilaban aún sin estar juntos, ni cómo demonios aquello iba a conseguir separarlos en lugar de unirlos aún más.

--**--

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Sirius no quería que su amigo percibiera el dolor de su voz, pero no pudo evitar el tono amargo. James lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos. Nunca había llorado delante de nadie, y mucho menos de sus amigos. Aquello lo había pillado desprevenido y aún se sentía violentamente intimidado. Por eso le sorprendió la dolida pregunta de Sirius.

- Pensé que…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- que quizás era algo que yo debía llevar solo. No quería que nadie se compadeciera de mí.- Sirius lo miró sorprendido.

- Menuda gilipollez- soltó sin ninguna delicadeza- ¿qué? ¡No me mires así, James!- le espetó ante la mirada que le había lanzado- ¿compadecerte? ¡Ayudarte! ¡Tal vez eso es lo que hubieras necesitado! ¡Ayuda! ¡Pero no! James Potter es muy maduro, muy mayor como para aguantar solo semejante problemón. Nadie, James, es capaz de eso… a mi me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí…

- ¿Has terminado ya el sermón?- replicó James sin sonreír. Sirius suspiró como si su amigo no fuera más que un hijo rebelde.

- A veces eres tan… terco… te pareces a Lily en esos momentos. ¿James? ¿Qué te pasa?- el chico de gafas había adquirido un peligroso color pálido.- espera un momento… ¿Lily? ¿no has llamado a Lily desde Navidad?- que la palidez aumentara en el rostro de James no pudo más que interpretarse como una afirmación por parte del merodeador.- dios, Prongs… la has metido hasta el fondo…- esta vez Sirius no pudo más que sonreír ante la ida de cabeza de su amigo.

-¡Vamos al baile!- James se levantó con rapidez camino del armario en busca de su túnica de gala recordando la promesa que le había hecho a sus padres acerca de Lily… y si no se equivocaba… el cabreo de la pelirroja sería tal que no la dejaría acercarse a él hasta que no pasaran miles de años… por lo menos.

Por suerte para James, el anfitrión del baile, Gipsy estaba más que dispuesta a colaborar en la puesta a punto de la mansión del valle Godric Gryffindor. Si no hubiera sido por Sirius, que desde que había dejado la casa de campo de su tío Alphard estaba viviendo en la mansión prestada por James, la casa tendría un aspecto deplorable. Y allí estaban, intentado que en tres horas escasas aquello adquiriera el ambiente lo más festivo posible.

-Menos mal que he ido a avisarte temprano.- dijo Sirius mientras observaba a Gipsy desaparecer de un chasquido- si no hubieras tenido a decenas de alumnos de Hogwarts emperifollados y cabreados por no tener fiesta alguna.

-Eso no me ayuda- dijo James mientras corría de un lado a otro de la casa intentado hacer algo pero demasiado ocupado pensando en qué podría hacer aquella noche con Lily. Gipsy apareció al instante con una docena de elfos domésticos de Hogwarts y empezó a dar órdenes con su potente vocecita chillona.

-Por cierto, ¿a quién has invitado?

-Era una invitación abierta- respondió James intentado centrarse- cuando Remus, Peter, tú y yo vinimos en Navidad, después de ver como estaba la casa, mandé lechuzas a unas cuantas personas.- Sirius alzó las cejas. Dada la popularidad de James en Hogwarts, esas "cuantas" personas se convertían en "muchas" personas.

-¿Invitación abierta? ¿quiere decir eso que…que Claudy puede aparecer por aquí en cualquier momento?- dado que su relación había terminado con Sirius echándola de la casa de su tío, no le alentaba la idea de verla aparecer por la puerta principal de la casa con sus aires de princesita mandona. James le lanzó una mirada que podría traducirse como "no me agobies más y ayúdame a ver qué puedo hacer con Lily". Sirius suspiró y siguió a su amigo a la cocina, donde los recibieron una docena de elfos comenzando a preparar suculentos manjares para aquella noche.

--**--

Lily pitó tres veces el claxon de su escarabajo en la puerta de la casa de Yasmine, que vivía en un barrio residencial y tranquilo alejado del bullicioso centro londinense. La joven de pelo castaño oscuro no tardó en aparecer en la entrada de la casa. Llevaba un bonito vestido de raso color marfil con adornos dorados, unas sandalias altas doradas, y el pelo recogido en un moño romano que dejaba caer mechones libres sobre sus hombros, cubiertos por un chal de seda también de color marfil.

-Estás impresionante- dijo Estelle mientras Yasmine subía a la parte de atrás del coche.

-Sí, lo estás, como siempre- afirmó Lily haciendo reír a Yasmine- pero la próxima vez no nos dejas tiradas en una tarde de chicas- le espetó la pelirroja con dureza.- ¿dónde has estado?

-En casa de Remus- respondió Yasmine resueltamente, contemplando con cierta satisfacción como a Estelle la sonrisa se le quedaba congelada en el rostro.

-¿Y qué hacías en casa de Remus?- Lily la miró extrañada por el espejo retrovisor interior.

-Tenía unas dudas sobre pociones.- Yasmine sabía que antes de que Estelle se enterara de que Remus era un licántropo, ella era la encargada de las clases particulares de pociones del merodeador.

-Ya…- Lily no termino de creérselo y miró a su amiga dándole a entender que tenían una charla pendiente. Pero Yasmine solo sonrió enigmáticamente y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¿Y a dónde vamos? ¿la fiesta no es en el valle de Godric?- preguntó para cambiar de tema mientras Lily arrancaba el coche.

-Antes tenemos que ir a por Iona y Kate.- Yasmine asintió entusiasmada y Estelle volvió a meterse en la conversación, intentado que no se le notara lo más mínimo lo mucho que la había turbado que Yasmine hubiera pasado la tarde en la casa de su nuevo y odiado vecino.

--&&--

Lily puso a Yasmine al corriente de su no-relación con James durante el trayecto, aunque cambió súbitamente de tema al recibir a Kate e Iona en el centro de Londres. Dejaron el coche aparcado en una calle poco transitada y las cinco chicas se aparecieron conjuntamente en el valle de Godric, guiadas por Lily, que ya había estado allí y sabía aparecerse directamente en casa de James.

-¿Y por qué has venido?- le preguntó Yasmine a su amiga en una mal disimulado susurro mientras atravesaban la enorme verja negra de la entrada.

-Chst.- Lily lanzó una rápida mirada a sus compañeras de habitación, pero Estelle le indicó con una mirada que no habían oído nada, iban demasiado ocupadas admirando la mansión de James.- no lo sé, no lo sé- de repente aquella fuerza de la que Lily gozaba normalmente había desaparecido- tal vez debería irme, tal vez no quiera verme más y esa es su forma de decirlo.

-Claro, así no verás cómo se le abalanzas encima las fieras hambrientas, muy valiente por tu parte Lyls, eso de no afrontar las cosas directamente- dejó caer Estelle.

-Tiene razón- Yasmine suspiró y a Lily se le acabó la baza de que fuera su otra amiga la que estuviera de acuerdo con ella- pero no por eso, James te debe una explicación.

Habían llegado a la puerta principal, de madera clara y pulida. Allí les esperaba una anciana elfa doméstica erguida servilmente.

-Buenas noches, señoritas- dijo con una voz chillona pero no desagradable.

-¡Señoritas!- exclamó una voz desde dentro de la casa que Yasmine conocía muy bien. Yasmine y todas las demás claro, pero ella fue la que retrocedió automáticamente un paso al ver aparecer a Sirius en la puerta.- ¡Nosotros recibiremos a las señoritas, Gipsy!- dijo seductoramente. Posó rápidamente la mirada en Yasmine, para desviarla a la velocidad del rayo hacia Lily, Estelle, Iona y Kate.- ¿Qué tal están, encantadoras damas?- dijo mientras besaba caballerosamente la mano de todas menos la de Yasmine. Ella lo miró con disgusto pero no protestó.

-¡Anda, Sirius, déjate de remilgos!- exclamó Estelle dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Yasmine pudo jurar que algo tenía que ver en ese saludo que ella hubiera pasado la tarde en casa de Remus.- ¿dónde está la música?- preguntó animadamente.

-Déjame que la conduzca, hermosa dama- Sirius la cogió de la cintura, tal vez con el mismo propósito que la pelirroja, y ambos desaparecieron al interior de la casa. Iona y Kate los siguieron entusiasmados, pero Lily y Yasmine se quedaron plantadas en la puerta. Ambas amigas se contemplaron resignadas unos segundos, y luego se echaron a reír a la vez. Se cogieron de la mano y juntas entraron a la casa, con más fuerzas que si lo hubieran hecho por separado.

--**--

-Lily ha llegado- informó Remus a James. Ambos estaban en la cocina, terminando de despedir a los elfos que habían preparado la comida, y Remus se había asomado a la puerta cuando había visto entrar al grupo de amigas. No le gustó la manera en que Sirius agarraba a Estelle, pero se limitó a fruncir los labios en un gesto de impaciencia y girarse a su amigo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Moony?- James estaba pálido y sudoroso. La simple idea de enfrentarse a Lily después de una semana entera sin hablarle le hacía sentir hasta fiebre.

- Tal vez… deberías contarle el motivo por el cual no la has llamado- aventuró Remus con delicadeza. Pero a pesar del tacto del licántropo, James lo miró con mala cara.

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo rotundamente.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque… sencillamente no puedo, Rem, es imposible- decaído, se sentó en una silla descuidadamente y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

- Pues algo debes hacer si no quieres perderla para siempre, James, y créeme, la verdad desde el principio es la mejor solución- aconsejó Remus pensando en su propio caso.- y no creo que Lily sea tan poco receptiva como Estelle.

Remus fue interrumpido por un fuerte chillido de alegría procedente de la entrada. Al poco tiempo entró Sirius, que agarraba por los hombros al rechoncho Peter Pettigrew.

-¡Pet ha venido!- exclamó Sirius con entusiasmo. Remus y James se acercaron a saludar a su amigo- decía que las vacaciones en una pista de esquí con su madre estaban siendo aburridas y que ha decidido olvidar una fiesta de fin de año de lujo para estar aquí, con sus amigos- les informó Sirius.

-Sí, esto… quería estar esta noche con vosotros-Peter suspiró aliviado. No le habían invitado a ninguna fiesta, pero algo tendría que decir para impresionarlos y que no se dieran cuenta de lo muy aburridas que eran las Navidades encerrado en casa con su madre, y afortunadamente se lo habían creído.

-Genial, Pet- James sonrió con sinceridad y Remus le dio al chico unas palmaditas en la espalda.

--**--

-¿Por qué no da la cara, el cobarde?- preguntó Lily a Yasmine mientras la segunda cogía un rico canapé de una bandeja de plata.

- Dale su ti…¡arg!- Yasmine se atrangantó con el canapé, y no era para menos. Por la puerta del salón acababan de aparecer Claudy, seguida de Monique, y el primo de ésta, Henry, que no tardó en encontrar a Yasmine con la mirada.- ¿Qué hace esta aquí?- chilló en un susurro desesperado mientras Claudy le sonreía con hipocresía y meneaba su larga melena rubia y extremadamente lisa.

-No tengo ni idea, pero yo me preocuparía más por Henry… ni siquiera te despediste.- Yasmine observó al chico, que no dejaba de mirarla, y suspiró.

-Ahora vengo.- y dejó a la pelirroja con una copa de champán en la mano mientras ella iba a enfrentarse a sus propios errores.

-¡Ey, Lyls!- Estelle apareció detrás suya con las mejillas coloradas y el pelo rizado empezando a alborotarse de tanto bailar.- ¡tengo una idea perfecta para que James reaccione! ¿Sabes quién me ha pedido que te presente?- preguntó con los ojillos chispeantes. Lily se encogió de hombros, temiéndose alguna idea loca de su amiga.

- ¡Patrick Dempt!- exclamó la pelirroja más emocionada que Lily, que no tenía ni idea de quien le hablaba- ¡oh! Lily, vamos. ¿No has oído hablar de él? ¡Imposible! Dejó Hogwarts hace cuatro años, y trabaja como medimago con mi hermano. Fue Premio Anual, tuvo numerosos premios al servicio del colegio, ¡incluso salvó a un chico de las ramas del Sauce Boxeador!

-¿Y qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Lily más curiosa que impresionada por los méritos de aquel joven.

- La invitación era abierta…. Y yo le dije que se pasara- Estelle le guiñó un ojo cómplice, y Lily comprendió que su amiga ya lo tenía todo planeado. Se dejó arrastrar por ella siendo consciente de que no le quedaba más remedio, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de curiosidad por conocer al famosísimo Patrick Dempt.

- Hola, Lily- Patrick era un joven moreno, con la piel clara y los ojos de un azul oceánico.- Estelle me ha dicho que eres encantadora.- la saludó con un beso en la mano y Lily sonrió.

- Sí, ella también es Premio Anual este año- informó Estelle con una sonrisa enorme.

-Genial- Patrick miró a Estelle de una forma que a Lily le pareció… ¿especial? Genial, así no tendría que fingir que estaba perfectamente. Podría dejarlos solos y esperar a James.

- Bien, chicos, Patrick, encantada de conocerte, pero creo que… tengo que ir a por una copa, casi está- dijo a pesar de que estaba completamente llena- lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Patrick, que estaba más interesado en Estelle que en que Lily se fuera, y los dejó en el sillón en el que estaban. Sabía que Estelle la mataría por lo que acababa de hacer, pero así tendría una buena excusa para poner celoso a Remus después de haber pasado la tarde con Yasmine. Al fin y al cabo, Lily era Lily, y no se le escapaba una.

--**--

-Hola, Henry- Yasmine se acercó al ravenclaw, que le devolvió una sonrisa educada.- ¿cómo estás?

El chico guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras observaba a la gente que había a su alrededor. Vio la mirada interesada de su prima y unas cuantas personas más, así que miró a Yasmine a los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo al jardín?- Yasmine asintió levemente. Se lo debía. Lo siguió hasta la puerta acristalada y salieron juntos a la fría noche. Sin embargo, y seguro que por medio de algún hechizo, la temperatura del jardín era tan suave como una noche primaveral. Caminaron hasta sentarse en un banco de madera pintado de blanco y Henry volvió a mirarla. En sus ojos había confusión, tristeza.

- Te fuiste, así sin más.

-Te dejé una carta- intentó excusarse la chica inútilmente. Henry asintió impaciente.

- Sé lo de la carta. Y después no he vuelto a saber de ti. Ni un solo día. El único motivo por el que he venido, Yasmine, ha sido por ti. Por saber que había pasado. Ni siquiera tenía pensado pasármelo bien.

-Yo… lo siento, Henry.

-¿Lo sientes? Te confesé que estaba enamorado de ti. Me besaste en la torre, me acompañaste a la casa de mis tíos… pensé que era porque te apetecía, pero no soy el juguete de nadie, Yasmine.- Yasmine enrojeció, siendo consciente del dolor del chico, y de que aquel dolor era tan solo culpa suya. Culpa de sus errores. Recordó como ella misma se había sentido un juguete en manos de Sirius y se odió por haber hecho que Henry pasara por lo mismo que ella pasó entonces.

- Era por Sirius, Henry- cuando dijo aquello, le pareció oír su voz muy lejana, como si lo hubiera dicho otra persona. La cabeza le dio vueltas, pero se repuso pronto. No lo miró a la cara.

- Siempre él- suspiró el ravenclaw abatido.

- Ya no, Henry, no puedo estar con él- sabía que en aquella conversación estaba eligiendo. Eligiendo su futuro, eligiendo el futuro de Sirius y Henry, un futuro que no tenía nada claro.

-¿No "puedes"? – preguntó Henry remarcando la segunda palabra. Yasmine sabía que esperaba oír un "no quiero", pero aquello estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad, y no pensaba volver a mentirle.

- Lo siento, no puedo decir nada más.- lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos tan hipnóticos. Si Sirius no hubiera existido, Henry hubiera sido perfecto, no habría habido nadie más.

-¿Y entonces, que me queda? No me arrastro Yasmine, pero si no es él… no soy el segundo plato de nadie.- Y ahí estaba. Ahí estaba su elección. Lo que dijera en aquel preciso instante salvaría la vida de Sirius y la de las personas que quería, y la suya propia, o las tiraría por un precipicio sin escrúpulos.

- Puedes… olvidarme. Creo que eso es lo más acertado- un asomo de amarga sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- o puedes… puedes tener paciencia. Mucha más paciencia de la que nunca hayas tenido. Puedes estar conmigo, pero entendiendo que tal vez no sea perfecto, no sea maravilloso.- Henry la miró, obviamente estaba pensando su respuesta. Finalmente alzó la barbilla de la chica con dos dedos y la miró. Otra vez esa mirada oscura y misteriosa. Yasmine estaba completamente segura de que no era amor lo que sentía por Henry, pero si era una atracción por lo desconocido, por el misterio que había en sus ojos.

- Si me besas ahora mismo, si lo haces… te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta. Pero no solo eso, sino que además, prometo ayudarte a olvidarlo, prometo ayudarte a superar tus miedos… prometo ser tu amigo siempre, pase lo que pase.- aquellos ojos oscuros la atrajeron con la fuerza de un imán. Yasmine se acercó al chico, lo besó. Lenta, pero pasionalmente. Pensó en Sirius, sabía que deseaba que Henry fuera él en esos momentos, pero sabía también que de aquella manera, el merodeador siempre estaría a salvo.

Lo que Yasmine no sabía, era que desde la entrada del jardín. Un atractivo chico de pelo oscuro y ojos grises, los contemplaba con las manos convertidas en puños de acero, con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de angustia y dolor, y la mandíbula tan apretada que parecía que de un momento a otro saltaría en mil pedazos. Y así, en mil pedazos, estaba rompiéndose el corazón de Sirius Black en aquel mismo instante.

--**--

Sirius había llegado al jardín guiado por Monique, la prima de Sirius, que no parecía precisamente feliz de saber que su primo estaba paseando a la luz de las estrellas con aquella gryffindor insoportable y no cesaba de lanzar impacientes miradas hacia la puerta del jardín. Después de obsevar a la chica tan impaciente, había visto a Lily sola, al lado de una larga mesa cubierta con un mantel marfil y con una copa en la mano. La pelirroja llevaba un vestido esmeralda de seda hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, palabra de honor, y unos tacones negros y altos que la hacían parecer aún más estilizada. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en trenzas que se entrelazaban en un bonito peinado medieval. Sin embargo, su rostro estaba tenso, con el entrecejo fruncido. Parecía disgustada, y Sirius sabía por qué. Se acercó a ella contemplándola exageradamente y a propósito de arriba abajo.

-¿Se puede saber que hace esta preciosa dama sola en una noche como esta?

-Supongo que esperar a que venga un príncipe a rescatarme- la pelirroja le siguió el juego y Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba, además de furiosa, realmente triste.

-¿Y tú príncipe, dónde está, Lilian?- Lily rió y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro por llamarla así.

-Mi príncipe se convirtió en rana, caballero-dijo en un suspiro. Se bebió la copa de un trago y se dispuso a coger otra.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con él.

-Tal vez él debería hablar conmigo- Lily lo miró enfadada por defender a la persona que la había ignorado olímpicamente durante una semana. Sin embargo, Sirius la miró como si supiera algo que ella desconocía.

-¿Dónde está James? ¿Por qué no viene?- preguntó angustiada.

-Estoy seguro de que…

-¡Hola, chicos!- exclamó una voz alegre y aguda interrumpiendo al merodeador. Era Shyne, y estaba espectacular. Con un vestido corto y negro, muy por encima de la rodilla y un escote impresionante. El pelo negro lo llevaba completamente liso y le llegaba hasta las caderas.

-Hola Shyne- respondieron ambos.

-¿Habéis visto a Remus?- preguntó la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, por ahí viene- Sirius señaló a la puerta. Por donde acababan de entrar un James blanco como la tiza, y Remus, que se volvió del mismo color que su amigo al ver a Shyne sonreírle de aquella manera.

-Mierda- Lily se puso tan lívida como los dos anteriores, y le entró mucha prisa por apurar su copa. Respiró hondo y se serenó- se va a enterar.

-Lily… -Sirius la sujetó del brazo antes de que la pelirroja echara a andar- no seas burra- la pelirroja lo miró cabreada- y… ¿dónde está Yasmine?- dijo con una sonrisa de niño inocente.

-En el jardín- dijo secamente. Se soltó del merodeador y se dispuso a encarar a James, mientras Sirius se preguntaba que hacía Yasmine sola en el jardín y se disponía a averiguarlo.

--**--

-¡Hola, cariño!- exclamó Shyne mientras separaba a Remus de James y le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Remus no correspondió al mimo de su novia.- ¿Remus? ¿Por qué estas tan blanco? ¿Qué te pasa?

- Pues… tenemos que hablar, Shyne- dijo Remus intentando seguir al pie de la letra los consejos de Yasmine.

-¿Hablar?- Shyne lo miró confundida. Ni siquiera le había dicho lo guapa y sexy que estaba, y eso que se había arreglado a conciencia.

- Sí, hablar.- Remus echó a andar hacia el vestíbulo, debajo de las escaleras de la casa que llevaban al piso superior había un hueco iluminado y medianamente amplio, de modo que el chico cupo sin tener que agacharse demasiado.

- Ya… hablar… yo ya sé lo que tú quieres, Remusito… quieres que nos lo montemos en el hueco de la escalera de James…- Shyne sonrió al entenderlo todo y se abalanzó contra Remus como una gata salvaje… sin embargo, el licántropo la cogió de las muñecas sin esfuerzo y con cuidado e interpuso sus brazos entre ambos.- ¿Remus?- Shyne había dejado de sonreír.

- Quería decir hablar de verdad- dijo el chico agachando la mirada.

-Pero… ¿hablar de qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- Shyne no era tonta, a pesar de que cuando empezó a salir con Remus su mundo había adquirido un matiz romántico que nunca había experimentado. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad era la única que había sentido algo parecido en la relación.- ¡oh! Ya sé de qué va esto.

-¿Sí?- Remus tenía la esperanza de que no tuviera que decir nada más.

- Sí, me estás dejando- replicó ella mirándolo con aquellos ojos terriblemente azules. Remus casi podía sentir la electricidad flotando en el ambiente, rodeándolo. Notaba como la fuerza lobuna que habitaba en Shyne se iba haciendo cada vez mayor a medida que la chica comprendía que Remus no estaba enamorada de ella, y la rabia se iba acumulando en su interior.

-¿Estás bien?- Remus sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera ahora podría hacerla estallar. De hecho, así fue.

-¡Perfecta! ¿¡Cómo iba a estar?! – gritó enrojeciendo de golpe- la persona de la que llevo enamorada desde hace años me deja por una estúpida niñata que lo odia por ser… por ser… por ser como es, ¡luchas por alguien que no merece la pena, Remus! ¡Que te odia, que te desprecia! ¡Vete de aquí!- gritó intentando contener las lágrimas delante de su ahora ex novio.

-Shyne… yo- no podía dejarla así, además de amantes, siempre habían sido amigos, y le dolía ver que sufría por su culpa.

-¡He dicho que te vayas!- pero la morena gritó tan fuerte, que esta vez la electricidad pareció ser real. Un campo de fuerza (magia, combinada con el poder del licántropo que Shyne llevaba en sus venas) hizo que Remus saliera despedido del hueco y se golpeara contra la pared. No fue un golpe fuerte, pero el licántropo quedó medio despeinado. Sin embargo, la dejó allí, sabía que Shyne necesitaba su tiempo para aceptarlo, y no iba a agobiarla. Respiró hondo unos instantes y luego entró en el salón. Sirius bebía en la mesa en la que antes estaba con Lily como si fuera lo último que le quedara por hacer en esa vida, y Remus se acercó.

- Sirius…

- Allí están- le dijo el moreno con la mirada perdida- besándose a la luz de la luna, como verdaderos tortolitos. Como enamorados, como…

- ¿Sirius?- Claudy apareció detrás del merodeador con una sonrisa zalamera- ¿qué tal? Oye quería disculparme por encajar tan mal lo nuestro. He preparado uno de mis cócteles favoritos, ¿te apetece probarlo?

Remus pensó que Sirius ya estaba bebiendo bastante, y aquella copa de color rosáceo tenía la pinta de ser lo que él necesitaba. Dado la cantidad de electricidad que corría por su cuerpo y que se le había quedado la boca seca con la escena de Shyne, fue él quien cogió la copa de cristal.

-Yo sí que tengo sed- le dijo a la rubia, que contempló con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada como el licántropo se bebía el líquido de un solo trago.

-¡Ey, Moony! ¡Era mío!- se quejó Sirius.

-Está… bastante bien- Remus se relamió para intentar degustarlo mejor- aunque en mi opinión está algo agrio- confesó dejando la copa en la mesa.

Claudy se había quedado sin palabras, aunque por la forma en la que miraba a Remus le parecía que quería decirle de todo menos bonito. Monique la arrastró unos metros lejos de los dos chicos.

-¿No te queda nada?- le preguntó con los ojos tan abiertos como su amiga.

-¡Nada! Bastaba un traguito para que Sirius se liara con toda la chica con falda en la fiesta, ¡y ese pobretón estúpido se lo ha bebido todo!

Los efectos no tardaron en dar la cara. Iona se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Sirius y Remus para rellenar su copa, cuando el merodeador de ojos dorados se le abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó seductoramente por la cintura.

-Iona, creo que esta noche eres la mujer más hermosa de esta fiesta- dijo con voz ronca a su oído. La chica lo miró tan sorprendida como Sirius, y como los pocos invitados que los rodeaban y que lo habían oído, pero nada comparado como cuando Remus la giró en un gesto que parecía imposible y la besó. Un beso largo, de película, que Iona no disfrutó dado el ridículo de aquella situación. Cuando Remus la soltó y se quedó contemplándola con una media sonrisa satisfecha, Iona estaba tan roja que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a arder en llamas.

-¡Remus! ¡Estás loco!- gritó ajustándose el vestido y retirándose unos pasos.

-Y tú estás preciosa…- añadió el chico acercándose a su vez.

-Creo… creo que voy al lavabo- y la morena salió corriendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

-Pero Moony… - Sirius se había despejado con aquella escenita, aunque aún se refregaba los ojos como si quisiera constatar que no estaba soñando.- ¿y Shyne?

-¿Shyne?- Remus puso cara de hacer memoria, hasta que pareció iluminársele la bombilla y dijo con voz algo infantil y completamente natural:- la he dejado, pero también está buenísima. Voy a por ella.- por suerte, Sirius lo sujetó antes de que se dirigiera al hueco de la escalera y lo zarandeó con fuerza.

-¡Estás loco!

-Sí, tienes razón…- Remus se relajó y Sirius lo soltó, pero fue pasar delante Monique, que lo miró con cierto susto, cuando Remus repitió exactamente la misma operación que con Iona. Monique se quedó petrificada. Había intentado alejarse pero no le había dado tiempo, y el licántropo la había besado justo en el momento en el que Henry y Yasmine llegaban del jardín cogidos de la mano. Henry enrojeció al ver a Remus besando a su prima con tal descaro, y Yasmine abrió la boca tanto que podía haber cabido el Expresso de Hogwarts y el autobús noctámbulo juntos.

-¿Estás loco?- gritaron a la vez mientras se aproximaban a grandes zancadas al chico. Claro que por distintas razones.

-¡Cómo sigáis diciéndome que estoy loco me lo voy a creer!¡Yasmine!- gritó Remus como si no pudiera alegrarse más de verla- de verdad que estás…- nadie pudo pararlo, parecía como si todos se hubieran quedado paralizados. Fue en el momento preciso en el que Estelle se abrió paso entre la gente para hablar con Yasmine cuando Remus cogió a la morena con fuerza y delicadeza y le dio un beso que, si el de Iona fue de película, este pudo clasificarse como de Oscar. La mayoría de invitados, que ahora estaban pendientes de la locura de Remus, ahogaron un grito de sorpresa mayúscula, y Lily y James, que también acababan de llegar al comedor, pensaron que se habían metido por error en otra dimensión en la que Remus y Yasmine estaban completa y absolutamente entregados. Peter se atragantó con la aceituna de su Martini sin hielo y sin alcohol. Cuando el beso terminó, Yasmine se incorporó rápidamente y se ajustó el pelo. Tenía los ojos con la mirada perdida.

-Guau…- dijo simplemente. Entonces el caos se desató. Los invitados comenzaron a murmurar descontrolados. Estelle corrió hasta Remus y lo abofeteó con fuerza, para después salir corriendo al jardín a llorar desconsoladamente, y Henry, una vez hubo acabado Estelle, se encaró a Remus.

-Nunca le había pegado a nadie que no lo mereciera, Remus, y esta vez tampoco es así- así que estampó su puño en la mejilla de Remus ante la alucinada mirada de todos. Henry no le dio con la suficiente fuerza como para tumbarlo, así que James ayudó a Remus a sostenerse mientras Sirius lo observaba más que enfadado, aunque él nunca pegaría a un amigo, no le hubiera importado que Remus cayera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza "por culpa del puñetazo de Henry". Sin embargo, sabía que algo no iba bien. Fue entonces cuando vio a Claudy cuchichear histérica y muy cabreada con Monique en la otra punta de la sala.

-Ahora vengo- dijo a James. Éste asintió y Lily susurró algo de que iba a evitar que ardiera Roma cuando vio a Yasmine salir al jardín en busca de Estelle.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Remus?- preguntó James a su compañero- ¿cómo se te ocurre besar a Yasmine?

-Ha merecido la pena…- dijo con la vista perdida en aquel momento- y Lily también estaba muy guapa…- James no se lo pensó cuando cogió un vaso de cristal lleno de un líquido transparente y frío y se lo echó por toda la cara. A ver si así se le despejaban las ideas al licántropo ligón.

--**--

Momentos antes, cuando Estelle seguía conversando con Patrick y Sirius había ido a echar un vistazo al jardín en busca de su amada morena sin saber aún que estaba con Henry, Lily y James estaban manteniendo una conversación de lo más interesante en la cocina de la casa.

-¿Y bien?- la pelirroja parecía echar chispas con la mirada.

-¿Y bien… qué?-James se atrevió a responder con una pregunta, a conciencia de que eso no haría más que seguir cabreando a Lily.

-¿Qué-quieres-decir?- preguntó Lily entrecerrando los ojos como hacia siempre que estaba a punto de tirar una casa abajo. Sin embargo, todo ese enfado solo servía para ocultar el dolor que le estaba produciendo el rechazo de James.

-Yo…- pero James ya había probado lo que era estar en brazos de la pelirroja. Ya había probado sus labios, su piel blanca y sedosa. Había mirado en sus verdes ojos más allá de lo que había hecho nadie, y la simple idea de perder eso para siempre, lo hacían retorcerse de dolor.-… no he podido llamarte, Lily.- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-No has podido- dijo ella simplemente, siendo consciente de que toda su fachada de furia se vendría abajo en breve- ¿hay alguien más?- preguntó sintiendo como cada palabra se clavaba en su corazón como afilados témpanos de hielo.

-¿Qué?- Lily alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los sorprendidos ojos de James.

-James, si hay alguien más... yo… no te voy a prometer que deje de odiarte por hacerme esto, pero… pero, dime, ¿hay alguien más?- Lily pensó que si Yasmine la estuviera viendo estaría realmente orgullosa de ella. Había madurado: habían pasado cinco minutos y aún no había tirado ningún plato a la cabeza de James, y eso que la enorme bandeja de plata llena de canapés estaba siendo un arma muy tentadora…

-Lily…- James se acercó a ella e hizo un amago de cogerle las manos, pero la muchacha las retiró antes. Aún no sabía que había ocurrido, aún desconfiaba.

-¿La hay?- quería escucharlo de su boca.

-Lily… aquella noche en la fiesta de Slughorn… bueno, aquella noche fue… fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. Créeme, fue el mayor regalo de Navidad que pude recibir.- Lily lo miró, ahora era ella la sorprendida- y ninguna chica, sea cual sea, puede igualarse a ti. Eres guapa, tienes un cuerpo de escándalo, eres inteligente, tienes personalidad… tal vez seas un poco testaruda… no me mires así- dijo sonriendo cariñosamente- para mí no hay nadie como tú, no hay nadie más, Lily- aseguró James. A medida que el chico había ido hablando, había sido ella quien al final había acabado cogiendo sus manos… y tenía tantas ganas de besarlo… pero aún tenía preguntas de las que necesitaba tener una respuesta.

-¿Entonces?

-Siento haberte dejado sola durante una semana. Sé que el principio es lo peor, la incertidumbre… sé que la he cagado, Lily. Pero ahora mismo no puedo decirte por qué- lo había decidido antes incluso de hablar con ella. No iba a permitirse aguarle la fiesta a la pelirroja. No iba a saber que la chica a la que amaba sentía pena por él.

-¿Por qué?- Lily no entendía nada, aunque por lo menos ya sabía que no se trataba de otra chica.

-Lily… ¿confías en mí?- James la miró a los ojos, y por primera vez desde noche buena sintieron la misma conexión especial que los hacía estar unidos aún sin estar juntos.

-Por supuesto, James- suspiró Lily- pero me lo contarás. ¿No es cierto?- James asintió, pensando en sus padres, pensando que tal vez Lily se enterara antes de lo que tenía previsto. Sin embargo, y por un momento, se olvidó de todo: Lily se había puesto de puntillas y lo había besado, lenta, y dulcemente. Y él no pudo más que dejarse llevar…

--**--

Volviendo al presente, Sirius se acercó a Claudy por la espalda y se inclinó sobre su oreja.

-Creo que ya sé quien ha sido culpable del arrebato pasional de Remus, fría princesa de la maldad- susurró el moreno peligrosamente. Claudy dio un respingo asustada y se volvió hacia el merodeador.

-Querido Sirius… me ofendes- dijo con voz afectada y gesto inocente.

-Pues tú a mí… me sorprendes- replicó el joven sin perder el tono peligroso de su voz…- no sabía que alguien tan… elegante- pronunció la palabra con desprecio- pudiera caer tan bajo…también intuyo que no era él el beneficiario de tan agradable licor. ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Elixir de la pasión? ¡Qué original!- sin embargo no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuál hubiera sido la reacción de Yasmine si lo hubiera visto liarse con todas las chicas de la fiesta.

-Cariño- Claudy había decidido perder toda la inocencia, y su mirada se tornó oscura y amenazadora- en el amor y en la guerra… todo vale.

-Eso sería cierto…- repuso Sirius empezando a marcharse- si tu tuvieras la mínima capacidad de amar… Adiós, princesa del rencor.- y desapareció entre un grupo de invitados que bailaban animadamente.

--**--

-¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, traidora?!- cuando Lily encontró a sus amigas, Estelle estaba gritando a Yasmine a un palmo de la cara, con su rostro pecoso surcado de lágrimas.

-¡Estelle!- gritó Yasmine retrocediendo- ¡no es lo que parece! ¿Puedes parar un segundo de gritar y escucharme?

-¡No!- la pelirroja estaba fuera de sus cabales- ¡sabes que Remus me gusta!- gritó histérica.

-¡Error!- gritó Lily llegando junto a ella, e interponiéndose entre ambas. Estelle paró de hablar y miró a su amiga patidifusa- te gustaba, Estelle- repuso Lily.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó Yasmine- antes de que te enteraras de que era un licántropo-dijo en voz más baja por si había alguien entrometido. Estelle guardó silencio, la habían pillado. Sin embargo, Yasmine no podía estar más contenta. Y sospechaba que Remus lo estaría aún más cuando se lo contara. Ni de lejos hubiera pensado que todo iba a ser tan fácil. -Y eso quiere decir…- dijo la morena señalándola con un dedo acusador- que tal vez el hecho de que sea licántropo es algo demasiado insignificante para que deje de atraerte- dijo más suavemente- estás enamorada de él, Estelle, porque sabes que es bueno, sabes que su condición jamás te hará daño.- Estelle la miró con sus grandes ojos azules aguados. Habían pasado tantas cosas, había sentido tantas cosas… desde que había descubierto que Remus era su vecino no había hecho más que pensar que estaban predestinados… pensamiento que le había costado más de un quebradero de cabeza expulsar de su mente.

-Yo… no sé…yo…

Pero a Estelle no le dio tiempo a decir nada. Las campanadas del pueblo dieron las doce. En el interior de la casa, la mayoría de los invitados comían las uvas felizmente. Pero las campanadas eran tan fuertes que ahogaron la voz de Estelle. Sin embargo, no fue aquello lo que les hizo encogerse de miedo. Al finalizar la última campanada, un trueno retumbó con fuerza en el despejado cielo nocturno, y un rayo surgido de la nada, de un verde brillante, iluminó la cara a las tres chicas, que se vieron envueltas en una densa negrura que no les permitía verse unas a otras… una risa aguda las envolvió…

-¡Tachán!- gritó una voz fría y burlona- la oscuridad desapareció poco a poco, y ante ella aparecieron una docena de figuras negras encapuchadas, con terroríficas máscaras ocultando su rostro.

- Por Merlín…- susurró Estelle aterrorizada. Yasmine se acercó a sus amigas, temblando de miedo, sudando cuando percibió como los ojos rojos de Voldemort se posaron sobre ella. Oyeron pasos a sus espaldas. James había llegado seguido de Sirius, Remus y Peter, que no tardó en esconderse tras un seto de su mismo tamaño. Oyeron las voces de Iona y Kate, que gritaron asustadas. Pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para poder huir.

- ¡Idos!- gritó James a las chicas.- ¡Decidles a todos que la fiesta ha terminado! ¡Echadlos!- gritó con una voz autoritaria que no permitía réplica. Iona y Kate obedecieron, aún asustadas, y James, Sirius y Remus se colocaron delante de Voldemort, interponiéndose entre él y las chicas.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!- gritó James encolerizado.- ¡Nadie te ha invitado a la fiesta!

Shyne llegó al lado de Lily, Estelle y Yasmine, parecía más sorprendida que asustada, pero adoptó una actitud defensiva. También llegaron Patrick Dempt, seguido de unos cuantos miembros del equipo de quidditch que habían ido a la fiesta y unos cuantos amigos cercanos que se había negado a marcharse sin saber que ocurría.

-¡Idos todos!- gritó James malhumorado viendo tantas vidas en peligro.

-No, no, no… señorito Potter- dijo Voldemort quitándose la capucha negra y avanzando hacia el joven, que se retiró un paso hacia delante de sus amigos. Sirius y Remus lo siguieron, colocándose ambos a cada lado del merodeador.- nadie se va a ir de aquí… ¡he venido a haceros una visita!- exclamó como un niño dolido.

-Aquí no eres bienvenido…- replicó James. Su voz sonó como el rugido de un león, y aquello pareció hacerle mucha gracia al señor oscuro.

-Solo he venido… a charlar- informó uniendo las yemas de los dedos en una clara imitación a Dumbledore. Los jóvenes ya estaban informados de que el diálogo no era precisamente su fuerte.- he estado investigando algunos de los datos de los alumnos de Hogwarts de este último año… y he descubierto algo muy especial…- dijo sin hacer caso de la actitud de sus interlocutores- todos tenéis mucho… talento- posó su mirada en Yasmine un segundo más de la cuenta, haciéndole saber que aún debía de estar de su lado si no quería que alguien saliera herido.

-¡Qué importa eso!- chilló Lily, avanzando y situándose al lado de James, entre él y Remus, no soportaba verlo más tiempo tan cerca de aquel peligroso maníaco y además con esa actitud que lo llevaría directamente a la tumba.

-Vaya, vaya… una leoncita traviesa… Lily, ¿no es así? Sangre sucia, como no- dijo con desprecio.

-¡Lárgate!- rugió James- ¡fuera de aquí!

-Te repites demasiado, querido amigo- Voldemort rió con frialdad.

-¿Qué quieres? Dilo y lárgate- chilló Lily deseando que aquello acabara.

-Os quiero a vosotros…- dijo ensanchando la ranura que tenía por boca en una amplia sonrisa- quiero que os unáis a mi ejército.

-¡Estás como una cabra!- gritó Sirius en una carcajada de mofa.- ¡como una regadera!- Voldemort fijó su mirada en él, reconociéndolo.

-Tú eres el hijo de Walburga… un Black… deberías ser un slytherin- dijo con voz siseante.

-¡Antes muerto que verme entre serpientes!- gritó Sirius con odio.

-Tal vez mueras entre serpientes… aunque unas sean más recientes que otras- Voldemort volvió a mirar a Yasmine, que se sintió desfallecer. – a tu hermano parecen gustarle mucho las serpientes, Black- dijo volviendo a centrar su atención en Sirius- demasiado, quizás.

-¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!- gritó Sirius con violencia. Tan solo James, Lily y Remus percibieron en escalofrío que recorrió a una de las figuras encapuchadas.

-¡Pero si tú tuviste la culpa!- gritó Voldemort riendo a carcajada limpia. Yasmine recordó la historia que Sirius le había contado acerca de su boda obligada con Claudy. Se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de que había sido su culpa que Sirius dejara a la ravenclaw para estar con ella.- ¡y tú lo sabes!- Sirius se había quedado sin palabras, aunque había apretado sus mandíbulas en un gesto de impotencia.

-¡Vete de una vez!- gritó James alzando la varita.

-¿Es vuestra última palabra?- la voz de Voldemort fue apenas un siseo, pero tan claro que todos los presentes lo oyeron. Podían sentir la tensión del ambiente, la ansiedad, pero nadie dijo nada.- perfecto.- Chascó los dedos y de repente todos sus secuaces se pusieron en marcha. Comenzaron a llover rayos de colores, aunque no tenían la orden de asesinar puesto que su señor no lo había ordenado. Sin embargo, Voldemort no se iría sin dejar una advertencia, algo que les hiciera entender que no iba en broma, que se jugaban su vida. Yasmine lo vio a cámara lenta. Vio como lanzaba una rápida y calculadora mirada a Sirius, que luchaba contra un encapuchado que podía ser su hermano perfectamente, y por ello el merodeador no se entregaba a fondo. Vio el rayo rojo salir de la varita del mago oscuro. Se vio gritando el nombre de Sirius, vio a James correr hacia su amigo con los ojos desorbitados, y vio como el rayo impactó en el costado de Sirius, salpicando diminutas gotitas de sangre, dañando la piel del chico y creando un corte amplio, profundo y terrible.

-Yo que tú, querido Potter, iría a echarle un vistazo a tus papaítos… volveré para que te cuestiones mi petición. Chascó los dedos y de nuevo una luz verdosa los iluminó a todos, desapareciendo junto a sus mortífagos. En el jardín de James solo quedaban heridos leves, gente cansada, y Sirius tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente, y con una herida sangrante adornando su costado.

James tuvo que respirar unos segundos para desbloquear su mente. Debía actuar rápido, debía salvar a Sirius y acudir a proteger a sus padres. Aquella amenaza no lo había dejado indiferente.

-¡Llevad a Sirius a San Mungo!- gritó a Remus, Estelle, Yasmine y Lily- ¡ayudad a los heridos! ¡Tengo que ir a mi casa!- gritó desesperado. Remus asintió y James se dispuso a aparecerse, pero Lily lo agarró de un brazo y cuando aterrizaron en tierra firme, ambos estaban juntos.

-¡Lily vete!- gritó James histérico. Pero Lily no pudo contestar. Observó la casa que tenían frente a ellos, y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de James al ver una luz verdina reflejada en el rostro de Lily. Solo tuvo que darse la vuelta para comprobar que su pálpito era correcto. Una flamante y escalofriante Calavera con lengua de serpiente adornaba el tejado de su casa, la Marca Tenebrosa se alzaba imponente mirándolos burlona.

James echó a correr al interior de la casa, automáticamente, sin darse cuenta por donde pisaba. Lily lo seguía pero no podía alcanzar su ritmo. Sin embargo, cuando James llegó a la habitación de sus padres, Lily ahogó un grito al encontrarse aquella imagen.

Charlus y Dorea Potter estaban tan blancos como el papel. Seguían cogidos de la mano y no tenían el aspecto de haber sufrido demasiado. Sus rostros inmóviles reflejaban una paz y tranquilidad que James estaba muy lejos de sentir en esos momentos. Su mundo se había hecho añicos en menos de una hora. Su amigo del alma estaba herido de muerte, sus padres estaba muertos… no le quedaba nada, nada excepto…

-James…- Lily se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó, esperando el rechazo del joven. Pero James no tenía fuerzas para moverse, no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Dejó que Lily lo abrazara, que le acariciara el pelo, que lo consolara. Y lloró, lloró frente a ella, sin miedo, sin vergüenza… lloró expulsando todo el dolor, la angustia y la tristeza que albergaba su alma… lloró sin importarle que Lily, su amada, sintiera pena por él.

--**--

_Y volví!!! con capítulo extrahipermega largo!! para que tengáis para un tiempo. Sé que prometí actualizar antes de reyes pero ha sido materialmente imposible. Y hasta finales d marzo estoy de exámenes así que veremos como anda la cosa, aunque intentaré actulizar lo antes posible. No me enrollo mucho más, pero espero que me dejéis algún review más (que me estáis bajando el listón otra vez! xD) y nada, desearos mucha suerte para todo. Espero que os guste._

_**Laura:** espero que este te guste jajajaja hasta prontitoo!! besos...p.d: la carta... hum... la carta puede que de que hablar..._

_**Jusse:** espero que la fiesta de fin de año te haya parecido movidita!! jaja no es para menos... un besoteee._

_**Adhara:** creo que Yasmine está demasiado asustada por si sus amigos se convierten en "carne de Voldy" jajaja y sí, Sirius cree firmemente en eso, pero no siempre funciona. Y que te pareció crepúsculo?? estoy de exámenes ahora y me estoy acordando de lo de estudiar todos los días... jajaja de todas formas podía ir peor! ya te contaré si hablamos!! un besitoo guapaaa y suerte para tus exámenessss!!  
_

_**rosixo:** hola guapa! Bienvenida a mi fic! pues me alegro de que te guste. En cuanto a tu historia, prometo leerla en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo y dejarte algún review con mi opinión. Y nada, espero que te guste este capi... un beso y nos leemos!! ^^_

_Hasta pronto guaps!!!_

_Roxy_


	17. La serpiente chivata

**Capitulo Diecisiete: La serpiente chivata.**

Yasmine contempló el pálido rostro de Sirius mientras éste permanecía inmóvil y respiraba débilmente en la diminuta cama de aquella sobria habitación de San Mungo. Los demás estaban tomando algo, aunque todos sabían que ni un gramo de comida entraría en sus cuerpos en aquel momento. Dumbledore había aparecido después del amanecer para comunicarles que los padres de James había sido asesinados por Voldemort, así que en ese mismo instante Remus estaba destrozándose los puños contra la máquina de café de una tienda cercana mientras Estelle lloraba en silencio acurrucada como podía en una silla de madera de la sala de espera del hospital, sintiendo tan cercana la muerte de su propio padre, mientras Patrick Dempt la estrechaba entre sus brazos protectores. Shyne estaba sentada en la otra punta de la habitación mientras suspiraba compungida y los miembros del equipo de quidditch junto a Henry y otros amigos de Hogwarts se hacían compañía en un profundo y sentido silencio.

Y mientras, Yasmine estaba allí, contemplando a Sirius, que parecía tan tranquilo, tan relajado, tan ajeno a todo el dolor que empañaba el ambiente. No supo el momento exacto en el que había empezado a llorar, pero en un instante se encontraba con las manos cubriendo su cara mientras intentaba evitar que los sollozos se escucharan fuera de la habitación. Sus padres estaban en camino, trabajaban en el hospital y el Profeta seguramente ya habría publicado el escandaloso ataque a los adolescentes que celebraban el año nuevo tranquilamente en la mansión de los Potter, además del asesinato de estos mismos. Yasmine supuso que Lily estaría junto a James, intentando mitigar su dolor, a sabiendas de que era una batalla casi perdida de antemano, y también sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Por su culpa, Sirius estaba inconsciente y con una larga y profunda herida adornándole su costado. Por su culpa, el merodeador había estado a punto de morir. Por su culpa, muchos de sus amigos habían estado a punto de morir, y era lo que había estado intentado evitar desde el principio. Aún no sabía cómo iba a salir de aquel embrollo, pero estaba decidida a hablar con Dumbledore costara lo que costase. Él era un anciano sabio, inteligente y valiente. Él sabría lo que tendría que hacer. Miró por última vez a Sirius, pensando que jamás se atrevería a mirarlo a la cara después de aquello, ni a él ni a ninguno de sus amigos, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lo que no esperó ni mucho menos fue darse de bruces contra el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, que la miró con una sonrisa de serpentina alegría. Lucius había salido de Hogwarts hacía unos cuantos años, y ya se había ganado alguna que otra fama relacionada con asuntos oscuros. Si no fuera por la influencia y el dinero de su padre, el slytherin ya estaría en Azkaban sin remedio alguno.

-A ti te estaba buscando, jovencita…- dijo agarrándola del brazo con fuerza y arrastrándola tras de sí. Yasmine intentó gritar, pero su garganta no emitió ningún sonido a pesar de que forzó sus cuerdas vocales al máximo.- ni lo intentes- murmuró Malfoy mientras la apuntaba con la varita. Abrió la primera puerta que apareció ante ellos y la empujó de mala manera hacia dentro de la habitación. Parecía un almacén de pociones curativas, y el olor que había en el ambiente la hizo marearse aún más de lo que ya estaba.- ¿ibas buscando a alguien?- le preguntó con una sonrisa falsa y cruel.

-Déjame salir- dijo con la voz temblorosa y los ojos llorosos. - ¡no puedo más! ¡voy a contárselo todo a Dumbledore!- gritó intentando esquivar a Malfoy para llegar a la puerta. Pero el hombre la cogió del cuello con una mano enguantada en cuero y la estampó contra una de las estanterías. Unos botecitos de cristal tintinearon y a Yasmine le llegó un olor penetrante a la nariz.

-Lo que me temía- casi siseó el hombre- veo que mi señor es más que inteligente- dijo con adoración.- suerte que te he pillado a tiempo.- cogió la varita y levantó el vestido de noche de Yasmine hasta la cadera. La chica forcejeó para desasirse del brazo de Lucius, pero era duro como el hierro. Notó como le clavaba con fuerza la varita en la zona de los riñones, y sintió un agudo pinchazo lacerante en esa zona. Dolía muchísimo, y de sus ojos escaparon lágrimas sin control. Cuando el contacto cesó, aún se mantenía un agudo dolor en la zona.

-Bien, jovencita. De habérselo contado a Dumbledore, hubieras tenido un margen de tiempo para salvar a tu familia. Sí, es así, lástima que no te dieras cuenta hasta ahora. Pero no, mírate, venga- Yasmine se alzó el vestido y vio una pequeña serpiente negra reptando por su cadera. Le dieron ganas de vomitar.- ahora, si te delatas… mi señor o cualquiera de nosotros tan solo tendremos que chascar los dedos para aparecer junto a tus papaítos o tus hermanitos y deshacernos de ellos. Sí, empezaremos por ellos, y luego por todos y cada uno de tus seres queridos. Y lo haremos delante de ti, para que veas cómo se retuercen de dolor, como sufren, y por último, como mueren, por culpa de tu deslealtad. Espero que eso te abstenga de contarle tu pequeño secretito a nadie que no debas- rió con fría crueldad, y luego, tras observar si había alguien en el pasillo, la abandonó en aquel almacén que olía a medicinas aún más sola e impotente de lo que Yasmine se había sentido en su vida.

--**--

Lily oía rechinar el viejo columpio oxidado mientras James se balanceaba lentamente con la cabeza gacha. Habían huido literalmente de la casa de James cuando los empleados del ministerio habían llegado junto a un enjambre de periodistas hambrientos de morbo. Ahora estaban en un céntrico parque londinense, completamente vacío, y lleno de árboles sin hojas que no era para nada acogedor. Ella se había sentado en un banco de madera un poco retirada del chico. Podía casi palpar el dolor de James, y le hubiera gustado poder dejarlo solo, pero la idea se le hacía tan insoportable que le retorcía las entrañas. Además, mientras se mantuviera al margen, no lo molestaría… James aún no había tenido uno de sus arranques de furia ni la había echado de su lado a gritos. Parecía que la presencia de Lily lo calmaba, y su ausencia lo sumergía en un terrible pozo de desesperación. La pelirroja salió de su ensoñación cuando se dio cuenta de que el columpio había dejado de sonar, y que James se acercaba a ella lentamente. No se movió, incluso se le olvidó como respirar, atenta con cada uno de sus sentidos a la reacción del muchacho. Entonces James se puso de puso en cuclillas frente a ella y la miró con aquellos ojos marrones enormes brillando como dos soles.

-Gracias, Lily- dijo con la voz ronca.

-James…- la pelirroja lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras dos rápidas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se apresuró a limpiar su rastro antes de volver a mirarlo.

-Si tú no hubieras estado conmigo…yo…- Lily se estremeció al pensar en las locuras que él podría haber hecho.- me voy a vivir a la mansión de Godric- le informó el chico con serenidad. Lily asintió, pero no dijo nada- cuando acabe el curso estudiaré en la escuela de Aurores, y me enfrentaré a él- esta vez Lily alzó su verde mirada alarmada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin aliento.

-No voy a dejar este crimen impune, Lily- James la miró ahora con fiereza, previniéndole de que se contuviera en llevarle la contraria.- mis padres están… Sirius está…- la voz del joven tembló violentamente.

-James Sirius está recuperándose- dijo Lily suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla mientras el giraba la cara.

-Pero podía estar muerto, ¿verdad? Dumbledore ha dicho que se ha salvado por los pelos.

-Se ha salvado.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Y mis padres? Crees que me voy a quedar tan tranquilo de brazos cruzados mientras el asesino de mis padres anda suelto? ¡No va a parar, Lily! ¡Alguien tiene que frenarle!

-¿Y tú lo harás?- protestó la pelirroja empezando a temer por la vida de James.

-¡Lo intentaré! ¡Y si he de morir en el intento, yo…!

Lily no se contuvo. Calló a James de una bofetada. No fue muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para dejar al merodeador más que sorprendido.

-¿Tú qué?- le espetó la pelirroja hecha una furia- ¡¿morirás?! ¿Es eso lo que querían tus padres, no James? ¡Que te lanzaras a la muerte como un temerario! ¡Que te jugaras la vida que ellos te regalaron! ¡Me parece perfecto!

-Lo haré, Lily, te guste o no.

-Entonces yo te acompañaré- replicó ella cerrando los puños con fuerza. Vio como James palidecía y se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo aún sin proponérselo.

- Ni lo sueñes- James la miró como si estuviera loca.

-Lo haré. Lo haré James Potter, quieras tú o no, lo haré. Aunque no quieras estar conmigo, te seguiré, te espiaré, seré tu… ángel de la guarda- sí, a James pareció sonarle tan ridículo como a Lily, pues en un momento se encontró con el chico riendo a carcajada limpia casi retorciéndose en el suelo.

-No deberías reírte de mí… sabes que lo haré.

- Está bien- repuso James agarrándose el pecho y tomando aire con dificultad- está bien…- aunque aún sonreía ampliamente- dejemos la vendetta para más tarde… ya lo negociaremos.- dijo esta vez más serio. Lily lo miró sorprendida. Ese James maduro y negociador era completamente nuevo para ella.

-Está bien.- aceptó la joven, sin fiarse demasiado.

- Vamos a ver a Sirius- le tendió la mano, y Lily vio de nuevo aquel amargo gesto que lo había poseído durante tanto tiempo, y aún más desde aquella madrugada. Era normal, dijo pensando en el breve paréntesis de risa que había tenido…. Por lo menos había conseguido hacerle reír, y aquello no era poco.

James tomó la mano de Lily. La sintió suave y cálida, como si volviera al hogar después de estar mucho tiempo fuera de él. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y aquel gesto preocupado de la joven lo enterneció. Se recriminó mentalmente su estupidez por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo después de la noche de Navidad, sin embargo, sabía a ciencia cierta que la felicidad no iba a durar demasiado. Había dicho a Lily lo de la escuela de los Aurores para calmarla. Sabía que tarde o temprano, la pelirroja recelaría sobre su necesidad de ir tras el mago tenebroso, y aquello la mantendría al margen al menos durante un pequeño período de tiempo. Solo necesitaba pensar rápido, y actuar.

--**--

Sirius parpadeó. Estaba en una enorme habitación oscura. O tal vez ni siquiera fuera una habitación, ya que no veía nada a su alrededor. Sin embargo, sentía un dolor lacerante rodeándole. No lo sentía en su cuerpo en sí, pero si a su alrededor, acosándole. Estaba empezando a cansarse de no ver nada, de andar sin rumbo, de sentir el pinchazo palpitando junto a él, cuando una enorme franja roja se abrió sobre su cabeza. Era una luz rojiza, que se fue tornando anaranjada, y casi sin darse cuenta blanca brillante. Oyó voces a su alrededor. Una voz grave, y luego dos voces conocidas que se alegró de oír. Parpadeó varias veces, y a través del pitido de sus oídos, logró entreoír unas palabras sueltas: "poción analgésica… por muy poco… a perdido mucha sangre…" Por fortuna, la voz tenía razón, y aquel pinchazo doloroso y molesto que sentía fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Al parecer, nadie se había dado cuenta de que había despertado hasta que oyó a Peter exclamar con voz acongojada y de pito en una esquina. Intentó girar la cabeza, pero le fue completamente imposible.

-Está inmovilizado, la poción para anestesiar el dolor que le hemos aplicado es bastante fuerte.- dijo la voz grave y desconocida, mientras un hombre que rondaría los cincuenta años se asomó a su campo de visión y comprobó la reactividad de sus pupilas con la luz de su varita. Sirius no sabía quién era, pero aquella barba entrecana y la cara redondeada acompañadas de una amplia sonrisa campechana le confirieron cierta tranquilidad.

-¿Cuánto tardará en volver a la normalidad, señor Roberts?- preguntó la voz de James a su lado. Esta vez el corazón de Sirius se aceleró a la velocidad del rayo. Eso de tener al padre Yasmine delante y estar en aquel estado no era precisamente alentador.

-Es cuestión de tiempo. Pero es un chico fuerte y sano, será cuestión de unos minutos más.- contestó el medimago con tranquilidad.-¿Dónde está mi hija, chicos?- Sirius notó un deje de preocupación en la sosegada voz del hombre, así que dedujo que aún no había visto a Yasmine después del ataque de Voldemort. Él mismo estaba intranquilo, pero el hecho de haber oído a James y a Lily lo habían relajado un tanto. Es más, incluso podía empezar a mover un poco las puntas de los dedos de los pies.

-Creo, creo que dijo que iba a dar una vuelta- dijo la voz de Shyne entrando a la habitación seguida de unas cuantas personas más que Sirius no pudo ver. La voz de la gryffindor, siempre tan alegre y vivaz, parecía ahora temblorosa y triste. El joven se preguntó si no habría habido alguna víctima más a parte de su desastroso despiste, y de nuevo un nudo de preocupación se instaló en su estómago.

-Iré a buscarla, no le vendría mal un reconocimiento médico- bromeó el hombre, aunque era una clara excusa para dejar a los jóvenes un momento de intimidad.

-James… yo…- la voz de Shyne temblaba descontroladamente, como si fuera a romper a llorar de un momento a otro. De hecho, así fue. Sirius se imaginó a James abrazando a la chica, o tal vez fuera otra persona. Pero de todas formas había algo que no le gustaba para nada, una sensación de tristeza y agonía que no tenían nada que ver con él. La urgencia de saber que estaba pasando casi lo obligaron a procesar con rapidez el anestesiante que corría por sus venas. Giró la cabeza y vio a Lily cogiendo una mano de James, mientras que la otra del chico se encontraba crispada, y vio a Remus abrazando a Shyne mientras la joven lloraba.

-¿Qué… es lo que ha… pasado?- si, había sido él. Aún no sabía cómo pero había pronunciado todas aquellas palabras seguidas a pesar de encontrarse bajo los efectos de un potente sedante. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Lily anonadada.

-¿Por qué me miráis todos así? ¡Sí! ¡Estoy bien! ¿Qué ha pasado?- a pesar de notar la voz pastosa, Sirius estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-Chicas, creo que es mejor que vayamos a tomarnos algo, un café tal vez, necesitamos espabilarnos- dijo Remus soltando a Shyne. Sabía que James necesitaba espacio para contar aquello a alguien por primera vez. Lily cogió a Shyne de la mano y ambas desaparecieron por la puerta, seguidas de cerca por Remus, que lanzó una última y preocupada mirada al chico de gafas.

-¿James?- Sirius ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más la incertidumbre. Y la cara de su amigo no auguraba precisamente una buena noticia.

-Pues…- James tomó aire y sus labios formaron una sonrisa forzada, para nada alegre- Voldemort a asesinado a mis padres, Sirius.- lo dijo muy rápido, del tirón, aunque no por ello le dolió menos. Sintió una oleada de desesperanza al ver la cara de pasmo que se le quedó a su amigo.- sí, eso es.- murmuró cabizbajo, se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama y miró unos segundos el suelo, para cuando levantó la cabeza, tenía a Sirius plantando delante suya, con aquel ridículo pijama azul con la insignia de San Mungo bordada toscamente en el pecho. Sirius no habló, pero su expresión lo decía todo: había rabia, impotencia, más rabia y tristeza. Tomó de la mano a su amigo y ambos se fundieron en un varonil pero emotivo abrazo.

-Esto no va a quedar así, James- dijo Sirius con voz acerada.- va a pagar por lo que ha hecho.

-Sí… lo sé- James estaba conteniendo la emoción por muy poco. Bajó de nuevo la cabeza y empujó con suavidad a su amigo de vuelta a la cama- pero ahora tienes que ponerte bien, Pad. Así lo único que conseguirás es que tus reflejos vuelvan a fallar.- se burló James.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso ha dolido!- se quejó Sirius, aunque una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- ya no hay excusa para volver a dar unas cuantas sesiones intensivas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no es así?

-Sí… así es- sonrió James melancólico. Cuando los merodeadores cursaban tercero, momento en el que empezaban a estudiar esta asignatura, los cuatro chicos se dedicaron durante todo ese curso a ensayar diversos hechizos de ataque y defensa… a veces en solitario… y a veces con Snape. Sin embargo, esto era mucho más serio que unas simples bromas con el slytherin.- necesitas descansar, nos vemos en un par de horas.

Sirius titubeó, no le hacía demasiada gracia dejar a James solo en ese momento, pero notaba como de nuevo un cansancio sobrenatural volvía a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, de modo que quedó plácidamente dormido segundos después de que su amigo abandonara la habitación.

--**--

El cielo estaba despejado, pero la temperatura aún era tan baja que cada respiración les helaba los pulmones. El pequeño cementerio de detrás de la iglesia del pequeño pueblecito del Valle de Godric estaba empezando a abarrotarse. Sin embargo, James no parecía darse cuenta de nada. No parecía reconocer las caras que le daban tristemente el pésame, ni siquiera parecía escuchar a las decenas de personas que le prestaban su ayuda, al fin y al cabo, hacia menos de un año que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Sin embargo, James no había hablado aún con nadie de lo que había decidido hacer con su vida después de la muerte de sus padres. Lily le dio un suave apretón de manos que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Observó como la pelirroja le regalaba una sonrisa de ánimo y sin darse cuenta se sintió un poco mejor. Con ella, el mundo que lo rodeaba parecía adquirir un tono más alegre.

-Estoy bien- le susurró al oído. Lily acentúo su sonrisa y volvió a apretarle la mano cariñosamente.

-James…- el joven alzó la mirada para encontrase con la cristalina mirada de Albus Dumbledore, que le tendía una anciana y huesuda mano. El director se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano para con el joven, pero dejando siempre claro que estaría ahí para lo que necesitara. Era esa clase de mirada las que hacían que James no se sintiera tan terriblemente solo y desamparado. Aceptó la mano de su director y el anciano le guió un ojo amistosamente. Al otro lado de James, Sirius palmeó la espalda de su amigo. Así, escoltado por Lily y Sirius, y seguido del director y sus mejores amigos (entre los que faltaba Yasmine, unas filas por detrás y guardando un profundo silencio), James se encaminó hacia el nevado cementerio que parecía refulgir con el brillo del sol.

Allí, delante de las tumbas de los padres de James, fabricadas con cristal de duende bordado con filigranas de oro, los familiares y amigos más cercanos del matrimonio Potter dedicaron unas breves pero sinceras palabras para los dos fallecidos. Fue cuando James sintió que apenas conocía a sus padres. Todos hablaban de batallas, de victorias, de luchas y derrotas… y él apenas había conocido de sus padres la terrible enfermedad que los había acechado durante los últimos años. Sintió que todos se quedaban en silencio, y como decenas de pares de ojos se centraban en su persona. Era su turno, pero él no había previsto este instante, ni siquiera se había permitido el lujo de pensar ni un segundo en el temido entierro.

-Habla con el corazón, James, es lo mejor que sabes hacer- le susurró Lily al oído poniéndose de puntillas. Sirius le dio un leve pero eficaz empujón que lo llevó delante de la multitud congregada.

-Ejem… yo… esto…- James agachó la cabeza azorado, pero entonces pensó en todo lo que había pasado, como si lo hubiera asimilado de golpe, y tras suspirar profundamente, alzó la cabeza para contemplar las cabezas de todos aquellos que habían conocido a sus padres, tanto o más que él mismo. Vio a Sirius, Remus y Peter, dándole fuerzas, a Lily sonriéndole, a Shyne llorando desconsolada, y muy de cerca a Estelle y su hermano. También vio a Yasmine, que lo miraba con los ojos rojos y las mejillas humedecidas, acompañada de toda su familia, a Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid y todas aquellas personas que lo querían y estarían siempre a su lado en momentos tan duros como aquel, y vio a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, como se abría una pequeña luz al final del camino. No estaba solo. Nunca lo estaría.- mis padres fueron asesinados- dijo con la voz firme y potente- asesinados por una persona que cree que lo único que importa en esta vida, es la sangre, la pureza, el poder. Un monstruo sin corazón, que nunca sabrá lo que es sentirse como yo, ni como ninguno de nosotros. Nunca sabrá lo que es sufrir por un ser querido, nunca sabrá lo que es amar, ni ser feliz, tan solo porque en ese corazón putrefacto no cabe ni una chispa de afecto.- tomó aire, consciente de que todos contenían la respiración- y no se acercan tiempo fáciles. Esto es solo el principio. Pero, si hoy me he dado cuenta de algo, es que podemos acabar con todo el odio, con el racismo que empieza a filtrarse en nuestra sociedad como un veneno mortal. Podemos luchar, luchar juntos. Mientras estemos juntos… mientras sigamos amando, queriendo y siendo felices con toda nuestra alma, nada, ni nadie, podrá vencernos… ni siquiera ese loco psicópata que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort.- y así, pronunciando con todas y cada una de las letras el nombre del mago oscuro, James volvió al lado de Sirius y Lily, ambos pálidos, pero firmes, seguros de que James no podía haber tenido más razón en sus palabras.

--**--

Hacía frío en el valle de Godric. Un día largo y pesado que recordarían el resto de su vida. Lily reposaba la cabeza cansada sobre el regazo de James. Aunque no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo oficial, estaba más que claro que la pareja se estaba consolidando poco a poco. James se entretenía mesando los cabellos pelirrojos de su novia, mientras Sirius jugaba con el borde de su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Yasmine, que miraba por la ventana a la oscuridad de la noche y no paraba de estremecerse. La morena no había hablado demasiado, pero como en realidad ninguno tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar, aquello no les parecía para nada extraño. Por otro lado, Remus estaba sentado cómodamente en el enorme sofá del salón con Estelle muy pegado a él, a pesar de que el sofá era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran ambos sin tocarse. Peter lanzaba nerviosas miradas a la puerta de la casa, parecía asustado.

-Creo que debería irme a casa, chicos, a mis padres no les hará mucha gracia que llegue tarde con este tiempo que hace- dijo Yasmine rompiendo el denso silencio de la habitación.

-Mmmm- Estelle se espabiló y se desperezó mientras bostezaba- te acompaño…

-Os acompaño, chicas- se ofreció Remus inmediatamente.

-Creo que yo también debería irme- murmuró Lily desde el regazo de James. Sin embargo no parecía muy por la labor de levantarse.

-Vamos, Lily, debes de estar cansada…- dijo James sin dejar de acariciarla. La pelirroja respondió con un gruñido afirmativo pero siguió sin moverse.

-Pues yo me voy a la cama- declaró Sirius bostezando y desperezándose abiertamente.- ¿Dónde está el cuarto de invitados, James?- preguntó el chico. James sonrió a su amigo. Eso significaba que a partir de ahora Sirius y él vivirían bajo el mismo techo, bajo petición expresa del merodeador de gafas a su mejor amigo. Sirius ya había pasado el verano pasado acampado en el jardín de la casa del Valle de Godric. Los padres de James habían insistido en que el joven de pelo azabache durmiera en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la enorme casa, pero Sirius no había querido abusar de su hospitalidad.

-Es la que está al lado de la mía, Pad, la otra no está tan bien- dijo James. Sirius asintió y se dirigió a Remus- le dio un medio abrazo, al igual que a Peter, y saludó a Esther y Yasmine con un caballeroso gesto. Yasmine asintió levemente con la cabeza y volvió a estremecerse, de modo que se encaminó a la puerta de la casa seguida de cerca por Remus, Peter y Estelle.

-Buenas noches a todos- se despidió Remus. Estelle lo imitó y Yasmine se despidió con la mano sin decir palabra alguna, al igual que Peter.

-Que descanséis… y gracias.- murmuró James, aunque sus amigos estaban ya con un pie fuera de la casa.- esto es agotador- le dijo a Lily.- creo que mis fuerzas están consumidas- se tumbó sobre el suelo con las manos tras la cabeza mientras Lily se incorporaba y lo miraba con cara de sueño.

-Ha sido un día muy largo- susurró la pelirroja echándose sobre el pecho de su chico.- necesitas descansar.

-¿Te gustaría descansar conmigo?- preguntó James al aire. Escuchó la risa de Lily y se relajó un poco.

-Por supuesto que me gustaría… - casi sin darse cuenta los labios de ambos se encontraron en un profundo y suave beso. James alzó a la pelirroja sin dejar de besarla y así, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto del chico. Sin embargo, aquella no sería la noche en la que ambos desataran su pasión más desmedida. Estaban demasiado exhaustos y el cansancio cayó sobre ellos como una losa en cuanto sus cuerpos sintieron el suave tacto del mullido colchón. Lily rodeó a James por el cuello mientras el chico hacía lo mismo con su cintura, y cayeron dormidos de esa manera. Cada uno mitigando a su manera el pesar y el dolor que reinaba en la mente del otro. Era poco tiempo el que tenían para descansar, para organizar sus atribuladas mentes, pues en tan solo un par de días, Hogwarts volvería a abrir sus puertas para ellos.

--**--

_Capítulo muy muy cortito para ir haciendo ganas y entrar poco a poco de nuevo en la historia. ¡¡Lo siento mucho!! No he podido escribir desde enero mi tiempo ha sido completamente cero, pero poco a poco espero ir actualizando sin dejarlo tanto tiempo. Espero que hayáis estado bien estos meses. Dudas, preguntas, críticas... os resuelvo lo que queráis de la historia que no entendáis! un besazo grande a todos, y gracias laura y justweasley por vuestro review, espero que disfrutéis este capi!! un besazo sabor vainilla guapetones!! hasta muy pronto!!_

_Roxy_


	18. De amores y amigos

**Capítulo Dieciocho: De amores y amigos.**

-Pad, creo que deberíamos darle un respiro a Peter, se está poniendo un poco blanco- señaló Sirius mientras Remus ayudaba al joven regordete a levantarse. Peter apenas se mantenía por su propio pie.

-Ha sido él quien ha insistido- se excusó James mientras se autocriticaba por su _expelliarmus_ tan "flojo", que había lanzado a su amigo contra la dura pared de piedra en cuestión de segundos.

-Sí, pero aún así no creo que pueda aguantar uno de tus hechizos ni una vez más- dijo Remus mientras apoyaba a su confuso amigo contra la pared.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si esto no es nada…- James sacudió la varita impotente haciendo que saltaran unas chispas doradas de ella.

-Poco a poco, Pad, no hay que agobiarse- Remus golpeó amistosamente el hombro del chico de gafas, pero éste solo le devolvió una mirada de incomprensión y malas pulgas. Hacía una semana que habían regresado a Hogwarts, y aquella era una de las primeras sesiones de entrenamiento contra las artes oscuras que los cuatro merodeadores estaban haciendo en la sala de los menesteres.

-Me voy a ver a Lily- dijo James con brusquedad- nos vemos luego- y sin mediar más palabra alguna, salió de la Sala de los Menesteres dejando a sus tres amigos en ella.

-Últimamente es lo único que sabe decir- se lamentó Sirius apoyándose en la pared y dejándose caer al lado del maltrecho Peter.

-Bueno, déjalo, sabes las ganas que tenía James de estar con ella, lo estará disfrutando.- dijo Remus sentándose hábilmente al lado de su amigo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no quiero ser egoísta, pero es que…

-No te preocupes, James sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que ahora, son James y Lily.- por la cara que Sirius puso, aquello no pareció animar su decaído ánimo.

-¿Qué hora es?- Sirius pareció acordarse de algo de repente y se levantó de un salto.

-Las siete y media, casi la hora de cenar… ¿adónde vas?- preguntó el licántropo mientras veía a Sirius cruzar la habitación corriendo.

-A solucionar un asunto de una vez por todas- dijo al vuelo. Sin saber por qué, la imagen de una guapa y últimamente demasiado taciturna morena llegó a la cabeza de Remus.

-Otro que quiere complicarse la vida…- el chico suspiró cansado, sabiendo que su propia vida amorosa no era especialmente brillante, y, ayudando a Peter a levantarse, decidió ir a llenar su vacío estómago con una suculenta ración de cordero en salsa.

--**--

James corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca. Se asomó rápidamente y vio a su guapa pelirroja estudiando junto a Yasmine, Estelle y Kate. Como si la pelirroja hubiera intuido la presencia del chico, levantó la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Susurró unas palabras a sus amigas, que al ver a James en la puerta dibujaron en sus rostros una mueca de escepticismos a lo que Lily les dijo, pero pronto volvieron a su lectura. La pelirroja se apresuró a recoger sus libros y en menos de un minuto James la recibía con un caluroso y largo beso.

-Te he echado de menos, princesa- le susurró al oído haciendo reír a Lily.

-¡Estate quieto! ¡Me haces cosquillas!- la pelirroja se retiró un poco pero él la volvió a atraer hacía sí abrazándola por la cintura. La besó en la cara y Lily se giró hasta que sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse.

-¿Vamos a cenar?- preguntó James sugerentemente. Lily rió nerviosa y lo miró alarmada.

-Claro que sí, ¿no?- James le devolvió una torpe sonrisa y asintió rápidamente.

-Claro, me muero de hambre.- volvió a besar a la pelirroja, y ambos se dirigieron al gran comedor.

--**..

Y mientras la joven pareja bajaba la escalinata del vestíbulo haciendo mimos como si nada hubiera sucedido, Sirius atravesaba corriendo el pasillo que ambos acababan de abandonar sin cruzárselos por un segundo. El muchacho de pelo azabache, cosechando diversas miradas de deseo de distintas féminas con las que se cruzaba, logró llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca sin chocarse milagrosamente con nadie. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver cruzar el umbral a su adorada morena. Yasmine iba inmersa en la laboriosa tarea de guardar un enorme libro en su pequeño bolso cuando el joven gryffindor la agarró de un brazo y la llevó casi en volandas a una de las habitaciones ocultas que había tras un falso tapiz.

-Como no, Black, tú y tu costumbre de llevarme a estos sitios sin mi permiso- soltó la chica cuando se hubo repuesto del susto.

-Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes- Sirius fue directo al grano, pero la morena tan solo levantó una ceja ofendida.

-Tú y yo no tenemos ningún asunto en común- replicó ella.

-Llevas desde Noche Buena evitándome, si no fuera porque sé que soy un dios del sexo creería que fui el peor de tus amantes- dijo con desesperación.

-Olé por el rey de la modestia- dijo Yasmine aplaudiéndole falsamente.

-No es eso, pero… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- Yasmine apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos grises que acababan de tomar un aspecto demasiado tierno y triste para que ella pudiera soportarlo.

-Lo que hicimos estuvo mal…- dijo tras un largo suspiro- fatal. Por Claudy- Sirius bufó con incredulidad- y por tu hermano.- ahí sí que había dado en la diana, lo supo por la mueca de la cara del chico, una mezcla de angustia y pesar.

-Mi hermano es mayorcito para saber lo que hace- replicó él.

-No, no lo es. Y lo peor es que lo sabes. Y tienes que ayudarle- "ayudarle antes de que se encuentre tan atrapado como yo, si no lo está ya" su mente terminó las palabras que ella había omitido.

-No voy a casarme con Claudy- negó Sirius en rotundo. Yasmine sonrió, sabiendo que aquel nudo en el estómago eran puros celos de imaginarse a Sirius con la rubia esnob.

-Creo que a tu madre le basta con que no andes conmigo- opinó Yasmine sonriendo con tristeza- y aunque no sea por el mismo motivo que tu ella, creo que es mejor así.- sin darse cuenta, Yasmine se había acercado al chico hasta estar a poca distancia de él, y casi inconscientemente, su dedo índice había trazado un suave recorrido atravesando el abdomen del chico, recorriendo por encima del jersey la cicatriz que Lord Voldemort le había dejado de recuerdo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Sirius casi conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo el contacto del dedo de la joven como si no hubiera ropa entre él y su piel. Recibió una mirada extraña de aquellos enormes ojos cafés.

-Es mejor así… ¿amigos?- tendió la mano que había usado para acariciarlo y la interpuso entre ambos.

-Sirius la observó unos instantes. En esos momentos estaba tan exaltado que lo normal en él hubiera sido cogerla en volandas y hacerle el amor contra la fría pared de la habitación no una, sino mil veces. Sin embargo, era consciente de que cualquier paso en falso lo alejaría aún más de la chica. Así que tendió la mano hasta la joven y la sacudió fugazmente.

-Amigos- sonrió tan seductoramente como siempre y Yasmine sintió como su corazón luchaba por salir al galope de su pecho. - ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo? Como amigos, claro…- Yasmine sonrió con un esfuerzo enorme.

-Lo siento, pero la verdad es que no tengo demasiada hambre…- y desapareció a toda velocidad tras el falso tapiz que los ocultaba.

-Mierda- dejando a un desbocado Sirius destrozándose los nudillos contra la pared.

..**..

-Ya están otra vez- rió Remus mientras volvía a servirse un plato de estofado y tomaba asiento junto a Estelle, que acaba de llegar a la cena.

- Me alegra verlos así.- respondió la pelirroja echando una mirada fugaz a la parejita de enamorados, que cenaban lengua animadamente.

-Ya era hora- opinó Remus- han dado demasiadas vueltas.

- La mayoría de las veces las personas optamos por tomar el camino más largo y difícil hasta llegar a donde queremos.- soltó distraída Estelle mientras jugaba con sus plato de verduras.

-Guau- Remus la miró sorprendido- eso es muy profundo- dijo señalándola con el tenedor.- me ha gustado. – Estelle sonrió sonrojándose al instante.- y creo que tienes razón.- la miró unos segundos a los ojos color océano. Unos segundos que Peter estropeó al tirarse un gran eructo justo delante de ellos.

- Extraordinariamente oportuno, Pet- murmuró Remus enfadado- maldito traidor, si lo sé te dejo allí solo toda la noche.- Estelle no oyó al chico, pero Peter le lanzó una mirada confundida.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho Moony?

- Olvídalo- Remus volvió a centrarse en su estofado mientras Estelle se levantaba de la mesa discretamente y huía literalmente del Gran Comedor. Aunque ella no lo vio, Lily no tardó en seguirla con urgencia.

..**..

-¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!- gritó Lily dándose cabezazos contra la puerta de madera de su habitación.

Estelle se estaba terminando de poner el camisón y Yasmine estaba tumbada en su cama mientras echaba una ojeada a una revista de moda sin prestarle verdadera atención. Ambas levantaron la cabeza rápidamente al ver a su amiga autolesionándose.

-¡Lily! ¡Estate quieta!- chilló Estelle arrastrando rápidamente a la pelirroja al centro de la habitación.

-¡Soy un desastre!- gritó la chica de ojos verdes llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó Yasmine echando a un lado la revista y sentándose al borde de la cama.

- Me da miedo acostarme con James- soltó la pelirroja de golpe. Sus dos amigas se quedaron sin habla.

-¿Qué?- consiguió decir Yasmine al fin.

-¡Eso! ¡Me da pánico! Y no es que me falten ganas, pero de verdad que me muero de pensar que no pueda gustarle, o que piense que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él… ¡o yo que sé!

-O tal vez pienses que él tiene mucha más experiencia que tú.- tanteó Yasmine. Lily la miró sin entender, aunque finalmente suspiró compungida.

-Tal vez… ¿Pero y si no le gusto lo suficiente? ¿Y si no soy lo que él busca? ¿Y si no le gusto… desnuda?

- Creo que eso está más que claro Lily, tú eres el culmen de sus expectativas, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.- razonó Estelle.

-Lo dices porque eres mi amiga- protestó la pelirroja.

-Lily…- Yasmine puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la cama. Cogió a la pelirroja de la mano y la situó delante del enorme espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación. Hizo un gesto que abarcaba su cuerpo entero y sonrió.- Mírate. ¡Hasta este insulso uniforme te queda de lujo! ¡Pareces una modelo, maldita! Y nosotras te hemos visto desnuda… no vas a defraudar a James en ese aspecto, créeme.

Lily se contempló indecisa. Luego bajó la cabeza y los hombros derrotada.

-No quiero que lo nuestro se estropee…- susurró con tristeza.

-¿Y piensas que un poco de sexo con amor lo va a estropear?- preguntó la morena incrédula.

-En todo caso lo mejorará- intervino Estelle- creo que no tienes verdadera complicidad con un chico hasta que te acuestas con él- declaró con soltura. Sus dos amigas la miraron fijamente. -¿qué? Yo pienso así- se defendió la chica- lo sé por experiencia- añadió inoportunamente.

Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar romper a reír a carcajadas, pues en la puerta, abierta sigilosamente, estaban James, Sirius y Remus, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Así que en realidad no tienes complicidad con ninguno de nosotros tres, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sirius malignamente. No había terminado de girarse Estelle cuando su rostro más parecía un gran tomate maduro que un rostro en sí. James se retiró rápidamente de su amigo con las manos en alto y miró a Lily alarmado.

-Que conste que lo ha dicho él- dijo rápidamente, aunque se relajó cuando vio una sonrisa ancha en el rostro de su novia. Yasmine se giró bruscamente intentando no saltar al moreno de ojos grises como buenamente se merecía, y se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó la joven con voz falsamente tranquila- es un poco tarde, ¿no creéis?

James miró a Lily con una sonrisa de cachorrito bueno y se acercó a ella, dándole un mimoso abrazo. Pero Estelle y Remus seguían tan inmóviles como estatuas, ella mirándola completamente colorada y él aún con los ojos desorbitados.

-Creo que me habéis malinterpretado.- consiguió decir al fin- por Merlín, que vergüenza…- se giró y se metió en el cuarto de baño con las manos en la cabeza. Por su parte, Sirius se sentó en el borde de la cama de Yasmine, mientras Remus se decidía entre seguir a la pelirroja, o sentarse en un baúl cercano. La primera idea no le pareció demasiado adecuada, por lo menos con Lily y Yasmine delante, así que se sentó en el baúl de Estelle, casualidades del destino.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó el chico de ojos grises a Yasmine, que contenía la respiración aunque exteriormente parecía apaciblemente tranquila.

-Una revista de moda.- dijo relajadamente. – salen muchos tíos buenorros- añadió como quien no quería la cosa.

-Y brujitas apetecibles- replicó el chico echando un vistazo por encima de la cabeza de Yasmine.

-Déjame leer la revista tranquila- la chica pasó una página bruscamente y se giró, sin darse cuenta de que Sirius estaba demasiado cerca. Sus frentes chocaron con fuerza y del impulso y al llevarse las manos a la cabeza, Yasmine perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la cama.- ¡Idiota!- gritó desde el suelo.

-Si me dejaras leerla contigo- se excusó el chico mientras la cogía de la cintura para ayudar a levantarla.- los amigos hacen eso, ¿no?- añadió intencionadamente.

-Sé levantarme sola.- dijo acalorada la morena- y sí, los amigos hacen eso, pero tú estás empezando a ser un poco plasta.- cogió la revista y se metió en el cuarto de baño con rudeza. A los pocos segundos salió Estelle y los miró sin entender.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó. Lily y James estaban demasiado ocupados. La pareja se había recluido en la cama de Lily, y tenían los doseles echados. Remus miraba el suelo aún alucinado y Sirius se había puesto repentinamente de mal humor.

-Estos dos, que quieren tomarle el relevo a James y Lily- dijo Remus al ver que Sirius no contestaba. Se escucharon cuatro voces protestando.

-¡Nosotros no queremos tomarle el relevo a nadie!- gritó Yasmine asomando la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-¡No hay ningún relevo que tomar!- añadió Lily- tampoco nos llevábamos tan mal.

-Noooo, claro…- contestaron con bastante ironía los demás.

-¡Ey!- protestó James dolido- Lily déjalos, no nos entenderán nunca.- y arrastró a la pelirroja de vuelta al nido de amor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nada más que habéis venido a hacer una visita de cortesía?- preguntó Estelle para cambiar de tema y evitar que los ánimos se calentaran aún más.

-Oh, el motivo de nuestra visita- Remus sonrió lobunamente- queríamos preguntaros si os gustaría que practicáramos unos días a la semana defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¡Ey! ¡Qué buena idea!- exclamó Estelle.

-Sí, creo que podría enseñarte unos cuantos trucos, como amigos, claro- dijo Sirius a Yasmine, que había vuelto a asomar la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de baño interesada.

-Tú no tienes que enseñar… - respiró hondo durante un segundo y luego lo miró con una sonrisa artificial y falsa en su rostro- quiero decir, claro que sí, será de gran ayuda.- no pensaba seguirle el juego a Sirius. Mientras más la picaba él, más lo deseaba ella. Sabía que Sirius lo sabía, y era un juego demasiado peligroso como para atreverse a jugarlo. La vida de él y de todos sus seres queridos estaban en peligro, casi pudo notar la pequeña culebra chivata reptando por su piel, recordándole de que ahora su vida no le pertenecía, y de que por mucho que quisiera, acercarse a Sirius supondría despedirse de él, y de todos. Sin embargo, su mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de él, eran novios. No podía evitarlo, es más, ese afán suyo por no encontrarse con él los haría sospechar, así que tendría que tener una interesante charla con el señor oscura. Ya era hora de que ella misma empezara a imponer sus condiciones… o por lo menos a intentarlo.

-¿Y para qué queréis entrenar defensa contra las artes oscuras?- preguntó Lily mirando a James con desconfianza.

-Lily, ¿crees que realmente nos preparan para defendernos de un ataque como el que tuvimos en noche vieja? Si les hubiera parecido, podrían habernos matado a todos- respondió James como si no entendiera la pregunta de la pelirroja.

-No sé, no es que vayamos a volver a ver al loco ese mañana o pasado- dijo la pelirroja con sequedad.

-No puedes saberlo- replicó James.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estamos en Hogwarts! ¡Aquí no nos va a pasar nada, está Dumbledore!

-Por Merlín, Lily, nos quedan como mucho seis meses aquí. ¡Estamos en guerra! ¿Verdad, chicos?- pero nadie contestó, ya que todos habían desaparecido al comenzar la discusión por miedo a sufrir daños colaterales.

..**..

-¡Uf! Nos hemos librado por los pelos- Remus fingió limpiarse una gota de sudor de la frente.

-Ya lo creo- rió Estelle- ¿y ahora qué?

-Yo me voy a darme una vuelta- dijo Yasmine alejándose de ellos rápidamente.

-Yo me voy con ella.- se apresuró a decir Sirius.

-¡Pad! ¡Déjala tranquila!- le regañó Remus, pero su amigo lo ignoró por completo.

-No sé que se traen esos dos entre manos la verdad- Estelle se quedó mirando pensativa el lugar por el que Sirius había desaparecido, y luego sintió como los nervios se apoderaban de ella al darse cuenta de que estaba a solas con Remus.

-Bueno…- el chico se acarició la nuca incómodo.

-No voy a volver ahí dentro.- dijo Estelle riendo.- yo sola al menos no.

-¿Te apetece hacerle una visita a los elfos domésticos de la cocina?- preguntó el licántropo.

-¡Claro! Seguro que tienen chocolate por ahí…- la pelirroja sonrió al muchacho, y ambos desaparecieron por el hueco de la escalera.

..**..

-¡Sirius! ¡Deja de perseguirme! ¡Los amigos no hacen eso!- protestó Yasmine al borde de la desesperación al sentir tan cerca la presencia del moreno. Estaban en mitad de uno de los oscuros y solitarios pasillos del castillo, y la morena entendió que él no pensaba ponérselo fácil. No hasta averiguar si ella sentía o no lo que él decía sentir.

-¿Tú crees que un amigo haría esto?- el muchacho aprovechó que Yasmine se giraba para cogerla de la cintura y arrinconarla contra la pared. Dejó sus labios a un escaso milímetro de los de la chica, mirándolos intensamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Yasmine sintió las fuertes manos de Sirius en su cintura, en su espalda. Notó el cálido aliento del chico y el dulce y atrayente olor de su boca tan cerca, que no pudo resistirse. Hizo desaparecer la escasa distancia que separaba sus labios y los besó con brusquedad, con una pasión desmedida que llevaba reteniendo tanto tiempo. Notó como su cuerpo se envolvía en una espiral de miedo, deseo, atracción y pasión que podían con ella, que podían con su resistencia, con el remordimiento. Por su parte, el corazón de Sirius pareció explotar de alegría al sentir los labios de Yasmine, acarició su cuerpo, apretándola contra el suyo, temiendo que se esfumara de un momento a otro. Quería retenerla para siempre. No quería ser su amigo, no quería conformarse con eso, la quería a su lado. Quería poder hacer aquello siempre que le apeteciese, sin esconderse, no es que creyera en el amor, pero la morena se estaba convirtiendo en una droga para él. La necesitaba. Y no le había pasado aquello con ninguna chica hasta que ella había aparecido en su vida, o al menos hasta que ella había decidido intervenir en ella. Y una vez la había probado, no quería dejar de saborearla.

..**..

-¡Tengo miedo, James!- gritó al final Lily tras el sinfín de reproches sin sentido que habían intercambiado en los últimos diez minutos.- ¡No quiero perderte!- sollozó la muchacha agachando la cabeza. Aquel arranque había pillado a James tan de sopetón que al principio no supo que contestar. ¿Así que era eso? No quería que se arriesgara.

-Pero Lily… - el chico hizo que su novia levantara la cabeza y lo observara. De aquellos diamantes verdes salían dos ríos de lágrimas que se perdían en su barbilla.

- No quiero perderte…- volvió a repetir la pelirroja.

- No vas a perderme…- James la atrajo hacía él, estrechándola entre sus brazos, palpando el mismo sentimiento que ella. Él tampoco quería perderla. Y había sido tan egoísta para pensar que aquello solo lo atañía a él. Que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida cuando ahora esa vida era compartida con alguien.

- James…- Lily alzó la cabeza y miró a los ojos castaños del chico, quien a su vez la miraba como si entendiera a la perfección como se sentía. Lily nunca había mirado así a nadie. Nadie la había mirado así nunca. Nunca había sentido esa perfecta armonía que ahora estaba experimentando con James.- no quiero que hagas ninguna locura- susurró la chica.

James no contestó, se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para besarla. Un beso lento, pacífico, lleno de una dulzura que solo experimentaba con Lily. Lily enroscó sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de James, y éste se inclinó sobre ella, tumbándola en la cama. El joven la miró unos segundos, sabiendo que si ella no se detenía, no habría marcha atrás. Pero Lily solo sonreía. Estaba tan hermosa, con aquella carita blanca empapada en lágrimas, y esos dos ojos esmeraldas brillando más intensamente que nunca. Esta vez el beso fue desesperado, intenso… y sobre todo… correspondido.

La ropa de ambos, incluida la interior, salió volando de los doseles de la cama… por fortuna era viernes, y al día siguiente… no tendrían que madrugar.

..**..

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?- preguntó Remus mientras la muchacha se reía con la boca llena de chocolate de una de las últimas bromas del licántropo.

-¿Cómo?- Estelle casi se atragantó con la pregunta del chico. ¿Por qué tenía que estropearlo ahora que lo estaban pasando también?

-Ya no me tienes miedo…- murmuró Remus dándose cuenta de que estaba estropeándolo todo en cuestión de segundos. Estelle no respondió, se limitó a marear el helado con la cuchara sopera que les habían dado los elfos.

-No te tenía miedo- contestó ella ausente. Remus la miró con una ceja alzada.- no me mires así.

-Estelle… no querías ni estar cerca de mí…- le recordó Remus dolido.

-La experiencia no fue precisamente agradable- replicó ella repentinamente seria.

-Y sabes que me arrepentiré de ello el resto de mi vida… si llego a morderte… yo… -agachó la cabeza, y ambos reprimieron un escalofrío por lo que podía haber pasado.

-No pasó- dijo ella.

-Eso no es suficiente…

-Tú… no lo elegiste… supongo…

-¿Supones?- Remus alzó la cabeza sorprendido. No se esperaba un "supongo" en ese tema y por parte de ella aún menos. No después del sufrimiento que había pasado toda su vida por aquella maldición que le había sido impuesta.- ¿Supones?- repitió empezando a enfadarse por lo que implicaba aquella palabra.- entonces también podrías suponer que lo adoro y es lo que más me gusta del mundo. Que disfruto cuando pierdo el control de mi mismo y me transformo en una bestia que mata animales y personas. Supones que estoy tan seguro de mi mismo, que temo tan poco que me rechacen, que tengo miles de novias y miles de amigos. Supones también que me encanta ser un paria social y que me encanta saber y darme cuenta de que este verano, cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, no me van a querer trabajando en ningún lado por mi condición. Pues si supones así, Estelle, supones mal.- a Remus nunca le habían llamado demasiado las escenitas melodramáticas, pero la furia y la incomprensión hervían tanto en su interior, le quemaban tanto la sangre, que dejó a la pelirroja allí plantada mientras el abandonaba la cocina raudo y veloz. Esta vez, había sido ella la que había metido la pata. Esta vez, era ella la que tenía que elegir… aunque como ella misma decía… las personas tendemos a escoger siempre el camino más largo para llegar al destino final.

..**..

-Ejem…- un carraspeo de una insidiosa y conocida voz los interrumpió cuando el asunto estaba llegando a mayores. Las camisas de ambos habían volado pronto por los aires, y Yasmine ya desabrochaba con urgencia el botón del pantalón de Sirius mientras él buscaba debajo de la falda del uniforme de ella. La molesta voz tuvo que volver a carraspear para que los dos entregados amantes se dieran cuenta de su presencia.- ejem ejem…

Sirius dejó de besar a Yasmine, que se giró alarmada y se encontró de cara con Severus Snape. El merodeador dio un fuerte puñetazo contra el muro de piedra y lanzó una maldición en forma de rugido.

-Serpiente asquerosa, te juro que como no te des la vuelta en este preciso instante no me voy a andar por las ramas cuando decida partirte esa fea y sucia cara.- susurró con el peligro cortando en cada sílaba. No esperó oír la risa suave y ladina del slytherin. Desde luego su noche se había visto claramente alegrada al interrumpir al merodeador con una de las tareas que más le gustaba.

-No creo que estés en posición de amenazar… Black. Por cierto, bonita cicatriz.- dijo el chico sonriente.

-¡Maldito ca…!

_-¡Petrificus totalus!- _pero los reflejos de Snape eran buenos, y si no hubiera sido por Yasmine, Sirius se hubiera dado un buen golpe en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- chilló Yasmine agachándose y haciendo fuerza para que el cuerpo del moreno no cayera tieso por completo. La muchacha hizo un rápido contrahechizo y liberó a Sirius de su inmovilidad.

-¡Cabrón!- Sirius se lanzó contra el slytherin, pero un escudo invisible se alzó entre ellos.

-¡Basta!- gritó Yasmine. Sirius gritó de rabia y golpeó el escudo con fuerza. Casi se agarró al suelo para no caer hacia atrás.- para…- Yasmine lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él- vámonos por favor- le suplicó.

-Esto no va a quedar así, maldito bastardo- amenazó el moreno de ojos grises señalándolo peligrosamente- te acordarás de esto.

-Lo espero con ansiedad… Black- Snape prácticamente escupió el apellido del gryffindor.

-Vete, Sirius, intentaré hablar con él para que no nos delate- dijo Yasmine mientras recogía la ropa del suelo y metía prisa al merodeador.

-No te voy a dejar sola con él- se negó Sirius.

-¿No querrás que nos echen, verdad?- le recriminó la joven.

-No te voy a dejar sola con ese capullo.

-Sirius. Vete- Yasmine lo empujó con fuerza- a mí si me importa seguir en el colegio.- Al ver que no aceptaba más réplica, Sirius se dio la vuelta y se marchó a regañadientes. Pensaba esperarla en la sala común el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Yasmine y Snape esperaron unos segundos en silencio, dando tiempo a que el merodeador se alejase lo suficiente. Después el chico de pelo grasiento hizo un hechizo de insonorización y la miró acusadoramente.

-No es eso lo que te pedimos que hicieras- dijo con voz helada.

-Snape, ¿no te ha gustado nadie en tu vida tanto como para olvidarlo todo?- le preguntó la joven con curiosidad.- ¿de verdad eres tan frío como aparentas?

-Cuando luchas por tus ideales, no debes comprometerte con nada que pueda hacer que fracases.

-Hay veces en los que es imposible evitarlo- suspiró la joven.- ojalá yo pudiera hacerlo.

-Debes hacerlo. O sabes que lo matarán. No es que me dé una pena especial, es más, por mí puedes llevarlo directo a la muerte si quieres, pero no es lo que mi amo tiene pensado.

-Snape…das pena… no tienes personalidad… estás metido en una secta.

-Una secta de la que ahora tú también formas parte, involuntariamente o no- replicó el chico sin abandonar el tono helado de su voz.

-Te estaba buscado, de todas formas, no tenía planeado que sucediera… lo que iba a suceder.

-¿A qué te refieres?¿A tirarte a Black en un pasillo del colegio? No sabía que las gryffindors eráis tan fáciles, supongo que Lily también se habrá quedado a gusto con Potter- escupió el chico.

-Será mejor que no te metas con mis amigas, Snape- le avisó ella- de todas formas, de eso quería hablarte. James y Lily con pareja. Sirius es el mejor amigo de James. Y yo soy amiga de Lily. Si tu querido amo pretende que me aleje de él, debe saber que eso causará aún más sospecha que el hecho de que me comporte como una persona normal, que tolera a los amigos de los novios de sus amigas. ¿Queda claro?- Snape la observó unos segundos. Sabía que había pensado mucho aquello. Sabía que tenía razón, pero muchas veces su amo no atendía a razones.

-Eso no implica un acercamiento como el que he tenido el gusto de presenciar esta noche.- dijo cortante. Yasmine suspiró tristemente.

-Por desgracia, no va a poder suceder más- dijo lacónica.- me olvidé por completo del tatuaje que tu querido compañero Malfoy me hizo en el hospital… si Sirius viera eso… créeme, sería mi final.

-¿tatuaje?- Snape no estaba al corriente de aquello, pero alzó una ceja sorprendido al ver la pequeña serpiente reptando por la cadera de la joven, que se había levantado la blusa para mostrársela.- no confían mucho en ti…- opinó el slytherin.

-Soy una gryffindor, Snape- sonrió Yasmine- aunque no creas que me siento demasiado satisfecha conmigo misma en estos momentos. ¿se lo dirás a tu amo?- preguntó esperanzada.- no pueden hacerle daño tan solo porque hable con él.

-Lo haré…- accedió el chico finalmente.- aunque mi consejo es que te busques un novio y te alejes de Black lo máximo posible.

-Lo intentaré… y gracias- la joven sonrió agradecida al slytherin, y se marchó por el mismo sitio por el que minutos antes se había marchado Sirius.

..**..

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas…

-Ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida- James acarició la mejilla de Lily con el dorso de la mano.- ha sido… increíble.- dijo extasiado y sonriente. Lily rió alegremente. La verdad es que ella misma se sorprendía de lo mucho que había tardado en probar aquello tan maravilloso que le esperaba con James… no había sido como con otros chicos… había sentido en cada momento y con cada fibra de su ser el cuerpo del chico, sus manos acariciándola… sus labios besándola…

-No me puedo creer que tardáramos tanto en probar esto- reconoció la chica sin dejar de reír. James la besó fugazmente en los labios.

-Bueno… ya tenemos un deporte más para practicar, ¿no, Lilian?- preguntó el chico mientras plagaba el cuello de su chica de besos.

-¿Y podemos seguir practicándolo ahora?

-Ahora y siempre- y ambos volvieron a la tarea que los había tenido ocupado desde que sus amigos le habían dejado la habitación para ellos solos.

..**..

Estelle llegó a la Sala Común, y sintió una punzada de esperanza al ver una sombra reflejada en la pared. Sin embargo su esperanza se fue por las nubes al ver a Sirius con expresión seria sentado en frente de la chimenea.

-¿Has visto a Remus?- preguntó la muchacha cabizbaja.

- Se ha ido corriendo a la habitación- le dijo el joven.

- Joder… no paro de meter la pata con él, Sirius…- se lamentó la muchacha sentándose al lado del joven en el sofá y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Sea lo que sea, lo entenderá… Remus es así.

- Creo que esta vez la he cagado por completo.

Cuando Sirius iba a preguntarle qué había pasado, el ruido del retrato al abrirse los interrumpió. Era Yasmine. La morena puso una cara rara ante la estampa, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Snape no va a decir nada… creo que me voy a dormir, estoy cansada…- y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Sin embargo, esperó unos segundos antes de abrir… los ruidos que salían de la habitación no invitaban a nadie a interrumpirlos. Pensó en la suerte que había tenido Lily de que Iona y Kate estuvieran de visita a otras casas aquella noche…

-Mierda… - suspiró cansada y volvió a la sala común. Para entonces, Estelle estaba sola.

-Sirius se acaba de ir- le dijo la pelirroja- y por tu media vuelta me parece que a nosotras nos toca dormir aquí hoy…

-Lily no ha perdido el tiempo…- Yasmine se sentó junto a su amiga y se apoyaron la una sobre la otra…

-No hay quien entienda a los tíos…- se quejó Estelle.

-Y que lo digas…

Y allí, junto a la chimenea, ambas se quedaron dormidas mientras Lily y James descubrían aún más facetas agradables de su lado Lily y James.

..**..

_Capítulo 18 no demasiado emocionante pero para ir cogiendo carrerilla no viene mal. Gracias a todos los que dejáis opinión!!y a los que leéis!!Dudas, críticas (buenas y malas) todo es bien recibido. un besazoo._

_**justweasley:** muchas gracias!! a Yasmine aún le queda un poco para hablar, y si pobre James, aunque Lily siempre etará ahí. Gracias, nos leemos. :-*_

_**macabre-wolf:** hola!! me alegro de que te guste^^. La verdad que si, Lily y James son únicos!! un besaazoo_

_**julya-84:** hola!! muchas gracias me alegro de que te haya gustado, un besoo nos leemos!_

_Y hasta dentro de un par de semanitas!!_


	19. Hogsmeade en llamas

**Capítulo Diecinueve: Hogsmeade en llamas**

James suspiró compungido mientras el agua caliente caía por su cuerpo desentumeciendo todos sus músculos. No es que no estuviera feliz ni mucho menos. Aquella primera noche con Lily había sido espectacular. Mucho más lejos de sus expectativas. Pero no era aquello lo que le incomodaba, sino la conversación que había tenido con la pelirroja antes de que la pasión dejara atrás a las palabras.

No podía dejar impune el asesinato de sus padres, pero tampoco quería involucrar a Lily en su vendetta personal. Ni siquiera tenía claro que es lo que quería hacer, pero estaba seguro de que o hacía algo o se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

En realidad, no había pensado realmente en su venganza hasta días después del entierro de sus padres. En concreto en el viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts. Había algo que lo había estado irritando desde la muerte de sus padres. Como un molesto huésped que habitaba en su interior pero que no se dejaba mostrar fácilmente. Fue entonces cuando Adrien cruzó el pasillo y los merodeadores lo vieron pasar por delante de la puerta del compartimento. Fue un instante fugaz, un instante en el que los ojos dorados de Remus se cruzaron con los verdes de Adrien, y una negra energía negativa invadió el ambiente. En los ojos de Adrien se pudo leer a la perfección la palabra venganza, y en los de Remus, ira. Estelle había dejado de ver al ravenclaw. No hablaba demasiado del tema, y James supo por Lily que con ellas tampoco había sido demasiado explícita al respecto. Sin embargo, la pelirroja de pelo rizado pasaba más tiempo con los merodeadores, y el orgullo machista de Adrien no soportaba ver a Remus charlando o paseando con la joven, era su trofeo personal, y por tanto la cabeza de la gryffidor debía estar en su salón de honor. Así de egoísta era Adrien, que siempre estaba acompañado de Lauren Hill, y no se molestaba por ocultar que había algo más que amistad en su relación. Pero volviendo al tema de la venganza, fue en ese instante oscuro lleno de antipatía cuando James entendió que él también necesitaba mirar a alguien así. Es más, ya lo había hecho, pero ahora su cuerpo lo anhelaba tanto que sentía un fuerte pinchazo de desesperación. Necesitaba enfrentarse a Voldemort cara a cara. Solo. Hacerle tanto daño que pagara mil veces el más mínimo dolor que había causado en él. Pero no quería a Lily por medio, y las intenciones de la pelirroja eran claras: juntos, hasta el fin del mundo.

A la misma vez, en la habitación de las chicas, la pelirroja bostezó y se estiró mientras volvía a recordar la noche que había pasado junto a James. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa enorme se expandiera en su rostro. Ahora entendía a Estelle, y estaba ansiosa por decirle que tenía más razón que una santa. Sin embargo James no estaba ahora a su lado. Se incorporó sobresaltada y vio un pequeño trozo de pergamino amarillo en el lugar que el moreno había ocupado toda la noche.

"I don´t want to miss a thing…"

Lily rió olvidando la molestia que le causaba la ausencia del chico, de un salto salió de la cama y guardó el trozo de pergamino en su baúl, dirigiéndose a la ducha para darse un merecido baño. Sin embargo, no había dado dos pasos cuando una sensación de desasosiego la invadió de forma tan brusca y abrupta que acabó arrodillada ante el suelo y conteniendo la respiración, tal y como si le hubieran dado una fuerte patada en el estómago y la hubieran dejado sin aire. El dolor desapareció tan pronto como había llegado, aunque un leve pinchazo y aquella honda desesperanza seguían presentes en todo su cuerpo. Lily no sabía exactamente a qué había venido aquello, solo supo que su repentino e intenso malestar tenía todo y más que ver con James… un James Potter que se duchaba en ese mismo instante en el cuarto de baño de su habitación con negros pensamientos de venganza rondándole en su cabeza.

..**..

Estelle no le había contado a Yasmine su discusión con Remus. Había estado tentada de hacerlo, pero una vocecita asustada le decía una y otra vez que la reacción de su amiga no iba a ser ni mucho menos considerada. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer contárselo a Lily. Si antes de Navidad hubiera vendido su alma al diablo a cambio de hacerle tanto daño al merodeador que no quisiera ni acercarse a ella, tal y como había hecho la noche anterior, ahora su corazón sufría un duro gancho de izquierda por su insensatez. Por eso no quería ni tenía fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a los reproches de sus amigas ni a las miradas de censura de James y Sirius, aunque sabía que no tardarían en llegar.

Por otro lado, aquel sábado de finales de Enero había salida a Hogsmeade. A pesar de que el ambiente en el mundo mágico estaba cada vez más caldeado y los rumores de una imparable revolución anti-muggles y semihumanos estaba en alza, Dumbledore aún consideraba que la situación no era tan extrema como para vetarles a sus alumnos uno de los pocos entretenimientos fuera de Hogwarts que tenían. De modo que aquella mañana, tras unos cuantos alumnos madrugadores que se dirigían entusiasmados a desayunar, Sirius, Remus, Peter y James bajaron a la Sala Común atractivamente ataviados con ropa muggle. El licántropo vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey beige con una bufanda marrón. Saludó a Yasmine con una fugaz sonrisa y sin mirar a Estelle, salió por el agujero del retrato con el semblante más serio de lo habitual, seguido de Peter, que llevaba un jersey de renos tejido por su madre y que las saludó tímidamente. La pelirroja se levantó incómoda del sofá que compartía con la morena y antes de que a ésta le diera tiempo a preguntar a qué había venido aquello ya había subido las escaleras hacia la habitación de las chicas. Si James ya estaba vestido y arreglado, significaba que el terreno en su habitación estaba más que despejado.

Sirius se sentó en el sofá junto a Yasmine y James ojeó unos pergaminos que había esparcidos en una mesa, dejándoles una intimidad de forma muy poco discreta. Yasmine maldijo que Estelle se hubiera levantado del sofá. El moreno se había arreglado a conciencia. Llevaba un jersey negro de cuello alto que marcaba su bien torneado torso y unos vaqueros azules que le sentaban de maravilla. Miró a Yasmine sin sonreír, aunque había una mueca burlona en su rostro.

-¿Qué tal ayer con Snivellus?- le preguntó. Yasmine lo miró patidifusa y su corazón se puso a latir desbocado. ¿Qué quería decir?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó lívida. Sirius le lanzó una mirada extrañado.

- Qué cómo conseguiste que no nos delatara.- dijo sin entender la reacción de la muchacha.- ¿estás bien?

- ¡Oh!- exclamó la muchacha… ¿aliviada?- cuando tienes más tacto que un mono salvaje te suelen hacer algún que otro favor- replicó ella malhumorada.

- Te recuerdo que fue él quien me atacó primero- dijo Sirius mosqueado.

- Y si no hubiera sido por mí le habrías hecho picadillo.- atacó ella.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti, ÉL me hubiera intentado hacer picadillo a mí. Aunque claro, no lo habría conseguido- he aquí de nuevo Sirius mostraba su habitual falta de modestia. Pero Yasmine no pensaba precisamente en eso.

- No sabes de lo que Snape es capaz…- murmuró pensando en que era servidor de un mago que enseñaba ante todo artes oscuras tan retorcidas y maléficas que si Snape quisiera, y pillara a Sirius en baja forma, no tendría nada que hacer. Pero el merodeador había escuchado a la joven a la perfección. No sabía si reír esperando que fuera una broma pesada o largarse tal y como había hecho Remus. Solo pudo decir la misma palabra que había dicho ella antes.

-¿Cómo?

- Que no deberías ser tan temerario- le regañó la chica para intentar desviar la atención del chico.

- ¿Y dejar que mueran cientos de personas inocentes?- replicó el chico de ojos grises.- sabes perfectamente cuál es el lugar que ocupa Snape en todo esto… no es que lo vaya ocultando precisamente… Él y sus amigotes no son trigo limpio, Yasmine- dijo muy serio.

-Mira, olvídalo, Sirius. Haz lo que quieras, cuando quieras y como quieras- zanjó Yasmine empezando a levantarse del sofá.

-Para, para, para- el joven la cogió de un brazo y sin ninguna dificultad volvió a sentarla a su lado.- me gustaría saber que tienes pensado hacer hoy.- Yasmine puso los ojos en blanco, y aunque con cierta reticencia, se lo dijo.

-He quedado con Henry.- el merodeador se quedó más helado que un témpano de hielo colgando de una solitaria cueva oscura. Sin embargo, se recuperó pronto.

-¿En serio?

- Sí, creo… creo que estábamos saliendo.- parecía bastante confundida- pero llevo sin hablar con él desde Año Nuevo, pasaron muchas cosas- dijo sonriendo con tristeza- de todas formas sea lo que sea lo que somos, creo que nos vendría bien aclararlo… ¿y qué demonios hago contándote yo esto a ti? En fin, es muy tarde, debería ir a ducharme…

-Bien, nos veremos entonces por Hogsmeade… y de paso te presentaré a mis dos bellas citas. Au revoir, princesa de la confusión- dijo con cierto retintín. Se levantó del sofá, y Yasmine no pudo ver la cara de frustración y celos que lo dominaban en ese momento. James sonrió ante la expresión de su amigo y lo siguió por el agujero del retrato.

- Yas, dile a Lily que la espero en el gran comedor, ¿vale?- la joven asintió sin saber que hacer primero, si pegarse una buena ducha o ir a buscar a las citas de Sirius y dejarlas sin piernas ni brazos disponibles para aquel día.

..**..

-Tú con James, Yas con Henry…creo que hoy me quedaré a estudiar a la biblioteca.- dijo Estelle alicaída.

-Pero qué dices… ¡si estabas deseando ir a Hogsmeade!- exclamó la otra pelirroja- si quieres anulo mi cita con James- aunque por la cara que puso aquello no parecía hacerle demasiada ilusión.

-Ni de broma Lily, no soy tan malvada como para hacerte semejante atentado- sonrió la pelirroja.- además, tengo que empezar a prepararme en serio para los exámenes.

-Aún queda mucho para los exámenes…- dijo decaída Yasmine, que acababa de llegar a la habitación- no te creas que me hace demasiada ilusión ir a Hogsmeade.

-¿Por qué? Se te veía muy ilusionada con la cita con Henry- Lily terminó de secarse el pelo con un chorro de aire caliente que hizo salir de su varita.

-Es difícil de explicar…

-Sencillamente no es Sirius- dejó caer Estelle ante la atónita mirada de Yasmine.

-Pero… ¿por qué no sales con él?- preguntó Lily sin comprender- ya no está con Claudy… está disponible… y claramente interesado por ti…

-No soy el segundo plato de nadie, ¿vale?- y se echó en la cama sin la intención de seguir con aquel molesto tema. Lily y Estelle se miraron sin comprender, pero decidieron no insistir dado el incendiario ánimo de su amiga.

-Bueno… sea como sea espero pasar un buen día con James.- la pelirroja sonrió extasiada al volver a recordar la noche anterior.

-Haz el favor de borrar esa sonrisa empalagosa de tu cara antes de que nos des pie a imaginarnos cosas peores…- le recomendó Yasmine de mal humor. Estelle rió.

-¿Entonces tenía o no tenía yo razón?

-Pues…- a Lily no le dio tiempo a contestar, pues Yasmine se incorporó rápidamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa la interrumpió.

-Esa no es la pregunta adecuada, Estelle- dijo con expectación- la pregunta adecuada es: ¿cómo es James en la cama?- Estelle estalló en una sonora carcajada y Lily se volvió del color de su pelo en cuestión de segundos.

--**--

-¿Y bien?- Sirius le dio un fuerte golpe a James el costado, mirándolo con una sonrisa libidinosa.

-¿Y bien qué?- respondió James, aunque aquella mini sonrisa nerviosa no dejaba lugar a dudas de que el chico de gafas había entendido la pregunta de su amigo a la perfección.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero! ¿Qué tal con Lily?- preguntó el moreno impaciente.

- Mmmm…- James pareció dudar unos segundos si contestar a su amigo o no- pues… imagina tu mejor noche con la mejor chica que hayas estado… y multiplícalo por mil- Sirius lanzó una carcajada al aire. Nunca había visto a James tan satisfecho, pero en ningún momento pudo imaginar que hubiera sido mejor que la noche que él paso junto a Yasmine. Claro que nadie lo sabía, y por mucho que él se muriera de ganas de contarlo, sabía que eso supondría el alejamiento definitivo de la joven, y ya estaban demasiado alejados para su gusto…

--**--

Estelle dejó a Lily y a Yasmine en el Gran Comedor tras tomar un escueto bol de cereales y se sintió realmente inquieta al no encontrar a Remus por ningún lado en el Gran Comedor. Estaban James, Sirius y Peter, pero ni rastro del ojidorado. No se atrevía a acercarse al muchacho tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero el no verlo a su alrededor tal y como estaba acostumbrada últimamente la hacía sentirse extrañamente sola y abandonada. Caminó desanimada por los pasillos del castillo a contracorriente del resto de alumnos, que bajaban sonrientes a pasar un día fuera de los dominios del colegio. Por fin llegó a su destino: la biblioteca. No es que la entusiasmara la idea de tirarse todo un sábado metida allí, pero pensaba que esconderse en una de las mesas perdidas entre las estanterías la ayudarían a poner en orden sus ideas.

Paso por delante de la señora Pince, que le dedicó una mirada llena de desconfianza y censura. Recordaba a aquella alocada joven, siempre tenía que lanzarle sus más hirientes y desgarradores "¡Shhhh!" para conseguir que cesaran sus insidiosos murmullos. Por fortuna esta vez no iba acompañada por sus amigas, así que volvió la cabeza al libro de devoluciones y empezó a escribir una carta ofendida a un alumno que se había retrasado un día en la devolución de un manual de vuelo.

Estelle notó la fría mirada de la bibliotecaria fija en su nuca, pero no se volvió. La biblioteca estaba desierta, ni siquiera los alumnos de primero o segundo, que tenían vetada la salida a Hogsmeade, se animaban a estudiar aquella mañana. La pelirroja sobrepasó las primeras mesas intentando ocultarse lo máximo posible de la estricta bibliotecaria, lo que no se esperaba ni mucho menos es que en su búsqueda de un poco de soledad, pudiera encontrarse de frente a su lobito favorito devorando con ferviente ansiedad la boca de una extasiada y muy rubia muchacha en una de las mesas ocultas de la vista de la señora Pince. Se cubrió la boca con la mano para ahogar un grito de sorpresa, y pudo jurar que Remus la miró durante unos instantes fijamente a los ojos, pero como no hizo ademán de apartarse de su conquista, Estelle no tuvo más remedio que dar media vuelta rauda y veloz y desaparecer de la biblioteca, ante la mirada de incomprensión y ofensa de la señora Pince, que no podía imaginarse por qué alguien tendría motivos para abandonar su sagrado templo a tal velocidad.

--**--

Yasmine lanzó una apesadumbrada mirada a Henry. Después de la noche anterior, las ganas de pasar el día junto al muchacho y sus miles de propuestas de amor eterno le parecían más difíciles de soportar que nunca. Así que le echó valor y dándole un amistoso beso de despedida a Lily se encaminó a la mesa del Ravenclaw, que desayunaba cerca de Claudy White.

-Hola, Henry- saludó la chica sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Claudy clavada en su rostro.

-Yas…- el muchacho sonrió con honestidad, se alegraba de verla.- ¿preparada para un día de relax?

-Verás… yo…- Yasmine cerró los ojos y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Sabía lo mucho que le iba a doler a Henry, pero aquel día todo lo parecía superior a sus fuerzas- no me encuentro demasiado bien.- dijo finalmente.

-¡Oh!- exclamó el muchacho a la vez que la sonrisa se le congelaba en el rostro- entiendo…

-No es por ti, Henry… es por mí… hoy no es mi mejor día- añadió Yasmine mirándolo arrepentida.

-Oh, bueno, no te preocupes- dijo pensando en la habitación de las Tres Escobas que tenía pensado alquilar para pasar la mañana charlando con tranquilidad y sin pasar frío.

-Creo que necesito descansar, eso es todo- aseguró la joven- ¿me perdonarás?- dijo sonriendo de la forma más adorable que pudo.

Henry sonrió ante el intento de disculpa de la muchacha, le hacía mucha gracia aquella mueca preocupada y pícara a la vez que utilizaba Yasmine en esos momentos incómodos.

-Me debes una comida- le dijo el chico señalándola con un dedo supuestamente amenazador.

-La tendrás- sonrió la chica. Se acercó al joven y le dio un suave y fugaz beso en la mejilla- gracias por entenderlo- le susurró al oído. Henry vocalizó un de nada silencioso mientras la chica se alejaba cabizbaja. Fue entonces cuando un carraspeo lo sacó de su ensoñación. Era Claudy.

-¿Henry? ¿Y qué tenías planeado hacer hoy?- le preguntó con la sonrisa más dulce y acaramelada que pudo conseguir.

--**--

Sirius vio a Yasmine salir con rapidez del gran comedor. No tenía muy buena cara. La había visto cruzar unas cuantas palabras con Henry, tal vez concretando verse en unos minutos en la entrada, pero él tenía que tener unas palabritas con ella antes de invitar a las gemelas Patrow a pasar el día con él en Hogsmeade. Se despidió rápidamente de James, Lily y Peter y salió corriendo detrás de la morena. No vio la mirada de frustración de Henry al verle seguir a Yasmine. "Sirius, cómo no. No sé como competir contra eso" dijo el ravenclaw en su interior. Después se dedicó a desayunar su tostada mientras accedía vagamente y sin ni siquiera prestar mucha atención a la propuesta de la mejor amiga de su prima a pasar el día con él en Hogsmeade.

-¡Ey!- Sirius alcanzó a Yasmine justo y cuando la chica había cruzado el umbral del gran portón de la entrada. La agarró de un brazo y la obligó a girarse y mirarle a la cara.

- Sirius por favor… hoy no- a la chica se le humedecieron los ojos al ver al chico de ojos grises mirándola desafiante.

-No, esta vez no. Vamos a hablar seriamente antes de que te largues con tu querido amiguito- dijo tajante.

- Pero…

-Nada de peros- la arrastró con cierto cuidado hacia uno de los jardines de Hogwarts. Concretamente uno que tenía una fuente con una gárgola muy fea que escupía un chorro de agua congelada.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con brusquedad.

-¿Cómo?- Yasmine estaba confundida. Además intuía que aquel día acabaría peor de lo que estaba empezando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Joder- Sirius hizo una mueca de rabia no contenida y se mesó el cabello para calmarse- en Noche Buena cenas conmigo, pasamos la noche más maravillosa del mundo (vio como la muchacha se sonrojaba levemente) y al día siguiente te largas- alzó un dedo enumerando el primer hecho- no me llamas hasta que por casualidad nos vemos en la fiesta de fin de año, y después decides comportarte como si fueras la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca- de nuevo otro dedo enumeró ese detalle- anoche me besas como si te fuera la vida en ello, joder- la rabia volvió a su rostro, pero un tercer dedo implacable se alzó junto a los otros dos- y ahora me dices que te vas con Henry a Hogsmeade, cuando estoy deseando locamente que pasemos el día haciendo el amor en una habitación de cualquier taberna de los alrededores… - un cuarto dedo hizo compañía a sus hermanos, pero desaparecieron más rápida y dolorosamente de lo que habían llegado. Yasmine tenía la cabeza agachada de forma que Sirius no pudiera ver su mueca de tristeza. Ella no lo había buscado, pero tal y como lo había expuesto el merodeador, parecía sin lugar a dudas que ella estaba jugando con él. Solo le quedaba una opción. Una opción más dolorosa que cualquier otra que hubiera podido plantear, y sin embargo, la única opción que parecía poner solución a tal problema. Si Sirius quería estar con ella porque de verdad la quería… el único remedio que le quedaba era que la odiara tanto que no quisiera ni acercarse a ella.

-Tienes razón, Sirius- alzó la cabeza y ahora su rostro mostraba un semblante frío y una sonrisa mezquina- tienes razón- dijo lentamente.

-¿Razón en qué?- aunque se hiciera una idea, necesitaba oírlo con sus propios oídos.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero!- gritó la muchacha al frío aire invernal- siempre has jugado con todas las mujeres, Sirius, siempre las has manejado, embaucado, llevado a tu terreno para luego dejarlas tiradas como una colilla usada- escupió la chica sintiendo como su corazón se hacía girones. Sintió en su piel los exaltados movimientos de la culebra chivata ante tal acto de maldad y se odió por ello, pero no le quedaba otro remedio- lo hiciste conmigo…- añadió lanzando una mirada tan llena de rencor como pudo.- el año pasado… me hiciste creer que estabas interesado por mí… hiciste que pudiera siquiera sorprenderme por ser alguien en quien pudieras fijarte y… ¡zas!... con mi mejor amiga- Sirius la miró sorprendido… ¿así que eso era por lo que Yasmine lo había odiado tanto desde el verano pasado? Ni siquiera él recordaba qué había ocurrido la noche aquella. Solo recordaba que había amanecido semi-desnudo y junto a Anäis (ella más desnuda que él) y que Peter los había pillado de lleno… y claro… las noticias vuelan y no tardaron en llegar a los oídos de Yasmine, pero ni siquiera le había dejado darle explicaciones. La morena fue implacable.- ¡A qué duele que te paguen con la misma moneda!- exclamó la chica blanca como la nieve.- no te quiero, no siento nada por ti. He jugado contigo y con esos sentimientos patéticos que tienes. Me he aprovechado de ti, vengando de paso a todas aquellas que quedaron rotas por tus infidelidades y mentiras. Y se acabó.- Sirius no sabía que decir. Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras. Es más, había conseguido sentirse mínimamente avergonzado por aquella chica de largos cabellos castaños y mirada intensa, y aquello era nuevo para él. Sintió como su ego sufría un fuerte pinchazo molesto.

-¿Se acabó?- preguntó con la boca seca.

- Me he cansado de jugar. No quiero seguir viéndote. No quiero seguir teniendo nada que ver contigo. He terminado mi misión. Ya no siento ganas de vengarme de ti, solo quiero que me dejes en paz. Que no me hables, que no me mires, quiero que dejes de existir para mí. No quiero ser tu amiga… ni tu enemiga… ya puedes desenamorarte de mí- el estado de shock en el que Sirius se encontraba impidió que notara la nota de tristeza y agonía que impregnaban cada una de las palabras de su última frase. Tan solo la vio lanzar una última mirada desesperada, suspirar con trabajo y darse la vuelta… la vio alejarse rápidamente, con su larga melena moviéndose al mismo son que sus bonitas caderas vestidas en aquellos pantalones vaqueros… y más que rabia, sintió tristeza… sintió que en realidad se había enamorado de alguien que no existía… la Yasmine Ailann Roberts que él había conocido… estaba completamente muerta, fría y agonizante a sus pies.

- ¡Ni siquiera me había enamorado de ti!- gritó con toda su fuerza, y con un fuerte puñetazo de ira, rompió una de las alas de piedra dejando a la gárgola tan dolorosamente herida como su propio corazón.

--**--

-Te quiero…- Lily apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de James, que sonrió ante el suspiro de Lily. La joven ni siquiera prestó atención de las decenas de miradas asesinas que las admiradoras del chico le lanzaban por osarse a abusar del gran James Potter en público de esa manera… sin embargo, tendrían que empezar a acostumbrarse, porque al rato todas suspiraban resignadas al ver al guapo merodeador besando los labios de su novia como si fueran el más idílico fruto que jamás había probado.

-Y yo a ti…- susurró James mientras Lily se deshacía de placer.

-¿Por qué demonios lo haces todo tan bien?- le preguntó más al aire que a su novio. James sonrió alagado.

-Soy James Potter- dijo con suficiencia.

-Creído…- le regañó Lily dando un suave manotazo al brazo de su chico. Sin embargo rió divertida y volvió a apoyarse en él.- ¿dónde vamos a ir?

-Es una sorpresa- James sonrió viendo la cara de curiosidad de Lily, pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera preguntar de qué se trataba, le selló los labios con un beso.

--**--

- ¡Joder!- gritó Yasmine mientras casi corría por las nevadas colinas de Hogwarts. Sirius la odiaría en esos momentos… no se había imaginado cuanto le iba a doler aquello hasta ese preciso instante. No pudo evitar que lágrimas de rabia, desazón y tristeza bañaran sus mejillas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo con nadie… ella estaba sentenciada a muerte, y lo que debía evitar en aquellos momentos era arrastrar a alguien más tras ella. Pero necesitaba desahogarse, gritar, decirle al mundo lo injusto que era, decirle a alguien que acababa de romper su corazón y el de Sirius en miles de pedacitos irreparables… que su camino hacia el final había empezado… y no había vuelta atrás: necesitaba a Ada.

--**--

- ¿Sirius?- una voz conocida sobresaltó al chico de ojos grises, que se había sentado en la fuente haciendo compañía a la solitaria gárgola herida. Alzó los ojos para encontrarse de frente con Anäis, que lo miraba sonriendo pero con cuidado al comprobar el estado de ánimo del chico- ¿qué te ocurre?

El merodeador agachó la cabeza y sonrió tristemente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Traicionado, herido… Yasmine lo había hecho sentirse tal y como hacía mucho tiempo su madre lo hizo sentir. Había perdido a dos mujeres importantes de su vida… y solo porque ellas mismas lo habían echado a patadas de la suya.

-Cosas de la vida…- dijo sin especificar.

-Entiendo- Anäis se sentó a su lado, viendo que el joven no estaba enfadado, tan solo bastante melancólico, pero ella sabía por qué.- es por Yasmine, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué?... ¡No!... ¿Cómo lo has…?- Sirius la miró asombrado.

-Porque la he visto salir corriendo de aquí como alma que llevaba el diablo y con cara de pocos amigos- interrumpió la joven antes de que él terminara de hacer la pregunta.- No tienes por qué contármelo pero… ¿estás bien?

-Yo… no lo sé… tal vez… tal vez si… tal vez si necesite contárselo a alguien- Sirius miró a la joven esperanzado, y ella le sonrió. No quería molestar a James, que estaría disfrutando de su reciente felicidad, ni tampoco a Remus, que estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que él… necesitaba justo a la persona que le sonreía abiertamente en esos momentos… y se olvidó por completo de las gemelas Patrow.

--**--

Estelle casi corría apresurada por un pasillo no muy lejano de la biblioteca cuando alguien la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la paró en seco.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy, nena?- le preguntó Adrien con los ojos verdse entornados amistosamente.

-Seguro que algo más interesante que verte a ti, Adrien-contestó la pelirroja con sequedad.

- Vamos… ¿no estarás cabreada conmigo? Pensé que éramos amigos- dijo el chico aflojando la presión del brazo de la chica.

-¿Amigos? ¿Y donde esta Lauren que no la llevas colgada del brazo?

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo de Lupin- replicó el joven.- Lauren no significa nada para mí.

- Entonces creo que estamos empatadas, Adrien.

- Vamos… no seas así. ¿No te apetece dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade conmigo? Hace un bonito día para quedarse encerrado en Hogwarts.- Estelle miró por encima del hombro de Adrien. Remus apareció a su vista con la chica rubia colgada del brazo y mirándolo tontamente. Sin embargo, Remus solo tenía ojos para la escena que estaba contemplando. Adrien hablando con Estelle. Unos ojos que no auguraban nada bueno, tan solo mostraban una agresividad algo sobrehumana que a la pelirroja le recordó vivamente la noche de luna llena… de hecho, quedaba muy poco para la luna llena de aquel mes, y Estelle se preguntó si aquello guardaría alguna relación.

-¿Sabes qué? Que creo que sí, que me apetece dar una vuelta contigo por Hogsmeade- dijo alzando un poco el tono de voz. Sabía que Remus la habría oído igual aunque lo hubiera dicho más bajo, pero quería asegurarse. Vio a Adrien sonreír satisfecho, pero la mueca de disgusto de Remus quedó aún más patente que aquello.

-¿A qué esperamos?- el joven la cogió de la cintura con poco romanticismo y la condujo hacía los escalones del vestíbulo. Estelle le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Remus. Sabía que ella tenía la culpa, pero la venganza y los celos aplacaron por momentos esa sensación… él no debería haber estado con otra por muy enfadado que estuviera con ella.

--**--

-¿Pero a dónde diablos va Estelle con ese?- escupió James al salir del Gran Comedor cogido de la mano de Lily- la pelirroja observó la extraña escena con la boca abierta.- ¿está loca?

- Mmmm, creo que alguien tiene algo que ver- Lily señaló con la cabeza a Remus y su cita. El chico miraba como un autómata a Adrien y a Estelle, y parecía que se daba bastante prisa para no perderles el rastro- y también creo que alguien no le dejará hacer ninguna locura a Estelle.

-¿Pero por qué hace eso? ¡Ese tío es un capullo!

-Estelle es así, James… y a veces se hacen muchas locuras por amor- le dijo sonriéndole con cariño- pero no te preocupes, está bien vigilada… ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó con el tono de voz más normal que pudo conseguir. Sin embargo, no engañó a James.

- He dicho que es una sorpresa, pelirroja maleducada- y con un suspiró de frustración de Lily, la pareja siguió al resto de alumnos que se dirigían a pasar un agradable día en Hogsmeade.

--**--

- ¡Ada!- gritó Yasmine aporreando la puerta de la cabaña de la anciana- ¡ábreme Ada!- gritó sollozando. Sin embargo se quedó muda de asombro cuando oyó un par de voces hablando en el interior de la cabaña. Se sonrojó al instante siendo consciente de que fuera quien fuera la había oído gritar y aporrear la puerta como una loca poseída. Escuchó los inconfundibles y saltarines pasos de la profesora dirigirse a la puerta y la vio aparecer tras ella blanca como la cera.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, muchacha?- preguntó entre preocupada y severa.

- Yo… - miró al interior de la casa y pudo percibir una figura sentada en uno de los mullidos sofás de Ada.- te he interrumpido… volveré más tarde- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta inmediatamente.

- Oh, creo que no- susurró la anciana cogiendo a la muchacha y mirándola fijamente- sea lo que sea lo que te pasa, me lo contarás más tarde, ahora creo que me debes un favor… por lo de los hipogrifos y tal- dijo la mujer alzando la varita y limpiando con un rápido gesto la cara de la chica. – Ahora intenta controlarte, voy a presentarte a alguien.- a Yasmine no le dio tiempo a rechistar, se vio arrastrada por su peculiar amiga dentro de la cabaña y al fin pudo ver al misterioso acompañante.

-Hola.

-Ho-hola.

- Joseph Jonathan Crowl, está es Yasmine Ailann Roberts. Yasmine, Joseph.

- Pero llámame Joe, con Margarite no lo he conseguido, espero que tú sí lo hagas.- era un joven alto y delgado, con una nariz puntiaguda y unas gafas redondas que no tenían montura. Tenía el pelo negro brillante y corto, pudiéndose adivinar unos cuantos rizos en la nuca y un bonito y ondulado flequillo. Yasmine sonrió al joven con los ojos entrecerrados, pues una extraña sensación había recorrido su abdomen al mirarlo a los ojos directamente. Unos ojos castaños, limpios y francos. El chico pareció quedarse prendado de la mirada de Yasmine casi igual que ella.

- ¿Hola?- Ada chascó los dedos y ambos sonrieron a la vez.- Joseph es mi nuevo becario- dijo la profesora.- ha venido a echarme una mano hasta final de curso- informó la mujer con energía.- y estoy segura de que está deseando ir a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade- añadió intencionadamente.

- Yo… la verdad es que me encantaría, pero no quiero entretenerla, seguro que ella tiene otras cosas que hacer… u otras personas a las que acompañar…- dijo Joe con suavidad.

- Será un placer acompañarte, te pondré al día de Hogwarts.- Yasmine estaba intrigada, había algo en aquel desconocido que le había llamado la atención desde el principio, y quería, casi necesitaba, saber más cosas acerca de él.

-Perfecto, entonces idos, tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer hoy…- y casi a empujones los echó a ambos de su casa. Ella sabía reconocer cuando dos personas se atraían a primera vista… y estaba segura de que Yasmine necesitaba algo con lo que entretenerse dado el estado de ánimo con el que la había recibido.

--**--

-Hemos pasado las Tres Escobas, Honeydukes-dijo con cierto fastidio Lily- la Casa de los Gritos y el salón de té de Madame Pudipié- añadió esta vez con alivio.- ¿Dónde demonios me llevas?

-¿Acaso me crees con tan mal gusto para llevarte a tomar té?-preguntó James casi riendo, además ya estamos llegando.

-¿Ah sí? ¿A dónde? Porque yo solo veo una taberna vieja, casas abandonadas y el bosque.

- Entonces ya sabes a donde vamos- repuso James sonriendo.

-¿Al bosque?- preguntó Lily extrañada. James negó con la cabeza.

-¿Has comprado una casa abandonada?- dijo aún más extrañada.

-¿Por qué te vas a lo más difícil?- rió James.

-¿Vamos a esa taberna vieja?- preguntó Lily alucinando a todo color y parándose en seco en mitad de la calle.

-No es más lo que se demuestra por fuera… que lo que verdaderamente hay dentro- dijo James enigmáticamente terminando de arrastrarla al interior la taberna "Cabeza de Puerco".

--**--

Mientras tanto, en las Tres Escobas, Estelle se dedicaba a jugar con el borde de su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla mientras Adrien hablaba sin parar del próximo partido de quidditch y de lo muy seguro que estaba de que iban a ganar la copa ese año. Estelle asentía de vez en cuando y decía alguna frase que ni ella llegaba muy bien a entender mientras echaba miraditas de reojo a la mesa en la que Remus estaba con su cita. El licántropo le lanzaba fugaces miradas de advertencia mientras de vez en cuando se dedicaba a prestarle un poco de atención a su rubia pareja, y en esos momentos el nivel de celos que la gryffindor sentía ascendía hasta llegar a niveles bastante peligrosos.

Fue entonces cuando Sirius entró al bar charlando animadamente con Anäis, ante lo cual Estelle, Remus y unas cuantas chicas que se desvivían por el merodeador miraron extrañados a la pareja, y al poco de pedir un par de cervezas de mantequilla estos dos y sentarse en la barra llegó Yasmine acompañada de un joven alto y muy guapo charlando sin parar de reír. Nadie supo muy bien hacia quien fue dirigida la mirada asesina de Sirius, si hacia Yasmine o hacia su acompañante, pero la joven, al ver a Sirius con Anäis, se quedó tan blanca como la cera. Después, como si nada hubiera pasado, se dirigió junto al joven desconocido a la otra punta del bar, bien lejos de Sirius y sus miradas llenas de ira. Tras este breve lapsus de tiempo, el bar pareció volver a la normalidad, pero tanto Estelle como Remus seguían tan perplejos y asombrados como hacía cinco minutos.

-¡Ey, Moony!- exclamó Sirius al ver a su amigo- no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo haciéndole un gesto a Anäis para que los acompañara.- no te importa que nos sentemos, ¿no?- preguntó lanzándole una seductora mirada a la rubia amiga de Remus, que se sonrojó momentáneamente.

-No, claro, pero… ¿te importa echarte un poco para allá? Perfecto- Sirius obedeció a su amigo, que volvió a tener contacto visual directo con la mesa de Estelle. El merodeador de ojos grises se giró siguiendo la mirada de su amigo hasta que dio con la pelirroja y el hufflepuff.

-¿Pero qué hace Estelle con ese cretino?- preguntó Sirius pasmado.

- ¿Y qué hace Yasmine con ese tipo?- preguntó Anäis a Remus, que se encogió de hombros.

- Creí que estaría con Henry- murmuró Sirius recordando la conversación de esa mañana.

- Henry ha salido con Claudy- dijo la cita de Remus saliendo un momento de su constante ensoñamiento.

-¡¿Qué?!- a Sirius le sorprendió más que nadie quisiera pasar un día con la ravenclaw más que qué Henry estuviera con su ex en lugar de con Yasmine.

- Los vi salir juntos de Hogwarts esta mañana- y tras añadir eso, volvió a mirar embobada a Remus.

- Esto es de locos, solo faltaría que Hagrid hiciera un trío con Sprout y Millow- dijo el licántropo. De hecho, en aquel mismo instante, entraron en las Tres Escobas charlando animadamente Hagrid acompañado de la profesora de Herbología y de Ada.

-Aiiish, pero que listo eres- añadió la joven, y esta vez fue la última que se metió en la conversación.

--**--

- James…- Lily habría esperado cualquier cosa menos esa. Habían atravesado una sola y sucia habitación tan mugrienta como una olla llena de grasa sin fregar durante mucho tiempo. El olor del ambiente era rancio y la iluminación lúgubre. Y estaba segura de que las voces y cuchicheos que los habían seguido durante su corto recorrido procedían de personas precisamente no recomendables, aunque no había podido comprobarlo dado que James le había obligado a taparse los ojos con un pañuelo de seda rojo. Después la había conducido por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación que James se aseguró de cerrar adecuadamente. Por lo menos allí no olía tan mal, es más, era un olor ciertamente agradable, sin embargo, el resto de sensaciones habían sido tan negativas que Lily aún no había percibido el cambio en el ambiente-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- dijo casi a punto de echarse a llorar desanimada.

- Creo que ya es hora de quitarte esto- James se situó detrás de la pelirroja y le quitó el pañuelo con suavidad. Lily no pudo más que reprimir un grito de sorpresa ahogado.

- ¡Jamees!- exclamó maravillada. Y es que si alguien le hubiera dicho que aquella habitación pertenecía a una taberna vieja y mugrienta jamás se lo habría creído. Estaba alumbrada tenuemente por diminutas esferas doradas que brillaban a su alrededor como luciérnagas, y olía… a rosas, a jazmín, a vainilla… una mezcla de deliciosos olores dulces que penetraron en su interior despejándola y haciendo que se sintiera repentinamente reconfortada. No había cama, en el centro de la habitación había una gruesa alfombra de pelo cubierta con una bonita sabana de seda y llena de cojines suaves y brillantes. Había dos copas de champán y una botella de hidromiel situadas a un extremo del improvisado lecho… todo parecía tan perfecto, que Lily no podía creerse que James hubiera preparado todo aquello en una sola mañana. Lo miró boquiabierta sin saber que decir.

- Me hice amigo del tabernero hará un par de años- confesó James frotándose la nuca.

- Pero esto… esto es… perdona por haber dudado de ti, James…- Lily se acercó al chico y lo abrazó, sintiéndose muy culpable.

- Shhh, ahora esto sobra- le dijo el chico con dulzura. Cogió la barbilla de la joven y alzó su rostro hasta encontrar sus labios, fundiéndose en un tierno, lento y dulce beso. Lily rodeó el cuello del chico entrelazando sus dedos entre mechones de pelo negro y rebelde. Mientras, una mano de James desabrochaba la capa de ella y ella hacía lo mismo con él. Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos acabaron echados sobre el mullido lecho, completamente desnudos, entrelazando sus cuerpos llenos de deseo y pasión, un deseo y una pasión guardados demasiado tiempo en una cajita de música recién desempolvada.

--**--

- Creo que nunca me he encontrado en una situación tan incómoda- le confesó Yasmine a Joe mientras observaba las extrañas parejas que se habían formado entre sus amigos.

- ¿Lo dices por ese chico alto de pelo negro, no es así?- Joe señaló con un discreto gesto de cabeza hacia el lugar que ocupaba Sirius- esa mirada que nos ha echado al entrar no ha dejado lugar a dudas- añadió dando un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla. Yasmine no contestó, pero se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza- ¡vamos! ¡No te pongas así! Es normal que tengas tantos admiradores- dijo el joven becario con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué?- Yasmine lo miró sorprendida.

- Porque eres la chica más guapa que me he encontrado en mucho tiempo- dijo mirándola fijamente, de la misma manera que lo había hecho en la cabaña de Ada.- y no te lo digo por decir, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- Estás loco…- murmuró Yasmine.

- Sí, creo que me estoy volviendo un poco loco.

-¿Por qué?

- No sé porque me pasa esto, en realidad, creo que nunca me había pasado, pero nunca había conocido a alguien tan poco y había tenido tantas ganas de besarla como a ti.

- Estoy segura de que le dices eso a todas las chicas- dijo Yasmine volviendo a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero lanzando una breve y arrepentida mirada a Sirius.

- Te puedo asegurar que no- dijo Joe acercándose un poco más a ella. Yasmine sabía que no iba a suceder, que aunque en el fondo deseara que Sirius se levantara y se impusiera, aquello había acabado. Ella misma había matado todo lo que hubiera podido haber entre ellos, lo había roto en miles de pedazos y ahora tenía que aguantarse. Era por su bien, por el bien de la gente a la que quería, y no iba a ser tan egoísta de hacérselo pasar aún peor al merodeador dejándose besar por aquel desconocido en público.

Vio a Estelle levantarse de la mesa y pensó que tal vez le convendría estar acompañada antes de que pudiera dejarse llevar por Joe y aquel extraño e inexplicable arrebato que los había llenado desde el principio.

- ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta, y así te presento a una amiga?- dijo apurando la cerveza de su jarra.

- Perfecto- Joe dejó su jarra ya vacía sobre la mesa sin dejar de sonreír y de mirar a Yasmine, que ya se había levantado.

Ambos pasaron junto a la mesa en la que estaban los dos merodeadores con sus respectivas compañeras, Yasmine lanzó un fugaz "hola" general y luego salió rápidamente del bar seguida de cerca por Joe, que miró inquisitivamente a Sirius, descubriendo en el merodeador la misma mirada llena de rabia que había visto antes. Se encogió de hombros y salió al exterior, invadido por el frío aire invernal.

Yasmine se paró en seco. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una veintena, o quizás más, de encapuchados vestidos de negro llegaban de todas las calles por doquier, lanzando maldiciones sin cesar a todo lo que se movía a su alrededor. Venían del bosque y salían de detrás de las casas y calles, rodeándolos, acechándolos.

-¡Socorro!- Yasmine oyó la voz de Estelle rasgando el aire y luego una fuerte explosión. La calle se llenó de humo y la gente empezó a salir a tropel de las Tres Escobas, mientras los que ya estaban fuera salían a refugiarse en las casas y tiendas que les pillaban más cerca.

La gryffindor tardó décimas de segundo en reaccionar, pero corrió al encuentro de la pelirroja seguida de Joe mientras veía como el cretino de Adrien salía corriendo abandonando a su amiga.

Estelle estaba de rodillas en mitad del humo, mientras un encapuchado blandía la varita amenazadoramente y ella se defendía como podía.

_-¡¡¡Expelliarmus!!!- _gritaron Joe y Yasmine a la vez. La fuerza del conjuro doble hizo que el mortífago se tambaleara hacia atrás y la varita saliera disparada de sus manos rápidamente.

- ¡Estelle!- Remus apareció al lado de ellos y corrió hacia la pelirroja, alzándola en volandas, pero un rayo rojizo atravesó el humo y fue a parar a su espalda, ya que el licántropo tuvo los suficientes reflejos para proteger a tiempo a Estelle con su cuerpo. Decenas de diminutas gotitas de sangre volaron por los aires.

-¡Remus!- gritó Yasmine corriendo hacia el muchacho, que se ladeó unos segundos pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura.

- Es superficial, estoy bien, ¡corre!- dijo mientras otra explosión retumbaba en la calle y un trozo de muro se desprendía a escasos centímetros de ellos. Sirius apareció ante Yasmine lo suficientemente rápido como para darle un brusco y nada delicado empujón que la salvó por unos segundos de morir aplastada por un enorme trozo de pared.

Mientras, Anäis se defendía como podía de un mortífago que lanzaba enormes llamaradas de fuego por la varita.

-_¡Aguamenti!- _gritaba con energía mientras sus chorros de agua extinguían el fuego de su enemigo. Sirius no tardó en unirse a la pelea para ayudar a la ravenclaw y pronto el mortífago acabó estrellado contra los cristales de una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano.

--**--

_-¡Cofringo!_

- ¡Joder! ¡Qué coño ha sido…!- pero a James no le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar, pues una explosión descomunal acalló sus palabras.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Lily se incorporó asustada mientras James se asomaba a la ventana y ahogaba una maldición.

-¡Vístete, Lily, nos vamos!- gritó poniéndose los vaqueros y la camisa a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Pero qué está pasando James?- Lily intentaba echar un vistazo por la ventana a la misma vez que se ponía las medias y la minifalda, pero James la había cerrado y estaba terminando de abrocharse la capa y le metía prisa.- dímelo por favor.

-Ahora lo verás con tus propios ojos, pero ten cuidado. – Lily terminó de vestirse como pudo y James la cogió con fuerza de la mano y dándole un fugaz beso la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Atravesaron la taberna, que se había quedado inusualmente desierta, y salieron a las calles de Hogsmeade.

-¡Son mortífagos!- gritó Lily asustada, pero preparando la varita.

-¿Puedes crear un hechizo de protección a nuestro alrededor? Tenemos que llegar pronto a las Tres Escobas.

- ¿Las Tres Escobas?

- Allí es donde siempre se reúnen todos los alumnos de Hogwarts siempre Lily, ¡corre!

--**--

Un mortífago lanzó una silenciosa maldición a una alumna que corría despavorida en mitad de todo el barullo. La chica quedó repentinamente inmóvil y empezó a hacer aspavientos.

-¡Se está ahogando!- gritó Sirius. Sin embargo un rayo azul pasó rozándole una pierna y tuvo que volver a la lucha con su contrincante.

_-¡Anapneo!- _gritó Yasmine tras abatir al mortífago con el que peleaba con un potente _desmaius_. – ¡tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Remus peleaba junto a Estelle, que se había despejado y junto a su cita rubia, que parecía tener más manejo de varita de la que nadie hubiera podido esperar, sin embargo, no parecía ser suficiente. Los mortífagos parecían salir de todas las esquinas y sus ataques eran cada vez más crueles.

-¿Dónde está Dumbledore?- preguntó atacada Anäis mientras esquivaba un feo rayo colo verdoso.

- ¡Tal vez no esté en Hogwarts!- gritó James llegado con Lily a la zona y derribando al mortífago que acosaba a la ravenclaw.

- ¡Remus! ¡Estás sangrando!- gritó Lily viendo el jersey del chico empapado en sangre en la zona de la espalda.

-Estoy bien, es un rasguño de nada. Pero tenemos que irnos ya, o pronto no podremos seguir aguantando.

-¡Ah!- en ese momento, un hechizo golpeó a la cita del licántropo por detrás, y calló inmediatamente al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Mierda! _¡Desmaius!- _gritó el merodeador de ojos dorados fallando por poco al intentar aturdir al agresor.

-¡Tenemos que irnos James! – gritó Lily aterrorizada corriendo ayudar a su novio, que estaba siendo rodeado por tres mortífagos.

_-¡Oppugno!- _gritó un mortífago a las espaldas de Yasmine. Un enorme bloque de piedra desprendido de una de las paredes en una de las explosiones atravesó el aire con tal velocidad que a no ser porque Joe saltó sobre la muchacha al verlo a tiempo la hubiera aplastado sin lugar a dudas. El joven becario quedó sobre Yasmine, abrazados, y con los rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Joe…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el joven.

-Sí… yo…

-¡¡Lily!!- gritó James. Todos pudieron contemplar al mismo tiempo como la pelirroja era lanzada por un potente hechizo sobre la cristalera de las Tres Escobas, atravesándola con violencia y cayendo en el interior del establecimiento y golpeándose contra las mesas y las sillas. En ese mismo momento, alguien gritó la palabra: _Morsmordre, _y una calavera que desprendía un brillo verdoso los iluminó por encima de sus cabezas. Sin embargo, nadie prestó demasiada atención a aquel nuevo acontecimiento, pues todos corrieron hacia el bar para comprobar que Lily estaba sana… y a salvo.

--**--

_¡Bien! Después del último capi hace no se cuantos millones de meses, os dejo el diecinueve recién salido del horno... mañana me voy de merecidas vacaciones (acabé los exámenes hace dos días) así que por lo menos un respiro me hace falta jajaja pero bueno, no quería irme sin colgar el diecinueve, y aquí lo tenéis!! Espero que os guste, que dejéis algun review que algo ánima, y que en fin, que vayáis mucho a la playita y durmáis más y descanséis más y que seáis muy muy felices!! ¡¡Feliz Verano a todos!! (y nos vemos pronto, que ya tengo más tiempo para escribir!). Bye Bye!!_

**_Admirador_**_ (jaja me gustaría saber tu nombre que me da vergu poner eso de admirador, es mucho para mí jajaja): vamos por partes... si, volví por fin a tener un poco de tiempo para escribir, me gustaría tener más tiempo pero es que con tantos exámenes es casi imposible ponerse un rato seguido =S, asi que en vez de agobiarme intento tomármelo con calma y filosofía jaja. Me alegro de que te guste como escribo. La verdad que para mí es gratificante que me lo digas, me gusta transmitir lo que yo siento al leer, e intento plasmarlo cuando escribo. Sé que a veces lo conseguiré más y otras menos, pero me gusta intentarlo y que me lo reconozcan, asi que millones de gracias =). En segundo lugar, estoy intentando encauzar la historia hacia un final. No te voy a decir que sé como va a terminar todo porque según mi estado de ánimo y como corran mis dedos puede acabar de una manera u otra, todo se irá viendo jejeje, pero vamos, que más o menos ya se pueden ir viendo por donde van los tiros. Y por último, en cuanto a Snape... la verdad es que siempre me ha dado una desazón increíble ese personaje. Él querer a alguien como él quería a Lily y no poder ver cumplidos sus sueños es algo tan triste que quieras que no al final debemos acabar entendiendo su carácter algo agrio y amargado. Pero he de reconocer que es uno de mis personajes favoritos y le tengo un cariño especial. En fin, espero que te guste este capi. Me alegra que me comentes ^^ un besazo y hasta la próxima!!!_

**_Laura_**_: las hormonas, las hormonas... deberías saberlo ya! que tú también estás en esa edad =P y a mí me parece que a Remus y a Estelle aún les queda un empujoncito por dar. espero qeu te guste!! besososososos_


	20. La lucha ha comenzado

Todo esto pertenece a Rowling y bla bla bla

Capítulo 20: La lucha ha comenzado

Estelle temblaba llorosa mientras miraba por la ventana, que les ofrecía a través de sus cristales la visión de una noche más oscura de lo normal. Remus permanecía cerca de ella, sufriendo por dentro cada sollozo de la chica como si de un arañazo en su interior se tratara.

Hacía más de dos horas que la enfermera Pomfrey se había encerrado con una inconsciente Lily, un alterado Dumbledore y una cabreada y preocupada profesora Mc Gonagall en la enfermería, sellando sus puertas antes de que James pudiera abalanzarse sobre ellos para acompañar a la pelirroja.

El no tener noticias le estaba consumiendo los nervios, de modo que el joven de gafas desaparecía del pasillo en el que esperaban para volver a aparecer allí a los cinco minutos.

Sirius estaba apoyado en la pared, con la mirada funesta y gacha. La actitud de James lo ponía aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, pero no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para parar a su amigo, pero si a cierta castaña que no paraba de caminar dando vueltas sobre sí misma y con el corazón en un puño.

-¡Roberts! Deja de hacer eso o te saco del pasillo a rastras…- siseó con el recuerdo de la joven acompañada por el chico alto de gafas aún latiendo en su sién.

La interrupción de aquel silencio de espera hizo que todos los allí presentes levantaran la cabeza en un movimiento automático, y que la joven cesara su paseo obsesivo. Miró a Sirius dolida, y antes de que el joven pudiera agregar nada más salió a paso rápido por el mismo sitio por el que James acababa de aparecer. El joven de ojos marrones y pelo revuelto miró extrañado la escena, pero pronto volvió a fijar su atención en la puerta de la enfermería.

-Por favor, por favor… que salgan ya…- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su superficie.

Lily abrió los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. "Hasta las raíces del pelo" pensó, sin poder evitar sonreír ante aquella expresión propia de Yasmine. Sin embargo, hasta sonreír le dolió de modo que tuvo que dejar de hacerlo.

Intentó concentrarse, pensó en lo que James le había dicho una vez. Que el dolor, el frío, el calor, el picor, son sensaciones exageradas por la mente, de modo que se dispuso a relajarse lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en el dolor penetrante que la invadía por completo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta realmente de que no había abierto los ojos. O al menos no en el mundo real, en Hogwarts. Todo su alrededor era de color blanco. Del cielo blanco-grisáceo caían una serie de copos de nieve que no estaban fríos, eran como algodón y se posaban en el suelo, también blanco, en un gracioso vaivén.

-¿Dónde…?- su voz sonaba extraña, como si hubiera eco en aquel extraño lugar.

Escuchó una risa musical, alegre, y al incorporarse se dio cuenta de que de repente todo había dejado de dolerle, es más, se sentía ligera, liviana, como uno de los copos que caían a su alrededor. Aguzó la vista y observó como una figura lejana se acercaba a ella a paso lento y rítmico, pausado. Solo cuando estuvo muy cerca pudo observar que era una mujer alta, de cabellos de un color rojo oscuro y unos ojos azul claro, profundos, hipnóticos. Lily no sintió miedo, pero si un gran respeto hacia la mujer que tenía delante suya, como si supiera que sus conocimientos y habilidades estaban muy por encima a los de ella.

-Te has dado un buen golpe, Lilian- dijo con un matiz cariñoso y burlón.

-Ha sido todo muy rápido- respondió la joven sin saber si confiar en ella o no.- ¿quién eres?- la mujer sonrió enigmáticamente, pero no respondió a su pregunta.

-Estoy aquí para que resolvamos ciertas incógnitas, pero no es esa la pregunta a la que debes encontrar respuesta, querida.- dijo con su voz musical, envolvente.

-¿Entonces que hago aquí?- preguntó Lily empezando a asustarse- ¿Estoy muerta?- un nudo en el estómago le indicó que era la primera vez que acababa de pensar en esa opción, y que no le gustaba para nada. La mujer amplió su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza de forma tan pausada como la velocidad a la que caían los copos a su alrededor.

-Estás aquí para descubrir. ¿Quién soy yo? Solo tú lo sabes, pero ahora seré yo la que haga "tus" preguntas… ¿Has sentido algo nuevo recientemente?

-¿Qué quiere decir… algo nuevo?- preguntó Lily mientras su cabeza iba a toda velocidad, pero insistiendo en dos escenas que no lograba recordar.

-Sensaciones, miedos, desasosiegos… sin motivos y puntuales- matizó la mujer mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos claros.

Lily enmudeció unos segundos y recordó la forma en la que había encontrado a Yasmine en los acantilados en Little Hampton, y aquella misma mañana la horrible sensación que había experimentado tras pasar la noche con James… alzó la mirada para cruzarla con la de la mujer pelirroja, y se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

-Parece ser que sí…- afirmó satisfecha su interlocutora.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Acaso ocurre algo malo?- Lily percibió en los ojos de la mujer un atisbo de duda, de carraspeo involuntario, pero fue tan fugaz que pensó que se lo había imaginado.

-Verás, Lily… a veces, cuando nos ocurren sucesos tan… traumáticos como el hecho de que aquella maldición te alcanzara y atravesaras la cristalera del bar, entramos en un estado mental tal y como este. Para algunos magos no es un lugar tan apacible- sonrió acariciando los copos que seguían cayendo- ni yo tengo este aspecto- añadió con una suave sonrisa.

-Aún no entiendo que hago en este lugar.- replicó Lily, que sentía como necesitaba respuestas con urgencia. La mujer la miró y la obligó a acompasar su ritmo a la pausa que reinaba en el entorno.

-Eres especial. Estás destinada a hacer cosas especiales a lo largo y al final de tu vida. Y es aquí, cuando empiezas a darte cuenta de que eres capaz de hacerlo.

Lily la miró con incredulidad. No había resuelto ninguno de sus enigmas.

-Pero las sensaciones…

-Las sensaciones, querida Lilian, las sensaciones…- la mujer la miró intensamente- no les has prestado atención. No has leído entre líneas. Y ese, ese es tú trabajo. Mi trabajo consiste en hacerte ver que están ahí. Y que no son fruto del azar ni de la fortuna. Cuando despiertes, cuando veas a James, a tus amigos, a los demás, debes empezar a pensar en qué debes hacer o no hacer para con tu futuro. A quien tienes que apoyar, que debes aprender para seguir formándote como maga, como mujer, y lo más importante… como protectora. - y justo y cuando pronunció aquella última palabra, su silueta comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire sin previo aviso.

-¡Espera!- Lily gritó e intentó agarrar la túnica de la mujer pelirroja, pero era un simple espejismo que iba perdiendo cada vez más nitidez, esfumándose, elevándose y desapareciendo de aquel mágico lugar.

Yasmine no lloraba. Hacía algún tiempo que cada vez se le hacía más difícil llorar. Lily estaba en la enfermería, a saber en qué estado, por culpa de uno de los engendros con los que ella tenía que colaborar forzadamente. ¿Qué podía hacer? Llevaba horas dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Ahora entendía que alejar a Sirius de su lado, aunque oportuno y necesario, no había sido la solución adecuada, ¡estaba entregándose a ellos! No estaba poniendo una solución de por medio por miedo. Pero era inteligente, y ante todo valiente. El atentado de aquella tarde había servido para abrir en ella una mella, como si hubieran accionado un resorte que le indicaba con punzadas de dolor e incomodidad que no estaba haciendo lo que una buena gryffindor debía hacer. Acalló durante unos segundos sus arrebatos de rebeldía voldemortniana mientras se concentraba en mantener la mente fría y calcular paso a paso los puntos de una jugada que tendrían que acabar finalmente con su esclavitud… en vida… o muerta.

Finalmente, Remus no pudo soportarlo más y colocó con suavidad una mano en el hombro de Estele, quien, tras unos segundos iniciales de sorpresa, se giró y se derrumbó en brazos del chico. El licántropo la abrazó protectoramente mientras ella se dejaba llevar por los sollozos, encontrando en el chico un consuelo que nunca había encontrado en ninguna otra persona. Tras un rato en el que los suspiros fueron disminuyendo en número e intensidad, Estele alzó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a Remus.

-Lo siento tanto, Remus, tantísimo…- dijo refiriéndose a su enfado mientras el joven limpiaba con sus dedos las mejillas mojadas de la pelirroja.- tengo tanto miedo…- añadió entre hipidos espontáneos.

Remos la apretó aún más entre sus brazos, acariciando sus redondos rizos con delicadeza. Seguía enfadado, pero no podía soportar ver sufrir a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Algún día tendrás que explicármelo, Estelle- dijo con la voz grave y ronca.- tendrás que hacerlo para que pueda entenderte, para que no me duela tu rechazo, para que puedas confiar en mí. Algún día, yo también te lo explicaré todo.

Estelle asintió, en ese mismo instante, el hecho de que Remus fuese licántropo o no, estaba mucho más lejos de su realidad de lo que nunca lo había estado.

El reloj rondaba la medianoche cuando al fin, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a Dumbledore y a las dos mujeres. Los tres tenían aspecto de haber estado discutiendo y trabajando durante largas horas, y el cansancio se reflejaba en sus rostros en forma de ojeras y muecas de disgusto.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!- James se avalanzó sobre el hombre, que interpuso una mano conciliadora entre ambos.

-James…

-¿Cómo está Lily? ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verla? – el chico atacó a preguntas a su profesor, que a pesar de todo dibujó una sonrisa mientras subía sus gafas a lo largo de su aguileña nariz.

- Jovencito, Lily está recuperándose, gracias a la inestimable eficacia de nuestra enfermera- la señora Pomfrey agradeció el cumplido inclinando levemente la cabeza- y a la fortaleza de la señorita Evans. Es toda una luchadora.- dijo con gran admiración.

-Pero, ¿puedo verla? Necesito verla, por favor.- insistió James con energía.

-¡De ninguna manera!- esta vez fue la enfermera la que se interpuso entre el profesor y el alumno.- la señorita Evans a sufrido fuertes golpes, ¡lanzarla contra un cristal! ¡Menudos salvajes! ¡Mil culebras y pirañas los alcanzaran!- graznó con la voz encendida.- la joven descansará hasta mañana por la tarde, a partir de ahí, ustedes ya conocen el horario de visitas.

-Pero no puede ser… - James avanzó hacia la puerta, pero McGonagall se lo impidió cerrando la puerta con un hechizo.

-Ya ha oído usted a la enfermera, señor Potter. Deje descansar a Lilian, se lo agradecerá- dijo con voz firme que no alentaba a contradecirla.

James les lanzó una iracunda mirada, murmuró un buenas noches bastante seco y desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

-Con este chico, más le valdría poner un vigilante en la puerta- la señora Pomfrey lo observó alejarse desconfiada.

-Poppy… vamos a descansar- el hombre de larga barba la cogió con delicadeza de un brazo- chicos, vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo, ha sido un día muy duro- dijo dirigiéndose a Remus, Estelle y Yasmine, que acababa de llegar.

Sirius se alejó rápidamente tras James, sin mirar a la joven castaña, para después seguir a Remus y a Estelle, que seguían abrazados sin darse cuenta.

Lily se incorporó. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido. El dolo iba cesando y poco a poco, iba recuperando recuerdos de lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Vio en su mente la cara de angustia de James mientras ella volaba por los aires y le dieron unas ganas terribles de salir en su encuentro. Sin embargo, el simple movimiento de incorporarse en la cama ya le había recordado que sus heridas aún estaban cicatrizando.

Suspiró aburrida, mirando la bóveda de piedra y pinturas de la enfermería, a sabiendas de que le iba a ser imposible dormir el resto de la noche, cuando unos golpecitos rítmicos y suaves llamaron su atención.

La curiosidad pudo al dolor de sus heridas, de modo que con gran esfuerzo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a uno de los grandes ventanales, de donde venían los golpecitos. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al encontrarse a un James Potter subido a su escoba mientras golpeaba la ventana intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

-¡James!- exclamó la joven sorprendida. Intentó abrir la ventana, pero estaba sellada con magia. Miró al chico, que le hizo una señal de impotencia y de "ya lo he intentado", y por un momento odió la extremada protección a la que la enfermera sometía a sus pacientes.

Volvió a su cama y buscó su varita entre sus pertenencias. La encontró al lado de su bolso, y regresó a la ventana donde esperaba James.

-"Alohomora"- susurró mientras hacía el pertinente movimiento con la varita. Tras un suave "click", la ventana se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a un James Potter algo congelado.

-Maldita sea, no podía abrirla desde fuera- dijo tiritando y aterrizando con suavidad.

-Has venido…- Lily se acercó a él, que la miraba de arriba abajo intentando encontrar algún rastro de heridas de aquella mañana. Frunció los labios enfadado al ver el labio partido de Lily, que se iba regenerando poco a poco, y el enorme moretón de su frente.

-No pensaba dejarte sola- dijo acercándose a ella y tocándole la mejilla- pero no quiero hacerte daño…- dijo sin abrazarla.

Lily sonrió ante la delicadeza del chico, y fue ella la que le rodeó con sus brazos.

-La verdad es que la espalda me duele bastante, pero… ¿Qué tal si jugamos al juego en el que tú debes ir encontrando mis zonas sanas?- dijo sonriendo sin poder evitar sonar pícara.

James rió con ganas, cogió a la joven con una delicadeza extrema y la recondujo a su cama.

-De eso nada señorita, usted es la enferma, y yo soy su cuidador, de modo que vamos a portarnos bien… -dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Lily lo miró divertida, aunque de repente recordó la extraña escena que había vivido en aquel mundo paralelo.

-James… tengo que decirte algo…- carraspeó y se incorporó en el pecho del chico, que hacía de almohadón para ella. Él le acarició el pelo, incitándole a hablar.- quiero que luchemos juntos- dijo la pelirroja con suavidad.

James se incorporó levemente y le lanzó una mirada grave, con un matiz siniestro. Sostuvo su mirada unos segundos que a Lily se le hicieron eternos, y después suspiró.

-No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, Lily…- ella negó con la cabeza, testaruda como siempre- y tal vez, tal vez si permanecemos juntos, podamos protegernos mejor, podré cuidar de ti…- razonó el joven.- hoy he pasado un miedo terrible, cuando te ví allí, tirada, yo…

-Shhh…- Lily posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del joven, acallando sus palabras.- estoy bien, y estamos juntos… y pase lo que pase… nada ni nade podrá impedirlo.

Se miraron intensamente durante un par de segundos, y luego, la pareja se fundió en un beso que no hizo más que transformarlos en lo que realmente les daba la fuerza… en ellos mismos y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Único. Inquebrantable. Poderoso.

Próximamente más largo y mejor, que ahroa ando con prisas

Gracias a todoooos, un besazo :)


End file.
